Yo, Turles (Biografía no oficial)
by Skipper1
Summary: Todo inicia con la inocencia. Las cosas a vivir, que son las que no eliges, son las que te transforman. Sólo una delgada línea separa al bien del mal, a lo correcto de lo incorrecto, a la vida de la muerte. (Fanfic dedicado a Diosa de la Muerte)
1. Yo, Turles

Este es un fic realizado como dedicatoria y agradecimiento a la talentosa escritora y lectora de fics** Diosa de la Muerte**. Ella me sugirió hacer un fic de Turles donde explicara sus inicios y tomara en cuenta todos esos detalles que no se han visto sobre él de acuerdo a su experiencia lectora.

Este fic intentará abarcar todos esos aspectos que rodean en misterio a este entrañable personaje, para todos aquellos que siempre quisieron encontrar una historia completa que hablara desde que era pequeño hasta llegar a su parte adulta que es la que conocemos.

Sin más los dejo con esta historia, esperando que sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo, Turles.<strong>

**Capítulo 1: Dos razas, un destino.**

En una época bárbara, gobernada por las cruentas batallas, las misiones peligrosas y los desastres naturales de muchos planetas, los Saiya - Jin son los principales hacedores de todas esas acciones que muchos consideran como atroces. Todos bajo las órdenes de un tirano emperador que se encarga de esparcir toda su maldad y toda su ambición por el Universo.

Esa tierra, con sus paisajes carentes de vegetación y de actividad animal, es casi siempre acompañada por los pasos bruscos de esta sociedad invadida por la ambición. Hombres corpulentos, vestidos con mallas negras, botas de combate, armaduras de batalla ajustadas y moldeadas a sus cuerpos, con sus hombreras y sus figuras cóncavas cubriendo parte de sus caderas y las laterales de sus piernas.

Mujeres con armaduras parecidas a los hombres, algunas con hombreras y otras no. A veces portadoras de esa extensión que cubre sus partes bajas, eso dependiendo del diseño y la ornamenta de sus armaduras. Aquello complementado por mallas pegadas a los cuerpos en donde abunda el negro. En su diseño resalta la propiedad aerodinámica que les permite moverse libremente en todas sus batallas.

Aparatos colgados y ajustados como medios lentes, con un pedazo de plástico sobrepuesto en un ojo para arrojar lecturas de todos aquellos cuerpos de los enemigos enfrentados, recibiendo la medición en números de sus capacidades de combate. Una cola que rodea en un círculo ajustado las caderas de cada uno como una costumbre para moverse libremente en las obligadas peleas.

Guantes puestos, formas de pelo variados, alguna que otra cinta ajustada entre alguna pierna como simple alarde de posición o por comodidad. En algo coincidían todos los integrantes de esa raza... en una mirada despiadada, dibujada como líneas permanentes en sus rostros por el grabado de experiencias atroces registradas en sus almas.

Todas las conquistas que han tenido que realizar a nombre del emperador han sido el lienzo que ha pintado en ellos ese carácter sanguinario en sus quehaceres. Tener que dar muerte a muchos seres de otros planetas que se han opuesto a sus reinados, golpear estómagos, nucas, caras y deformarlas con los puños y patadas para apartarlos de sus vistas.

Esas energías suyas, lanzadas como torrentes que se dejan caer sobre los cuerpos de los desamparados, destruyen todo lo que tocan e incineran aquellos cuerpos que no son capaces de aguantar sus embestidas. Todo con tal de limpiar las tierras para que su emperador llegue a ellas y comience la colonización de su nueva era.

Todos ellos, guerreros instintivos y bárbaros, entrenados para obedecer las órdenes de quien les proveyera la tecnología necesaria para lograr sus progresos como comunidad; confiaban ciegamente en él como respuesta, no reparaban en cometer los actos de crueldad que ordenaba que se hicieran en contra de los opositores, para que la dinastía se siga esparciendo por todo el Universo.

Los Saiya – Jin ansiaban la sangre y la hacían brotar cuando su alto instinto sexual lo demandaba. Fuera de sus actividades, se metían en peleas clandestinas para golpearse entre ellos, como una manera de apaciguar el instinto asesino imperante.

Después de destruir a los Tsufurujins y quitarles el pedazo de tierra que ellos poseían en el mismo planeta, ahora sólo dependían de las encomiendas del emperador para ocupar esa sed de destrucción y llevarla por canales distintos que pudieran apagarla de algún modo.

Aun a pesar de su barbarie, eran seres con un alto código de honor que todos seguían para mantenerse vivos y con principios a cumplir. Ahora que se habían vuelto más civilizados, dejaron a cargo al poder al Rey Vegeta, personaje responsable de iniciar la revuelta para lograr su independencia dentro del mismo planeta y desterrar a los Tsufurujins. Y juntos, como pueblo y nación, habían formado alianzas con el emperador Freezer, encargado de ordenarles lo que tenían que hacer para salir en la conquista de nuevos mundos para su reinado como una especie de pago a los favores que habían recibido por su parte.

A pesar de la aparente paz, había grupos de rebeldes que sospechaban de las verdaderas intenciones del emperador.

Comentarios de inconformidad de muchos congregados en las reuniones secretas que muchas veces preparaban... narraban los desprecios y los tratos que sufrían aquellos de clase alta que salían al emprendimiento de esas misiones de conquista. Pagas miserables o nulas, tratos de desprecio por parte de los comandantes, exigencias inverosímiles con pequeñas posibilidades de descanso entre las misiones.

Las sospechas ya se empezaban a levantar entre todos. Había quienes lo creían y los que no. Y al parecer… Estaban los que lo sabían pero que no les importaba en lo más mínimo. Aun así, la semilla de la duda y la inconformidad se había sembrado, y la posibilidad de una rebelión estaba germinando ya como una posibilidad a punto de llevarse a cabo.

* * *

><p>Pero antes de eso, no todo había sido como hasta ahora… La historia registra una época de guerra que todos en algún momento recordarán. Una maldición en su sangre por el peso de sus acciones al desterrar a esos pequeños seres que conformaron gran parte del planeta como población, ahora bautizado como Vegita después de esa rebelión.<p>

Todo se remontaría al significado de la unión de un Tsufurujin con un secreto bien guardado el cual protegía como su propia cría. Esa mujer, de cabellos ondulados y serpenteados en sus puntas color índigo, huía despavorida rumbo a uno de los refugios que su clase había construido dentro de algunas montañas para su resguardo.

Llevaba consigo un mantel blanco que cubría por completo lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de un niño pequeño. Pisó por sobre los terrenos escabrosos y llenos de piedras de esa montaña a la cual se dirigía a paso veloz, subiéndola más y más alcanzando gran altura. La puerta automática de un compartimento se abrió para darle paso.

Una vez pasó dentro de esa pequeña morada malgastada por los disturbios exteriores, su pareja, que estaba vestido con ropas peculiares usadas en momentos de guerra, la recibió con un abrazo que abarcó todos los momentos de soledad y desdicha que han pasado desde la invasión.

La abrazó fuertemente, con tremendo sentimiento. Ella sin soltar a la criatura que llevaba entre las sábanas la cual estaba decidida a proteger.

Las lágrimas de ambos fluyeron sin avisar. Recorrieron ambas mejillas, rebosadas de ese dolor desgarrador que sentían después de ver la suerte de su pueblo entero sufriendo por las acciones de esos terribles monstruos gigantes que pasaban imponentes destruyendo todo a su paso.

Él la suelta y apoya sus manos sobre sus hombros. Le habla con la ternura, la desesperación y el asombro en el talante de su voz.

- ¿¡Por qué lo trajiste aquí!? ¡Seguramente por él es toda esta guerra! –espetó el hombre, intentando sonar lo más compasivo posible ante la presencia de su mujer.

- ¡No puedo abandonarlo, no puedo dejarlo aquí! ¡Él no tiene la culpa de todo lo que ha estado pasando, estoy segura que no es así!

La mujer se defendió de la acusación de su amado. Iba a proteger a ese niño cueste lo que cueste. No importaba si pertenecía a otra raza; ella lo defendería como a un hijo propio por todas las cosas que vio en él. Por alguna razón inexplicable, dentro de ella creía que este retoño sería capaz de unificar las razas y llevar a la paz todos estos disturbios e intentos de conquista. Que crecería y se convertiría en un gran líder, capaz de llegar a acuerdos en beneficio de ambos intereses y alejar con ello actos de maldad como el sucedido ahora.

El hombre, en cambio, lo veía como el origen de todas estas desgracias ocurridas, como un pretexto que habían agarrado los de su especie para atacarlos de esa manera. Quería deshacerse de él lo antes posible, para entregarlo a los suyos y olvidarse de esta guerra. Creía que con hacer eso los Saiya – Jin cesarían sus ataques una vez que les fuera entregado ese niño.

- No creas que entregarlo será la solución. Te aseguro que no están aquí por eso, están por algo más. Quieren exterminarnos a todos sin importar lo demás.

Soltó la mujer como respuesta a sus pensamientos, como si hubiera sido capaz de leer los de su pareja. Él seguía sin entender por qué su afán de continuar protegiéndolo a pesar de la desgracia por la que todos están pasando.

Por algo intuía que había sido un error tenerlo al cuidado de ellos después de que su mujer lo encontró abandonado entre los restos de basura de las zonas destinadas a ello. Estaba ahí, desnudo, contaminándose de los restos putrefactos de los materiales, comidas y demás objetos ahí arrojados para su posterior recolección y completo desecho… O bien para su permanente abandono.

Esa mujer, que casualmente pasó por ahí, no entendió por qué pudieron dejar ahí a una criatura tan tierna e indefensa a la intemperie de esa manera. En ese entonces el bebé lloró con todas sus fuerzas con ese dolor del abandono presente y la necesidad de ser recogido, de sentir el calor una vez más. No tenía nada que lo cubriera, solamente rodeado por todos los desechos a su alrededor que se hacían cada vez más abultados, amenazando por cubrirlo por completo.

Corrió a su auxilio antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Lo llevó con ella y lo ingresó a su hogar y a su cultura. Notó que su tamaño era más grande de lo habitual comparándola con la Tsufuru que era conocida por ser todavía más pequeña. Todo con la media aprobación de su pareja quien desconfiaba de ese niño y, sobre todo, por las condiciones extrañas en las que fue encontrado.

Sólo un tiempo con ellos y esa pareja ya le había agarrado cariño, sobre todo por parte de la mujer.

El sentimiento de ella hacia la criatura se refleja al ver que el bebé empieza a asomar las manos y los pies entre la sábana. Se mueve con las energías y con la anatomía que puede a esa edad, intentando encontrar su identidad al tanteo de lo que apenas alcanza a percibir como mundo exterior.

Su tierna cara es descubierta por su madre adoptiva al retirarle el pedazo de tela que todavía obstruía su visión. Y una extremidad más, la cola color café, se asoma también a sus vistas moviéndose de manera circular.

La cosa era evidente para su madre; una inocencia como la suya jamás sería responsable de actos tan crueles cometidos por los suyos, ni mucho menos creía que toda esta guerra se hubiera desatado por la supuesta búsqueda de ellos para con el niño.

Los sonidos vocales del bebé queriendo empezar a articular palabra alguna son suficientes para dejar los pertenecientes a los fuertes pisotones de los Ozaru, así como las edificaciones que destruían a su paso y los rayos de energía que lanzaban desde sus bocas, como secundarios.

En ese aparente silencio se había marcado un momento clave que permitiría tomar una decisión, pues la presencia del bebé despertó en la pareja la necesidad de hacer algo para solucionar esa situación.

- No creo que estén aquí por él, no después de la manera como lo abandonaron. -agregó la madre después de esa contemplación de ambos con el niño. La madre adoptiva acaricia una de las mejillas del infante con uno de sus dedos.

- Es que todo es tan sospechoso... ¿Cómo podría dejar alguien a una criatura como esta a su suerte? Si no lo hubieras recogido en ese entonces no hubiera sobrevivido. -reconoció el hombre de peinado fino hacia atrás sin dejar de prestar atención a las escenas de destrucción por la ventana.

- Pero ahora lo importante es que está con nosotros. Y si lo dejamos ahora, sería hacer algo peor que aquello que le hicieron cuando lo abandonaron en ese lugar. Es nuestra responsabilidad cuidar de él, pase lo que pase.

La confirmación del deber llegó cuando el niño abrió los ojos por primera vez. Justo en ese momento, sus primeras imágenes serían la de su padre y su madre adoptivos con la mirada compasiva hacia él, con ternura a la vez y con cierto temor e incertidumbre por parte del varón.

Una conexión visual que pareció durar instantes pero que se había llevado una buena parte del tiempo presente.

Una explosión cercana los saca de su trance contemplativo. Es el hombre quien, después de haber visto los ojos por primera vez de ese niño, adquiere un deber de protección que no había tenido antes.

Con su cuerpo estremecido, apoya su mano en el hombro de su mujer y acaricia la cabeza del bebé por última vez.

- Escucha... Tienes que irte de aquí con el niño y huir lo más pronto que puedas. Yo me quedaré aquí a pelear.

- Pero... ¡Es demasiado arriesgado, no tenemos oportunidad! ¡Si te quedas aquí morirás!

- Lo que es arriesgado es que ambos salgamos e intentemos el escape. Uno tiene que quedarse aquí para servir de distracción. Mientras yo hago eso tú tienes que correr con todas tus fuerzas y agarrar la nave que tenemos guardada dentro de la estación A. Te subes con el niño, prendes el vehículo y te alejas lo más que puedas. Este planeta ya no es seguro. Tienes que llevarlo a otra parte.

- Pero... ¿A dónde? ¿Dónde podríamos estar seguros? -preguntó ella con la confusión y el miedo presentes. Su pareja apoya ambas manos en sus hombros.

- Tengo la nave programada con las coordenadas necesarias para que inicies tu viaje en automático. Es un planeta tranquilo y pacífico, increíble e inverosímil. Nadie más lo ha encontrado mas que yo. Ese lugar lo elegí porque es perfecto para esconderse ya que por alguna razón nadie ha podido ingresar en él. Si vas hacia allá y pasas desapercibida estoy seguro de que aquellos que te persigan no te encontrarán.

El hombre rápidamente besa el frente de su mujer y acaricia un momento la melena alborotada del bebé. Había comprendido que un niño como él no merecía tan trágico destino. Estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida para conseguir que ambos sobrevivan y puedan ir al destino marcado.

Se aleja para empezar a acercarse a una pared donde tenía apoyada un arma de fuego, lo toma y se empieza a asomar por una ventana cercana. Se coloca de espaldas sobre la pared justo al lado para no ser visto.

- Quiero que cuando empiece a abrir fuego, salgas a correr con todas tus fuerzas. Ingresas al edificio, te metes a la estación A y sales con la nave rumbo a las coordenadas indicadas. Primero vas a tener que usar el piloto manual porque vas a tener que escapar de estas cosas gigantes. Ya cuando estés fuera de este peligro entonces activas el piloto automático para que puedas ir al planeta y refugiarte allá. Lo estudié todo y la comida de ese planeta también es comestible, no te hará daño. Llevas ropa y víveres suficientes en esa nave para durar un largo tiempo en ese lugar. Si logro salir de esto yo te alcanzaré.

La mujer no quería separarse de esa manera, pero no había otra cosa más que hacer. Debía huir con ese pequeño para no ser aplastados por los mismos de su especie quienes los atacaban despiadadamente.

Vio en los ojos de su pareja la aproximación de algo inevitable. Sentía en su corazón que este acontecimiento aproximaba el fin del linaje como raza Tsufuru. Era necesario que existieran sobrevivientes si algún día planeaban regresar y reclamar su propia tierra.

Por ahora… Nada más quedaba por hacer que la retirada. Su esposo asomó la vista por la ventana, luego vio a su mujer por última vez y le hace la despedida.

- ¡Ahora…! ¡Vete! ¡Sálvate tú y salva a este niño! ¡Ve rumbo a la nave en lo que yo los distraigo!

Fue la señal de movimiento rápido que la mujer tenía que escuchar para empezar su rápida huida.

La conmoción de sus sentidos apenas le hizo sentir que había hecho movimiento con sus pies para darse la vuelta y salir por la puerta de ese lugar donde estaban refugiados.

Huyó con todas sus fuerzas con las explosiones escuchándose por todos lados, los retumbes del suelo sacudiéndose insaciables, los sonidos a muerte de sus compatriotas por ser pisoteados o desintegrados por los potentes rayos de los Ozaru y los escombros de los edificios cayendo rendidos ante las fuerzas titánicas de los opresores.

Corrió sin mirar atrás, con pasos presurosos y algo torpes, bajando esa colina llena de tierra y piedra caliza que permanecía oscura por las sombras de las figuras gigantes de esos monstruos peludos, y a la vez iluminada a ratos por esa luz blanca artificial proveniente del cielo que, una vez formada, todos los Saiya – Jin que ahí se encontraban sufrieron esa transformación.

Su pareja estaba disparando su arma láser para concentrar la atención de los monos gigantes sobre su área y se agachaba o se ponía de lado para cesar su fuego y no ser descubierto. Volvía a repetir la misma proeza disparando sobre los cuerpos enormes de los Saiya – Jin, los cuales reaccionaban tratando de ubicar al agresor con la vista, sin lograr aun identificarlo.

Aquello era suficiente para lograr su distracción. Su mujer estaba huyendo con éxito de esa zona llena de peligro. Ella se empezó a meter al área de estacionamientos de la edificación que se encontraba cercana, llegando primero al elevador propulsor ubicado en una esquina hasta subir al noveno piso.

Los temblores formaron parte de la desestabilización de esa grande estructura, en la cual de ratos los focos colocados en partes superiores se desvanecían en breves apagones actuando en parpadeos. Eso le hizo adquirir un sentido de urgencia a la mujer para avanzar lo antes posible rumbo a la nave una vez a la altura del noveno piso.

El elevador se detiene, anuncia la parada con un sonido peculiar y las puertas se abren hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha respectivamente para abrir el paso.

Ahí estaba la nave que los esperaba, con un diseño aerodinámico y geométrico semejante a un triángulo por la forma de sus alas y la posición de la cabina. Ella corrió rápidamente con el bebé en brazos el cual ya había roto en llanto por todos esos ruidos tan fuertes que no comprendía.

Corrió con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, luego se detiene un momento y ve por última vez desde las alturas cómo los enormes Ozaru seguían derribando las naves de sus compatriotas Tsufuru quienes les disparaban constantemente, intentando alejarlos cuanto antes de las áreas que estaban afectando con sus ataques.

Pisotones sobre el suelo, manos chocando y atravesando las construcciones del pueblo para ir derribando poco a poco todo cimiento y rastro de los Tsufuru… Los monos hacían uso de todo su potencial destructivo con esa transformación que les permitía ocasionar los estragos suficientes para asegurarse la limpieza de este planeta de todo rastro de sus grandes rivales.

Vio la zona donde llegó con su pareja, logrando divisar los disparos láser que salían desde la ventana hasta golpear con los cuerpos gigantes de los Saiya – Jin transformados. Veía que no hacía otra cosa más que distraerlos, lejos todavía de hacerles daño. Se trataba del plan que habían trazado para que ellos pudieran escapar.

De momento entró en una disyuntiva de acciones; no sabía si irse en la nave y dejarlo a su suerte, o dejar al bebé dentro de la nave con el piloto automático para que lo lleve directamente al mundo indicado por las coordenadas. Pero entonces recordó que el hombre le había indicado que primero debía manejar la nave ella misma para que pudiera hacer las maniobras pertinentes de ser necesario, pues cualquier cosa podía ocurrir en esta guerra y necesitaba estar al mando para cualquier intento de derribe.

Miró a la nave, luego vio a esa pequeña fortaleza donde estaba su amado disparando contra los Ozaru, y después observó al bebé que cargaba en brazos totalmente indefenso y ajeno al peligro que estaba corriendo. ¿Tanto había de hacer por un Saiya – Jin, al punto de dejar atrás a su pueblo a su suerte? ¿Debía perder al Tsufuru que más quería en su vida e irse con este bebé rumbo a un lugar seguro?

Tal disyuntiva de decisiones la alertó, la cegó, la tensó y cansó en ese momento. Se sentía perdida, ahogada en sus propios pensamientos. Todo había cambiado tan repentinamente después de aquella socialización con los Saiya – Jin a su llegada. Creían que eran seres amables sin otra intención oculta, sin toda esta intención de conquista y exterminio sólo para su beneficio.

No lograba entender tanto instinto asesino encerrado en semejantes criaturas. No encontraba justificación a todo lo que estaban haciendo y le agobiaba pensar que existiera una raza que asesinara y matara sin escrúpulo alguno. Parecía ser parte de su naturaleza, algo que jamás iba a cambiar.

Una explosión cercana y un tambaleo en toda la estructura le hizo sentir inestabilidad en sus pies.

Un apagón que se manifestó en parpadeo constante de las luces hasta regresar a la normalidad y a la noción de su situación presente. Era como una señal que le indicaba que tenía que tomar una decisión en ese preciso momento. Pues no sólo era la seguridad y la supervivencia de ella como Tsufuru, sino también la responsabilidad que llevaba en sus manos aun cuando se tratara de un niño ajeno, perteneciente a la misma raza que los está exterminando.

Era momento de partir.

Acciona con un control electrónico que saca de una de las bolsas de su ropa, el mecanismo para que se empiece a abrir el compartimento en la parte baja de la nave que lleva directamente al interior de la cabina. Se acerca lo suficiente y se coloca debajo para que un flujo de energía propio de la nave la levante desde el suelo y elevarla hasta meterla dentro. Una vez estando a la altura de los controles de mando, con las puertas bajas otra vez cerradas, el asiento detrás llega hasta ella para tener el reposo y la posición necesarias para pilotar.

La Tsufuru deja al niño cubierto de sábanas al lado suyo dentro de un contenedor en forma de huevo el cual es capaz de sostenerlo. Ella toma los controles de mando con sus manos, viendo cómo los múltiples focos provenientes de los paneles frontales y laterales se accionan para indicar que la nave está lista para operar. Mueve las palancas, acciona los botones, da las instrucciones necesarias y la nave se empieza a elevar por los cielos con los propulsores accionados debajo de ella.

El humo empieza a salir y a esparcirse continuamente debajo del vehículo que ya ha empezado a obtener la estabilidad del vuelo y la posición. La mujer Tsufuru presta atención a la vista que tiene al frente suyo justo donde termina la extensión de ese pasillo.

Quiere tomar las precauciones necesarias debido a la batalla allá afuera, siendo testigo de las explosiones constantes de montañas que colapsan arrastrando consigo todo fragmento antes perteneciente a las grandes construcciones de su pueblo. Quiere tomar todas las precauciones para no ser alcanzada y arrastrada con esos pedazos de metales que ve cayendo desde el cielo.

Empuja las manos al frente para que los controles den la instrucción de comenzar el avance hacia delante. El sonido ensordecedor de gente muriendo, y las explosiones en combinación, le hacían un juego de sentimientos encontrados en todo momento. La adrenalina enaltecida, con el sentimiento de no saber si iba a salir con vida de ahí, la preocupación por el bienestar de su amado y la del bebé que está con ella, se mezclaron en un juego de peligro emocional a punto de convertirse en una crisis.

La nave avanzó y a avanzó hasta que se pudo apartar por completo y comenzar a elevarse por los aires ahora fuera de esa edificación.

En esa elevación pudo ver el panorama completo. Su nave giraba poco a poco hacia su lado derecho conforme alcanzaba más altura, como parte de su programación para virar y colocarse en el punto exacto según las coordenadas programadas.

Ese solo giro pareció eterno. La humanoide lo vio todo desde esa perspectiva única: viviendas volando en pedazos por todas partes, los monos gigantes pisando con sus fuertes y enormes patas los cuerpos de los Tsufuru que los combatían, aplastando a los civiles que huían despavoridamente por igual.

Vio enormes torrentes de energía rojiza salir de los hocicos de muchos Ozaru como gritos de maldad ordenando la presencia de la muerte y la destrucción. Bocas malditas que arrojaban toda esa frustración guardada, expresada en ataques dirigidos a todo aquello que tuviera el infortunio de estar en su camino.

Manos gigantes, ya sea en puño o en palma, arrojando o destruyendo todo objeto o edificación cercana como simples juguetes. Lanzando golpes directos o arrastrando la mano sobre alguna parte alta para derribar las trincheras y las torres de donde les disparaban.

Parecía el apocalipsis, el fin del mundo. La tierra y las montañas se veían rojizas y brillosas como nunca antes, quizás por ese resplandor en el cielo parecido a un pequeño satélite. Los rayos láser, los cañones y demás armas de fuego colisionan sobre las anatomías de los peludos sin provocar el más mínimo daño.

Y su mundo, su planeta, el cual ve morir lentamente para dar paso a una nueva era en la que ellos como raza tenían que perecer y dar lugar a esos Saiya - Jin que vinieron con intenciones totalmente diferentes a las mostradas.

Las lágrimas se le escaparon de sus ojos sin aviso, como si aquella emoción inexplicable e inexpresable dentro de ella sólo estuviera mostrando los primeros síntomas de algo todavía más grande y dañino dentro de ella.

Porque todo había sido tan diferente, porque todo estaba en paz.

De pronto estalló la guerra y todos corrieron con esa desafortunada suerte. El no conocer profundamente a los Saiya - Jin y el creer que habían venido en son de paz, fue el error más grande que pudieron haber cometido en mucho tiempo.

Una sensación de vacío le llegó como si le faltaba el aire. Puede sentir la presencia de una figura enorme apareciendo de la nada aun sin poder verla. Conforme se hace más grande, mientras esa figura va creciendo en altura, nota la forma curva y peluda de lo que parece ser una montaña en movimiento a un costado de la nave.

La cabeza se levanta y deja ver ese hocico prominente, esas fauces saliendo de las comisuras con esos ojos resplandecientes acompañándoles, dotados de un rojo que sólo ve el destino final y fatal de su presa. Miraba directamente a la nave, dispuesto a comérsela o derribarla. Un fuerte alarido salió de esa garganta oculta por la oscuridad, sólo delineada por los filosos dientes que se abrieron de par en par.

Estaba muy cerca de ella. Su sola cabeza era tan grande como la propia nave. Acercó una de sus gigantes manos hacia el vehículo, con una sombra que se proyectó con sus dedos y su palma, oscureciendo parte del interior de la cabina. La Tsufuru temblaba y sudaba frío. Su sistema nervioso estaba colapsado y no le permitía realizar ninguna maniobra de escape. Tal vez porque en su mente no veía otra cosa que el final al ser descubierta su posición.

El sonido se extinguió dentro de ese vacío creado por la conmoción presente. A pesar de estar rodeada de explosiones y muertes, el ruido de afuera se había convertido en algo superficial y poco importante. Sus oídos trabajaban con aturdimiento, con el sonido del exterior apenas perceptible. Había entrado a algo cercano a la nada, a ese paso faltante que llevaba directamente a la muerte.

De pronto la criatura enorme pronuncia un sonido lastimero proveniente de su hocico. Algo lo había empujado un poco hacia delante, logrando con ello su distracción. Alejó la mano de la nave y volteó su mirada a su izquierda, dando su respectiva media vuelta. Un disparo láser chocó sobre su lomo atrayendo su atención. Venía proveniente de una parte inferior cercana, por una zona montañosa.

El Ozaru empezó a interponer sus antebrazos al frente como si de una luz incandescente se tratara. Esos constantes disparos sobre él le molestaban aunque no provocaran daño. La Tsufuru presta atención para ver de dónde provenían, y descubre que era su hombre el realizador de tan arriesgada proeza.

Se alarmó al ver que había salido de su escondite, disparando con demasiada insistencia y energía sobre el Saiya - Jin transformado. Tal fue su ímpetu que su voz alcanzó a entrar a los oídos de su mujer a pesar de la distancia y los metales compuestos por la nave. Ella se alejó un tanto de su asiento, colocando sus manos abiertas sobre una esquina de la ventana cóncava de la nave para mejorar su vista.

- ¡Huyan de aquí, vete ahora! ¡Sobrevive!

El grito enfurecido del Ozaru fue más grande y se notaba más molesto esta vez. Se acercaba a ese hombre con la majestuosidad de un depredador gigante dispuesto a aplastar lo que se atraviese. Las sombras sobre él le conferían el misterio de sus acciones, sólo iluminado por las luces artificiales del fuego, las explosiones y el color de la sangre de las víctimas.

Paso por paso se iba acercando. El Tsufuru seguía disparándole como si no hubiera mañana. Veía una y otra vez la nave esperando a que su mujer aprovechara la distracción y se fuera de ahí cuanto antes. El sonido del retumbe de los pasos del mono gigante eran tan fuertes que resonaban dentro de la cabina de ella.

Volvió a soltar las lágrimas, esta vez gritando el nombre de su pareja. Alcanzó a ver en la mirada de él, a pesar de la distancia, una resignación y una paz que le aseguraba el fin del sufrimiento.

A veces se alejaba unos pasos atrás para reajustar su posición y mejorar su puntería. Los rayos láser no hacían otra cosa que resbalar o desintegrarse en el cuerpo grande y musculoso del mono. Y entonces el Ozaru, para poder avanzar más, terminó derribando toda esa estructura al frente que le estorbaba para poder seguir avanzando, haciendo añicos una parte de los pisos que resguardaban las naves con el peso de su propio cuerpo.

Los pedazos de fragmentos de piedra y de materiales cayeron cercanos a donde el hombre estaba. El polvo levantado ya lo había cubierto, imposibilitándole a su mujer la vista de su amado. Eso, y justo cuando el mono deja caer uno de sus puños hacia abajo después de flexionar sus patas traseras, con el humo cubriéndole... Fue lo que le hizo saber de la suerte que había acabado de pasar su ser más querido.

La mandíbula le tembló, en sus ojos se le reveló la pesadumbre y la angustia, con respiraciones irregulares que sofocaban su ritmo y la hacían sentirse dentro de un profundo ahogamiento. Gritaba su nombre con desesperación, esperando que algo de él pudiera reaccionar.

El computador de la nave hace un sonido característico en sus cálculos, mostrando en pantalla que las coordenadas ya están listas y que todo está preparado para iniciar el viaje. Ella voltea y ve el aspecto tridimensional completo del planeta a donde se dirigen junto con los datos en su idioma de su posición intergaláctica y el tiempo de viaje.

Vuelve otra vez la vista a la escena, desesperada. Ve que el mono empieza a erguirse otra vez, lentamente volteando hacia su nave. Sabe que tiene que actuar cuanto antes y alejarse de ahí.

Se apresura y se pone otra vez en su respectivo asiento. Asegura al bebé accionando un mecanismo que lo encierra por medio de una pared cóncava transparente al frente suyo. Ella se ajusta las medidas de seguridad con acciones indicadas al panel tridimensional que tiene al frente, apretando cuanto botones y haciendo girar medidores circulares para ser ajustada al asiento por ganchos que se amoldan a la forma de su cuerpo y la sujetan correctamente.

Después, se activa una fuerza gravitatoria adicional en su asiento que la asegura por completo. Lo mismo sucede con el bebé al lado en el sitio donde se encuentra. Un conteo regresivo al centro de la pantalla indica que está a punto de iniciar el viaje. Ella se sostiene de las esquinas del asiento, tomando una bocanada de aire como estando a punto de sumergirse en un agua profunda.

El Ozaru marca sus intenciones con ese rugido rasposo que sale de su oscura garganta. Sorpresivamente se deja ir con un salto que lo lleva a tres veces su propia altura en dirección a la nave. Sus manos y sus pies acomodados en el aire, con aras de asir ese objeto y triturarlo. Ella lo nota y espera que el conteo, que acaba de llegar a tres, finalmente llegue a cero.

Un rezo interior se manifestó en ella, cerrando y abriendo sus ojos por la desesperación. El mono ya había empezado su descenso de los cielos, estirando una mano más de la cuenta con afán de dejarla caer con una fuerte palmada.

Finalmente... El conteo llega a cero. La voz de un operador suena a "iniciando viaje". Una velocidad de propulsión notable se activa, la nave empieza a moverse rápidamente hacia su destino.

Eso fue suficiente para que la mano del Ozaru tocara el vació cuando su cuerpo pasó de largo hasta tocar suelo. El viaje de la Tsufuru había iniciado por fin. El destino estaba marcado. Pronto llegaría a un lugar totalmente desconocido para ella.

Se fue alejando de su propio planeta con esas escenas repetidas de explosiones, ataques, muertes, disparos y monos gigantes. A pesar de lo rápido de su desplazamiento, fue capaz de ver los últimos detalles de su hogar antes de llegar a la atmósfera, traspasarla y estar a la intemperie del espacio después del umbral.

Fue entonces que su nave aumentó su velocidad de golpe, llegando a alcanzar velocidades súper sónicas. Según las coordenadas y el estudio de la materia del ordenador del transporte, se podía hacer un viaje recto sin necesidad de desviaciones ya sea por objetos grandes, por agujeros negros, radiaciones, etc. Cosa que el sistema aprovechó para obtener el máximo beneficio de viaje y tener la libertad de mejorar la velocidad lo mejor posible.

Aun con la intensa propulsión, en el interior no se sentía mucho la presión. La tensión por mantener la posición era evidente, pero lo cierto es que la gravedad artificial sobre ambos para mantenerlos en su sitio era suficiente para aligerar las sensaciones de la velocidad del viaje. Ella aguantaba y aguantaba, con todo su cuerpo en máxima circulación de sangre por lo fuerte que estaba apretando sus músculos para que sus sentidos no se apagaran y perdiera la conciencia.

El bebé Saiya - Jin comenzó a llorar, sin saber todavía el motivo de esa sensación de presión sobre su físico. Todo, en una mezcla de retumbe súper sónico, el llanto del bebé, la desesperación y los muchos pensamientos que surgieron en la mujer Tsufuru, se acumuló al punto de faltarle el aire.

Lo más que alcanzó a ver, antes de perder la conciencia, fue el juego de las estrellas y las constelaciones distorsionándose para convertirse en algo parecido a una lluvia interestelar pasándole de largo. Entonces, el movimiento del cuello se hizo involuntario al ya no tener energías para mantenerlo en la posición deseada. Su cabeza cayó recostada a un lado sobre el sillón del piloto, dejando sus manos y sus muñecas caer rendidas del soporte donde estaban sujetas con los dedos.

Lo último que se apagó fue la lágrima que soltó en memoria de su pareja el cual valientemente distrajo al Ozaru para que éste no les hiciera daño y pudieran escapar. Gracias a él estaban aquí con vida, alejándose de su planeta querido para buscar la supervivencia de ambos en un mundo completamente distinto al suyo.

El viaje continuó su curso sin ningún contratiempo en la velocidad del trayecto. El frente de una galaxia podía verse acercándose cada vez más en tiempo real gracias a la tecnología de desplazamiento del transporte. Por la posición de las estrellas y la cercanía de una en particular, era notorio que estaban por llegar a un planeta.

* * *

><p>Había pasado bastante tiempo después de perder la conciencia. No había sido capaz de soportar todas esas nuevas sensaciones experimentadas en su cuerpo por la naturaleza y las características propias del viaje. Era la primera vez que salía al espacio de esa manera utilizando ese viaje de emergencia.<p>

Poco a poco abre los ojos, parpadeando unas cuantas veces para lograr enfocar. Vuelve a sentir su cuerpo otra vez y se empieza a moverse lentamente. Hace la cabeza al otro lado para voltear a donde está el pequeño Saiya - Jin, notando que sorpresivamente estaba despierto, ahora más calmado que la última vez.

Le dio una tremenda satisfacción que se encontrara vivo. Se percató y admiró de la resistencia que tienen aun siendo pequeños. Si había logrado llegar con él hasta este momento, fue gracias a que lograron escapar satisfactoriamente de aquel infortunio.

Ella notó la extraña quietud de la nave en ese punto del espacio. No se había dado cuenta que había disminuido la velocidad considerablemente, al punto que todo el espacio exterior lucía tranquilo con las estrellas alrededor en su lugar. Una esfera enorme, dando vueltas sobre su propio eje, estaba presente justo frente a ellos.

El computador de la nave abre una pantalla con la imagen del planeta dentro de un color rojizo con fondo negro. Una voz electrónica anuncia con el mensaje "destino alcanzado. Iniciando ingreso".

Ella prestó marcada atención a ese planeta que parecía guardar una magia especial tan sólo por su apariencia. Sus colores eran vivos y misteriosos a su vez. Las nubes que lo rodeaban formaban remolinos y figuras en los que parecía no existir acceso y que a lo mejor era necesario esquivar para poder ingresar al planeta.

La nave, sin más, comenzó su trayectoria automática rumbo a ese planeta.

Conforme más se acercaban más aumentó la sensación de majestuosidad del astro, algo que se complementaba a la par por el aspecto cada vez más brillante, fantástico y colorido de su interior. Su atmósfera parecía componerse de un polvo estelar que brillaba multicolores con pequeñas partículas flotando separadas entre sí.

Aquello le dio miedo y desesperación, pero también una inexplicable sensación de haber llegado al lugar correcto.

Se empezó a presentar esa fricción de la nave con la atmósfera. El fuego rodeando a toda la nave fue perceptible a través de las ventanas que permitían ver el exterior. Un estremecimiento distinto se presentó dentro de la nave, ahora con la sensación latente de estar a punto de partirse en pedazos por la tremenda agitación de todos los elementos dentro de ella.

Nada de lo que tenía al frente le era claro. El fuego rodeándoles todavía no le permitía ver más allá de esa cortina formada. Por instinto estaba con el cuerpo tenso y preparado en caso de alguna emergencia en donde tuviera que sostenerse fuerte para poder aguantar el golpe. Las agitaciones en toda la estructura de la nave eran constantes, generando una reacción lógica y natural a ese fenómeno provocado por la fricción.

La agitación termina, y el cielo se despeja después de traspasar unas nubes de tono verde pastel que los abarcaba por completo.

El mundo nuevo se reveló a sus pies.

Toda una ostentación de belleza ajena de montañas de diferentes relieves, con ríos pasando sin efecto de la gravedad desde el suelo hasta escalar y subir por algunas de ellas. Pedazos de tierra flotantes que se mantienen en sus posiciones sin indicios de llegar a caer en ningún momento. Arcoíris que se asoman de pronto en los cielos de algunos castillos ubicados en esos enormes terrenos flotantes, aparecidos de pronto por alguna fuerza mágica que los pinta en el cielo.

Ve a criaturas extrañas surcar los cielos, unas serpenteándose de pies a cabeza y otras haciendo uso de sus membranosas alas para alcanzar las alturas e ir de un lugar a otro. Ve ríos cercanos desembocados en lagos con un agua tan pura que brilla ante el más mínimo reflejo de luz proveniente del cielo.

Y la imagen principal, justo al fondo, de lo que parecía ser un reino compuesto y bordeado con numerosos objetos multicolores, cercanos a piedras preciosas. Tal majestuosidad de metrópoli con edificaciones tan altas que sólo su imaginación había podido concebir, estaba justo ahí evidenciándose como verdad pura. Había tantos detalles que sus sentidos no se daban abasto para abarcar e interpretar todo lo que veían, y sus sentimientos no lograban aterrizar alguna sensación que explicara con certeza todo ese cúmulo de incentivos que despertaban en ella un juego mezclado de interpretaciones.

Luego... La nave comienza a hacer vaivenes de forma extraña. Se siente una explosión que sacude la parte trasera. Empieza a salir humo en el área de las alas, en la ubicación de los propulsores. Una sirena dentro de la nave se activa. Todas las luces internas se tornan rojas en apagado y encendido constante, iluminando todo dentro de la cabina.

Los paneles de información reportan fallas en los sectore de la nave. De pronto se siente un notable declive en la altura y en la estabilidad del vuelo. Ella entiende de lo que se trata y cambia el modo automático al manual, la gravedad que la mantenía ajustada al asiento se desactiva para permitirle un mejor movimiento al volante.

Pone ambas manos sobre el mango tirando con fuerza con tal de lograr estabilidad. La nave se siente inestable y en notable descenso, amenazando con convertirse en un aterrizaje forzoso. Ella intenta mantener la calma y tomar cartas en el asunto. Ve que la dirección tomada los puede llevar a sufrir alguna colisión con toda esa estructura al frente, así que cambia el curso virando a la izquierda lo mejor que puede.

La caída y la trayectoria los lleva a un área boscosa cercana. Plantas extrañas de diferentes tamaños, formas y colores son las encargadas de recibir todo el peso de la nave la cual choca constantemente con las hojas, ramas y algunos troncos en toda su superficie frontal. Ella aprieta los dientes y se aferra fuertemente al volante de mando para soportar la embestida.

El transporte sigue su descenso hasta que el suelo y la tierra se convierten en su segundo interceptor. Esta vez la sacudida es mayor, y ella lo siente por las múltiples agitaciones dentro, adquiriendo la sensación de que la nave pueda no aguantar por mucho tiempo debido a la intensidad. La tierra y el polvo son levantadas con ímpetu, reaccionando como el agua al ser empujada como olas por algo fuerte y pesado cayendo sobre ella.

A pesar del evidente freno, la nave todavía no se detiene en su trayecto. Continúa arrastrándose en el suelo provocando toda esa agitación en su interior. Y finalmente, cuando la quietud llega, es cuando la Tsufuru puede dejar de aplicar toda esa fuerza de resistencia que estaba utilizando para no sucumbir ante las fuertes sacudidas.

Se sostiene de los controles de mando con sus fuerzas agotadas, con la cabeza hacia abajo y la agitación de su respiración en su punto elevado. Permaneció el tiempo que su recuperación demandaba en esa situación, hasta que la activación de un sonido del computador le informa del destino alcanzado.

La voz electrónica presenta las indicaciones, mostrando nuevamente en pantalla la imagen completa de ese planeta rotando sobre su propio eje.

- "Objetivo finalizado. Destino: planeta Cincron. Viaje exitoso".

Ella vuelve otra vez en sí con todos los sentidos funcionando. Desactiva los pedazos de metal que sujetaban sus piernas y sus pies para quedar completamente libre. Acerca lentamente su mano derecha rumbo a una esfera portadora de un sensor de movimiento, la cual cumple la función de abrir la parte transparente del contenedor donde se encuentra el bebé.

Acto seguido, el campo de fuerza gravitacional dentro de ese contenedor se desactiva. Ella se pone de pie y lleva sus manos dentro, tomando con delicadeza al bebé Saiya - Jin que acababa de salvar de ese evento y esa colonización desafortunada, proferida por los propios miembros de su raza.

Lo alza y lo lleva a su altura, contemplando su tierna cara y su pequeño cuerpo debajo de la sábana. El estremecimiento en ella era claro; venía de la posible aniquilación de su raza, llegando a un mundo totalmente distinto al suyo sin saber lo que le esperaba. Había salvado a un ser ajeno a su linaje y había dependido de la ayuda de su hombre para poder salir de esa situación desafortunada en la que estuvieron a punto de perecer junto con todos los demás.

Ver ese niño, y preguntarse por qué había llegado tan lejos por él. Tenía a un elemento de la misma raza que se había encargado de lanzar ese ataque sorpresa en contra de todos ellos, en vez de tener a uno de los suyos junto con ella. ¿Por qué había tomado semejante decisión? ¿Por qué no perseveró más en insistirle a su hombre que los acompañase aun con el latente peligro de ser aplastados por ese mono gigante si él no se hubiera encargado de distraerlo?

¿Por qué el destino le había jugado esta pasada, dejándola ahí sola dentro de un mundo tan extraño y tan diferente a todo lo que había visto y conocía como Tsufuru? ¿Por qué había llegado tan lejos por este niño al punto de arriesgar su vida?

Y luego, la cola peluda del bebé se empezó a enredar en su antebrazo derecho. Ella notó el gesto y le miró, sintiendo que lo había hecho para tener un contacto especial con ella.

Y entonces, el contacto visual se manifestó.

El bebé abrió los ojos lentamente, hasta que el enfoque y la ubicación le permitieron quedar en íntimo contacto con los ojos de su salvadora como nunca antes. Esa mirada tierna, humilde y lastimada por los recientes aconteceres fue lo que el niño Saiya - Jin registró como la primera experiencia de su sentido visual, sensorial y emocional.

El fuerte vínculo entre esa familia adoptiva se había manifestado. Juntos, Saiya - Jin y Tsufuru, estaban más unidos que nunca para afrontar esta situación de supervivencia en la cual se necesitaban el uno al otro para sobrevivir.

Ella lo sintió así, se conmovió y le devolvió el gesto con unas tiernas palabras:

- Pequeño... Me diste la fuerza para lograr sobrevivir a todo esto. No es coincidencia que ambos estemos aquí con vida. Ahora que lo recuerdo, nunca te había puesto un nombre. Yo te llamaré, y tú te llamarás... Zanti.

Ese nombre fungió como sello entre el pacto de madre e hijo sin importar distinción de raza, legitimidad o derecho alguno. Ella ya lo consideraba como suyo, y estaba dispuesta a protegerlo, pase lo que pase.

Después asoma la mirada hacia afuera con el niño en brazos, viendo a través del cristal del piloto de la nave para contemplar todo el exterior. Rodeados de plantas de diferentes especies se encontraban, distintas en sus tamaños, colores y texturas. La atmósfera luciendo muy distinta en composición si la comparaba con su planeta natal. Y las tierras elevadas al cielo, al parecer suspendidas por una especie de magia que las mantenía en esa posición, como una marca del estatus y la majestuosidad que este planeta era capaz de mostrar y brindar.

Madre e hijo, Saiya - Jin y Tsufuru, juntos en esta misión de la vida que pondrá a prueba sus destinos, los llevará al descubrimiento de su propósito y a la supervivencia como seres únicos e irrepetibles.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

Este ha sido el fanfic más extraño que he escrito hasta ahora. Toda esta inspiración se la debo a Diosa de la Muerte quien siempre me estuvo hablando sobre muchos elementos posibles que pudieran formar parte de la mística alrededor del personaje Turles. Cosas que incluso en fics se han encontrado pocas veces, como el hecho de saber qué pasó en la niñez de este personaje y por qué terminó convirtiéndose en la figura y la personalidad que le conocimos ya de adulto.

Y al ser un personaje del que todavía menos se tienen datos en cuanto a su historia, es por eso que me di a la tarea de tratar de explicarlo todo en este fic. Esta historia, en estimado, probablemente se extenderá hasta 12 o 13 capítulos. Elegí escribir sobre Turles porque significa para mí un enorme desafío y porque siempre estoy dispuesto a explotar esa faceta de hacer frente a cualquier reto por muy difícil que sea, cosa por la cual soy conocido.

Además, este fic es una práctica para un concurso de cuentos en el que estoy por participar y en el que buscaré ganarme una posición importante para empezar a hacer conocido mi trabajo por medio de una convocatoria lanzada por CONACULTA.

Los dejo sin más y los espero en la próxima actualización.

Hasta el siguiente.


	2. Madre e hijo

**Yo, Turles.**

**Capítulo 2: Madre e hijo.**

La llegada a ese planeta misterioso: una posible jugada del destino, o una persecución del corazón por encontrar un lugar para el descanso y la seguridad. Un reposo necesario para todas aquellas emociones experimentadas, caídas de un solo golpe, sobre una conciencia noble que lo recibió todo de forma inesperada.

El destino que también la unió con ese bebé Saiya - Jin al que salvó de una muerte y olvido inminente, con ambos compartiendo la misma experiencia de haber llegado a ese lugar misterioso. Ella, tomando cargo de ese niño proveniente de la misma raza a la que vio exterminando a la suya, con toda la contradicción de ese hecho al tener al enemigo en casa, pero con el sentimiento sincero de ayudarlo en todo lo necesario para su supervivencia.

Ayudar a semejante criatura tal vez se había convertido en una maldición. Todo ese afán por protegerlo era inexplicable y fue lo que la llevó a hacer lo que hizo, a llegar a donde llegó, todo con tal de traerlo consigo. Extrañamente sintió el deber de pensar en el niño antes que ella. Era obvio que poner en la balanza el futuro de su raza y el bienestar del bebé era impensable; pero en esa ocasión, al tenerlo indefenso en sus manos, optó por seguir su instinto maternal.

Pero también todo pudo tratarse de una bendición. En su corazón confiaba que ella no era la única que había logrado salir con vida. Sabía que su gente y ella misma eran seres de tremendo aguante a las adversidades. Si bien nadar contracorriente puede que no siempre los llevaba a lo que querían, eso los entrenaba y los convertía en robles capaces de hacer frente a cualquier embestida.

Esperaba que eso hubiera sido para más de alguno como ella.

Tenía la certeza de que esto les iba a dar fortaleza a todos los posibles sobrevivientes. Que pronto se reuniría con los que lograron escapar de esa catástrofe, y juntos planearían una revolución para recuperar su planeta recientemente conquistado. Para eso, debía ser fuerte y encontrar la manera de sobrevivir en este nuevo mundo al que había llegado.

Los víveres y los alimentos guardados en la nave eran suficientes para sobrevivir semanas enteras. Aun así, era evidente que el futuro le preocupaba, pues no tenían garantías de nada y debían salir afuera para poder coexistir dentro de un planeta totalmente ajeno a sus reglas. Sabía que no podía quedarse ahí dentro de la nave todo el tiempo. Tenía que encontrar la manera de manejar este mundo, de conocer sus reglas y encontrar, de ser posible, a alguien que los pudiera ayudar.

¿Qué aspecto podrían tener los habitantes de este mundo tan extraño? Todo parecía fantástico, adornado en colores, con la tierra brillante en minerales pareciendo en ratos comestible. El cielo con un adorno de nubes peculiar, como si alguien hubiera tenido la voluntad y la capacidad de acomodar cual cúmulo a su antojo para que luciese ordenado en sus formas y figuras.

La primera vez que salió le sorprendió. Al principio llevó una máscara de oxígeno para protegerse por completo del clima del exterior, desconfiando del reporte de la nave que le indicó que el aire era respirable. Y cuando finalmente se atrevió a despojarse de su equipo de seguridad y de inhalar lo que había afuera, sintió a su nariz saborear todas esas nuevas sensaciones que respiró desde el primer momento.

Se acercó al mar de la costa que no estaba muy lejos de donde se habían estrellado. Su color, su brillantez, su brisa dispersada en partículas en el aire dirigiéndose a su cuerpo y penetrando sus poros… la sumergían en una sensación donde necesitaba cerrar los ojos, con tal de que la energía corra dentro de ella en círculos y el deleite se repita una y otra y otra vez, deseando que nunca acabe.

La vegetación tampoco era ajena al asombro. Vio pequeños animales, al parecer insectos, que usaban las hojas de los árboles para resguardarse dentro de ellas como si fuesen capullos de flor. Abrían y cerraban a voluntad según la situación y el peligro.

Vio a otros con telarañas tejidas entre los árboles, luciendo con colores brillantes y cristalinos sus enredaderas, las cuales no se rompían ni ante el más fuerte viento que soplara.

Las criaturas que las habían creado colgaban de ellas de sus colas como las arañas, metiéndose a hoyos pequeños dentro del subsuelo, de donde salían con presas nocturnas que agarraban entre sus patas y volvían a subir nuevamente a las alturas con presa en mano, utilizando el mismo cordón como propulsión para salir de los agujeros.

Insectos que colocaban sus caparazones en forma de paneles para recibir la luz del día y cargarse de esa energía que llegaba a sus cuerpos, misma que les servía de alimento y, al terminar, se alejaban en vuelo con virotes y posiciones extrañas en el aire.

Aves que de pronto decidían vivir una vida terrestre, llevando tiempo sin usar sus alas, hasta que éstas desaparecen y van adquiriendo la forma de patas delanteras hasta que son capaces de andar en cuatro por todos los sitios de la tierra.

Frutas misteriosas y nunca antes vistas, sin saber si eran o no comestibles hasta que verifica sus composiciones con un brazalete ajustado a su muñeca que le brinda los datos. A la vez, encontraba lo que parecían ser rocas, para luego resultar en deliciosos bocados una vez que se atrevió a lamerlos, y luego comerlos.

Había plantas que se encontraba que parecían seres orgánicos debido al rápido crecimiento y movimiento que tenían, trepando y extendiéndose con sus líneas guía a los lugares más altos para abrir sus flores.

En su camino por áreas más profundas de vegetación, vio jardines bailando al ritmo del viento que sopla sobre ellos, siempre a la merced de la dirección de la corriente con las hojas, los pétalos y las semillas de los frutos dejándose llevar y cambiando de dirección al son de la posición del viento.

Vio toda la fauna y la flora que jamás se imaginó, sin saber cómo reaccionar frente a determinados climas o situaciones, empezando sus evaluaciones para determinar qué era peligroso y qué no. Debía saberlo, debía adentrarse cada vez más y más profundo, aunque eso pudiera representar ciertos riesgos.

Debía hacerlo si quería asegurar la supervivencia del pequeño Saiya – Jin que dependía por completo de ella. Se había convertido en una madre para él, en una situación que le exigía el máximo de sus sentidos para mantenerlo con bien y fuera de peligro. Debía aprender a vivir en un mundo como este que no le dejaba de fascinar por su fantasía, aun cuando todavía conservaba cierto cuidado y cautela con cosas inusuales a las que no estaba acostumbrada.

Identificó lo que era bueno y lo que era malo. Lo que era comestible y lo que no, lo que servía y no servía, las zonas de peligro a las que no había que acercarse, identificando las que eran seguras y que resultaran un cobijo para ambos.

Ella llevaba al bebé las bebidas y las comidas que probaba primero para asegurarse que eran inofensivas. Vio cómo el Saiya – Jin se bebía naturalmente el agua que le llevaba de los manantiales que encontraba, tan satisfecho que parecía no necesitar nada más. Se comía todo lo que su madre le llevaba con marcada facilidad aun así fuesen cosas sólidas como las frutas, las hierbas y los pedazos de ramas, entre otras cosas que su madre le llevaba.

Zanti, a como había bautizado, se entretenía especialmente en morder una roca comestible de minerales brillosos que ella un día se atrevió a darle. Era lo suficientemente dura para no acabársela rápidamente, pero no tanto para lastimar sus encías. A veces jugaba con ellas entre sus manos y pies antes de comerlas, con esa risa juguetona que salía de su tierna garganta.

Pronto empezó a ser vestido por las utilidades que su madre adoptiva encontraba. Le empezó a arropar con cosas de la naturaleza que a su juicio eran portables, con hojas de diferentes plantas que tenían gran parecido con telas de ropa que ellos como raza Tsufuru usaban. También usó camisones, cobijas y demás cosas que tenía guardadas en la nave, en lo que ella aprendía a aprovechar al máximo las cosas de afuera para su vestimenta.

Tuvo que improvisar juguetes para que el bebé los usara cuando estaba inquieto o se ponía a llorar, cosas que lograban distraerlo incluso cuando la Tsufuru iba hacia afuera. Ella tenía que salir constantemente para seguir conociendo el nuevo mundo donde ahora estaban, usando la nave estrellada como una casa a la cual llegaba a dormir junto con el niño, ya sea por sus energías agotadas o por el peso de la noche.

Pronto empezó a sacar al Saiya - Jin con ella conforme más se fue adaptando al nuevo mundo. Viviendo como dos sobrevivientes que se asentaron en este preciso sitio con basto terreno en donde exploraban, se divertían, conseguían lo que necesitaban durante el día y después regresaban otra vez a la nave ya sea para preparar los alimentos que necesitaban ser cocidos dentro de un contenedor integrado al transporte, o bien para dormir u ocultarse de los aparentes peligros que ella de pronto percibía.

El tiempo pasó y la apariencia de ambos cambió. Ella empezó a usar cada vez más cosas de la naturaleza de este planeta para su vestimenta, pues el paso del tiempo desgastaba la suya y no contaba con otra más para su propio cobijo. En ese tiempo notó que Zanti crecía a buen ritmo dentro de ese período al que los Tsufuru llaman "celis", en los cuales ella calculó que había aumentado de tamaño aun más rápido que un niño de su cultura y población.

Notó como primera característica su marcada glotonería. Al poco tiempo de crecido ya no lo pudo cargar en sus brazos o en su espalda dentro de un pequeño canasto que llevaba como mochila, era tan pesado que ahora tuvo que llevarlo en una carreta donde los de su tipo cargaban cosas que encontraban en diferentes regiones y que utilizaba para agarrar cosas de utilidad que se encontraba en el medio ambiente.

Y poco después, cuando Zanti empezó a caminar por su propia cuenta, mostró que su curiosidad era grande. Constantemente meneaba la cola cuando encontraba algo interesante y no descansaba hasta descubrir y lograr lo que quería. Se empezó a distinguir por desarrollar un carácter dulce, explorador, dotado de una gran curiosidad que lo llevaba en veces a meterse a lugares o en situaciones donde su madre intervenía en su auxilio.

Poco después empezó a desarrollar sus dotes y a utilizar sus habilidades.

Alcanzaba jugosas frutas de árboles que lograba agarrar en sus manos después de trepar altas cortezas que su madre no podía trepar, mostrando una habilidad especial para el manejo de las alturas. Sus saltos eran en ocasiones inverosímiles, al ir de un árbol a otro a pesar de la gran distancia que los separaba. Su agilidad y su destreza en la caza se tornaban más sobresalientes, al mostrar su capacidad de atrapar a pequeños animales que de pronto correteaba por la maleza y que su madre no era capaz de seguirles el paso.

Ella obtuvo de Zanti mucho más de lo que esperaba en este nuevo planeta. Sus primeros días fueron llenos de incertidumbre, de no saber qué hacer ante una situación de riesgo en donde todo dependía de ella para sobrevivir. Estaba literalmente fuera de lo que ella conocía, buscando adaptarse en un lugar que funcionaba con sus propias reglas.

Sola, abandonada, retirada a fuerzas de su planeta natal… Los primeros días fueron de perseverancia y aprendizaje crucial aun con las cosas bellas y fantásticas de los alrededores. Los "celis" transcurrieron con la difícil tarea de tener que hacerse cargo de Zanti desde el principio, el cual siempre mostró un buen comportamiento desde temprana edad, algo que ella siempre agradeció pues temía, como cualquier madre, que una fuerza superior a ella fuera al asecho y peligraran sus vidas. Para ese entonces ella estaría preparada, fuerte y capaz, gracias en parte a su hijo que la dejaba descansar cuando ella lo requería.

Jugaba con el pequeño Saiya – Jin todo el tiempo, hasta que empezó a hacerse grande y ella aprovechó para adentrarlo poco a poco en su cultura y costumbres como Tsufuru.

Empezó por mostrarle el tipo de aparatos que ellos usaban para buscar propiedades comestibles en los alimentos que encontraban. Le contaba en las noches, antes de ir a dormir, las leyendas y las historias propias de su raza casi siempre sentados a la orilla del mar o recargados en una roca con la vista a las estrellas. Ella le narró su vida, le contó sobre sus padres, sobre qué cosas ella se dedicaba en su planeta, entre otras historias que siempre mantenían a Zanti expectante y que, además, le ayudaban a dormir.

El tiempo pasó... Y la madre pudo ver crecer a su hijo con la paralela adaptación al nuevo mundo. Zanti ya tenía casi su estatura aún con sus rasgos infantiles presentes, y su madre estaba sorprendida del tamaño que había alcanzado, situación que ella sabía que era resultado de las características de su raza.

Lo empezó a vestir con las ropas adecuadas según su edad, gracias a su habilidad de transformar los elementos naturales que encontraba para fabricar ropas de textura y composición similares a las que ellos vestían, logrando semejanzas notables en cuanto a su ropa original, luciendo semejante a su llegada.

Utilizó herramientas que venían dentro de la nave para trabajar la alta costura y hacerle a Zanti los zapatos a su medida, los pantalones y las camisas de manga larga que lo cubrieran del frío y un casco de repuesto que a veces lo obligaba a ponerse para protegerse del propio clima que a veces se desataba en fuertes vientos, fríos intensos o partículas en el aire que pudieran provocar daño.

Costuró su ropa interior, pares de zapatos y juegos de ropa completos, le peinaba constantemente cuando lo veía desaliñado, y él empezó a acompañarla a sus cacerías para conseguir comida.

Pronto... Su hijo Zanti ya empezaba a rebasar la altura de su madre, y aunque para la cronología humana ya sería un joven, él todavía era un niño que envejecía más lento de lo habitual, característica de crecimiento propio de su raza.

Siguió a su madre a todos lados para estar a su lado. Conforme su estancia se iba prolongando en ese planeta y en esa área donde parecía ser el límite donde podían quedarse, más conocimiento adquirían y más era la habilidad que Zanti mostraba ya sea para alcanzar frutas comestibles, traer consigo materiales que pudieran servirle a su madre para utilizarlos a su favor, atrapar a aquellos animales con apariencia de insectos o de tamaños más grandes tanto voladores como terrestres, y pronto aprendió a afinar sus propias destrezas para la propia supervivencia.

El joven Saiya - Jin era intrépido, valiente, sin temor a nada. Lleno de ilusiones y de un alto sentido de justicia, auxiliando en veces a especies acuáticas que quedaban regadas en la arena de la costa para regresarlas de vuelta al mar, y a veces inmiscuyéndose en cacerías de animales depredadores para salvar a los más vulnerables.

Empezó a hacer cosas a espaldas de su madre, a emprender aventuras que lo llevaban más allá de lo que él pensaba o se le había dicho que creyera.

Él veía el mundo con optimismo, con energía, con ganas de descubrir más y más en este mundo tan vasto y rico en maravillas. Siempre iba más allá de la apariencia, más allá de la cultura y las creencias que le había inculcado su madre. Empezó a pensar por sí mismo, a cuestionar cosas que no concordaban para él, siempre hambriento de saber más.

* * *

><p>En una mañana como cualquiera, casi llegando la tarde, el joven Zanti se metió en el emprendimiento de una nueva aventura.<p>

Un animal con doble trompa semejante a un elefante estaba corriendo enérgico, retumbando donde pisaba con su larga zancada en su máxima expresión. Corría entre los árboles, el pasto y las flores, pasando por lugares llenos de obstáculos para abrirse paso en su huída. Escalaba por donde había rocas, se bajaba de montañas para llegar a llanuras y chocaba ya sea con ramas, con rocas o con pedazos de tierra elevados debido a su enérgico movimiento.

Levantaba el polvo por donde pisaba y provocaba marcas de sus seis patas sobre el suelo o el pasto por donde transitaba. Parecía huir de algo o alguien. Se llegó a meter por zonas difíciles de transitar con su cuerpo rompiendo todas las ramas que se le enredaban por todas partes. Respiraba con furia por sus largas trompas, colgadas como hilos que se agitaban de un lado a otro.

Luego llegó a un camino de tierra blanca como parte de la esquina de una montaña, con un extremo del camino en completa picada. Un grito joven y varonil se oyó provenir desde lo alto de los árboles que hacían de borde por ambas esquinas del camino.

Una figura salió por debajo de un árbol, surcando el cielo a gran velocidad. Zanti estaba agarrado de una liana con la cual se empujó para seguir la misma velocidad y dirección del animal. Había tomado una trayectoria curva, propia de un lanzamiento con cuerda de los cielos, ajustada en alguna rama de árbol.

Y justo cuando llega el límite de desplazamiento... Se aferra a otra que tenía cerca de él aprovechando la inercia de movimiento para llegar a ella. Su trayectoria fue curva nuevamente, esta vez desplazándose por otro lado y agarrando nueva esquina. El compás lo tenía bien abierto, con los pies preparados en caso de tener que hacer un aterrizaje en cualquier momento. Gritaba con la energía y los años de su juventud, con gritos agudos y varoniles mientras seguía en ese baile de brincos y desplazamientos a una altura cercana de su presa.

Se agarró de otra liana más, la cual lo llevó cerca del animal para soltarse y caer justo en el lomo de este. La criatura se estremeció, se agitó y corrió más deprisa de lo habitual. Zanti seguía expresándose con gritos que desataban su pasión, agarrándose con una mano de la piel peluda del animal y con la otra alzada al aire, usando el equilibrio del resto de su cuerpo para no caerse.

El muchacho sacó una pequeña lanza que tenía guardada en la cuerda ajustada a su cadera, con la musculatura de sus piernas a la intemperie y con sus zapatos cafés pegados lo más posible a los costados para aferrarse mejor al animal. Lo domaba cual toro contorsionando su cuerpo adelante o atrás según el movimiento y el correr de la criatura alienígena. Él parecía divertirse, con una sonrisa en su rostro en todo momento, aprovechando la fuerza que posee y la destreza para soportar el ritmo de animales de este tipo.

Se acomodó agachándose un poco al percibir que su presa seguía caminando en línea recta. Acerca su pequeña lanza a la altura de las costillas del animal con la intención de clavárselo y provocarle una muerte rápida una vez dentro del corazón; pero pronto se da cuenta que, al asomar otra vez su vista al frente, estaban acercándose a un precipicio que no marcaba un camino más que la caída.

Antes de que el Saiya – Jin pudiera reaccionar o hacer algo al respecto, el animal que monta se lanza con un salto dejando de tocar suelo. Él se agacha aferrándose lo más que puede al animal, agarrándose de su pelo y su cuero en la parte de su lomo con firmeza. Y para su sorpresa… De la espalda del animal se abren unas prominentes alas que se extienden de par en par, luciendo delgadas y transparentes como las de un insecto.

Sus largas alas comenzaron a aletear a ritmo acelerado, de arriba hacia abajo, permitiendo que quedaran suspendidos en el aire y comenzaran a volar en línea recta. La velocidad de desplazamiento iba en crecimiento ahora gracias a las maniobras aerodinámicas del ser alado.

El Saiya – Jin gritó desesperado, creyendo que ambos habían caído hacia el precipicio; pero después asoma la mirada poco a poco al darse cuenta que seguían en línea recta, y es cuando percibe que estaban volando por los aires gracias al aleteo del animal. Desapareció el nerviosismo y la incertidumbre, reemplazados por el grito de la aventura y la emoción de vivir una odisea más al lado de criaturas tan misteriosas como fantásticas.

Su presa empezó a hacer movimientos ondulatorios en el cielo. Era obvio que quería quitárselo de encima y buscaba la manera de posicionarse para que su perseguidor perdiese el equilibrio y lo soltara. Zanti en cambio se divertía a lo grande, con la pasión desenfrenada que era capaz de sentir a esa edad.

Pronto la criatura cambió su curso y lo llevó a un área de rocas colocadas a manera de puente, las cuales presentaban poros en su estructura donde se podía pasar dentro de ellos.

Se dirigió en vuelo y se metió en uno de esos hoyos. El Saiya – Jin descubrió una especie de cueva dentro con múltiples pasadizos que llevaban a todos lados. Un laberinto de rocas naranjas cual queso suizo. A quien montaba se le iba y metía por todas direcciones, realizando piruetas y vueltas en el aire con el firme propósito de que por fin lo soltara. Zanti se contorsionaba a un lado y a otro, en veces dejándose caer de espaldas para esquivar unos picos pegados desde arriba que por poco le daban de frente, regresando después a su posición tradicional de montaje.

Un impulso hacia abajo lo hace gritar del asombro. Esta vez el animal se dirigía rumbo a un agujero en particular que había debajo. Zanti se da cuenta que no podrá caber ahí debido al tamaño de este y de un salto se aparta dejando que el animal se meta dentro de el.

Cae firmemente sobre ambos pies justo al lado del agujero. Presta atención a sus sentidos, al sonido de los túneles dentro y a su intuición, y pronto empieza a correr lejos de ahí para comenzar a trepar una de esas paredes irregulares que tenía cerca.

De salto en salto lograba rápidamente su escalar, a veces en zigzag para llegar cada vez más alto. Usaba sus manos con las que se agarraba de las esquinas de los agujeros para meterse en ellos. Con gran velocidad corría por los túneles en los que se metía, sin importar que la mayoría tenía el camino cuesta arriba.

Unos saltos más para acortar la distancia y trepar cada vez más alto, tanto por dentro como por fuera, hasta que se queda parado en una de las esquinas de un agujero que da hacia el exterior, permaneciendo con sus cuartos traseros flexionados en esa posición. Espera un momento, paciente, hasta que empieza a oír un aleteo conocido que proviene a lo lejos.

No ve nada, mas su mirada está clavada a su lado derecho, un poco hacia abajo. De pronto nota que a lo lejos el mismo animal se comienza a acercar a donde él está después de revelarse su posición a cierta distancia, así que se prepara, se hace un poco para atrás, toma vuelo y se avienta por completo en caída libre.

Vuelve a exclamar un grito prolongado propio de la emoción. Unos instantes más y logra caer nuevamente sobre el lomo del animal para montarlo de nueva cuenta y aferrarse a él como al principio. Su caída, siendo amortiguada por el animal, causó una estrepitosa baja en la altura de vuelo, la cual vuelve a la normalidad poco después con el ser orgánico recuperando su estabilidad.

Se iba de un lado a otro, llegaba a diferentes alturas, hacía vaivenes o cambiaba de direcciones de manera irregular y desordenada. Llegó incluso a girar sobre sí mismo, dando una que otra vuelta sobre su propio eje para descontrolar a su indeseado montador.

Zanti en cambio se divertía a lo grande. Quería ver qué cosa nueva le traería ahora su presa, la cual le estaba haciendo el favor de pasearle por gran parte del territorio donde él y su madre vivían sin darse cuenta.

Pasó por cascadas enormes de agua pura y cristalina, rebalsadas en espesor y abundancia cayendo como cortinas que parecen proteger un tesoro oculto dentro de ellas. Sobrevoló altas montañas con zonas llenas de bosques y hojas de diferentes colores entre los que predominaban el verde, el amarillo y el azul. Llegó a ver a las enormes aves de cerca, las cuales sólo podía apreciar a determinada altura desde el suelo, ahora con todos los detalles que las componen y toda la majestuosidad de la que son dueñas.

Sorprendido por el grupo de manadas que estaban en el cielo volando hacia un punto en específico, mostrando su gran tamaño, su rareza natural y su porte característico de seres mágicos. El animal se aparta de ahí y lo lleva nuevamente a bajo relieve, esta vez quedando al ras de una parte del mar que en su centro rodea una isla con gran vegetación en su interior.

Con la gran extensión del mar bajo sus pies, Zanti se agachó sin descuidar su posición para acercar una mano hacia el líquido y saborear el contacto con este con su palma abierta. Sentir el agua desgarrarse y partirse por sus dedos fue una sensación que disfrutó bastante, con la pequeña ola que estaba levantando al oponer la suficiente resistencia sobre ella, la cual hizo otro juego espectacular de olas, colores y expresión de la belleza natural.

Luego de un tiempo contemplando y sintiendo esa maravilla, la atención se le enfocó ahora en unas rocas con pasadizos dentro a donde ahora estaban llegando, y que claramente el animal se dirigía allá para sumergirlo en un nuevo juego de obstáculos. Cosa que Zanti veía como una actividad acrobática para ver quién se rendía primero y qué voluntad terminaba cediendo.

Llegan a pasar al interior de esa fina roca de color azabache la cual contiene poros lo suficientemente grandes para parecer cuevas. Las enormes paredes cóncavas se veían arriba, con las aguas del mar haciendo de base y con él tratando de no tropezar o de no chocar con los relieves en puntas de las paredes a las que se acercaba, llegando a quedar sujeto a la parte baja del animal para evitar todos esos peligros.

Se reincorporaba en normal montaje, luego se ponía de lado como si manejase una moto y tratara de llevar al sujeto volador a donde él quería con el uso de su propio peso. Cosa que lograba a veces y otras no con el peligro latente de ser embestido por algún obstáculo cercano, un riesgo que siempre estaba corriendo al estar dentro de un lugar tan cerrado.

Finalmente salieron de ahí apartándose de esa isla la cual no recordaba haber explorado antes. Después, cae en la cuenta de que se están alejando demasiado de donde él tiene permitido por su madre, por lo que empieza a empujar hacia atrás y hacia los costados tirando del cuero para que su presa responda y comience a virar para empezar el regreso.

Pero lejos de hacer caso, se lanza cada vez más arriba para llegar a las alturas del cielo. La distancia de vuelo es tal que ya están por donde se encuentran las nubes y comienzan a meterse dentro de ellas. Él se aferra fuertemente, un tanto asustado por lo que estaba pasando, esperando que el ser de seis patas se cansara y comenzara el descenso. Permaneció con la cara agachada y oculta, cerrando los ojos y agarrándose con tenacidad para no caerse.

La bestia se giraba mientras ascendía y pasaba por entre las nubes hasta que, de pronto, todo se despeja y se hace claro con las nubes ahora haciendo de plataforma baja.

Y entonces lo vio.

No había nada más que llamara la atención que el horizonte mismo del frente, con esa luz anaranjada y tenue como pared de fondo que resalta las edificaciones en forma de castillos sobre plataformas flotantes en esa parte del cielo. El tiempo pareció detenerse frente a esa majestuosidad que no había visto antes debido a su obediencia de no ir más allá del terreno permitido por su madre. Nunca comprendió la razón detrás de ello; pero lo visto le mostró la evidencia tangible de las maravillas a las cuales no estaba teniendo acceso al permanecer en sus límites.

Y al fondo, majestuoso, imponente y misterioso a la vez... Se asomaba un reino con múltiples rascacielos de formas circulares y techos puntiagudos en cono, con un aire místico inherente a ellos que pintaba sus apariencias de tonos pastel, tenues y solemnes. Se proyectó lo que Zanti vio con admiración con el reflejo de su iris, con el color anaranjado dominando sobre el negro envolviéndolo todo dentro de un hechizo cautivador.

Ese lugar parecía ser el fin de todo, pero también el comienzo de algo nuevo. Una curiosidad abismal despertada en Zanti quien se había formado el propósito de algún día adentrarse en todo ese mundo que se estaba perdiendo sin darse cuenta. Ese cuadro, esa imagen majestuosa, pronto se empezó a agitar y a desvanecerse por la caída en picada del animal que comienza su descenso de esa altura.

Vuelve a entrar y pasar por entre las nubes, con la conciencia de su captor regresando para meterse en la situación actual que vuelve a atravesar, aferrándose al animal para soportar esa fuerza de impulso en su descenso. Soportó todo lo que esa presión provocaba sobre su cuerpo, hasta que la bestia se levanta y con sus alas logra el impulso para amortiguar la caída y lograr nuevamente la estabilidad en el vuelo, otra vez sobrevolando el nivel del mar.

Zanti espera a que su presa se acerque a otra isla próxima. Se había alejado demasiado de donde acostumbraba merodear y eso le preocupaba. Esperó a que se acercara todavía más, calculando la distancia que separaba al mar de la isla. Cuando creyó que era suficiente, deja caer un fuerte golpe de tajo sobre la nuca del ser volador, provocando una desestabilización instantánea que le hace perder la conciencia casi al momento.

Zanti se prepara para el aterrizaje forzoso, pues su presa había dejado de aletear y estaban cayendo libremente sin soporte alguno. Entonces, el cuerpo de la bestia cae rebotando sobre el suelo arenoso arrastrándose cual cuerpo pesado sobre esa superficie, originando un levantamiento prolongado de arena sobre esa zona. Una última caída estrepitosa con el arrastre de su anatomía sobre esa área hasta detenerse después de varios metros de recorrido.

El Saiya - Jin amortiguó su caída con un par de giros mientras pisaba suelo constantemente para que su cuerpo no cayera bajo la misma suerte, hasta que se detiene con sus pies firmes resbalando con las puntas y consigue frenar su trayecto dentro de una posición agazapada.

Al sentir otra vez el equilibrio y la estabilidad en el suelo, se empieza a acercar a paso lento rumbo al cuerpo maltrecho de su presa.

El animal de trompas respiraba agitado, fuera de sí. Aun con los ojos abiertos, solamente podía observar lo que pasaba a su alrededor, mas no podía reaccionar a ello. Ese fuerte golpe en la nuca lo afectó lo suficiente para no ser capaz de mover un solo músculo, un resultado natural de una conmoción que le provocó adormecimiento por todas partes.

Zanti se acerca, sacando nuevamente a la vista su corta lanza en forma de cuchillo de su cintura. La agarra fuertemente entre sus dedos, con las venas de los músculos más prolongadas por la adrenalina acumulada sobre esa piedra filosa. Queda frente al animal y le observa; su presa sólo mueve ese ojo que tiene libre para enfocar su figura.

La criatura observa el aspecto sombrío de su verdugo, con esa sombra caída en su cuerpo por la contraluz y esa mirada poco tranquilizadora de un depredador a punto de cometer su acción. Zanti se sentía inexplicablemente imponente, grande, elocuente. Un instinto ajeno a su inocencia se estaba ya saboreando al suculento bocado antes de comérselo. Algo le ordenaba que debía matar, que debía hacerlo rápido.

Esa expresión sombría y carente de sentimientos hacia la criatura le parecía familiar de algún modo. Sentía que ya se la habían hecho antes, pero no podía recordar frente a quién o a quiénes. Sentía que era adquirida y aprendida, pero a la vez tan poderosa y desapercibida que se confundía con un gozo en vez de una tragedia. Como si aquellos que le miraron así hablaran a través de él, dentro de un instinto que parecía ser propio.

Su conciencia y sentido común parecían no estar presentes. Se agacha, toma la pequeña lanza con marcada fuerza entre sus dedos... Y la clava tan profundo, tan efectiva sobre el corazón de ese ser del cual la vida misma se empieza a escapar de sus ojos, cambiando el negro de su iris a un gris seco, carcomido y sin expresión alguna.

Hunde su piedra cortante y filosa con ansiedad, clavando y drenando toda su adrenalina y su energía desbordada, incontrolada, juvenil e impetuosa.

El joven Saiya - Jin se va de ahí con su nueva comida en brazos, viendo de qué manera regresar debido a la distancia que lo separa de su hogar. Hace uso del sentido del olfato y de la ubicación, se deja guiar por las marcas que dejó en algunos sitios, recuerda la posición probable del camino y, en ocasiones, trepa una que otra montaña con el tamaño de su presa sobre alguno de sus hombros mientras escala.

* * *

><p>Su madre estaba preparando un fuego silvestre que aprendió a crear al mezclar polvos de polen que salían de determinadas flores, y que al hacerlas reaccionar con cierta sustancia viscosa y oscura, lograba hacer combustión inmediata. Era la hora de comer y ella aguardaba a su hijo Saiya - Jin para disfrutar juntos lo que él trajera consigo.<p>

Sabía que tenía un apetito voraz y que no se conformaba con comer cualquier cantidad de alimento. Siempre le sorprendió descubrir esa característica en los de su tipo, algo que podía tener lógica cada vez que recuerda esa transformación que sufrieron todos aquellos que iniciaron la rebelión y el destierro de todos los suyos.

Transformarse en esas criaturas gigantes demandaría una alta cantidad de energía corporal para lograr ese cambio tan repentino y único, por lo que ingerir gran cantidad de alimentos diariamente por todas las labores tan intensas que realizaban le daban la lógica suficiente.

Era una raza fascinante, sin lugar a dudas. Aun cuando se tratara del verdugo, aun cuando estuviera viviendo con uno de ellos; pero lo cierto es que hubiera querido la misma situación si ella se encontrara bajo la misma circunstancia. Si un Saiya - Jin o un grupo de ellos la hubieran encontrado en una situación similar, esperaría que hicieran lo mismo con ella en cuanto al alojamiento, al cobijo y al cuidado que estaba brindando a uno de los suyos.

Permanecía agachada, preparando el fuego sobre el área del suelo donde lo acomodó todo. Su hijo de pronto llega y la toma de sorpresa con un saludo que le provoca sobresalto.

- ¡Mamá ya llegué!

Le dijo Zanti a su madre adoptiva, la cual reacciona volteando hacia atrás como si algo estuviera a punto de arrollarla. Al darse cuenta que es su hijo, respira un alivio al saber que no corría peligro.

- ¡Zanti! No me asustes de esa manera. -observa la enorme carne que tiene cargando en su nuca- ¿Y qué trajiste esta vez?

- Je je je... Yo mismo cacé esta rareza que de pronto me encontré. Estaba camino en atrapar a esos animales flotantes para que nos dieran luz en la noche, pero de pronto me encontré a esta belleza y no la pude dejar escapar. -guiña un ojo mientras se acerca, hablando con su acostumbrado tono optimista, aventurero y enérgico.

- ¿Y sabes por lo menos si es comestible? -Ironizó la Tsufuru, viéndolo desplazarse por un lado de ella hasta que deja caer el cuerpo muerto del animal sobre el suelo a una distancia cercana.

- ¡Claro que es comestible! -se defendió Zanti en talante socarrón. Dobla su cuerpo para poner la mirada sobre ella- Si no a lo mejor lo tendría como mascota.

Volvió a guiñar el ojo y a sacar la lengua esta vez. Su madre sólo sonrió, vibrando un poco su garganta para soltar una pequeña risa. Zanti siempre venía y la sorprendía con cosas como estas, y ella siempre preocupándose por los lugares o sitios que su hijo suele visitar.

Era habitual por parte de él contarle todas las cosas que le suceden durante el día y todas las aventuras que vivía como consecuencia. No podían faltar las menciones de los peligros, los desafíos por los que tuvo que pasar para poder llegar nuevamente con ella, contándolo todo como si hubiera librado una gran guerra de la cual salió victorioso.

Cosa que empezó a hacer en cuanto llegó ahí. Su madre en ocasiones dejaba de hacer los preparativos para elaborar la comida y ponerle atención, en veces quedando con la boca entreabierta al escuchar todo lo que Zanti contaba sin tener cuidado de omitir ningún detalle.

- ¡No me digas que te trepaste en él y lo trataste como si fuera una nave! ¡Zanti, te he dicho que no te arriesgues tanto! -le increpó su madre que estaba sentada frente a la fogata con su hijo del otro lado, el cual empezó a rascar su nuca.

- ¡Vamos mamá, no es para tanto! Y mira... Aun así el dominado fue él y yo no je je je.

- Te he dicho que no andes cazando criaturas que todavía no conocemos... -siguió su mamá con tono severo- No sabemos de qué pueden ser capaces. Esta vez pasó que esa cosa podía volar, en otra ocasión puede que sea peor. ¿Qué tal si otro más pudiera hacer algo que te lastime?

- No creo que debas preocuparte mamá, soy bastante fuerte. -lo quiso demostrar al alzar ambos brazos a los lados enseñando sus conejos. Después se pone en una posición pensativa- Aunque solamente aquella parte donde me llevó volando tan alto que vi algo tan increíble...

- ¿Qué? ¿Que hizo qué? -su madre se recargó con sus manos sobre sus rodillas haciéndose para adelante. Zanti se sobresaltó un poco dejando la mano al frente.

- ¡Oye vamos! Que solamente me llevó hasta pasar las nubes. No vas a creer lo que vi. Vi lo que parecía ser un reino, unas torres que tenían una forma extraña que nunca antes había visto, y estaban justo al frente de mí cuando llegamos a lo más alto. ¡Fue increíble!

La Tsufuru se quedó paralizada ante la descripción. Recordó cuando ella recién llegó en la nave a este planeta junto con él. Esas elevaciones de pedazos de tierra que no pudo volver a ver nunca más, quizás por la distancia respecto al terreno donde cayeron en el cual se encuentran ahora. Y ese reino tan gigantesco al frente de ellos donde estuvieron a punto de caer, a no ser por su acción inmediata de virar hacia un lado para no ser víctimas de un desastre mayor.

Ella siempre estuvo con el temor de encontrarse algún tipo de vida inteligente que intentara contactarlos, sin tener una sola certeza de que fuera para bien. Ella siempre se encargó de mantener todo al margen.

- ¡Zanti, te he dicho que no tienes permitido ir más allá del límite, cosas terribles pueden pasar!

- Está bien mamá, está bien. Te juro que no busqué algo así, simplemente llegó. Eso me pasó en un momento del vuelo, este animal pasó las nubes y fue cuando pude ver todo eso. -trató de justificarse, esta vez un poco nervioso- Pero dime... ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Has logrado ver algo así en algún momento?

- Eehhmm... No... Debes estar imaginando cosas, Zanti. No creo que cosas como esa existan. Este es un planeta sólo habitado por todos los animales que nos hemos encontrado, nada más.

- Pero juro que vi unas enormes casas al fondo y suelos flotantes en el cielo. -insistió el Saiya - Jin totalmente convencido- Sólo fue un instante, pero sentí algo especial y único. Sentí que había encontrado algo realmente importante. Creo que no estamos solos mamá, que hay vida inteligente allá a lo lejos...

- ¡Basta Zanti! -increpa la Tsufuru con las rodillas apoyadas sobre el suelo y las manos sobre sus piernas- No vuelvas a alejarte así de casa, sólo puedes estar en las regiones que te he dicho. Quiero que olvidemos este asunto ahora.

Zanti se resignó y bajó las manos con la cabeza algo decaída. Puso la mirada triste, con la vista perdida al recuerdo de lo que había presenciado, y golpeado también por el carácter de su madre quien le había pedido detenerse.

La Tsufuru nota su exaltación y se empieza a relajar poco a poco. Era obvio que lo que quería hacer era protegerlo y no permitir que se entere de muchas cosas todavía. Iba a cuidar de él en todos los aspectos, no iba a permitir que creciera sabiendo la cruda verdad de su origen.

- Zanti... Prométeme que no te alejarás más allá de donde tienes permitido, es peligroso hijo. -le pidió amablemente- Sé lo que te digo, no conviene alejarnos más, pueden ocurrir cosas terribles más allá. Tienes que confiar en tu madre, lo digo por tu propio bien. Prométeme que obedecerás.

Resignado, Zanti asiente y olvida el tema. Ella, complaciente y cariñosa, le pide que empiece a separar en pedazos al animal que trajo como alimento. Él lo hace con gusto y con facilidad debido a su gran fuerza, usando la misma lanza con la que mató al animal para empezar a cortarlo y separarlo en trozos de carne, empezando por las patas, las trompas, las orejas y finalmente llegando a la zona de la cabeza y órganos internos.

Usan una plataforma de sostén compuesto por dos pedazos de metal como pilares que sostienen a otro recostado, donde ya han metido dentro las partes del enorme animal que necesitan ser preparadas de esa manera. Zanti mueve el soporte desde un costado y le da vueltas con su muñeca para hacer girar los trozos de carne de su alimento, para que éste se vaya cociendo bajo el fuego verde-azul que se desprende desde el suelo.

El tiempo de cocido es rápido y eficiente gracias a los ingredientes que la Tsufuru aprendió a utilizar para hacer combustión rápida. La carne del animal está lista para consumirse después de un rato, Zanti es el que separa los pedazos de carne y se los da a su madre para empezar con su comida.

Ella siempre se le quedaba observando a su hijo, sin cansarse de verle en todas las veces que se engullía grandes trozos de carne como si no hubiera mañana. Era capaz de tomar grandes trozos sin dificultad alguna, pareciendo que su boca tenía la capacidad de llevar más y más alimento en contraste a su tamaño. Engullía pedazos grandes a una velocidad impresionante.

Con las manos separa el cuero de la piel del interior para engullirlo y succionarlo como si fuera líquido. Cada pedazo era mordido, saboreado y casi tragado en un instante. Su hijo tenía una habilidad especial para separar los huesos de la carne, dejándolos tan limpios como si nunca hubiera existido cuerpo encima de ellos.

Cuando empezaba a querer comerse los huesos era cuando la Tsufuru lo regañaba, diciéndole que no era correcto y que parara cuanto antes. Él se defendía diciendo que estaban realmente deliciosos por dentro y siempre la invitaba a que realmente los probara como él lo hacía para comprobarlo.

En cuanto terminaron alimentos, él se paró de su lugar y le ayudó a su madre a acomodar todo lo que habían utilizado para el cocimiento. Una vez terminado, Zanti planea retirarse para una nueva aventura.

- ¿Otra vez te vas? ¿A dónde piensas ir ahora hijo? -le detuvo su madre al ver que ya había dado la espalda para alejarse de ahí. Zanti sólo la mira de reojo.

- No te preocupes mamá, solamente voy a dar un paseo.

- ¿Paseo? Sí claro, tus paseos siempre son extravíos a horas en las que no debes estar merodeando. -ironizó en tono dulce.

- Je je, no es así. Siempre sé a dónde voy, sé manejar cualquier situación, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

- Claro que me voy a preocupar si soy tu madre. Zanti, ven...

Ella se acerca a donde su hijo y asoma sus manos sobre su cabeza para pasar sus dedos por entre su melena.

- Mamá no... -Zanti se queja mostrando su incomodidad, teniendo que agachar su cabeza aun sin gustarle para ponerse a la altura de su madre- Así estoy bien, ya déjame.

- Tienes que ir bien peinado a donde quiera que vayas. No quiero que después esa melena alborotada tuya se termine haciendo un nudo enorme que ya no se pueda desatar.

Pese a su inconformidad se tuvo que dejar hacer. El empalago en él es evidente y se lo termina sacudiendo al agitar su cuerpo como si quisiera quitarse la sensación de encima, luego después de que la humanoide terminara su labor.

* * *

><p>Y entonces se va, perdiéndose en esos días de soledad, los cuales sentía como únicos y especiales para desarrollar su individualidad.<p>

Su inmadurez o su incapacidad para interactuar no importaban para la naturaleza que lo rodeaba. Los árboles con los que se encontraba, los prados dentro de los cuales de pronto corría, los ríos donde agitaba sus aguas al son de sus pasos enérgicos, pretendiendo mantenerse suspendido en el agua hasta de pronto caer dentro de ella. Las montañas que escalaba en ocasiones, atraído por la adrenalina, el peligro y la pasión del momento, sin importarle ninguna medida de seguridad que cerciorara su supervivencia en caso de alguna caída.

Él se sentía uno con todo lo que le rodeaba. Abrazaba en ocasiones los altos árboles para comunicarse y entenderse a su lenguaje, cerrando los ojos para recibir la abundancia como una energía girando en círculos dentro de él. Se dejaba tirar en el suelo y le encantaba sentir la tierra o la arena debajo de su cuerpo, tomando de a ratos pedazos de ella entre sus manos, apretándolas en puño para saborear más la sensación.

Pensaba mil cosas mientras estaba solo, cosas y fantasías que sólo él, en presencia de los alrededores como testigos, se atrevía a elaborar en la imaginación. Nadie lo juzgaba y nadie lo criticaba, todo funcionaba perfectamente cuando su naturaleza y sus pensamientos fluían sin absolutamente nadie que los interpretara.

Todo lo que maldecía o juzgaba a su manera no le podían decir nada, era libre de pensar lo que quería. Sin riesgo alguno, aprendiendo a vivir con su soledad, descubriendo cada vez más el mundo en el que le tocó vivir el cual siempre tenía las puertas abiertas para él; el lugar que lo ha visto crecer, que lo ha cobijado y arropado con su fantástica belleza como naturaleza.

* * *

><p>Zanti regresa ya caída la noche. Su madre lo estaba esperando en el lugar de siempre, en la esquina de esa montaña terminando en picada, recostada en una roca.<p>

Él se asoma desde una esquina y llega con ella. Su madre pregunta que dónde había estado, él simplemente contesta que sólo estuvo merodeando por ahí. Zanti se sienta a su lado y comienzan a observar al cielo con sus estrellas, las cuales parecen tomar protagonismo al borrar todas las cosas que tienen alrededor para que sus vistas sólo las enfoquen a ellas y al cielo.

- Oye mamá… ¿De donde yo vengo entonces todos son amistosos verdad? Porque para haber pensado en nosotros y llevarnos a este lugar entonces quiere decir que se preocupan por el bienestar de todos.

La Tsufuru había inventado una historia a su manera para que su hijo fuese ajeno al mundo perverso de donde venía. Estaba dispuesta a criarlo bajo los principios de su pueblo, prefiriendo contarle la parte donde los de su raza hicieron amistad con los de la suya. Esa es la imagen que siempre quiso guardar para poder descansar de ese terrible infierno que después experimentaron, algo que incluso le permitía dormir. Recordar el pasado de ella y los suyos en manos de los verdugos a los cuales este joven pertenece, mismo que ahora tenía bajo su cuidado, era algo que le recordaba constantemente aquella pesadilla.

Zanti era su bendición y su maldición. Su más grande logro y fracaso. Un Saiya – Jin al cual tenía que cuidar sin encontrar aún el verdadero motivo por el cual el destino le haya encomendado dicha tarea. No tenía idea de qué es lo que deparaba el futuro ni cuánto tiempo seguirían de esa misma manera. Pero, mientras tanto… Debían continuar sobreviviendo a pesar de la costumbre, a pesar de tener el aparente control y la necesaria adaptación.

- Los tuyos, tu pueblo, se lo debemos todo a ellos. –comentó con la natural reacción en su voz de no creerse por dentro lo que decía- Ambas razas están extintas, pero nos tenemos el uno al otro y eso es lo que importa. Tus padres me dejaron a tu cargo y voy a cuidar de ti pase lo que pase.

- No me importa quiénes sean mis padres, para mí tú siempre serás mi madre.

Ladeó su cabeza para que su mirada se encontrara con la de ella. La madre sonrió y volvió a recordar el motivo por el cual había aguantado tanto tiempo al verlo a él a los ojos. A ese hombre por el cual arriesgó su vida para tenerlo aquí, criándolo desde que era un bebé.

Ella apoya su cuerpo a su izquierda para quedar recargada completamente al lado del Saiya – Jin. Zanti responde al gesto abrazándola con su mano derecha, empezando a acariciar de arriba abajo su brazo izquierdo.

De pronto ve que su hijo apunta a una parte del cielo con su otra mano.

- ¡Mira mamá! Otra vez apareció ese cometa. Me dijiste que ese se llama Harlem ¿recuerdas?, y que aparece para escuchar tus deseos.

Zanti se expresó maravillado. Esa noche empezó como muchas otras, con ambos señalando constantemente a los puntos del cielo que en veces se movían y cambiaban de posiciones. Su madre siempre le contaba historias que al Saiya – Jin lo dejaban inquieto cada vez que las escuchaba, esperando en veces que ella volviera a retomar aquellas que se quedaron en suspenso para contarlas en la siguiente noche.

La Tsufuru les ponía nombres y creaba cuentos que en más de una ocasión ponían a Zanti a dormir, aunque la mayoría de las veces él seguía insistente y expectante a que ella continuase. Si por él fuera, podía pasarse todo el tiempo escuchándola con él preguntándole constantemente qué pasaría después, expresando ya sea su júbilo o su malestar por como seguían avanzando las cosas dentro de la trama.

Juntos, madre e hijo, en una aventura que parecía ser eterna. Y ella, con la tarea de educar y criar a este joven que el destino puso en sus manos, con un pasado que interpretar y una tarea de madre que desempeñar… Y un mundo totalmente nuevo dentro del cual había que vivir.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

Saludos y gracias totales a todos los que han seguido esta historia y a los que me dejaron reviews haciendo saber su opinión. Como toda obra experimental y arriesgada, siempre existe una incertidumbre en cuanto al desarrollo de la trama y al destino que le depara a la historia misma al incluir tantos elementos posibles que pueden sacar provecho del personaje y la propuesta. Como había dicho anteriormente, decidí emprender este reto de retomar un personaje poco aprovechado de Dragon Ball y construirle un mundo completo para dar forma a sus orígenes y analizar profundamente su cambio tan drástico tal como nos fue mostrado en la película, haciendo de todo una reinvención.

Agradezco a **Diosa de la Muerte** por siempre hacerme menciones sobre características de la serie que pueden ser explotadas y por reportarme sobre todas las ideas que han transcurrido dentro del fandom cuando llegamos a estos temas. En ella debo la inspiración de tomar este tipo de riesgos, además de que me encanta apostar a lo grande y llevar a cabo aquellas cosas que muy pocos se atreverían a realizar, con esos probables elementos que muchas veces se quedan sólo como ideas en mente las cuales no llegamos a ver materializadas en un escrito.

Espero que me sigan apoyando en esta saludable experimentación. Se despide de ustedes **Skipper1.**

Hasta el siguiente.


	3. Amor de madre

**Yo, Turles.**

**Capítulo 3: Amor de madre.**

Madre e hijo compartieron otro momento maravilloso. Contaron historias como nunca antes, con el deleite presente de sus tramas, lo que estas provocaban en ellos con todo ese mundo imaginativo creado en sus mentes. Las estrellas traían el secreto del Universo consigo y lo vertían a la imaginación, al sentimiento y a la interpretación.

Es en esos momentos cuando su creatividad se explota al máximo. De pronto salían historias que ambos compartían, que complementaban cuando uno empezaba la narración y otro la continuaba, dentro de un duelo de argumentos que se originaba como consecuencia de una narración sustancial e ingeniosa. En veces discutían sobre el destino de determinado personaje que de pronto inventaban, deliberando su suerte de vida o muerte, su papel en el amor o de cualquier otra cosa.

Era un juego que les entretenía bastante. Se exaltaban y gritaban a los cuatro vientos cuando defendían sus propios argumentos, aquello que querían enfatizar como línea original de la trama, representado en el movimiento de sus manos en el aire, de un lado a otro, de arriba abajo, adquiriendo el papel de ese mismo personaje del cual hablaban o discutían y que representaban en lenguaje corporal tal función teatral.

Se ponen de pie y de pronto discuten. Zanti se burlaba con argumentos del personaje gallardo que interpretaba, estirando su cuerpo hasta parecer alguien importante y con clase. Su madre se comportaba cual damisela en peligro con todo y representación escénica, burlándose de él al decir "que no había nadie quien la pudiera proteger".

Zanti responde subiéndose arriba de la roca de un salto, caminando lenta y misteriosamente en posición de cuclillas, mostrándose al asecho y empezando a bordear las salidas para no permitirle el paso. Su madre se pegaba las manos a su pecho, totalmente femenina y vulnerable, mientras escuchaba a su hijo personificar al nigromante de la historia.

Ella, con jugueteos provocadores, empieza a correr en cuanto Zanti se baja de la roca de un salto y le obstruye el paso al quedar frente a ella. Con sus manos simula garras y con sus pies flexionados denota asecho, la Tsufuru reacciona y corre de inmediato mientras comienza a reírse de su aparente infortunio. El Saiya – Jin imita el sonido del rugido de un animal feroz y se deja ir sobre ella.

Para entonces ella se va detrás de la roca y se cambia de un lado a otro, siempre al pendiente de no encontrarse con Zanti mientras asoma la cabeza en cada esquina. Él se asomaba también y en veces empezaba a recorrer la piedra para intentar atraparla; pero su madre era intrépida y veloz a pesar de su baja estatura, con lo que conseguía escabullirse justo a tiempo para no ser presa fácil.

Entonces él se para sobre la roca, se hace lo más pequeño al contraer su cuerpo lo más posible, espera a que su madre se asome desde una esquina y al verla distraída se deja ir con un salto sobre ella, cayendo juntos sobre el pasto con Zanti apoyado sobre los hombros de su madre bajo de él.

Ella hace movimientos varios en el suelo, tanto con sus manos como con sus pies, para quitárselo de encima. Él juguetea con ella y no le permite escaparse, teniendo que sostenerla en veces de sus muñecas para que ella pierda la fuerza y el equilibrio. Entonces, ella hace su movida y le jala la cola con lo que inmediatamente el Saiya – Jin siente calambres en su cuerpo que lo desestabilizan y lo hacen querer agacharse para quitarse esa sensación paralizante.

La Tsufuru aprovecha y se pone de pie, corriendo esta vez lejos del alcance de su hijo quien por unos momentos duró en esa posición fetal necesaria. Ella se burla mientras se aleja de ahí lo más pronto a paso veloz, en lo que Zanti se reincorpora y sale otra vez en busca de su "presa".

Los dos corren bajo las luces de las estrellas y de los reflejos de algunos satélites o planetas que se ven a lo lejos. Con el viento sobre sus pieles, el pasto sobre sus pies, la energía y la adrenalina corriendo por sus cuerpos. Dos salvajes en un mundo ajeno que los ha adoptado como si fueran suyos.

* * *

><p>Los "celis" siguieron pasando, y el mundo parecía cambiar a cada paso. Incluso el color de ciertas partes del terreno cambió, reemplazando verdes por azules, cafés por colores crema, o grises por azabache. El agua de las orillas de la costa también lo hacía, pasando desde un azul a un verde, hasta verse totalmente extraña cuando de pronto cambió a rojo en toda su extensión. Un extraño fenómeno que duró varios días hasta que se estabilizó.<p>

Igualmente las nubes hacían su juego de estaciones. En cierto momento se veían a varias acumuladas en el cielo como formando una muralla a lo lejos, o de pronto tomaban la forma de remolinos como si una puerta enorme estuviera a punto de abrirse desde lo alto del firmamento. De pronto se veían unas pocas y otras más cargadas de un peso que se podía apreciar por su volumen y por el color que presentaban. Y como muchas que se veían desde arriba, de pronto ocultaban criaturas mágicas y misteriosas, quienes parecían usarlas para resguardarse dentro de esos vapores.

* * *

><p>Es un nuevo día. La Tsufuru se dirige al interior de la nave para hacer los preparativos de su próxima exploración. Se mete dentro y empieza a revisar algunos rincones donde busca tanto ropa como víveres que todavía quedan disponibles desde que llegaron, incluidas herramientas que ellos como Tsufuru usan para exploraciones en lugares desconocidos.<p>

La hierba ya había crecido grande en ese lugar, rodeando a la nave por completo que ya lucía más vieja y con el metal un poco corroído por el paso del tiempo. Aun así, estar dentro de esa cabina la hacía sentirse como la primera vez que montó en ella para su escape.

Los recuerdos evocados la hicieron sentarse en la silla de piloto, perspectiva donde le tocó presenciar todo el desastre por el que su raza pasó. El estar nuevamente en ese lugar, en esa misma silla frente a esa misma cabina, fue todo lo que necesitó para rememorar el terrible pasado de donde provenían.

Las imágenes inundaron su presente con sus ojos rebobinando todo lo ocurrido celis atrás, cuando vio a través de la ventana cóncava el escenario tétrico formado frente a ella, en aquel entonces cuando su nave se elevaba por los cielos preparando el despegue hacia el lugar indicado. Todos esos monos gigantes acabando con los suyos, derribando trincheras, tumbando torres, disparando esos rayos que salían de sus bocas, bañando todo lo que se encontraban dentro de un torrente que lo aniquilaba todo.

Esa imagen donde su pareja siguió disparando al Ozaru que estuvo por tomarlos entre sus manos con todo y nave, para distraerlo y hacerlo cambiar de objetivo. Esas construcciones que derribó a su paso para seguir en su camino de apagar esa muestra de rebeldía que se había despertado en su hostigamiento, y ese viaje que ella por fin pudo emprender para salir de ahí, sana y salva.

Todo lo vivió y lo rememoró otra vez, sentada en ese sitio, llegando a tomar los controles de la misma manera como lo hizo en aquella ocasión, al acordarse de todo lo sucedido.

Ve a su derecha para observar el pequeño contenedor oblicuo que fue donde metió a Zanti siendo apenas un bebé. Era increíble que no habían pasado muchos celis desde su llegada hasta este momento, donde su hijo ya lucía con toda su hombría y musculatura en la actualidad, a una edad más temprana a la que se imaginó.

No sabía cuánto tiempo más les quedaba de vida. Aun con todo este tiempo, no había logrado entender las estaciones de este planeta por completo y existían cosas que todavía no lograba dominar; el peligro siempre estaba ahí fuera, y a pesar de que el Saiya – Jin mostraba gran fuerza y resistencia, aun así temía por su seguridad y bienestar.

¿Y si hay vida inteligente dentro de esos lugares majestuosos que observó a su llegada, a lo alto del cielo? ¿Qué forma tendrían y cuáles serían sus intenciones? El hecho de no haber sido contactados en todo este tiempo era algo que le levantaba sospecha.

Cómo deseaba que la nave estuviera en buen estado y que pudieran salir de ahí para su regreso; pero tampoco sabía en qué condiciones había quedado su gente, ni mucho menos si el planeta Plant iba a lucir de la misma manera después de esa invasión. Tal vez lo que les quedaba era vivir así el resto de sus vidas, a menos que el destino girara las cosas de una manera inesperada.

Tomó el holograma que mostraba la cara de su pareja sobre una superficie rectangular, el cual estaba apoyado en la parte superior del panel de mando. Tal imagen, con él sonriente, era la que siempre le daba fuerzas para continuar ante la dura prueba que ha estado viviendo desde entonces. Como un invierno largo, infinito, en el que hay que aguantar la tempestad constante y el vacío imperantes, de un mundo que tiene mucho que ofrecer pero que es ajeno a sus necesidades y costumbres como Tsufuru.

Lleva esa imagen más cerca de ella mientras pasa las yemas de los dedos sobre ese rostro, como una caricia del tiempo, intentando alcanzarlo donde quiera que se encuentre. Un héroe que arriesgó todo por ellos, por ella y por un Saiya – Jin abandonado que fue dejado a su suerte en la basura sin saber el por qué de esa situación; pero que ella acogió y adoptó, y con el cual terminó huyendo hasta este lugar.

Se puso de pie para recorrer silenciosamente la nave, con esos recuerdos evocados en cada momento. Pues era la misma nave donde su pareja iba rumbo al trabajo, y la que ella utilizaba para hacer sus deberes correspondientes como mujer de hogar. En ella traía los alimentos y bebidas comercializados por su pueblo, regresando nuevamente a casa con la felicidad y las ganas de prepararlos cuanto antes para empezar a comerlos. También, el mismo vehículo donde salían de paseo y se tomaban sus celis libres para darse los merecidos descansos después de las jornadas de trabajo.

Volvió a dejar el holograma con el rostro de su pareja impreso en ella, empezando a cargar las cosas por las que había venido y salir de la nave para dirigirse a preparar un alimento exclusivo de su cultura, esperando a que Zanti vuelva con alguna cosa rara que se haya encontrado o cazado.

No podía evitar pensar si sería lo suficientemente fuerte y capaz de seguir manteniendo al Saiya – Jin a su lado. No cabía duda de que poseía un espíritu fuerte, intrépido, audaz y heroico que siempre lo llevaba más allá de donde le era permitido. Tenía un potencial enorme que lo llevaría muy lejos, y no estaba segura de tener lo necesario para guiarlo en ese caminar.

Lo cierto es que su papel de madre ya resultaba bastante inusual desde el principio. En sus manos había quedado el futuro de un miembro de otra raza diferente a la suya, en un terreno desconocido para ella en el que eran necesarios varios elementos y aptitudes que necesitaba desarrollar en aquellos momentos donde fuera necesario. ¿Cuánto más podría dar como madre? ¿Hasta dónde estaría todo esto a su alcance? ¿Por qué le había tocado a ella, siendo Tsufuru, enseñar principios propios de su cultura a un miembro ajeno a la suya?

Siguió caminando con utensilios, ropa y víveres en mano. La supervivencia volvió a entrar en su agenda y en su constante vivir. Partió rumbo a uno de los terrenos que utiliza para sus actividades diarias, esperando que Zanti llegue con algo nuevo que mostrar y con una aventura nueva que contar.

Y como era de esperarse… Después de un rato, el joven Saiya – Jin llega con algo nuevo en mano.

- ¡Mira mamá! Me encontré esta majestuosidad y la cacé inmediatamente. –dijo haciendo alarde con su pose y con el talante de su voz, dejando caer pesadamente el cuerpo inerte del animal fantástico sobre el suelo.

- Veamos… -su madre se coloca el brazalete y hace un escaneo, con artefacto en mano, cerca del cuerpo para inspeccionarlo- Es comestible.

- ¡Claro que es comestible! –dijo en tono de alarde, cerrando los ojos, alzando las manos a la altura de los hombros con palmas abiertas, mostrando obviedad en su posición- Sabes que yo no cazo cualquier cosa.

- Pero a veces llevas contigo cada cosa que me levanta un susto.

- Oye… -la señala con el dedo- Ayer hiciste trampa, no se vale, me jalaste la cola. –acusó viéndola con cara chusca de despecho.

- Eres más fuerte que yo, y una mujer indefensa como yo se las tiene que arreglar para sobrevivir. –le devolvió la respuesta en tono y mirada desafiante. Zanti se sienta resignado con la misma cara de enojo.

- No es justo… -levanta su cola hasta llevarla a un costado suyo, y la empieza a observar- Oye mamá, en serio… ¿Por qué tengo cola?

- Ya te dije por qué, todos los de tu raza la tienen.

- Sí pero… -la mueve para el otro lado y la asoma a su lado derecho, esta vez girando su cintura para verse la parte trasera- Es que es extraño. No veo ninguna utilidad tener cola, y realmente ya no sirve para aguantar mi peso, antes recuerdo que cuando era niño la usaba para colgarme, pero ahora ya no puedo. ¿Qué otra utilidad tiene?

Su madre aparentaba estarlo escuchando dentro de sus actividades, preparando el fuego que sabía hacer con combustión rápida. Mientras estaba en posición baja haciendo sus deberes, evocaba en su mente todas esas escenas vividas tiempo atrás, como testigo directo de las acciones de los Saiya – Jin que se convirtieron en monos gigantes cuando una luz intensa empezó a brillar en lo alto del cielo.

Toda esa transformación de sus cuerpos, pasando de ser simples humanoides hasta llegar a las alturas con esa anatomía grande y pesada, capaces de romper el aire con esos ataques tan pronunciados con el uso de sus prolongadas extremidades.

- No sé Zanti... -soltó casi en automático- Pero supongo que habrás de poder hacer más cosas con ella conforme crezcas.

- Es que en serio no le encuentro otra utilidad, pero supongo que pronto la encontraré.

Se resignó a sacar esa conjetura. Zanti empieza a ayudar a su madre a colocar al animal que acababa de cazar dentro del tubo para que empiece su cocimiento, con el fuego verde-azul ardiendo debajo.

De pronto la conversación pareció bajar su ritmo. Sólo mencionaban una que otra cosa superflua, como un cliché en automático. Era obvio que esos recuerdos le habían afectado a la madre, y aunque ya había apartado de su mente toda esa secuencia de muerte y destrucción, la sensación que se despertó en ella todavía no cambiaba de estación.

* * *

><p>Cayó la noche y Zanti se había ido hace tiempo rumbo a sus aventuras acostumbradas sin tener una hora concreta a la cuál llegar. Ella se quedó en su soledad, revisando los pendientes que tenía por hacer y haciendo inspecciones en los alrededores de la nave con un aparato en mano que le permitía medir los niveles de daños, estado de las piezas, condiciones de la maquinaria y la energía, entre otras cosas.<p>

Guardaba la esperanza de que algún día fuera capaz de reparar esa nave y poder volver a casa; pero antes, debía asegurarse del estado actual de su planeta para saber si era apropiado aproximarse o mejor quedarse un tiempo más en este lugar. Entre sus labores se metía al interior de la cabina, intentando reparar con herramientas en mano un intercomunicador que le servía para hacer enlaces remotos con estaciones de recepción. Eso le permitía hablarles a las personas con las cuales trabajaba a tiempo real, teniendo la función de mostrar los vídeos de ambas partes para escucharse y verse al mismo tiempo.

Tenía la esperanza de recibir alguna respuesta por parte de alguno de los suyos, por lo que aplicaba especial esmero en dejar el intercomunicador en perfectas condiciones en caso de recibir alguna señal de transmisión.

Un par de chispazos salen del área de circuitos de donde ella hace presión para soldar unas piezas, usando gafas protectoras de radiación para sus ojos. Estaba agachada situándose debajo de una parte del panel de control de mando, haciendo su trabajo.

Exhausta, se recarga otra vez en la silla de piloto para recobrar sus energías. Algo había interrumpido su labor de reparación del intercomunicador, y notó que era esa sensación que no la dejaba en paz desde la mañana. Al estar su corazón afectado, no podía concentrarse en corregir o reparar aquello que necesitaba.

Una sensación de ahogo le provocó ardor y malestar en su interior. Sentía que debía vomitar algo, aun cuando la comida que había degustado al lado de su hijo no le hubiera hecho daño. Y no fue hasta que se dio cuenta que de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas, sintiendo la humedad en su rostro al llevarse uno de sus dedos para tocar las húmedas gotas y retirarlas con el tacto para notar que había empezado a llorar.

Se recostó hacia atrás con fuerza, tapando su cara con ambas manos como si le diera vergüenza. El ahogo desbordó en un llanto desgarrador que lo arrojó todo hacia afuera, con el cuerpo queriendo liberarse de tanto dolor y sufrimiento acumulados por el tiempo. Ya no era suficiente labrarse un carácter que le sirviera para aguantar y sobrellevar toda esta situación, pues había logrado sobrevivir a costa de reprimir sus sentimientos de dolor, ira y culpa por mucho tiempo.

No se había atendido ella lo suficiente para ser siquiera capaz de disfrutar su propia soledad. Se ahogaba en pensamientos de frases poéticas que hablaban del infortunio, del desamor, de todas las cosas que ella haría si tuviera otra vez la oportunidad de regresar el tiempo y advertir de todo lo que estaría por suceder. Se sentía culpable por todo lo que había pasado, por no haber sido capaz de hacer nada al respecto ante la situación que los aquejó de la cual tuvo que huir en desesperación.

No tenía a nadie con quién hablar al respecto, sólo con ella misma. Formaba en su mente conversaciones ficticias con aquellos que le importaban, entre ellos su pareja, imaginándose que él la consolaba, la escuchaba y la atendía, la llenaba de besos y caricias diciéndole que todo estará bien, que sea fuerte y que siga aguantando ya que las cosas pronto mejorarán.

No tenía el apoyo emocional suficiente, y no podía contarle nada a Zanti de lo que realmente pasó. Sólo se tenía a ella para los momentos de ira, de culpa, de soledad, de reproche, de desahogo y de sufrimiento.

Los gritos ahogados, los desgarros de su garganta después de tomar aire y sacarlo todo con fuerza, retumbaban dentro de las paredes de la cabina con un llanto más claro y pronunciado. Se pasaba las manos por la cara como queriéndose quitar el sufrimiento de encima. Se agarraba el pelo con desesperación, pasando bruscamente los dedos dentro de éste, esperando que ese dolor y esas imágenes se dejaran de reproducir en su cabeza cual maldición interminable.

Se empujaba hacia delante y hacia atrás, con esos demonios golpeando fuerte dentro de ella, mostrando su molestia por ser perturbados de esa manera. No se irían fácilmente aun cuando ella se esforzara por sacar y olvidar todo. Darían guerra, golpearían su sensibilidad y le provocarían sentimientos de dolor de muchas maneras y formas para tenerla todavía bajo control.

Recordó a Zanti, a ese Saiya - Jin que no podía contarle nada de lo que le sucedía. Tenía miedo de él, pensando que tal vez un día no lo volvería a ver o que cometiera alguna acción tan atroz como la que vivió con su pueblo. Era su hijo y lo amaba, pero también de algún modo lo odiaba. Pues fue por él que, al elegirlo, tuvo que dejar a su pareja a su suerte para que ambos pudieran escapar. Una idea y un episodio redundantes que daban vueltas una y otra vez, con sentimientos de suicidio y de finales atroces provocados por la fuerte emoción y el carente raciocinio.

* * *

><p>Zanti dormía debajo de un árbol. Acostado boca arriba con las manos entrelazadas en la nuca, disfrutaba todo lo que esa naturaleza a la intemperie le podía ofrecer. La noche era su cobija y las estrellas iluminaban su sueño calmado.<p>

Una respiración tranquila y apacible marcaba su ritmo de reposo. Estaba exhausto por todas las cosas que hizo durante ese día de aventura y se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta, cuando lo único que buscaba era reposar un momento y después irse a casa.

Permaneció así, recobrando las energías para el siguiente día... Cuando una sensación extraña empieza a oprimir su pecho con insistencia.

Su ceño se frunce como respuesta, y su boca se entreabre por la inquietante respuesta de su cuerpo ante algo acontecido en sus sueños. Caído en un abismo profundo, dentro de un punto sin retorno, tocando fondo y llegado hasta lo más bajo, en donde todo es oscuro y terrenal, con una voz dentro que se empieza a hacer omnipresente.

Su sentido del oído asume todo el papel que corresponde, tomando tal relevancia que los demás sentidos quedaron en segundo plano. Esa voz que retumbaba como latidos de corazón, llamando y resonando con algo conjunto a su interior, al mismo ritmo y en el mismo momento, a su propio lenguaje.

Empezó a sonar como si las paredes de los alrededores de ese agujero manipularan el aire para producir un sonido grave, ahogado y tétrico. El cuerpo de Zanti empezó a tener espasmos, con las manos sacudiéndose sobre el suelo, presa de una respiración intranquila, algo agitada, reaccionando como si una fuerza superior presionara fuertemente sobre ella, ocasionando una sensación de parálisis que empezaba a inquietar su profundo sueño.

Entonces... Ese sonido irregular de ultratumba empieza a componerse y a estructurarse, tal instrumento musical que empieza desafinado y luego se transforma en una melodía entendible.

- Muerte...

Un susurro se asomó en medio de ese sonido ensordecedor de múltiples voces hablando al mismo tiempo, con un dialecto inaudito dentro de toda esa oscuridad que hablaba por sí sola.

Su rostro, tanto por fuera como por dentro, se arrugaba más y más al sentir el incremento de esa presencia misteriosa que interrumpió su apacible sueño. Inquieto, empezó a mover agitadamente los pies como si de una convulsión se tratara, perseverando para poder despertarse de ese hechizo que lo tenía adormecido.

- Mata...

La voz sonaba con proveniencia aparente de un espectro, de algún nigromante. Un ente que hablaba de entre las voces que le hacían de fondo y lo acompañaban en su coro. Voces que hablaban entre sí, intentando entregar un mensaje que todavía no maduraba para llegar a ser entendible. Era algo que querían entregarle en abundancia, con su presencia y su ruido aumentando cada vez más y más, todo dentro de un gran cúmulo que no podría asimilar.

- Mata... Con toda tu pasión... Con toda tu energía... Con todo lo que tú eres...

La voz se hizo tan clara que ya sonó a mantra, a una orden a ejecutar. Zanti, por fuera, empezó a recargarse de un lado a otro con el sudor de su frente, apretando su pecho con una de sus manos con fuerza. Como si esa parte fuese la que ardiera, como si el inconsciente supiera que esa era la parte afectada e intentara protegerse por acto reflejo del propio cuerpo.

Luego una quietud, un respiro a tanta sensación que entró de golpe. La nada se volvió a silenciar y ya no presentó su acostumbrada presencia que inquietaba de sobremanera. Aun así, la expectación en medio de toda esa oscuridad provocaba las mismas sensaciones de incertidumbre y preocupación, incrementándose más y más por no saber qué esperar, qué pensar y, sobre todo, qué experimentar.

Y como la ola, agresiva e impredecible, se vuelve a entregar el mismo mensaje, esta vez cargado de una potencia desbordante capaz de recorrer todo el cuerpo con sus extremidades de un solo golpe, inyectando una energía intolerable.

- ¡Despierta, Rey de los Dioses! ¡Omnipresente sea tu reino!

La voz retumbó y agitó todo a su paso, con él sintiendo su interior temblar y su cuerpo sacudirse como si la tierra entera se partiera debajo de él.

Finalmente, su perseverancia y su esfuerzo por querer salir de ese letargo dio su fruto, empujado por esa sensación que vertió en él todo ese cúmulo de sensaciones inexplicables, aprovechando esa ola a su favor y utilizando la propia corriente para su propulsión.

Logra despertarse con la respiración a todo pulmón, inclinando inmediatamente el cuerpo hacia delante, levantándose de cintura para arriba. La mano seguía sujetando su pecho con los dedos apretando su piel, a la altura de su corazón. El sudor le resbalaba por la cara y su respiración había agarrado un ritmo constante, intentando mantener la energía a flote la cual le ayudó a salir de ese extraño sueño.

Su vista se aclaró, volviendo en sí. Retiró la mano de su pecho y la apoyó sobre su frente, creyendo que con eso todas esas imágenes desaparecerían, incluido ese ente encapuchado rodeado de un fuego avasallador que en su presencia sentía que ardía entero, que no había escape, hasta que logró despertarse.

Jamás recordó experimentar algo así antes. Su piel la sintió hervida y sus sentidos más alerta que nunca. Ese llamado había despertado en él toda la curiosidad por saber de qué se trataba, mas el miedo que eso le provocaba le hacía pensar que no quería volver a experimentarlo nunca más.

Se puso de pie, volteando de un lado a otro, con su cola inquieta moviéndose de una posición a otra, esperando encontrarse con ese ser fantasmagórico que de pronto se le apareció para aprehenderlo... Pero no vio más que el paisaje de la noche y sus matices propios con los que pintaba el mundo. Su agitación le ordenó estar alerta en todo momento, esperando algún ataque sorpresa; pero éste nunca llegó.

Transcurrido un rato logra tranquilizarse lo suficiente, lo que le permite pensar sobre lo ocurrido y lo que significaba. No negaba que esa manifestación tenía un gran poder de atracción, que su llamado había atraído su atención; pero a la vez eso le asustaba, que una maldad como esa evocara en él un interés inusual ante ese tipo de energía oscura, sin explicarse la razón.

¿Quién había sido el que lo contactó de esa manera? Quien quiera que fuera, parecía el infierno mismo. Pudo sentir que no había punto de retorno si aceptaba su invitación, pues se había generado una fuerza de atracción que lo empujaba cada vez más hacia él, y de no haber logrado despertar, tal vez su suerte hubiera sido otra.

Miró con atención el mundo que lo rodeaba. Parecía tan templado y apacible en comparación a lo que le había ocurrido por dentro. Mostraba un silencio inusual en sus montañas y llanuras, en los planetas que se veían en el cielo a lo lejos y en los ríos de agua cristalina que recorren diferentes alturas. Todo contribuyó para que, por primera vez en su vida, se sintiera observado. Después de aquello, no podía evitar pensar que alguien le seguía la pista o que empezara a ser observado por algo o por alguien.

* * *

><p>Decide regresar a donde está su madre. Decide no contarle lo que había pasado y hacer como si nada. Llegó al lugar acostumbrado donde dormían. La vio a ella recostada en el suelo arriba de unas sábanas especiales que le daban firmeza y confort, cubierta con unas mantas que le brindaban calor.<p>

Empezó a avanzar unos pasos, con un comportamiento sigiloso, pretendiendo recostarse al lado de ella como siempre lo hacía cada noche. Entonces, la imagen del nigromante a punto de quemarlo con su fuego vuelve a su memoria. Él se paraliza, dejando de avanzar a donde su madre, empezando a sentir una inexplicable conexión de esa experiencia con la Tsufuru. Se sintió peligroso, por lo que no quiso que nada se le acercase, ni mucho menos aproximarse a esa mujer la cual considera su propia madre.

Ese poder que se manifestó en sus sueños era tan puro que parecía tener vida propia. Parecía invadirle y usurparle en ese preciso instante. Presentía que, de acostarse con ella, esa imagen se volvería a aparecer para afectarla a ella de algún modo.

De pronto… Un odio profundo dentro de él se libera. Su mirada asustada cambia a una de desprecio mientras la sigue observando. Recordó las veces que él preguntó sobre su origen como Saiya – Jin, sobre ella y su planeta natal, sobre sus padres quienes le dejaron a su cuidado… No podía evitar pensar que había algo raro en esas historias, en esas narraciones donde sentía la ausencia de la verdad cuando su madre se las contaba. Eso le molestaba, el pensar que tal vez estuviera ocultándole una gran verdad y que él merecía saberlo todo.

Esa sensación natural, inexplicable, de sentir un rechazo hacia su madre que todavía seguía presente. Un sentimiento que se repetía regularmente y que venía desde lo más profundo, hasta sentirlo parte de él, como una programación asentada entre las dos razas. Como esas veces en las que competía con ella, llegando a odiarla, a querer dominarla por completo. Esas ocasiones que salía de paseo para vivir sus aventuras como una distracción que él usaba para olvidarse de ello. Siempre que estaba frente a ella, la misma experiencia le sucedía más de una ocasión.

No quiso estar ahí nuevamente. Mejor se alejó y se acostó en una esquina de la parte llana de esa montaña en la que ambos estaban. Se colocó ahí y se acurrucó sobre el suelo, cerca de la piedra donde siempre compartían sus historias nocturnas.

Permaneció ahí un momento, con la vista enfocada hacia el cielo, observando uno de los planetas que abarcaba una parte considerable de ese espacio, brillando con un blanco intenso y tentador. Su cola y los pelos cubriéndola se erizan como recibiendo una señal, levantándola del suelo en posición rígida. Sus ojos, felinos y delineados por un instinto ancestral, reflejan perfectamente el escenario al frente suyo, en especial ese blanco reflejado por esa figura circular colgada en el cielo.

Cierra sus párpados lentamente hasta quedarse dormido, en una quietud y calma inmediata, en contraste a su hiperactividad.

* * *

><p>El nuevo día comienza. La Tsufuru se despierta, retira las sábanas encima de ella y se pone de pie a su ritmo. Fijó la vista a donde presintió que Zanti se había quedado a dormir, justo en la orilla de la montaña donde estaba la piedra que ambos usaban para recostarse.<p>

Vio que no había nadie ahí. Somnolienta, empieza a caminar para rodear al grupo de arbustos que tiene a su derecha para poder llegar a la nave. Una vez que logra dar la vuelta, ve al vehículo de frente y se aproxima a él con un caminar lento y rítmico. Algo le estaba inquietando, un sentimiento en ella había brotado y no podía evitar sentirse rara por esta extraña mañana.

No sabía por qué se dirigía hacia ese lugar. Simplemente siguió caminando, hasta que una voz detrás de ella se asoma rompiendo con su pensar.

- ¡Hola mamá!

Zanti la saludó con la misma energía de siempre. Ella se detuvo, sintiendo una parálisis que la plantó en ese sitio de donde ya no avanzó más. Voltea lentamente hacia atrás para poder verlo.

- Hola… Zanti… ¿No viniste a dormir anoche? –preguntó ella, simulando somnolencia al restregar uno de sus ojos con una mano.

- Sí mamá, llegué pero estabas dormida y no te quise molestar. Me quedé dormido en el lugar de siempre.

- De acuerdo… -se queda un momento callada, mirándole con timidez- ¿Ya comiste?

- No todavía no, ¡me muero de hambre!

Hizo énfasis en su estómago al frotarlo continuamente en círculos, con esa mirada alegre y pícara de su propia escuela.

Zanti se da la vuelta y se aleja para buscar y preparar algún terreno cercano en donde llevar las cosas para la preparación de alimentos. La Tsufuru trae consigo las pequeñas criaturas que logró atrapar el día anterior con el uso de su tecnología, tirando de carretas y llevando canastos de poro abierto con el peso apropiado para poder transportarlos.

Su hijo por su parte empezó a traer todos esos cuerpos pesados que había escondido al haberlos enterrado en un determinado sitio donde él sabía las ubicaciones. Se los llevó a la espalda hasta dejarlos sobre el área del suelo que eligió para su preparación.

Acomodaron el mismo soporte que les permitía cocerlos bajo el fuego de combustión rápida que la madre sabía preparar con maestría. En lo que ella comenzaba a preparar el fuego, Zanti empezó a observar los cuerpos inertes de los animales que dejó al frente suyo para tomar una decisión.

- A ver… Me pregunto cuál comeremos hoy… No sé si éste que tiene muchas patas, o este otro que tiene la cara muy fea… -reflexionaba con mirada inocente y despreocupada, dándose el lujo de la decisión y el deleite de la degustación por adelantado.

- Zanti, yo creo que todos son buenos, recuerda que ya los hemos comido todos antes.

- Sí pero… -frota su mentón con dedo índice y pulgar, observando con vista panorámica la serie de bocados que tiene en su alrededor- Por ejemplo yo no he probado ese que está peludo y tiene ese color de piel. –se refirió al objeto mencionado al señalarlo.

- Está bien, entonces que sea ese. Te daré a elegir esta vez.

Ella siguió preparando el fuego debajo del tubo que servía para sostener los alimentos. Tenía la cabeza absorta en sus pensamientos, recordando lo que sucedió con ella la noche anterior y la crisis en la que entró por todas esas experiencias vividas desde la invasión.

No se expresaban como antes lo hacían. La seriedad en ellos se notaba, no jugaban con las palabras ni se lanzaban ironías o burlas como acostumbraban. Sólo el ruido de metales y el fuego intensificando sus llamas fueron los protagonistas en esa actividad.

Después de un tiempo pensándolo, Zanti elige lo que se va a comer. Esta vez tocó el turno a un animal con forma de crustáceo. No era muy grande, por lo que el Saiya – Jin pudo atravesarlo con el tubo sin problemas para que quedara listo para su cocimiento.

El fuego prendió completamente y Zanti empezó a mover el rodillo ubicado en uno de los costados del soporte para darle vuelta al alimento para su cocimiento regular. Ahora el ruido del fuego ardiente, con las carnes del animal oyéndose crujir por el calor sobre su cuerpo, tomaron el lugar en la escena. Sólo se oía el viento que casualmente pasaba sobre ellos, así como los movimientos de las hojas de los árboles que estaban en los alrededores.

No articularon palabra alguna, incluso cuando comenzaron la degustación. Agarraron trozo tras trozo, usando herramientas especiales para crujir partes duras en el caso de la madre quien necesitaba retirar la carne de la coraza para poder comerla. En cambio su hijo podía abrir con facilidad esa piel dura, haciendo sólo presión con sus dedos o bien pegando las manos en ambos extremos hasta hacerlos tronar por la presión.

Como pocas veces ocurría, ella logró terminar sus alimentos antes que su hijo. Se le quedó viendo al pedazo de pata de la que había succionado la carne de su interior con su paladar, utilizando ese tiempo muerto para entretenerse con algo irrelevante que sólo le permitiría una momentánea distracción. Zanti siguió comiendo, esta vez sin alocarse ni llevarse grandes trozos a la boca como usualmente lo hacía.

Y entonces… Sumergida en esa soledad consigo misma… Las palabras surgieron.

- Zanti… -asomó la palabra, con la mirada algo triste, seria y el volumen de la voz baja- ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

El Saiya – Jin se paralizó y dejó de comer esa parte del bocado donde se había quedado. Él recordó la noche de ayer con esa manifestación golpeando dentro de sus costillas, reclamando su despertar y avivando esas sensaciones inexplicablemente placenteras, aunque negativas. No podía revelar algo así, tenía que mentir. Ni mucho menos decirle lo que sintió al verla ahí acostada, por lo cual había decidido que era mejor dormir a solas.

- Yo… Pues ya sabes mamá… Ando en las locuras de siempre. Me dormí debajo de un árbol, luego regresé a donde tú estabas, pero me dieron ganas de dormir esta vez en la orilla de la piedra je je.

Se expresó apenas viéndola a la cara, cuando lo que hacía la mayoría del tiempo era mirar la comida que tenía sostenida entre sus dedos. Llegó a tomar uno que otro bocado para provocar ese momento de distracción, y eludir de alguna manera esa pregunta directa por parte de su madre.

- Muy bien hijo. –hace una pausa, se hace un poco hacia atrás, toma un aire que le sirve para tomar fuerzas en su decisión y prosigue- Zanti, hay algo que quiero que sepas.

La comida que estuvo a punto de tragarse la suspendió dentro de su boca. Otra vez dejó de moverse, como si estuviera petrificado. Presentía que algo importante estaba por suceder, y en momentos así siempre reaccionaba de esa manera. Sólo que esta vez un tanto diferente a otras veces, pues nunca había sentido que su madre se hubiera puesto tan seria, al menos no lo que él recordaba.

Empezó a observarla en ratos y con cautela, esperando que el golpe a recibir no fuese tan sorpresivo ni desagradable.

Él terminó de tragar su bocado, y ella tomó el valor necesario y comenzó con su narración.

- Zanti… Te dije que me dejaron a tu cuidado, que tus padres confiaron en mí y me pidieron que escapara contigo, que mi raza como la tuya está extinta por un acontecimiento desafortunado... Que pronto vendrían por nosotros y que lo que teníamos que hacer era sobrevivir pero… -mueve sus dedos, nerviosa, con la mirada baja- Quiero decir que todo eso es…

- Mentira.

Abrió los ojos de par en par. Nunca esperó que él se le fuera a adelantar de esa manera, cuando lo que ella pretendía era completar en su frase que todo lo que había dicho era cierto, esperando tejer una nueva historia inventada cuando el valor de decir la verdad se le había escapado.

Zanti se quedó cabizbajo al soltar esa palabra, tratando el pedazo de comida que tenía entre sus manos como un objeto distractor para pasar el rato.

- Eeeehhmm… Yo… Lo que quería decir es que…

- Lo sé madre, sé lo que has estado aguantando todo este tiempo… Ha de ser una carga muy dura.

Ella alzó la mirada en automático, con esos ojos tímidos y expectantes a la reacción de su hijo. Zanti seguía viendo hacia la arena que tenía debajo, observando los pedazos de coraza que dejó regados en el suelo a los que les retiró la carne.

Esas palabras fueron tan certeras que su sentir se identificó inmediatamente, comenzando a sacar todas esas sensaciones que siempre tuvo que guardarse frente a él. Tal cúmulo empezó a moverse dentro de ella, esperando salir al exterior ante el menor estímulo.

- No sé cuál sea la verdadera historia, pero para haberla guardado así todo este tiempo me imagino que habrá sido algo duro, realmente duro. Yo lo supe, mamá, supe todas las veces que lloraste porque yo llegué a observarte. Me ocultaba y te veía sola, desahogando todo lo que te hacía mal y que no podías decirme. También vi cuando una vez observaste la imagen del hombre que estaba contigo en aquel momento, estabas dentro de la nave y yo te vi desde afuera. No te voy a pedir que me cuentes toda la verdad, creo que eso lo dirás en su momento…

Ella empezó a llorar. Su respirar se hizo lento, reteniendo cada sorbo de aire para empujar y sacar todo lo que hostiga su sensibilidad y su alma, como si las palabras de Zanti las hubiera ingerido a modo de una bebida capaz de remover todo dentro de ella para provocar su salida.

- Mamá… -se atrevió a verla con su posición agazapada y seria- Gracias por cuidar de mí todo este tiempo.

La sensibilidad de la madre fue tocada al clímax, desembocando en un llanto que la llevó a cubrirse la cara con las manos para sostenerse el pesar que la presionaba hacia abajo, con el cuerpo entero doblándose, como recibiendo un fuerte golpe en el estómago. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, permitiendo que todo lo retenido por fin fluyera como tenía que ser, y no sentir ya esa presión de dolor y angustia por esa resistencia que sólo ocasionaba sentimientos de culpa.

Cansada de aguantar inviernos que no acaban, esta vez permitió que todo aquello que la reprimía por fin se drenara y la dejara en paz de una vez por todas. El Saiya – Jin sólo se quedó ahí viendo, contemplando ese sufrimiento de la Tsufuru quien no había terminado de expresar todo ese sentir, aun sin poder ir a donde está ella para ofrecerle consuelo.

- Zanti… Yo… -se frota constantemente los ojos con su antebrazo- Perdóname.

- No madre, perdóname a mí. Nunca supe qué decirte ni qué hacer cada vez que te veía así, no podía abordar el tema y prefería evadirlo. Por eso me voy madre, por eso me pierdo y me aventuro. No me gusta verte sufrir ni mucho menos que sea por mi culpa. Por eso busco en qué distraerme, trato de entender esta suerte en la que ahora estamos, el por qué suceden cosas extrañas conmigo y por qué hay ciertas cosas que me inquietan demasiado.

- Yo también debo pedirte perdón. Es mi culpa por no confiar en tu fortaleza, por no tenerte la confianza, por siempre huirle a la sinceridad de hablar contigo y decirte qué es lo que pasa. Lo cierto es que lo que te he contado no tiene nada de verdad, la historia es totalmente diferente; pero tenía miedo a que crecieras con un trauma, a que me culparas a mí e hicieras algo conmigo que pudiera lastimarme… -Zanti se recarga hacia adelante, apoyando las manos en el suelo para asentar sus palabras.

- Mamá, yo jamás, jamás te pondría un dedo encima.

Zanti se sintió tranquilo y aliviado al haberlo dicho. Para él fue una prueba de fuego que definiría si su rencor hacia ella iba a ser lo suficientemente fuerte para atreverse a hacer algo indebido, o si sólo era algo pasajero que sólo atormentaba su pensar.

Pero al verla llorar de esa manera, al ver la carga que llevaba puesta, se compadeció y pudo comprender muchas cosas que le tenían dando vueltas desde hace tiempo. Vio que no era el único que estaba sufriendo, y que su madre guardaba secretos que la lastimaban enormemente. Verla de esa manera le hizo entender lo que a veces llegaba a sentir por ella.

Ella le miró, creyendo lo que le había dicho. Lo vio totalmente sincero en sus palabras y en su postura, notando esa madurez que ella pensaba que él no tenía, viendo en sí a un hombre al cual podía confesarle sus más oscuros secretos sin ninguna represalia. Tales palabras la liberaron y la alejaron de ese tormento.

- Mamá… Te admiro… Tienes una fortaleza increíble. Todo este tiempo y me has podido cuidar aun a pesar de todo. Todo lo que soy te lo debo a ti, estoy muy agradecido por eso.

Ella empezó a sonreír, limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas que se restregaba con su muñeca. Ambos se quedaron viendo y sintieron una necesidad inmensa de abrazarse. Ella se puso de pie primero y dio la pauta. Él hizo lo mismo después, siguiendo el orden que con el ejemplo ella le dio. Rodearon la fogata por un costado y ella corrió a los brazos de él, Zanti le correspondió la misma bienvenida para ofrecerle el soporte que ella necesitaba.

Ella hundió su rostro sobre la parte baja de su pecho, rompiendo en sollozo, aferrándose fuertemente a su cintura como una niña pequeña. El Saiya – Jin sólo agachó la mirada metiéndose dentro de los altos cabellos de su mamá, sintiendo su rostro acolchado con ese aroma desprendido de esa melena peinada hacia arriba. La rodeó con ambos brazos, presionando para que su cuerpo quedara sujeto y embonado al suyo, y pudiera servirle de sostén para todo lo que tuviera que soltar.

Ese momento lo sintieron inolvidable y único. No hicieron falta las palabras para que Zanti entendiera todo lo que estaba pasando con su madre, ya que ambos se hablaban dentro de un lenguaje que sólo ellos dos podían compartir. Un lenguaje de sentimientos, de desahogo, de confesión sincera y sin tapujos, transmitiendo ese poderoso mensaje que llegaba a la sensibilidad.

El tiempo pasó y siguieron en la misma posición. Ella, al sentir que podía incorporarse de nuevo, asoma la mirada para encontrarse con la de su hijo quien la consolaba con palabras de aliento. Le dijo entonces, mirándole a los ojos, que era hora de contarle toda la verdad.

Él aceptó y se fueron a sentar en la orilla de siempre, al lado de la roca. Su madre empezó a contarle todo detalle con detalle, desde la vez que lo encontró abandonado entre los desechos hasta llegar a la parte donde ambos escaparon a bordo de la nave. Le contó la grande hazaña que hizo su pareja para que ambos pudieran salir con vida, y cómo fue que ese viaje en el espacio los llevó hasta este planeta en el que ahora viven desde entonces.

Él reaccionó receptivo, incrédulo y asustado en ocasiones, absorbiendo todo lo que venía por parte de ella para que él pudiera enterarse de todo lo que había pasado. A su madre le sorprendía que el Saiya – Jin fuera capaz de entenderlo todo sin sufrir alguna crisis o sobresalto, o que de pronto desatara en cólera al no creerse alguna parte de la historia. Había subestimado por completo su madurez emocional, creencia que la llevaba a pensar que debía tratarlo de otra manera para que no sufriera lo que ella sufrió.

Vio que se había equivocado y eso la llevó a adquirir la confianza para seguir contando lo que restaba. Le confesó que no sabía nada de sus padres ni tampoco la razón por la cual estuvo abandonado en ese lugar a tan temprana edad. Zanti se siguió comportando receptivo, absorbiéndolo todo, sin reacción alguna que preocupara a su madre y le hiciera tomar la decisión de parar con el relato.

Finalmente… Cuando todo estuvo dicho… Zanti se puso de pie y se alejó unos pasos para quedar de vista panorámica con todo el frente que le rodea, al borde de esa montaña. Tenía mucho en qué pensar, con la mirada baja intentando encontrar algún sentido a todo lo que había acabado de escuchar. Su madre se quedó ahí sentada, viendo hacia el suelo, esperando la reacción final de su hijo.

- Yo… Todo este tiempo creí que había algo especial conmigo… Pero veo que sólo soy un accidente.

Su madre, al escuchar eso, se pone de pie rápidamente y lo toma del hombro para mostrarle su apoyo.

- No Zanti, no pienses eso. Tú eres especial, lo eres bastante. En lugar de morir caíste en mis brazos. Yo te cuidé como un hijo verdadero y te di todo lo que yo podía darte. Sobreviviste junto conmigo y pudimos escapar a tiempo. Sé que ocurrirá algo grande contigo, lo sé. No estás aquí por accidente.

Él bajaba la mirada, luego la hacía a un lado, cerrando los ojos en veces cuando la sensación se lo indicaba. A veces apoyaba las manos sobre su cintura, y otra vez las bajaba a los lados.

Se preguntó por qué sus padres habrían sido capaces de abandonarlo de esa manera, por qué lo habían dejado a su suerte sin nadie que lo protegiese a la redonda. Aun así, al mismo tiempo, sentía un agradecimiento profundo con su madre quien lo cuidó todo este tiempo, pues gracias a su atención y a su protección pudo crecer bajo los principios y la fortaleza necesaria para no caer presa de las circunstancias.

- No sé qué hubiera sido de mí sin ti madre, tal vez no sería lo que soy ahora. Te lo debo todo, te lo debo a ti, no sólo mi supervivencia, sino también mis ganas de ir por más. –se da la vuelta para quedar frente a ella- Te prometo que no te defraudaré, daré todo de mí para salir de esta situación, por eso… -baja un poco la cabeza y la mirada, después apoya sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y la vuelve a observar- Quiero que me dejes ir allá, a ese lugar que yo vi, donde parece que hay vida inteligente. Quiero pedir que nos ayuden, que sepan de nuestra situación. Algo me dice que hay seres buenos allá afuera, créeme lo que te digo mamá, lo presiento así. Quiero intentarlo, quiero ir allá.

Su voz y su mirada fueron tan contundentes que simplemente permaneció callada, observándolo con seriedad. Su certeza en lo que pretende lograr se afianzó como una base sólida suficiente para convencerla. Vio que debía dejarlo ser, que debía permitirle volar y aventurarse en lo que realmente necesitaba experimentar para convertirse en un mejor hombre.

Le dijo que la esperara un momento en ese lugar. Se aleja a paso presuroso rumbo a un grupo de telas dobladas en orden ubicadas cerca de la fogata que estaba a punto de apagarse. Se entretiene por un momento en su escrutinio hasta que logra sacar una tela blanca que tenía convenientemente guardada.

Camina hacia él, observándolo con orgullo, segura de sí misma en dejarle partir como él se lo pedía. Con tela larga en mano, llega hasta Zanti y se la muestra entre sus brazos a manera de ofrenda.

- Zanti, lleva esto contigo. –el Saiya – Jin se le queda viendo a la tela blanca en forma de capa- Esta manta era de mi pareja. En nuestra cultura siempre regalas una manta a aquel que es especialmente importante para ti y que de algún modo continuará el camino que has emprendido, o que iniciará otro gracias a lo hecho por la otra persona. Quiero que lo tengas, que lo lleves contigo a todas partes; para que nunca te olvides de tu madre que siempre estará pensando en ti. Ahora yo te paso esta manta, con la esperanza de que encuentres tu camino y encuentres aquello que estás buscando.

Zanti se sintió maravillado y tomado en cuenta. Al verla a ella y al analizar sus palabras, vio que se trataba de algo sumamente importante. Empezó a tomar esa tela con ambas manos para palmearla y sentir su textura, tratándola como un tesoro de gran valor. Una sonrisa de beneplácito se dibujó en su rostro al sentirse importante y necesitado, al ver que estaba recibiendo el permiso de su madre para ir a ese lugar que siempre quiso conocer desde que lo vio por primera vez.

- Gracias mamá.

Zanti toma la manta doblada con una de sus manos y extiende sus brazos para poder abrazar a su madre. Se transmitieron nuevamente eso que no podían decir las palabras, con esos sentimientos girando en círculo a través de ambos. Una tranquilidad y una certeza enormes se apoderaron del Saiya – Jin, sintiéndose todavía más seguro de la decisión que ha tomado.

Ambos se separaron y se observaron nuevamente. Él, contento y feliz de que pudiera iniciar su viaje. Ella, orgullosa de este hijo al cual había criado como suyo aun a pesar del tormentoso pasado que vivió con los de su clase. Confiaba en él, confiaba en su fortaleza, confiaba en su poder como Saiya – Jin.

- Mamá, te prometo que volveré, no me ausentaré mucho tiempo, sé que estarás bien. Volveré con ayuda, lo prometo.

- No te preocupes por mí, hemos vivido pacíficamente por muchos celis, estamos en el mejor lugar del planeta y sabes que no ha ocurrido nada que haya puesto en peligro nuestras vidas. Tengo la suficiente comida y las herramientas para estar yo sola, puedo conseguir lo que necesite. Así fue cuando eras un bebé, y así será nuevamente.

Acerca sus manos con ternura hacia su cabeza para peinarlo con sus dedos por última vez antes de su partida. Él agacha la cabeza y se deja acariciar la melena alborotada sin esa sensación de molestia cada vez que ella lo peinaba de esa manera. Esta vez disfrutó cada tacto, cada pasar de las manos de ella por entre sus cabellos. Esa ternura de madre que siempre lo cobijó y le permitió una vida lo más normal y saludable en este mundo, sin cosas graves con las que tuviera que lidiar o que lo pudieran traumatizar.

Ella disfrutó todo ese momento de la misma manera, esperando que su legado de Tsufuru prevaleciera a través de su hijo. Debía dejarlo ser, debía dejarlo arriesgarse, debía eliminar el temor de que su pasado fuera a afectar a Zanti como lo hizo con ella. El ciclo debía romperse y eso debía ser a través de él.

- Gracias mamá, gracias por todo… ¡Volveré!

Zanti se gira con una media vuelta que aprovecha para sacudir la tela y permitir que ésta se extienda por los aires. Dio a la vez unos pasos al frente para poner la vista a donde quería partir, y ver el camino que le esperaba recorrer. Entretanto, al ver que la tela se había dispersado lo suficiente, hace un nudo con ella sobre su cuello para que ésta le cubra como una capa en su espalda.

El viento seguía levantándola con esos movimientos ondulatorios que daba por la corriente del aire. Permaneció un tiempo ahí, sintiendo a los aires inaugurar su supremacía y decisión en este viaje, así como el movimiento majestuoso de su capa revoloteando en su espalda.

Mantuvo su vista al frente, fijó el rumbo y de un solo salto bajó de esa parte de la montaña en picada. Tocó suelo después de unos segundos de caída libre y comenzó su viaje hacia donde el destino le marcaba. Su madre dio unos pasos, con las manos asidas entre ellas pegadas al pecho, para ver la figura de su hijo en el comienzo de un importante viaje.

El camino se veía trazado, la vegetación de los alrededores dispuesta a ceder el paso y el viento resaltando su figura masculina e imponente con su capa expresándose como una extensión de su férrea voluntad. Y el fondo del horizonte, haciendo el llamado con sus colores y formas, dejando la puerta abierta para que el aventurado pueda llegar ahí con el uso de la perseverancia, el deseo y la pasión ardiente de su odisea.

El viaje por fin ha comenzado.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

Primero que nada un agradecimiento especial a todas las personas que han seguido esta historia, sobre todo gracias a** Everysee, **a** InuKidGakupo**, **Michi1996** y en especial a **Diosa de la Muerte**, por inspirarme a elaborar esta historia como un reto personal que tomé gracias a sus ideas y sugerencias. Gracias a todos y todas por sus reviews y por sus puntos de vista, me motivan a ser cada vez mejor y a seguir adelante en esta experimentación.

Por cierto me enteré que hay unas personas que están recomendando el fic, eso es bueno porque quiere decir que está gustando y por ello están pasando la voz para enterar a más personas. Este fic lo hago por y para el fandom, para todo ese público que muchas veces quiere ver o leer algo en específico pero que no siempre encuentra lo que busca. Sobre todo porque a mí también me ha pasado que de pronto me surgen las ganas por encontrar algo bueno que cumpla alguna fantasía, y me encuentro con que todavía no hay escritos sobre eso o que esa idea ya estaba hecha fic pero en inglés.

Nuevamente, gracias por seguir esta historia. Este es un regalo para todos y todas ustedes.

Hasta el siguiente.


	4. La Aventura

**Yo, Turles.**

**Capítulo 4: La aventura.**

La madre dio la pauta para que el hijo pudiera salir en busca de aventuras. Zanti le prometió que vendría por ayuda y que la buscaría en aquel lugar que logró ver gracias a las alturas de los cielos que alcanzó cuando cazó a ese animal volador.

Ese lugar que parecía legendario y que aparentaba provenir de un mundo mágico, ajeno a sus conocimientos y experiencia, pues sólo habían permanecido dentro de los límites de lo conocido, sin ir más allá. El Saiya - Jin de piel bronceada se llevó consigo el recuerdo que la pareja de la Tsufuru le dejó a ella como un legado que se hereda por generaciones para perpetuarlo. Dejó en él la esperanza de la salvación y la herencia de su propia cultura, simbolizados en esa manta que él agarró como capa, llevando a su espalda todo el peso de la responsabilidad de continuar con esa historia.

Zanti, entonces, partió rumbo al camino que marcó el horizonte al empezar el rumbo aparentemente incierto que marcó su decisión. Estaba dispuesto a aventurarse pisando terrenos nunca antes explorados, y enfrentar el miedo que proyectaban todas esas plataformas extrañas, esas plantas raras que siempre veía muy a lo lejos cuando se subía a las montañas, y esas nubes que lo cubrían casi todo alrededor de los caminos que alcanzaba divisar.

* * *

><p>Es el primer día de esa mañana en que el joven inicia su odisea. Avanza y avanza, empezando a transitar un camino que estaba extrañamente delineado hacia el frente hasta acabar en lo alto de una montaña, dando la impresión de que algo más grande había pasado por ese trayecto y que de esa manera hubiese marcado el camino con su propio peso.<p>

Siguió adelante, con el viento soplando sobre su cuerpo, ese que sacudía su melena, su capa y sus ropas fabricadas con elementos de la naturaleza las cuales cubren sus partes íntimas, dejando las piernas y el abdomen al descubierto. Su pecho, envuelto con hojas y ramas hechas en costura para su firmeza y perfecto ajuste. Y el legado de su madre que porta como capa, el cual también le da cobijo en los momentos de intenso frío.

Pasan los celis y Zanti sigue avanzando hacia donde el destino le marca. Nunca creyó que el día y la noche pasaran cuatro estaciones en ese mismo tramo que eligió para dirigirse a ese lugar que vio a lo lejos, para luego descansa, dormirse y levantarse otra vez para seguir el camino. Fue necesario un largo recorrido, justo al llegar a la cúspide de una montaña que siempre veía a lo lejos al lado de su madre, para descubrir que el otro extremo está dividido entre nubes como si la tierra se hubiera partido en secciones con los gases tomando el lugar de los espacios vacíos.

Un terreno que asemeja en apariencia a un rompecabezas desordenado sobre el escenario. Podía ver vegetación presente en cada fragmento, así como construcciones redondas que se hacen más pequeñas conforme la altura, terminando en picos que hacen de techo en forma de cono. Vio una que otra criatura con alas dando vueltas sobre esos pilares de gran altura, unas más grandes que otras, presentando diferentes colores, texturas y anatomías en sus formas de vuelo.

Se sintió ajeno y a la vez seguro a tal cambio repentino del escenario, mostrando su especial sospecha por esas nubes blancas que en sus formas irregulares y curvas asemejaban montañas, pensando que de caer dentro de ellas empezaría una cuesta abajo interminable. Vio también ruedas pegadas a las construcciones curvas de los terrenos, girando para agarrar entre sus hélices un líquido blanco que salía después de girar dentro de las nubes, tomado por un mecanismo superior en forma de cucharas que giran sobre una base rectangular con todo su largo hacia arriba, pegado justo al lado de la torre.

Varias hileras rectangulares formadas en fila colgaban de ese mecanismo que giraba sobre ruedas, llevando cada contenedor que agarraba el líquido de la enorme rueda cubierta por la nube hacia arriba. Tanto cucharas como recipientes del círculo que gira dentro de las nubes, sincronizadas en un movimiento perfecto para no golpearse entre sí y llevar ese líquido hasta lo alto de la edificación, el cual se vacía regularmente en un contenedor que entra y sale hasta la parte más alta para llevarlo al interior, obedeciendo a la sincronización.

Vio que más torres de la misma altura y color tenían ambos mecanismos operando de la misma manera, todas colocadas a las orillas de cada precipicio, con las grandes ruedas girando dentro de las nubes y las cucharas superiores agarrando el líquido el cual llevan hasta arriba para guardarlo en el interior de las torres.

Titubeó para avanzar y acercarse. Jamás pensó que del otro lado de esta montaña que a lo lejos parecía común y corriente, se encontrara semejante escena insólita e inverosímil para el sentido común. A la vez le llenó el entusiasmo intuir que habría vida inteligente dentro de esos lugares, por lo que bajó casi corriendo de esa montaña que mostraba una curvatura perfecta con toda su longitud llana, casi terminando en pico.

Zanti se aproxima cada vez más hasta llegar al muro de nubes donde se ve separada la tierra de los otros pedazos semejantes. Para llegar a la otra orilla debía emprender un gran salto. Toma unos pasos hacia atrás para agarrar vuelo, empieza a correr hacia el frente y justo al último pisotón lo efectúa justo a la orilla donde termina el terreno separado por las nubes.

Por momentos su capa parecía un ala capaz de mantenerlo a flote conforme iba descendiendo a la otra esquina de ese pedazo de terreno que tenía al frente, separado como si se tratara de un continente. Logra aterrizar justo en la otra orilla donde había llegado, dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo en el suelo para tomar control en su aterrizaje.

Una vez de pie se sacude la tierra de encima con sus manos, palmeando a los costados de la capa y detrás de ella para retirar el polvo. Se toma su momento para ver las torres más de cerca y contemplar ese mecanismo que había observado a lo lejos. Vio que la que tenía cercana operaba de manera perfecta. Giraba su mirada a la izquierda, al frente y a la derecha, notando que estaba rodeado de más construcciones de esa índole de lo que creía o había visto desde lo alto de la montaña.

Corrió hacia el frente sin nada que le estorbe, virando hacia su derecha para agarrar el suficiente vuelo y emprender otro brinco que lo lleva a elevarse por los aires y pisar la otra esquina del otro terreno flotante donde se encuentra otra torre con ese mismo mecanismo. Esta vez cae un poco mejor que la vez pasada, y se acerca a paso lento a donde está la construcción. Se ubica a la orilla donde termina el terreno y comienzan las nubes, en esa parte de la tierra donde había aterrizado.

Vio de cerca la unidad que tenía a su izquierda haciendo su trabajo, con la rueda enorme en suspensión entre las nubes realizando su giro. Observó al líquido ascender con la herramienta que la torre utilizaba para llevarlo hasta arriba. Le pareció apetitoso, mas no se atrevía a acercarse para tomar un poco con su mano y probar un sorbo.

En vez de eso empezó a rodear la edificación, tratando de encontrar algún acceso. Le sorprendió ver que estaba totalmente cerrada y que no había forma de escalarla o de poder ingresar en ella para ver su contenido. Nuevamente se le quedó viendo a los demás pedazos de tierra cercanos entre sí, con ese vértigo que otra vez se le despertó al notar la posibilidad de que debajo de esos precipicios se podía caer muy profundo hacia algún lugar desconocido.

Pensar en esa posibilidad le provocó cierto pánico, esperando no caer nunca de ahí y llevarse una sorpresa desagradable. Empieza a acercarse a otro precipicio de ese mismo terreno flotante, agarrando vuelo y efectuando grandes saltos gracias a su gran fuerza. Toca suelo y sigue corriendo, repitiendo el procedimiento cada vez que se encuentra con un precipicio, para continuar en su recto camino que lo lleve más lejos de donde se encuentra.

Tal dirección le permite por fin llegar a una orilla donde el camino se vuelve a regularizar por completo, esta vez todo junto y sin ninguna partitura que lo separe. Él mete la suficiente velocidad para propulsarse nuevamente por los aires y alcanzar a llegar al otro lado.

Una vez de pie en el otro terreno, vuelve su vista hacia atrás para dar un último vistazo a tan extraña escena y paisaje donde esperó encontrar rastro alguno de vida inteligente, pero en cambio topándose sólo con torres, extrañas nubes y maquinaria correspondiente para sacar de ellas ese líquido blanco. No se explicaba la utilidad de semejantes cosas, pero quien quiera que las haya construido seguramente debía estar por aquí cerca, por lo que sus esperanzas aumentaron y decidió retomar su aventura.

* * *

><p>El camino y los alrededores se abren nuevamente ahora con un panorama semejante a un desierto, a no ser por algunas plantas y árboles que se asoman de vez en cuando en el trayecto. Esta vez el calor aumentó considerablemente, por lo que Zanti tuvo especial cuidado en retener sus energías, avanzando un poco más lento de lo normal.<p>

En veces se llevaba una parte de la capa a su rostro por la arena que le soplaba de frente, dentro de un viento furioso que amenazaba por convertirse en algo más intenso. Y cuando cae la oscuridad en una parte del cielo, a la izquierda del Saiya – Jin, un remolino se levanta sin previo aviso y adquiere una forma inquieta y amenazante.

El muchacho siente que un fuerte viento sopla rumbo hacia esa dirección, teniendo que ponerse rígido para no ser arrastrado y ser re direccionado sin voluntad propia. Ve, asustado, la escena a su izquierda. Ese remolino había jalado algunas nubes consigo hasta el suelo, formando con ellas un torrente envolvente que empieza a aplicar una fuerza de atracción que se muestra capaz de desprender algunos árboles cercanos a sus dominios.

Todo el cielo se había tornado anaranjado, un poco rojo, con todos esos colores cálidos mezclándose dentro de ese torbellino que ha tocado suelo para reclamar su supremacía sobre la tierra.

Zanti corre con todas sus fuerzas, lejos de esa naturaleza. Intenta guardar la suficiente distancia para no ser presa de esa fuerza aplastante que inexplicablemente se atravesó durante su camino. Toma una posición más atlética en su zancada, con sus manos más firmes en su braceo y los dedos como flechas. Se agacha un poco para que el mismo peso de su cuerpo lo lleve más hacia delante y lo obligue a correr más rápido.

Aparte de la arena, que era fuertemente succionada por ese remolino zarandeándose en el cielo, algunos árboles cercanos que son sacados de sus raíces se elevan a los aires aproximándose hacia el sitio donde son atraídos. Uno que otro objeto extraño que nunca antes había visto también es jalado hacia esa dirección, por lo que Zanti nota que debe estar alerta para no ser golpeado por alguno de ellos de frente, pues se desprendían en gran cantidad y con un peso enorme capaz de arrastrarlo si daban con él y lo golpeaban.

Logra ver un grupo de montañas a lo lejos en donde ve la posibilidad de tomar resguardo. Tan sólo en sus colores ya había fuerte contraste en comparación con todo el rojo arenoso de los alrededores y todo el polvo levantado que sigue siendo atraído hacia el remolino. Y cuando no se había esperado menos, un temblor fuerte en toda su extensión logra desestabilizarlo.

Frena torpemente su correr cuando el suelo se agitó hasta hacerlo tropezar sobre sí mismo y caer de manos. Algo justo al frente se estaba formando como si de una nueva montaña se tratara. Una elevación de la tierra que va cambiando su forma hasta terminar casi en pico, a la par de la arena cayéndose e irse degradando desde la parte más alta, dando paso a algo negro que se empieza a asomar.

Tal elevación alcanzó gran altura, revelándose una forma corpórea después de la corrosión natural de la arena cuando lo que se ocultaba reclamó terreno. La montaña que se había visto perfecta en su figura, ahora se había transformado en numerosas curvas que dejaban ver las dimensiones de un cuerpo enorme.

La arena siguió cayendo y cayendo, dejando al descubierto a un ser totalmente oscuro en su piel, liso en su totalidad, semejante a una rana. Su tamaño era tal que Zanti tuvo que asomar toda su cabeza hacia arriba para poder ver las alturas que ese monstruo había alcanzado, notar que se trataba de una criatura de cuatro patas completamente redonda, con su cabeza oblicua y acostada con sus ojos ocultos, sus oídos ausentes y su boca aun imperceptible por el imperante negro de toda su combinación.

Zanti tenía la cara aterrada, seca y totalmente absorta a cualquier emoción cercana. Algo le decía que debía alejarse de ahí y rápido. Entonces… un sonido intenso de un aire proviniendo desde el cielo empieza a formarse a esa altura, como si algo estuviera absorbiéndolo, contiguo a un sonido de succión intenso desatado en toda su expresión. El Saiya – Jin empieza a notar que tal sonido proviene desde esa criatura la cual ya había abierto su enorme boca con una forma totalmente redonda, sin notar mandíbula que la sostuviera, como si el propio peso de su cabeza tuviera que ver para que su cuello y su quijada no fuesen visibles.

Notó una fuerza de atracción presentándose en esa enorme boca abierta, en donde estaba entrando todo ese aire que escuchaba ser succionado. Se pone alerta al ver que un remolino se aparece dentro de toda esa aspiración, con ese animal enorme posicionándose con firmeza con las patas sobre el suelo y la cabeza totalmente hacia atrás. El viento se empezó a hacer más y más fuerte, hasta que la arena alrededor y las nubes en lo más alto se le empiezan a unir dándole la textura y el color correspondientes.

Ve el peligro de que otra tormenta de aire se forme en ese instante, por lo que se da la vuelta y empieza a correr con todas sus fuerzas para rodear al animal y retomar su camino rumbo a las montañas. Le toma un tiempo poder hacerlo, viendo de reojo el enorme tamaño de esa criatura que de pronto salió del suelo y empezó a succionar el aire para provocar ese remolino. Empieza a entender que el otro remolino detrás podría ser originado por otro animal como el recién visto, y pensaba que tal vez estaban por emerger otros más.

Sigue corriendo a donde están las montañas para poder salvarse, pues ahora uno de esos tornados se formó a muy corta distancia y su fuerza de atracción aumentaba conforme más aumentaba su crecimiento. Usó más energía en sus piernas para correr más deprisa, ya que el aire se agitaba fuerte hacia atrás, teniendo que desplazarse más fuerte de lo normal.

Luego de un tiempo luchando contracorriente, logra por fin salirse de esa zona y regresar a su velocidad acostumbrada para poder escapar. Siguió avanzando, determinado a llegar a donde las montañas, hasta que recibe otra impresión de alerta proveniente del mismo suelo que estaba pisando.

Otro temblor más se expresó, esta vez revelándose en las cercanías de su lado izquierdo otra protuberancia que se elevó como montaña hasta desintegrarse en forma de otro cuerpo oblicuo color negro. Zanti entiende que se trata de otro monstruo como el anterior, así que cambia un poco su trayecto para empezar a pasar por un lado y retomar nuevamente su curso.

Entonces, otro temblor más grande revela otra criatura más que remueve la tierra desde abajo para revelarse como las anteriores. El joven se sobresalta y deja de dirigirse a donde había cambiado el curso, inclinándose otra vez a la izquierda sin dejar de correr y quedar a la suficiente distancia de separación del animal que recién salió y obstruyó esa dirección a la cual iba. Y tal como las veces anteriores, éste abre su boca desmesuradamente para iniciar con la succión del aire y desembocar en la formación de otra corriente más.

Un temblor más le provoca la reacción instintiva de emprender un salto para escapar de otro animal más que empezó a mover la tierra justo debajo. Se estaba ya empezando a elevar, y Zanti se apoya de su pierna derecha para alcanzar con un salto un relieve más alto que lo lleve a mejor altura para no caer dentro del agujero formado por este en su ascenso. Vuelve a tocar suelo en poco tiempo, teniendo más cuidado del terreno que pisa para no recibir alguna sorpresa.

Sigue corriendo y corriendo, con criaturas saliendo de los suelos por todas las partes, esta vez en manadas. Y en la misma secuencia en que salieron, comienzan a succionar el aire con sus enormes bocas, transformándose en tornados que jalan las nubes del cielo y las partículas de la tierra para formar nuevos torbellinos amenazantes, capaces de arrastrar las cortezas más sólidas de los alrededores.

Un par de maniobras más, y Zanti sale apenas librado de ese fuerte viento que constantemente utilizaba su fuerza de atracción sobre él. Empieza a subir la pendiente de una de las montañas que vio en el camino, sin detenerse nunca, como una precaución en caso de que alguna criatura más se destapara de la tierra.

Sigue su curso por ese camino de tierra negra con algunas pequeñas plantas a la vista, luciendo hojas y tallos color quemado. No se detiene hasta llegar a lo más alto, y cuando logra hacerlo se agacha apoyándose sobre sus rodillas estiradas, tomando merecidos bocados de aire por esa agitación provocada por el susto y el cansancio de aquel momento.

Apretaba los ojos cerrados como una reacción al agotamiento experimentado, tratando de que los niveles de energía de su cuerpo volvieran a la normalidad para sentirse otra vez con vitalidad.

Se da la vuelta poco a poco, irguiéndose para poder ver la escena detrás por completo. A lo lejos esos animales negros continuaban absorbiendo el aire para originar esa turbulencia de sus bocas, juntando cielo y tierra hasta hacerlos parte de los torrentes. Nunca esperó encontrarse con algo así, ni mucho menos podía entender la razón detrás de ello.

Su respiración se normalizó cada vez más hasta calmar ese aire que entraba frenéticamente a sus pulmones. Se quedó viendo un rato a ese fenómeno tan extraño, sintiéndose a salvo en el lugar a donde había llegado. Y parado en lo alto de esa montaña, decide darse vuelta y prestar más atención al nuevo lugar al que ha llegado.

* * *

><p>Justo bajando del otro lado, otro mundo diferente le es presentado con todos los alrededores negros en su totalidad, con algunas cortezas de árbol totalmente libres de hojas, sólo con las ramas a la vista. Unos pequeños vapores blancos brotaban de entre algunos poros de la superficie, y otros más abundantes salían de pequeñas protuberancias abiertas, alcanzando gran altura.<p>

Notó estructuras cristalinas en algunas partes del terreno, brillando en algunos blancos, con el negro como fondo predominante. El cambio tan marcado de un escenario a otro era sumamente notorio si comparaba las dos áreas por las cuales acabó de pasar. Aquí, la soledad reinaba con su silencio y con la ausencia de vida por todas partes. Incluso el aire se sentía ausente, y la luz del exterior se sentía retenida sobre el cielo grisáceo que proveía la suficiente iluminación para permitirle ver todos los alrededores.

Algunos líquidos viscosos corrían como pequeños ríos, semejando en su movimiento y composición a una lava ardiente totalmente quemada, ausente de algún rojo que denotara alguna alta temperatura en su composición. Caminos cubiertos por diminutas piedras como si encima de ellos se hubiera extendido una malla con esa textura. Tonos grises y negros en su totalidad, con pequeñas pendientes en el suelo y la vista panorámica totalmente limpia de todo muro o montaña.

Zanti bajó lentamente, empezando a recorrer ese camino tan extraño. Se había vuelto más precavido por las sorpresas que pudieran ofrecer los alrededores, algo notorio en su sigiloso caminar. Miraba a su izquierda y a su derecha, con el compás un poco flexionado en caso de tener que correr o esconderse. Sus manos preparadas para cualquier asecho, como esperando ser golpeado por algo de frente y tener que interceptarlo; aunque el sonido de silencio pronto se encargó de minimizar cualquier sensación de peligro, haciendo de él su humilde servidor al notar que aparentemente no ocurriría nada extraño en ese lugar.

Poco a poco va portando la postura de su caminar tranquilo. Empieza a avanzar y avanzar, pues aunque no se veía indicador alguno de que su camino fuese a cambiar de ambiente, era mucho mejor seguir adelante que regresar a donde apenas había escapado. La alerta en él aun no disminuía, por lo que veía todo con sospecha, dispuesto a reaccionar bajo la menor provocación.

Los celis pasaron con él siguiendo sin nada acontecido que lo obligara a hacer su guardia. Tuvo cuidado de no pisar esa materia viscosa que parecía salir de la tierra misma, derramándose hasta formar grandes líneas para dejar su marca. Sus pasos se oían a cristales crujiendo, probablemente por las piedras negras y grises que pisaba dentro del camino. Uno que otro pequeño relieve lo subía y bajaba en su andar sin problemas.

Pasaron más y más celis hasta que llegó el momento en que comenzó a preguntarse el por qué no encontraba aun la salida. Quiso correr por un momento, pero algo le decía que debía permanecer tranquilo y no precipitarse a gastar nuevamente sus energías. Fue entonces que, cuando la acción y el mundo exterior no ofrecían estímulos, sus pensamientos se empiezan a ocupar de ello evocando recuerdos involuntarios.

De pronto vinieron a su mente escenas cortas, seguidas una de otra y sin sentido aparente de su etapa como bebé. Aparecían en flashazos que nublaban su vista y no le permitían poner la debida atención a lo que tenía enfrente. Recuerdos que usurpaban su presente, que nublaban y confundían su razón, con imágenes de secuencias repentinas que al parecer nunca había visto antes.

Parpadeó varias veces después de que el primer cúmulo se le vino de golpe. Se preguntaba por lo que había pasado, tratando de hallar una explicación, por esos recuerdos que se aparecen tan marcados hasta ser capaces de evocar las sensaciones que los acompañan. Él siguió avanzando, creyendo que sólo se trataba de su imaginación.

Nuevamente, otra secuencia de imágenes le interrumpe la conciencia, esta vez mostrando la ocasión en que estuvo tirado en el basurero. La perspectiva fue tal que se pudo ver a sí mismo acostado en ese lugar, con todos los materiales pudriéndose, sintiendo la ausencia de vida y la muerte cada vez más cerca de tomarlo en sus brazos. Se llevó una mano a la frente, con los ojos totalmente carentes del presente y sumergidos en el pasado.

Otra secuencia más se aparece, mostrando primero a un nombre y a una mujer que recuestan su cuerpo pequeño a quienes no les pudo ver la cara por la contraluz. Después, un ambiente diferente con él encerrado en lo que parecía ser una cápsula forrada con un espejo redondo al frente de donde se podía ver el exterior. Otra imagen bajo la misma perspectiva, con unos alienígenas pasando por ese lugar con una posición y una marcha precisas, dentro de un grupo que seguía a un hombre de estatura baja con cuernos a los lados de su cabeza.

Otra escena más se presenta con intervalos de blanco instantáneo que hacen de preámbulo para lo que sigue. Ahora... un hombre con la cola enroscada en su cintura, enfundado en una armadura sobre su cuerpo, el cual se acerca de pronto para observarlo desde afuera. Su pelo era parecido al suyo, de una complexión desordenada y de color negro. Otra vez la contraluz no le permitió ver todos los detalles de la figura que tenía al frente. Y una escena repentina, con él rompiendo con fuerza ese vidrio que lo encerraba con un puñetazo, metiendo las manos para llevárselo cargando rumbo a algún sitio desconocido.

Ahora Zanti se sujetó la cabeza con las dos manos. No lograba entender qué eran todas esas imágenes, pues no recordaba en ningún momento haber pasado por algo así en su vida. Le extrañaba de sobremanera que esas sensaciones le resultaran tan familiares, y por tal razón creía que todo eso probablemente tenía que ver con él cuando era realmente pequeño.

Y como si no fuera suficiente... una serie final de imágenes que ahora reflejan el futuro se le aparecen esta vez, con un planeta en rojo por los estragos ocasionados en su estructura, una rebelión desatada por muchos de su clase, así como la muerte de varios en manos de seres despiadados que al parecer son comandados por el mismo sujeto de estatura baja que observó en su visión anterior. Muerte y desolación, traición, fallecimiento de compatriotas en manos de quienes les confiaron sus propias vidas, y ese planeta poniéndose cada vez más rojo e inestable, con el magma saliendo de su interior debido a las partituras sufridas en su superficie.

Tal secuencia culmina con una rueda gigante de energía que es disparada desde una nave, la cual en su amenaza se aproxima hacia ese planeta hasta entrar en contacto y provocar en él una fuerza de destrucción que lo lleva a la extinción. Esa imagen de ese planeta explotando cual ondas expansivas le levantó la conmoción y lo regresó de golpe a su presente. Deja de caminar, ahogado en sus propias visiones.

Se curvó un poco hacia delante, sintiendo el gran peso de las sensaciones, con ese sentimiento familiar tan desagradable que lo mantuvo en trance y que de pronto lo sacó arrojándolo bruscamente con la cabeza llena de dudas. ¿Qué habían sido esas imágenes tan repentinas y extrañamente comunes? ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres misteriosos y qué era lo que buscaban? Se sintió realmente perdido en ese momento, tal como lo reflejaba ese lugar por el que ahora estaba transitando.

Repentinamente... unas voces de susurro que parecían hablar dialectos extraños las empieza a recibir sin su voluntad. Tanto cerca como lejos, éstas sonaban insistentes. No podía saber siquiera la posición exacta, pues se escuchaban hablar desde todos lados sin un punto de referencia en específico donde pudiera ubicarlas.

Simplemente volteaba de un lado a otro, aterrado. Esas voces eran las mismas que escuchó en aquel sueño en el que tuvo que forzar su despertar a base de determinación. No quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, con un sentimiento surgido que se aceleró al comenzar a percibir un adormecimiento en todo su cuerpo, con la vista cansada y las ganas de cerrar los ojos ante el peso de su frente.

No era tanto que quisiera dormir, sino que eso lo sentía como un cansancio y un pesar tan grandes que de permitir su avance, posiblemente terminaría en desmayo. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para que eso no pasara, con esas voces hablándole todo el tiempo, intensificándose en frecuencia y ruido.

- Mata...

Otra vez, esa voz audible que se entendió al asomarse de entre el coro presente que hablaba en un lenguaje carente de formación de consonantes y vocales, sonando más a un rezo, o a un conjuro. Esa misma voz que al completar su mensaje se prolonga con un largo gorjeo con esa última vocal pronunciada. Una orden a su inconsciente, un mandamiento que sus ancestros entendían perfectamente, como algo a ejecutarse a pesar del consentimiento consciente.

- Mata... Mata...

Una sensación en crescendo del mismo mensaje, ahora amplificado. Como esa nota que se prolonga en su sonar y desaparece hasta que el silencio apaga la más mínima vibración en el aire, escuchándose aun a varias milésimas de movimiento.

- Es tu turno, de despertar... De saber quién eres... De saber por qué estás aquí... Rey de los Dioses...

Ese nigromante empieza a arder nuevamente con ese fuego que complementa la forma de su túnica. Zanti logra verlo en sus visiones y sufre una crisis que lo obliga a abrir de repente los ojos y volverlos a cerrar, sosteniendo su cabeza con fuerza.

Deja una rodilla en el suelo, consecuencia de esa sensación que le sofocaba y le envenenaba la sangre. Sentía su cuerpo punzante y agitado, como si el palpitar de su corazón bombease más sangre de la debida y todas sus venas estuvieran por reventar. Esta vez estaba experimentando lo mismo del otro día pero ahora de forma consciente. Su testigo era más intenso y su presente invadido de su interior.

La irritación de su garganta soltaba sonidos rasposos de molestia, angustia, dolor y un sufrimiento que no había experimentado antes. Como si ese ente evocara y representara todo eso, todas esas sensaciones a flor de piel como si el Saiya - Jin mismo hubiese abierto esas heridas.

Otra vez... las imágenes en flash se vuelven a presentar, pareciendo mostrarle vivencias del pasado que no recuerda. Una sensación nauseabunda en su estómago se apodera de él, por lo que se agacha rodeándose el abdomen con una mano, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo con la otra mano sobre el suelo.

Sentía que perdía la conciencia, con un mensaje final del interior que cerraría el telón.

- No es algo que puedas perdonar... No es algo que puedas olvidar... No es algo que se condena... Es algo que simplemente, te ha marcado de por vida...

Apenas pudo mantener la mirada parcialmente puesta en una parte del suelo, con un enfoque que iba y venía y le provocaba un mareo por la inestabilidad de la imagen. Luego, la desaparición de su energía jugó el factor que lo llevó a apagar su vista, y con ello, desvanecer su conciencia por completo.

Las voces todavía hablaban, intemperantes, frenéticas, dispuestas a entregar todo el mensaje. El cuerpo de Zanti se rindió a su peso y su semejanza, cayendo rendido a peso muerto sobre el suelo negro de piedras brillantes. Los murmureos, las voces hablando entre sí como llegando a acuerdos entre ellas, continuaban dejando su marca. Se apagaron poco a poco hasta que la conciencia del Saiya - Jin se desvaneció con ellas.

* * *

><p>Todo es completamente negro. No hay sensación de movimiento, ubicación del espacio, sonido, vista, tacto ni olfato; solamente ese sexto sentido que habla por sí mismo, dando pistas más allá del cuerpo físico.<p>

Percibió, en su letargo con toda su conciencia apagada, que empezó a ser arrastrado por algo o alguien. Que su cuerpo estaba a la merced de una fuerza que lo empuja más allá de ese lugar, alejándolo de sus dominios y de sus influencias. Apenas pudo oír a la arena y a las piedras resbalar sobre él, como aquello que es arrastrado con un gran peso sobre el suelo, dejando una estela en el camino.

El mismo sonido de arrastre lo escuchó pausadamente como si aquello que se había hecho cargo de él descansara un momento y otra vez lo siguiera empujando. Realmente no sentía las fuerzas que le permitieran incorporar su físico, o mover siquiera un dedo o una mano. Sólo su oído se pudo activar en algún momento determinado de ese suceso, y luego de pronto se apagó. Otra vez su conciencia del mundo se redujo a cero, dejando su sexto sentido y su inconsciente otra vez en el timón del barco.

* * *

><p>La nada se volvió a presentar. El mundo se fue, durando en una especie de letargo que hacía descansar por completo su cuerpo y su mente. Todo era negro, confuso y sin ubicación dentro del espacio, aunque apacible. Parecía descansar como nunca antes, totalmente limpio de las sensaciones de hace un momento, alejado de todo indicio de asecho o posesión.<p>

Luego… el viento constante que le dio en el cuerpo lo despertó lentamente. No fue el oído esta vez, sino el tacto el que percibió el movimiento del aire sobre la cara. También la suave y cálida sensación de estar boca abajo en la arena y sentirla como una almohada que lo amolda perfectamente de pies a cabeza.

Pronto… la vista comienza a notar algo brillante en el entorno. Aun con los ojos cerrados, notaba la luz del exterior, esa parte del cielo que había estado ausente en los ambientes oscuros en los que estuvo celis atrás. Lentamente comienza a mover los párpados, acostumbrando poco a poco su vista al tenerlos parcialmente entreabiertos y luego cerrarlos de momento para que la luz no lastimase su iris.

Unos parpadeos más, y empieza a adaptarse a la nueva vista que ahora lo rodea. Una vez lo suficientemente despierto, apoya las manos sobre la arena para intentar levantarse. Se sentía pesado y algo torpe, con las articulaciones adormecidas por el largo descanso, empleando la energía suficiente para lograr moverse y empezar a separarse del suelo.

Levanta su tronco después de separar su cabeza de la arena, apenas lo suficiente para asomar la mirada hacia el frente. Nota que está en la parte alta de un relieve pequeño, con algunas rocas marcando la orilla y la separación para la cuesta abajo. El aturdimiento se va apartando de su físico, siendo más capaz de mover manos y pies para apoyarse y empezar a levantarse. Logró poner rodillas abajo, con una de sus manos restregando su cara y sacudiendo su melena para quitarse el polvo de encima.

Apoya una planta de pie en el suelo, se ayuda de su rodilla para sostenerse con una de sus manos y se irgue lo necesario para comenzar a caminar rumbo a esa orilla. En su andar, siente que está un poco más ligero de lo normal, y al sospechar de qué se trataba, comienza a revisar su cuello en busca de ese nudo que hizo para sostener la capa. Ve que no está presente, y entonces se lleva las manos a la espalda intentando sentirla entre sus dedos. Ni en la parte alta y baja de su parte trasera podía sentirla, se giraba de izquierda a derecha con su mirada viendo de un lado a otro, en esas partes de su cuerpo donde la manta blanca siempre la sentía colgada.

Maldice su suerte por haber extraviado algo tan preciado, algo que era de su madre. Lamentó haberla perdido justo después de ese desmayo. Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, sin creerse todavía lo que había pasado, a la misma vez recordando la escena anterior con él sufriendo esos fuertes dolores inusuales dentro de ese lugar negro en sus tierras y gris en sus cielos, en donde no parecía haber escapatoria.

Ve a su espalda al girarse para notar si ese mundo todavía estaba cercano. Sólo vio una extensión de terreno con pequeños árboles que lucían como cortinas redondas, con las hojas parecidas a cabellos lo suficientemente largas y gruesas para verse como pedazos de tiras redondas, agrupadas entre sí. Y otra vez el desierto llano, casi blanco, con su dominio extendido hasta el punto del horizonte, sólo separado a lo lejos por el límite de los terrenos negros y grises en los que había estado hace un momento, en el mismo lugar donde perdió la conciencia.

Se volvió otra vez al frente, empezando a caminar para llegar a la orilla. Se apoya en una de las piedras para asomarse y ver lo que había debajo y sus alrededores. Descubre algo parecido a lo que había atrás, con el mar verde asomándose en esa costa que tenía a su izquierda y otro pedazo de montaña que logró ver al frente y parte de su lado derecho. Un lugar un tanto distinto a lo que solía ver cuando se iba de cacería, como aquellas veces cuando se alejó más allá de lo permitido y pudo ser testigo de cosas que nunca creyó presenciar en su vida.

Notó que había llegado a otra orilla de la tierra donde se podía observar el mar como límite con la luz del cielo un tanto amarillenta, aunque el blanco de la arena y lo verde de las aguas no se veían afectados por tal matiz, conservando ese tono inalterado.

La parte de la montaña que tenía al frente se marcaba con una sombra prolongada cuesta abajo hasta llegar al comienzo del precipicio en la que estaba de pie, ahí observando. Se dio cuenta que había otro terreno más que explorar, pero con esa decepción presente al ver ese mar que no podría cruzarlo de ningún modo, más que nadando. Y si bien era bueno haciendo eso, no le gustaba aventurarse en aguas desconocidas por esos encuentros sufridos con criaturas de lo más inusuales y terroríficas para su gusto, en aquellos momentos de cacería cuando quiso atrapar animales acuáticos y tuvo que seguirlos en las profundidades.

Se quedó ahí, viendo el mar soplar sobre la costa para arrimarse, aferrándose a la orilla y luego retroceder para traer otra ola más grande como inercia. Una que otra montaña a lo lejos dentro de alguna isla pudo ver en su exploración al tratar de encontrar qué había más allá, sin nada que le llamara la atención. Bajó un poco la cabeza, con su decepción de no poder llegar a más en todo este tiempo de viaje, luego de haber pasado por cada experiencia extraña en su caminar que al parecer no lo llevaba a ningún lado.

Y entonces… como si el destino hubiera esperado el momento clave para presentarse… un sonido proveniente del otro lado de la pequeña montaña que tenía al frente parece llamarlo para que acuda a su escrutinio. Al principio sonaba como algo irrelevante, algo que llegó a confundir con alguna piedra rodante que de repente cayó por su sonido grave. Luego, al volver a sonar por segunda vez, notó algo diferente que llamó su atención al percibir que correspondía a una intercepción de algo pesado o filoso.

Empieza a entrecerrar los ojos por semejante extrañeza. De ese sonido siguieron otros semejantes que despertaron su curiosidad. Con la mirada al frente de esa montaña de la cual esos sonidos parecían provenir del otro lado, empezó a sentir la necesidad de aproximarse y ver de lo que se trataba. Por tanto se acerca más a la orilla, notando que puede bajar de ahí si resbala con cuidado en esa pendiente circular de arena que está enseguida. Acción que realiza más adelante, con sus pies sirviendo de apoyo para regular su velocidad de descenso y sus manos controlando la trayectoria sobre la arena.

Corre rápidamente al llegar a terreno plano, con esa extraña corazonada siendo su capitán. Ocupa ahora sus manos para poder trepar esa otra montaña, las apoya firmemente sobre la arena con sus pies como empuje para llegar cada vez más alto. Un momento que parecía eterno por las expectativas que guardaba, por las ganas de saber lo que habrá después, por preguntarse una y otra vez si había encontrado lo que buscaba.

Su lento pero certero ascenso lo llevó a acercarse cada vez más a esa parte de la cima en la cual vería lo que estaba al otro lado cuando lograra subir hasta ahí, con esas pequeñas plantas brillando como reflejos de mieles por el sol radiante sobre ellas, con franjas de luz pasando entre los espacios abiertos de las hojas y los tallos. Una mano más que lo lleva a apoyarse y empujarse hacia arriba para situar su mirada por encima de las alturas de esas plantas, con sus ojos abiertos a su máxima expresión… para recibir lo que con imágenes, acciones, momentos y circunstancias era, en ese momento, una escena fiel a lo esperado.

Hombres de negro, con armaduras de un diseño fino, puntiagudo en su acabado y con espadas en mano, marchaban en fila hacia un punto en específico ubicado a una distancia lejana. Sus pasos se oían firmes sobre la arena, marcando un compás preciso con todos sus integrantes sincronizados perfectamente, paso a paso. Todos portaban un arma alzada que acercaban a sus pechos, como listos a desenvainarla en cualquier momento.

Una fila que en su origen se veía provenir desde el otro extremo de la costa a su izquierda. Daba la impresión de que algo grande estaba ocurriendo hacia el punto donde se dirigían, como si se tratara de un batallón para una guerra. Se podían sentir y escuchar a metales chocando, raspando y colisionando entre sí, proviniendo de ese punto a la derecha a donde todos esos seres se aproximan. No lograba ver los detalles por la lejanía, pero podía notar luces destellantes, chispas saliendo y cuerpos entrando en contacto directo.

Un instinto en él le dijo que no debía salir y hablar con ellos, que debía permanecer oculto. En vez de ir hacia el frente, empezó a merodear esa parte de la montaña con su cabeza lo más agazapada posible, con tal de poder seguirlos sin que detectaran su presencia.

Bajó un poco más de la altura para empezar a correr y trasladarse más rápidamente por la esquina empinada de la montaña. Afortunadamente para él, esa tierra levantada hacía de muro o trinchera que se extiende como un camino largo que le permite permanecer fuera de vista conforme continúa su avance. Su extensión se prolongaba exactamente al punto donde todos se dirigen, de forma paralela.

Seguía corriendo y asomando la vista hacia la escena las veces que podía. De pronto se detenía en un pequeño arbusto para poder asomarse entre las hojas y seguir observando lo que pasaba allá abajo. Nuevamente avanza, acercándose más a su objetivo. Con sigilo, con expectación de ver lo que estaba pasando más adelante, con esa sensación de satisfacción de haber encontrado vida inteligente después de tanto viaje y tanto mundo vivido.

Sintió que había encontrado su objetivo, y no se iría de ahí hasta hallar el significado de todo esto y encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarles.

Continuó su avance sigiloso para aproximarse cada vez más a la principal escena. Entonces sintió la necesidad de ir más rápido, por lo que se bajó completamente de la montaña para empezar a correr en el terreno plano que tenía debajo. Ahí pudo agarrar más velocidad, la necesaria para seguir de lado esa tierra alta que lo separaba de esos seres extraños, hasta que comienza a oír los cuerpos cayendo y los ruidos de los metales chocando con mayor fuerza.

Eso lo entusiasmó y lo llevó a creer que ya estaba muy cerca. Se gira, escala nuevamente la parte de la montaña a la que llegó, alcanza la orilla y se asoma con cuidado. Justo ahí, en esa posición y en esa perspectiva, la vista se le aclara con la luz cegadora del frente desvaneciéndose cada vez más, permitiéndole ver aquello que sus oídos tanto escuchaban y que su alma tanto le empujaba a observar para que descubriera de qué se trataba.

Y ahí estaban. Seres con armaduras peleando y forcejeando entre sí, empujándose con espadas en mano, con algunos cayendo al suelo y otros siendo arrojados a los aires por las intensas fuerzas de sus oponentes. De pronto veía que algunos combatientes de túnica oscura se desplazaban de un punto a otro con marcada facilidad, moviéndose como si no existiera suelo que limitara sus movimientos. Eran capaces de alcanzar grandes velocidades con las cuales dejaban las marcas de su trayectoria como sombras pintadas en línea.

Las espadas, los escudos, los gemidos de los guerreros derrotados o los gritos que hacían los que atacaban, tanto agredidos como agresores, todos peleando dentro del territorio elegido como campo de batalla. Las armaduras siendo abolladas, golpeadas o destruidas. Los cuerpos volando a los aires por consecuencia de colisiones entre ellos, por ataques de energía dirigidos a los oponentes que logran afectar con sus poderes… derribándolos, arrojándolos, quitándoles la guardia, desarmándolos y provocando en los contrarios todas las desventajas posibles para ocasionarles la derrota.

Zanti estaba realmente atónito por lo que estaba viendo. Una escena de una guerra sin cuartel estaba ante sus ojos, con los negros queriendo acabar con los blancos, usando todo tipo de tácticas que no solamente incluían las espadas y los arcos, sino también el uso de energías que salían de sus cuerpos, disparadas ya sea en líneas, bolas incandescentes, muros que servían de protección, entre otro tipo de combinaciones.

Las armas cortantes de esos seres negros, que al lograr dividir o perforar los cuerpos enemigos, dejaban sus huellas con materia negra saliendo de esas aberturas como si la sangre misma brotara en su lugar. Cuerpos caían rendidos por la dura batalla, tanto de los negros como de los blancos. Algunos eran tan fuertemente arrojados que llegaban a chocar contra muros de arena, sobre las montañas, o bien entre los mismos de su clase para provocar el derribe de determinados grupos o formaciones.

Un juego de ajedrez, una batalla con su estrategia, con los oscuros en veces acorralando a los claros, quienes son después defendidos o respaldados por más flotillas que acuden a su rescate.

Un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda lo hizo mirar hacia arriba. El viento se escuchó roto por consecuencia de unos seres negros que surcaron el cielo cual brujas con su escoba. Dejaron la marca de su vuelo en líneas negras hasta llegar donde tocaron suelo. Permanecieron un momento con rodillas flexionadas y después se paran, sacando grandes y puntiagudas lanzas las cuales acomodan en un costado y las llevan consigo a trote largo a donde está el campo de batalla.

Tenían una armadura oscura diferente a los demás, luciendo con tonalidades moradas y con un aspecto más agresivo que denotaba maldad, poder y supremacía. Llevaban cascos en cono, sólo con orificios a donde van sus ojos con un diseño amenazante y sus miradas brillando de un amarillo opaco.

Eran más grandes, se veían pesados conforme corrían y una vez llegados al campo de batalla, fácilmente derribaban y apartaban del camino a todos los oponentes que eran agarrados tanto desprevenidos como en guardia. Los ataques de energía que los de blanco lanzaban en su contra sólo rebotaban o se desintegraban al contacto con sus pesadas armaduras, mismas que a veces utilizaban para usar sus cuerpos como embestida.

Con sus lanzas apartaban, golpeaban y en veces perforaban los cuerpos de los adversarios, como aquel que atravesó a cinco soldados de una vez y utilizó su fuerza para elevarlos en el aire, usar su impulso y arrojarlos a un lado. Una lucha intensa en la que los blancos empezaron a verse disminuidos en número, con el riesgo de perder esa batalla.

Es cuando Zanti siente el deber de ayudar; pero a la vez estaba tan paralizado que sintió petrificarse en esa misma posición de cuclillas en la que se encontraba. Su cuerpo temblaba y no mandaba las energías para ponerse en acción. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Actuar o quedarse ahí?

Entonces… siente una mano pesada sostenerlo de su prenda de hierbas y ramas amoldada a su espalda, con esos dedos agarrándose firmemente para sostenerla, utilizando una fuerza capaz de levantarlo y arrojarlo a donde está el campo de batalla. Zanti apenas alcanza a gritar cuando ya está volando por los aires, sin saber qué hacer ni cómo mover su cuerpo ante ese movimiento tan repentino al que ha sido objeto.

Se sintió pesado, torpe, sin fuerza que pudiera parar su infortunado trayecto hasta que cae de lado sobre la tierra y empieza varias veces su rebote hasta detenerse con su cuerpo arrastrándose boca abajo sobre la arena. Comenzó a apoyar antebrazos y rodillas, aturdido aun por la dura caída y la mirada un tanto absorta a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Los fuertes pasos de seres grandes y pesados se acercaban a él, con un grupo de tres entes oscuros de armadura redonda y ostentosa a su encuentro.

El ser que lo había arrojado estaba en medio del grupo. Éste empezó a sacar una espada grande y filosa desde la funda resguardada a su costado. La tierra retumbaba con cada paso que daban. El Saiya – Jin, con su cuerpo adormecido por el fuerte impacto en el suelo, empezó a asomar la cabeza a un lado para ver a esos tres gigantes a punto de ocasionarle alguna herida mortal.

El ente que lo trajo hasta ahí se acercó más y más hasta quedar a corta distancia. La espada la empieza a levantar, con sus dos manos sosteniendo el mango y la punta hacia abajo. La alzó cada vez más, llegando a tener las manos a mayor altura que su cabeza. Se apoyó en su compás con un pie delante para mejorar su postura y lanzar un ataque certero.

Las voces de guerra, los metales chocando, los halos de energía disparados en contra que se podían escuchar como fondo en el campo de batalla a su lado izquierdo, parecieron un cántico inaugurando el momento de su inminente final. Zanti no apartó su mirada de esa espada a punto de clavarse sobre él, con su cerebro tan atento a lo acontecido que no mandó ningún recuerdo ni imaginación que minimizara o lo hiciera escaparse de esa realidad.

Y entonces se escuchó a un metal desgarrando a otro, una rotura en el aire por el desplazamiento rápido, poderoso y eficaz de un arma cortante sobre la armadura del verdugo. Éste resintió la fuerza del ataque sobre su espalda y cayó de rodillas, apoyando el pico de la espada sobre la arena para sostenerse con el mango.

Una capa revoloteó justo detrás de él, con la marca de desplazamiento de su arma todavía a la vista. Y con ella le seguía una armadura de destacada ornamenta, con un brillo dorado sobre esta que refleja y transforma cada matiz de luz del ambiente sobre su estructura, embelleciéndolo cada vez más. Un guerrero al que se le veía la espalda, la larga cabellera lisa color crema, la mirada de reojo sobre el monstruo que tocó con su espada y con su mano con la que atacó totalmente extendida hacia el frente.

Zanti se reincorporó poco a poco, viendo esa majestuosidad salir de la nada y salvarle la vida. Puso la misma mirada que cuando vio a ese reino lleno de excentricidades al fondo, en ese viaje arriba de la presa de seis patas que se elevó por el aire y lo llevó más allá de los límites. Esos hombros, esos pies, ese antebrazo de color dorado que logró ver a pesar de la capa cubriendo la mayor parte de su cuerpo, le provocaron la misma impresión de aquel entonces cuando vio ese amarillo fantástico sobre los cielos de fondo de aquella vista.

Los otros dos entes oscuros no tardaron en reaccionar y empezaron a desenvainar sus espadas para ir al ataque del recién llegado. Mientras el agredido se recuperaba, el nuevo visitante se puso a la guardia para defenderse de los dos nuevos oponentes que reaccionaron a su intervención. Se giró y con ello la capa y su larga melena le siguieron el camino, teniendo la espada en una mano con el compás abierto y los brazos extendidos a los lados.

Los otros dos se le dejaron ir con ataques de sus espadas dispuestos a cortarlo, pero el caballero dorado ágilmente respondía y esquivaba todos los desplazamientos en su contra, con esos seres atacando desde varios ángulos en diferentes posiciones corporales, sin tener éxito en su captura. Cuando no tenía opción de escape, el guerrero interceptaba los trayectos de las espadas enemigas con la suya, empleándola como escudo cuando era necesario y en otras haciendo uso de su maestría para apartar las contrarias y hacerles perder el balance a sus agresores.

Ambos intentaban dar con él una y otra vez, pero el caballero se agachaba esquivando sus espadas, giraba sobre sí mismo en el suelo para dejar de largo las hojas cortantes que caían sobre la arena, ataques que pretendían dar con su cuerpo y bloquear sus movimientos. El ágil combatiente se escapaba con saltos, giros, desplazamientos que lo llevaban detrás de los enemigos lo cual aprovechaba para comenzar a agredirlos en esa posición con ataques en sus espaldas, en las partes traseras de las rodillas, las piernas y también sobre sus brazos.

Quien estaba por arremeter contra Zanti se levantó y se dio la vuelta para atacar al entrometido. Entretanto, sus compañeros se recuperaban de los ataques y seguían impetuosos intentando atraparle con sus armas o con las manos, con ese ser dorado moviéndose con gran agilidad, logrando interceptar cada ataque en su contra con el uso de su espada. Una voz varonil, de ímpetu y ataque, se escuchaba provenir de ese hombre con aura de realeza.

Lograba golpear y perforar las pesadas y oscuras armaduras de sus enemigos con sus ataques, bloqueando los manotazos del que había atacado primero con saltos hacia atrás al apoyar manos y luego pies en el suelo. Intentó someterlo con puños y con ataques en pico de su arma, sin lograr dar con ese cuerpo ágil. El guerrero aprovechaba los puntos muertos para atacar ferozmente los antebrazos que con las manos sostenían esas armas.

Su insistencia dio frutos y privó de su espada a uno. Otro de los grandes que se giró después de que él pasó por detrás de él y lo atacó, se dejó ir con el peso de su cuerpo para atraparlo y dejarlo sin salida; pero el hombre con un ágil movimiento clava su espada en su pecho y después la saca con un grito de guerra, dejando caer el frente de su enemigo pesadamente al suelo.

Otro se le deja ir como embestida al colocarse de lado y aproximarse peligrosamente. En respuesta el agredido se gira hacia un lado, aprovecha que el ente lo pasa de largo y entonces estira su espada hacia su izquierda con ambas manos agarrando el mango, provocando un corte en la parte baja de sus pies que lo desestabiliza y lo hace caer pesadamente al suelo.

Zanti tenía una rodilla y una mano apoyadas en el suelo mientras ve con temor que uno de los enemigos se deja ir sobre el guerrero, quien parece no haber detectado su presencia cuando éste se acercó a sus espaldas. Se quedó ahí, con la mirada totalmente alerta sin voltear atrás, esperando pacientemente hasta que se da vuelta y cae sobre su espalda al suelo, utilizando su mano con la palma abierta al frente para frenar el trayecto de su agresor el cual ya había dejado caer el filo de su espada a un lado suyo, rozando su cabellera.

Su mano le temblaba por la fuerza que aplicaba para que algo invisible lo frenara y no le permitiera acercarse más a él. Entonces toma su espada, acomoda su cuerpo y con un movimiento atraviesa su garganta con el pico de la espada la cual lo penetra hasta salir por arriba de su cabeza, provocando una muerte instantánea.

Con el físico del enemigo cayendo rendido con su propio peso hacia abajo, el guerrero deja de aplicar esa fuerza impulsora que lo mantenía al margen al sacar su espada de la cabeza y girarse acostado en el suelo al mismo tiempo. Y justo cuando el cuerpo del ente cayó, él logró apartarse para darle paso.

Se pone de pie y da un vistazo a los adversarios que derrotó sobre el suelo. Sólo faltaba dar el tiro de gracia al que le restaba el cual dañó en los pies para que cayera al suelo. Se dirigió a él en su caminar, moviendo ansiosamente su espada en círculos hacia adelante y hacia atrás, luego hacia un lado, preparándose para el golpe de gracia.

Entretanto, el caballero oscuro intentaba pararse pero no lo lograba por ese daño sobre sus pies. Se empezó a arrastrar en el suelo sin espada en mano, con su cuerpo de lado y sus manos empujando la arena para alejarse de ahí.

El guerrero de piel fina se acercó más y más. Al llegar a él, empuja uno de los hombros de la víctima con uno de sus pies para dejarlo boca arriba y clavar su filosa hoja en su pecho, sin que esa armadura negra presentara mayor obstáculo. El ente gime con voz grave y lastimera, primero con su cuerpo reaccionando al inclinarse un poco hacia el frente por el golpe recibido, y después caer rendido por completo dejando la cabeza de lado, totalmente inerte.

El soldado de cabellera larga y lisa saca su espada con fuerza, acompañando esa acción con un fuerte bramido. Una vez terminado, mueve su cabeza a su izquierda para observar a Zanti. Para entonces el Saiya – Jin estaba sentado con las manos apoyadas hacia atrás, casi tan inmóvil como el preciso instante en que fue arrojado al campo de batalla.

Se dirige hacia él, comenzando a caminar con esa majestuosidad que lo caracteriza, agitando su espada a un lado para que la sangre negra se apartara de su hoja y pudiera guardarla en su funda a un lado de su cintura. Tal perspectiva le permitió ver la gran armadura que llevaba puesta, con líneas y bordes que la separaban en partes tanto en sus pies, piernas, cintura, pecho, hombros, brazos y manos a excepción de su cabeza, la cual estaba totalmente libre.

Observó con admiración cómo esa armadura dorada brillaba, acompañada y enaltecida por el porte de su ocupante.

Una vez frente a él, le extiende una mano a modo de recibimiento con tal de que él la tome y confíe en su respaldo.

- Suerte que estaba por aquí cerca, un poco más y no la hubieras contado. Soy Ávatar, caballero guardián del reino Rusemblot. Un placer.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

Primero que nada un gran saludo para todos ustedes. Esta historia va agarrando forma y estamos llegando ya a la parte interesante donde revelaré más detalles. Aquí es donde el desafío es aun mayor porque ya estamos entrando al verdadero desenlace, a la parte del fic que más trabajo creativo va a necesitar para tomar la forma deseada. Ustedes dirán que fue pura descripción y un solo diálogo en la parte final, pero todo esto era necesario para funcionar como preámbulo para todo lo que se viene después.

Nuevamente les agradezco por los gratificantes reviews y por el interés mostrado en esta historia. Como habrán visto ya a estas alturas, tengo un estilo bastante descriptivo. Eso se debe en parte a que he sido actor de teatro y me quedé acostumbrado a trabajar bajo ese estilo. Y como siempre, menciono a **Diosa de la Muerte** como la principal responsable (en buen término) de que este proyecto siga en marcha, como un regalo de parte mía por todo este tiempo de amistad y por ser una de mis fieles lectoras.

No me extiendo más. Los espero en el próximo capítulo, se vienen cosas interesantes.

Hasta el siguiente.


	5. El Guerrero Legendario

**Yo, Turles.**

**Capítulo 5: El Guerrero Legendario.**

Zanti llegó a donde estaban aquellos soldados de armadura peleando en una batalla sin cuartel. Observaba todo a escondidas, esperando no ser visto por alguno de los enemigos que estaban ahí en el campo de batalla, viendo esa perspectiva desde lo alto de la montaña.

Pero uno de ellos lo logra tomar por sorpresa y lo sujeta de la prenda de su camisón, para arrojarlo lejos después con su cuerpo cayendo dentro del escenario. Tuvo una caída brusca que aturdió todos sus movimientos, postrado en el suelo con el cuerpo sofocado. Esos tres entes que lo descubrieron llegan hasta él, dispuestos a matarlo; salvo la intervención del guerrero dorado que llegó a detenerlos con el uso cortante de su espada, con la cual logra derrotarlos.

Se acercó a Zanti y le dijo su nombre, le extendió la mano para que él la tomara. Sin embargo... El Saiya - Jin se quedó como en trance, sin entender del todo qué es lo que su salvador quería que él hiciera. Sólo entendió que debía darle la mano, tal vez a modo de saludo, o para que sólo confiara en él.

- Disculpa... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Preguntó el guerrero llamado Ávatar, al ver la cara de extrañeza que puso al que salvó. Algo le decía que no había escuchado correctamente, por lo que vuelve a hablarle, esta vez con una voz más elevada en volumen.

- No eres de por aquí ¿cierto? No debiste acercarte tanto, no tienes con qué defenderte. Además de eso... Usas una ropa extraña. Necesito que me sigas, nos abriremos paso hasta llegar al reino. Creo que ahí te podrán ayudar...

Ávatar continúa observando a un extrañado Zanti que seguía sin responder a sus preguntas y peticiones. En cambio, el Saiya - Jin sólo escuchaba un dialecto extraño provenir de la boca del caballero, algo que era ajeno a su conocimiento.

Lo único que entendió claramente fue la invitación que le estaba haciendo con su mano extendida. Aunque sabía que podía confiar en él, no podía evitar sentirse intimidado frente a un desconocido.

Era la primera vez que interactuaba con alguien ajeno a su madre. Incluso, en sus momentos de soledad, les hablaba a los animales que de pronto agarraba de mascotas, poniéndoles nombres e inventándoles historias.

Esta vez, al quedar frente a un hombre como él con esa apariencia tan extravagante, lo sacó por completo de su zona de confort.

Decidió tomar su mano y se dejó impulsar para aprovechar la fuerza del otro que lo ayudó a pararse. No dejaba de verlo con esa insistencia de curiosidad, observando toda la ornamenta que tenía puesta de pies a cabeza junto con ese reflejo dorado que su armadura no dejaba de proyectar.

El recién llegado empieza a hacer sus conjeturas sobre lo que podría estar pasando ante la reacción extraña de su interlocutor.

- No puedes entenderme... ¿verdad? -se inclinó Ávatar un poco hacia delante.

- ¿Podrías hablar más claro? Creo que lo que hiciste fue balbucear, porque no entendí nada.

Zanti por fin respondió, fiel a lo que había escuchado por parte del otro. Ávatar, al escucharlo de vuelta, al fin comprendió la situación. Ambos hablaban un idioma totalmente diferente, cuando momentos antes creyó que este hombre podría pertenecer a algún miembro de su pueblo.

El guerrero se frota la nuca con la mirada caída hacia un lado.

- De acuerdo... Creo que aun así nos podremos comunicar... -vuelve a su postura normal- Voy a tener que llevarte al reino, me refiero a... -su mirada cambia hacia un punto en específico detrás, alzando la cabeza para ubicar su mirada. A lo que Zanti reacciona mirando a esa dirección- ese lugar.

El dorado apuntó justo donde se veía un castillo sobre un pedazo de tierra colosal flotando en el aire. Recordó haberlos visto en aquella ocasión cuando subió muy alto a bordo de ese animal. Tal ostentación no le pasaba desapercibida, con esa impresión de haber estado absorto a solamente la escena de las batallas en este lugar todo este tiempo, en vez de mirar al cielo y darse cuenta que justo arriba estaba un reino flotante.

Le provocó escalofrío el estar frente a uno de esos lugares que pudo ver por accidente en aquella aventura. Y debido a su altura y posición de perspectiva, la parte baja del terreno flotante se mostraba más abundante que ese mismo castillo, por lo que seguramente tenían que acercarse de algún modo para poder llegar hasta ahí, tal vez en vuelo.

- Increíble... Lo he... Encontrado. -confesó Zanti en medio de su asombro, sin que el guerrero Ávatar entendiera una sola palabra.

- Te llevaré ahí, sólo... -llama su atención agitando su mano al frente de un lado a otro. El sonido de las piezas de su armadura lo hacen voltear su mirada. Ávatar empieza a hacer movimientos de manos que describen las acciones que pronuncia- ... tienes que seguirme, nos abriremos paso, quédate unido a mí y no te pasará nada.

Ávatar hizo la representación en sus gestos con cada acción que marcaba con sus palabras, utilizando sobre todo las manos. En su actitud transmitió a Zanti que debía poner atención a lo que le estaba indicando por motivo de la barrera del lenguaje. Al principio el joven no entendía lo que estaba haciendo; pero después de que el guerrero volvió a repetir los mismos movimientos y gestos con las mismas palabras, Zanti los empezó a asociar, sobre todo al ver que apuntaba al mismo lugar al cual le fascinaría acudir.

El Saiya -Jin asiente, entendiendo el mensaje. Ávatar, al ver que todo estaba claro, avanza unos pasos hacia el frente para quedar delante del hombre de melena alborotada y hacer un gesto característico de seguimiento, mirándolo de reojo.

- Muy importante que me sigas el ritmo, intentaré ir lo más despacio posible. No te despegues de mi lado, si alguien se nos atraviesa tendré que entrar en batalla. Sólo sígueme y yo me encargo del resto.

Hizo las señas correspondientes, tratando de explicarse lo mejor posible. Zanti sólo asentía la cabeza, esperando que tales indicaciones no le pasaran desapercibidas y fuera capaz de seguirlo todo al pie del ejemplo.

Ávatar flexionó su compás de lado, colocando la mano en su cintura como a punto de sacar revólver para su disparo. Zanti reacciona y entiende que el otro está a punto de dirigirse hacia el campo de batalla. Él también se prepara, tomando la posición corporal que mejor le resulta.

Y entonces... el guerrero empieza a correr con un ritmo característico, propio de su escuela.

Su acompañante, al seguirlo, pudo notar que su zancada, la posición de sus brazos, cintura, pecho y cabeza eran dignas de su maestría. Mostraba tener la energía y la destreza necesarias para poder desplazarse aun con el cuerpo doblado hacia el frente, tomando una posición semejante a estar montando a caballo, con su correr fino y peculiar de cintura para abajo.

Notó la diferencia en técnicas al probar su correr con el del guerrero. Lo primero que notó fue el esfuerzo aumentado en su ejercicio para poder igualar la velocidad del otro. Tenía que usar más energía de lo normal, y tratar de corregir su posición corporal para no cansarse más de la cuenta. Un momento de tensión y aprendizaje, justo cuando había creído todo este tiempo que no habría ser sobre este planeta que lo desafiara en técnica, aguante y velocidad.

Llega una parte en la que se siente inseguro. Esa cercanía que ambos estaban logrando hacia el campo de batalla, viendo a todos esos combatientes con armaduras negras y blancas atacándose sin piedad justo al centro. Dudaba por momentos en detenerse, pero continuaba al ver las indicaciones de Ávatar quien le pedía con su mirada y con el movimiento de su mano que debían continuar hacia delante.

Zanti tragó saliva, dudando siempre de su decisión de hacer caso, cada vez que tenía más próximos a todos esos soldados; pero algo en ese guerrero le transmitía entera confianza, como una tranquilidad de saber que todo estará bien a pesar de las circunstancias.

Ávatar avanza y avanza, con los ojos puestos sobre el objetivo de atravesar ese campo de batalla para poder llegar al castillo. Aun no sabía el por qué estaba ayudando a este hombre, pero su corazonada le indicó que debía hacerlo y que tenía que estar frente a los custodios del reino flotante.

Unos segundos más... Y su espada rebana la primera armadura con la que se encontró su hoja, sin titubeos ni retrasos.

Uno de los negros que lo había visto y se le dejó ir hacia su periferia izquierda, fue el que sufrió el castigo directo al ser afectado en un costado de su abdomen. El arma y el filo de Ávatar salieron desenvainados en un parpadeo de ojos, sorprendiéndole a Zanti lo rápido que pasó su ataque, cuestionándose el por qué su arma dejaba esa marca endeble de su trayectoria aun en el aire después de que ya había pasado por ahí segundos antes. Todo producto de la velocidad y de la tremenda precisión las que lograban tal efecto en la vista.

A pesar del terror que le provocó ese ser oscuro acercándose, del cual no vio venir ni su presencia, él siguió avanzando justo detrás de Ávatar. El guerrero dorado no bajó el ritmo de avance, abriéndose paso una y otra vez por cada ocasión que los soldados oscuros se percataban de su presencia y lo atacaban de diversos ángulos.

De pronto se dejaban venir a las cercanías de Zanti, por lo que hacía lo necesario para defender todos los flancos y retirarle los enemigos que también se le venían al Saiya – Jin. El aludido sólo reaccionó en veces deteniéndose y cubriéndose la cabeza, o bien atreviéndose a hacer algún giro en el suelo que despistara a quienes los perseguían.

En más de una ocasión preparó su cuerpo en caso de que algún ataque pudiera dar con él, estando listo para realizar alguna maniobra evasiva; pero siempre era socorrido por tan hábil guerrero el cual lograba detenerlos antes de que realizaran de que concluyeran sus intenciones.

Estaban ya inmersos en la guerra, en medio de toda esa lucha a flechas, espadas y lanzas entre dos bandos que se jugaban la vida. Ávatar seguía usando espada y poderes invisibles que frenaban o apartaban a los enemigos de vista, con una fuerza poderosa capaz de soportar diferentes pesos y complexiones. A los terrenales los atacaba con su espada, mientras que a los que le llegaban a brincos o en vuelo eran interceptados con el uso de sus poderes.

Zanti en veces se cubría completamente, poniendo el cuerpo en posición vulnerable en esas veces que creyó que alguno estaba por aprehenderlo; pero Ávatar no dejaba de protegerlo, aun cuando estaba aparentemente ocupado resolviendo situaciones que ocupaban toda su atención.

Su espada sonó muchas veces en desgarro y golpe, y una vez usó el mago de su arma para golpear como martillo la cabeza de otro soldado y tirarlo al suelo. A pesar de los obstáculos, el avance siempre fue recto. Zanti no dejaba de admirarse por la destreza en combate que mostraba el guerrero, con una precisión increíble y una postura bien trabajada para que todo su cuerpo trabajase en armonía tanto en ataque, defensa y escape.

Un par de cuerpos más cayeron al suelo después que Ávatar se dejó ir al frente a gran velocidad y mover su espada en múltiples ángulos, golpeando a varios enemigos en un parpadeo de ojos.

El dorado le indicó con gestos a Zanti que debían seguir al frente. Para entonces, el camino estaba despejado. Sólo una que otra montaña al lado derecho junto con toda su lateral, con el mar como límite en el lado izquierdo. Ávatar se creyó seguro, hasta que vio a una nueva flotilla de enemigos aparecerse de frente, con un aparente efecto de la tele transportación.

Un humo negro de pronto se apareció al frente en aparente muro. Luego fue tomando forma hasta dar la correspondiente a la complexión de todos y cada uno de los recién llegados. La mirada se le estremece al ver guerreros de esta clase, sobre todo por su tamaño, por el diseño de sus armaduras y las armas que portan. Eran demasiado poderosos para enfrentarlos y a la vez tener que hacerse cargo del chico.

Entonces es cuando una idea se le viene a la mente a modo de improvisación. Alza un poco los ojos al cielo, acordándose de su as bajo la manga. Lleva dedo índice y pulgar junto a sus labios, utilizándolos como silbato para emitir un sonido agudo en chiflido. El ruido fue tan fuerte que Zanti llegó a cubrirse los oídos.

Poco después, una sombra enorme se proyecta sobre el terreno que estaban pisando a gran velocidad. Una proyección del cielo que por un momento les dio reposo del sol, primero viéndose tenue y después adquiriendo más claridad y forma hasta verse como dos alas enormes abiertas. Zanti escucha el sonido agudo de un animal grande, justo arriba de él. Se atreve a voltear hacia arriba y descubre a ese ser acercándose a donde ellos están desde una posición angular.

- ¡Dame la mano, tenemos que subir!

Dicho eso, el guerrero dorado le extendió la mano hacia atrás sin dejar de correr. Zanti, sin comprender por entero esa orden, decide confiar en él. Extiende su mano hasta entrelazarse con sus antebrazos, al mismo tiempo que es arrojado por su acompañante a gran altura cuando éste hizo un movimiento circular que le permitió el impulso necesario para lograr suspenderlo.

Zanti vuelve a sentir algo parecido a cuando lo arrojó aquel caballero negro que estuvo a punto de clavarle su espada, con ese vértigo presente de dar giros en el aire. Una sensación que termina hasta que cae de sentón sobre el lomo de esa ave de abundante pelo.

Poco después, Ávatar le sigue la pista y el montaje después de dar un salto que lo lleva a quedar frente al Saiya – jin en la misma posición. Para entonces, él ya se estaba agarrado fuertemente del pelaje del gigante animal, pegando totalmente su cuerpo para quedar recostado sobre él. En cambio el caballero lo monta a lo acostumbrado, sin dificultarle la posición arriba de él.

El animal alado se empieza a elevar. Los que recién se habían aparecido al frente atacan con flechas, lanzas y disparos de energía para intentar dar con esa criatura montada por ambos hombres. Su habilidad aerodinámica le permite escapar de todo eso y elevarse a grandes alturas en poco tiempo.

Un animal extraño, con pico y pelaje abundante, con ambas alas emplumadas y vistosas pintadas en varios colores. Zanti recordó aquella experiencia cuando montó aquel animal y lo llevó a dar ese paseo donde se pudo acercar a otras aves, de apariencia similar a esta. Recordó el vértigo y el placer sentidos en aquella ocasión, sólo que ahora a mayor intensidad al tratarse de un animal mucho mayor al anterior que era capaz de alcanzar otro tipo de velocidad y altura, tal como estaba sucediendo.

La dirección del ser alado le indicó que se estaban acercando a ese castillo flotante en esa parte del cielo. Cada vez que era necesario el empuje para llegar más alto, en animal lo empleaba aventando sus alas hacia abajo, curveando cada una de sus plumas para que el ángulo favoreciera la propulsión y la dirección tomada.

Zanti empezó a recobrar la confianza y se permitió adoptar una posición más libre en ese ascenso, como en aquella aventura con su presa. Cada vez se estaban acercando más a ese majestuoso castillo, el cual muestra sus ornamentas de piedras preciosas que cubrían y daban forma a toda su estructura, con pilares en los alrededores con ventanas en la parte superior, proveyendo alturas considerables en esa edificación principal que se veía cada vez más cerca, dotada de un aire místico sin igual.

Se elevaron lo suficiente para alcanzar una altura superior a la enorme morada que tenían debajo, con el Saiya – Jin apreciando cada detalle y ostentación. La imagen de su madre vino a sus recuerdos cuando le contó cómo eran esos edificios de su pueblo, grandes en composición, marcados en altura, con múltiples luces saliendo de las ventanas que brillaban como estrellas en las noches.

Se sintió inundado, llenado hasta el límite, de esa emoción desbordante ante todo ese cúmulo de sensaciones que no alcanzaba a interpretarlas todas y darles su lugar correspondiente. Ahí estaba ese castillo al cual tanto anheló encontrar, con un montón de preguntas en la cabeza, esperando hallar esas respuestas desde que tuvo uso de conciencia y razón. Esas historias que tejió en su cabeza en referencia a esos cuentos que a veces no lo dejaban dormir en las noches.

Conforme se acercan en descenso diagonal, nota una burbuja extraña rodeando toda la edificación hasta abarcar todo el pedazo de tierra que la sostiene. Como si de una atmósfera se tratara, viéndose con un degradado que fácilmente se confundía con el azul del cielo, con su apariencia lo suficientemente sólida para que Zanti notara que estaban por chocar de frente con ella, en esa parte a la cual estaban aproximándose.

Dijo unas palabras inentendibles para Ávatar, pero éste se veía seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, ordenando a esa criatura voladora que llegaran lo antes posible. Y como una burbuja que es penetrada sin sufrir daños que la rompan, ambos pudieron entrar cuando los elementos compuestos por el muro los atraviesan como si de un holograma se tratara.

Zanti cerró los ojos esperándose un duro choque. Al notar que no había pasado nada, voltea hacia atrás viendo la reacción de las partículas cuando se hicieron más sólidas de lo normal justo por donde acabaron de pasar. Extrañado ante tal evento, ahora presta atención al lugar al cual van descendiendo para llegar por fin al área de acceso donde una puerta principal, y enorme, puede verse en ese pilar del castillo que es el más grande en altura y tamaño.

Una vez abajo, el animal aterriza suavemente utilizando el meneo de sus alas para estabilizarse y tocar suelo con sus patas. Ávatar se baja de ahí ladeándose hasta tocar suelo con sus pies, favorecido por el agazapo de la criatura para permitirle la altura adecuada para realizar su desmontaje.

Zanti observa el ejemplo de su acompañante, bajando de la misma manera a como él lo hizo, sintiéndose inseguro durante el proceso. Pisó el pie derecho y sintió perder el equilibrio, pegó unos saltos para no caer de espaldas y poder sostenerse del pelaje del animal. Ante eso el soldado sonríe de medio lado, viendo algo cómico en aquella escena. El joven, apenado, reincorpora su postura erguida y con su actitud y su mirada le muestra que está listo para seguir avanzando.

Y ahí comenzó el acceso a la enorme morada, con una altura en la que tenía que echar su cabeza totalmente hacia atrás para apreciar el pico más alto de esa enorme y ancha torre terminada en punta, la cual ostentaba una puerta de acceso a su centro donde les esperaban unas cuantas escaleras.

Zanti siguió a Ávatar en todo momento, marcando su mismo paso, confiando en que lo llevaría a un lugar de importancia que podría estar esperándolo dentro de ese inmenso lugar. Una y otra vez veía todos los elementos que lo componen, desde las plantas de los alrededores que servían como jardín, hasta el acabado de piedras preciosas que en algunas partes se apreciaban para complementar y adornar algunas paredes de las estructuras.

Empezaron a subir los escalones. Se veían y se sentían mágicos, firmes y seguros, colocados con una ligera curvatura para parecer fragmentos de enormes platillos sobre el suelo, apilados uno sobre otro. Sólo hicieron falta unos cuantos pasos para estar al relieve de la puerta principal la cual estaba descubierta, dejando ver todo el enorme espacio que había dentro. Luces, colores, diseños y figuras en esa parte interna, como tratándose de un templo donde estarían adorando a alguna deidad.

Zanti sintió algo místico, algo fuera de este mundo provenir de ese lugar. Se sintió pequeño, sin saber cómo comportarse en una situación como esta, empezando a sentir vergüenza por como iba vestido al compararse con el caballero que tenía al frente, guiando sus pasos. Se frotaba la nuca y se echaba un vistazo a su cuerpo semi desnudo, sintiéndose avergonzado.

No dejó de prestar atención a la enorme entrada la cual termina de forma redonda en la parte superior. Unos cuantos pasos más y estarían dentro de ese sitio, situación que aprovechó el Saiya – Jin para ver los cielos de los alrededores y notar en su sorpresa cómo criaturas con escamas y alas membranosas estaban entradas en batalla, lanzando fuego de sus bocas para arremeter contra los enemigos que montaban criaturas más toscas, oscuras y de aspecto amenazante.

Sin duda la batalla seguía allá afuera, tanto en tierra como en el cielo.

* * *

><p>Entraron por el umbral y Zanti por fin pudo ver todos los detalles dentro. Un lugar totalmente diferente, con una perspectiva única para todo aquel que la observa por primera vez. Esta vez la imaginación no pudo competir con lo ahí mostrado, con un espacio que se alzaba hasta lo más alto sin que pudiera verse el límite del techo que lo cubría, con ese largo extendiéndose hasta juntarse en el centro.<p>

Una alfombra de gran longitud que empezó desde la entrada hasta al centro donde se dirigen, con numerosos pilares redondos en ambas esquinas, acomodados en serie para complementar el efecto de profundidad del camino. Suspendidos sobre ellos se veían antorchas flameantes dentro de unos contenedores que les permitían estar rígidos y elevados, con sus llamas en toda su expresión. Un piso que parecía de mármol, luciendo diferentes tonos de grises desordenados, como la textura imperante de todo el interior del castillo. Sus amplias y grandes ventanas con forma de escudos, pintados con figuras que iluminaban el interior por el fuerte sol dando hacia ellas.

Ningún detalle se lo perdió, ni siquiera el sonido firme del suelo de los pies de la armadura del otro, sonando a contacto de metales arriba de la alfombra. Parecía un niño curioso observando todos los detalles, teniendo que voltear a todos lados en su intento por capturar toda la esencia y toda la ornamenta que este lugar tenía para ofrecer.

El tiempo se le fue volando, y se dio cuenta de ello al momento en que el guerrero detuvo su paso y se inclinó como referencia hacia la figura que tiene enfrente. Zanti reacciona como sacado de su trance, viendo que se trataba de alguien importante. Torpemente intentó hacer lo mismo, logrando apenas una reverencia decente.

Se habían inclinado ambos ante un hombre de una túnica larga, barbado, con un sombrero redondo en sus esquinas y terminando en cono amorfo en la parte superior. Un pelo largo hasta caerle sobre los hombros y la nuca, de color blanco en su totalidad al igual que su barba y bigote. Un báculo justo al lado de la silla real donde está sentado, ubicada justo en el centro donde termina ese camino marcado por la alfombra de figuras redondas en su ilustración.

El reverenciado tenía los ojos cerrados, como dentro de un trance donde recitaba palabras de volumen bajo sin aparente coherencia, mostrando una dicción capaz de leerse.

- Mago Golfin, hemos llegado. Pido disculpas por haber interrumpido la misión encomendada. Encontré a este joven y decidí traerlo a usted. Al parecer estaba perdido, probablemente venga de un lugar bastante lejano. Usted me pidió que si encontraba a alguien con estas características se lo hiciera llegar de inmediato.

El mago abrió lentamente los ojos. Interrumpió ese trance en el que estaba, dejando de pronunciar ese dialecto parecido a un rezo. Parpadeó unas veces para ubicarse en ese lugar y en ese espacio y poder prestar atención a los recién llegados. Primero observó al guerrero Ávatar el cual se dirigió a él en profunda reverencia y respeto, y luego cambió su mirada al visitante al cual notó nervioso y asomando disimuladamente la mirada hacia él.

Se le quedó viendo fijamente, analizando todos sus detalles, sintiendo su energía característica como un detalle nunca antes experimentado. Luego volvió a llevar su vista a donde está Ávatar para responder a su informe.

- ¡Guerrero Ávatar del reino Rusemblot! Te agradecemos infinitamente que te hayas unido a esta Alianza y que estés con nosotros para defender a nuestro reino. –hace una pausa y se vuelve hacia Zanti- Con que has traído a este joven… ¿En dónde lo has encontrado?

- Estaba peleando en la región cercana para proteger el castillo. De pronto los caballeros oscuros lo agredieron y estuvieron a punto de lastimarlo; pero decidí intervenir y suspender mi misión para ayudarlo.

El mago de la túnica café oscuro siguió observando al visitante. Era notorio que no era de por aquí, y pudo entrar tan profundo en él que sintió una extraña carga sobre su alma; tal vez por una vivencia pasada, por alguna misión sin cumplir, o porque simplemente no había tenido la oportunidad de explotar su máximo potencial.

Escudriñó cada detalle y entonces decide hablarle.

- Joven de cola peluda, ¿de dónde vienes? –preguntó añadiendo el detalle después de darse cuenta de esa extremidad. Por su mirada y su postura, el Saiya – Jin intuye que le está preguntando algo, a lo cual responde.

- Eeehh… Yo… He venido a pedir ayuda, mi madre está muy lejos de aquí, llevo celis tratando de encontrar vida inteligente.

- Habla un idioma que no entiendo. –añadió Ávatar- Para traerlo conmigo tuve que defenderlo y comunicarnos con ademanes y señas.

- Ya veo… -respondió el mago- Entonces necesitamos hacer esto…

Tomó el báculo recargado al lado de la silla real, se pone de piel al apoyarse sobre él, se dirige a donde están ambos al bajar unos cuantos escalones debido al relieve más alto de su posición y se detiene frente a Zanti, quien seguía nervioso, sin saber qué hacer todavía, atreviéndose a alzar la mirada para ver al mago.

Con un ademán de su mano, le da a entender al joven que se ponga de pie. Zanti entiende la señal y obedece, haciéndolo lentamente. No le quitaba la mirada de encima a tan misterioso ser el cual nunca había visto ni le habían hablado sobre él.

- Muy bien, quédate ahí. Te otorgaré un poder que te permitirá entendernos y a nosotros entenderte.

Se acercó en su caminar hacia él. Su mano se empezó a rodear de algunas luminosidades que surcaban sus dedos y su palma, teniéndola ya extendida al frente. Zanti tiembla por un momento creyendo que estaría por hacerle algo malo; pero el mago sólo se apoya sobre su frente, como si le fuera a hacer un saludo.

Empieza a pronunciar unas palabras a modo de conjuro. Con la otra mano mueve la punta del báculo en círculos, apuntando hacia su visitante. El recién llegado siente cómo una energía se libera y entra en él, con múltiples líneas de energía dorada pasando desde la mano del mago hasta su cabeza, iluminando la parte de su rostro y en especial su cabeza.

Esas energías se metieron como gusanos en tierra sobre su cabeza, desatando una fuerte iluminación que le hace cerrar los ojos un momento, y después abrirlos. Lanza un suspiro después de recibir tal extraña energía. El mago retira su mano y deja de mover su báculo, dando unos pasos atrás para volver a articular palabra.

- ¿Puedes entendernos ahora?

Zanti hizo un gesto en su cara como reacción a haber entendido lo que había dicho. Por fin había escuchado algo coherente desde su llegada, como si ellos hablaran su mismo idioma. Sentía que algo en su mente traducía al instante las palabras pronunciadas por el mago y se las entregaba en algo que él podía entender.

- Sí, ahora puedo entenderle.

Respondió. No esperó ser comprendido al saber que estaba hablando su propio idioma, pero para su sorpresa recibió un asentimiento por parte del barbado quien sonriente pudo entender lo que había dicho.

- Listo. Ahora todo lo que digas y todo lo que escuches por parte nuestra podrás entenderlo y nosotros podremos también.

Zanti parpadeó constantemente, presenciando esa maravilla que había actuado sobre él. Tal como había dicho, entendía perfectamente las palabras y por alguna razón inexplicable, lo que él decía ellos también podían entenderlo.

- Por fin, ya se puede hablar contigo. –agregó Ávatar, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a él- Vuelvo a presentarme, seguramente no me entendiste la primera vez que lo hice. -le extiende una mano para que él la tome -Soy Ávatar, caballero guardián del Reino Rusemblot, un placer.

- Adelante joven fugitivo, puedes tomar su mano. –interfirió el mago al ver que se quedó inmóvil sin saber que hacer- Sólo sostén su mano y estréchala firmemente, así responderás.

El Saiya – Jin le volteaba a ver y después a Ávatar. Tomó su mano tal como se le indicó, y el guerrero dorado se encargó de efectuar el resto para completar el saludo. Ambos bajan sus manos viéndose cara a cara.

- ¿De dónde eres? ¿Qué hacías en ese lugar? –continuó el caballero al ver que el otro ahora podía comprender sus palabras- Si no hubiera estado cerca tal vez no te tendríamos entre nosotros.

- Bueno yo… Emprendí un largo viaje… Vine a buscar vida inteligente en este planeta. Fui traído por mi madre en una nave espacial, desde que era muy pequeño me ha criado desde entonces.

-¿Tú y tu madre, completamente solos? ¿En dónde? –interrogó Ávatar, interesado en su historia.

- Muy lejos de aquí. –se sentía nervioso e inseguro, pero el hecho de recordar a su madre le daba fuerzas para seguir- Realmente lejos. Pasé por mundos muy extraños. Siempre estuvimos en lo alto de una montaña, usábamos la nave para dormir o protegernos del clima, cuando se nos acababa la comida yo iba a cazar animales grandes y ella animales pequeños. –el mago abre bien los ojos y se le acerca al momento de su habla, alzando su voz.

- ¿Quieres decir que vienes de esa parte del planeta al cual no hemos podido tener acceso? –Zanti se mostró extrañado ante cambiante actitud, sin entender del todo la pregunta- Ah… Cierto… No sabes nada aún. –agregó Golfin mostrándose reflexivo- Hemos tratado de llegar a ti por bastante tiempo, desde tu llegada; pero una energía oscura siempre nos impedía poder acercarnos y saber exactamente dónde estabas. Ahora entiendo por qué me pareces tan familiar.

Ávatar volteaba a ver a ambos, por lo dicho por el mago y por no creerse aun que este hombre al que había traído sea el que han estado buscando todo este tiempo. Ahora entendía por qué sentía algo tan especial, algo fuera de comprensión por este sujeto.

- Mago Golfin… ¿Quiere decir que…? –preguntó Ávatar impresionado, señalándolo con el dedo. Golfin asiente y le responde.

- Guerrero Ávatar, puede que estemos frente al guerrero que acabe con todo esto. –agregó con una sonrisa en el rostro- Síganme.

* * *

><p>De pronto el mago se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia uno de los pares de los pilares, para pasar entre ellos y llegar a otra área. Ávatar le pide a Zanti que se dirijan a donde los guía el mago, el cual se veía más entusiasmado de lo normal.<p>

Con todo sucediendo de golpe y con mil y un preguntas en su cabeza, el joven decide acompañarlos a pesar de no entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Los tres formaron una fila, con el mago en punta entrando a un pasadizo de una entrada rectangular cerrada en pico en la parte superior, para seguir caminando en ese espacio cerrado mientras Golfin les menciona los detalles.

- Hace tiempo que te estuvimos buscando, joven guerrero; pero una fuerza maligna siempre nos impidió llegar a ti y a tu madre adoptiva. Siempre ocurrían cosas que no nos explicábamos el por qué de ello, desde guerras, tiempos inadecuados con fuertes vientos o avasalladores fuegos que no nos permitían el paso. Incluso nos atrevimos a ir a tu encuentro con un ejército armado, pensando que quien quiera que estuviera obstruyendo nuestro encuentro contigo tuviese uno igual esperándonos; pero si no eran las fuerzas naturales, eran las circunstancias que simplemente no se daban.

- Escuche… No entiendo nada de lo que está diciendo, yo sólo vine a pedir ayuda para mí y mi madre. ¿Por qué me llamó guerrero? Yo nunca he peleado en mi vida por algo, ni mucho menos sé defenderme si me atacan. –se atrevió a soltar Zanti al sentirse intrigado por los comentarios del mago.

- Te aseguro, joven guerrero, que eso no es lo único que encontrarás en esa búsqueda. Y estoy seguro que tu alma anhela más. No te preocupes si no sabes pelear; si después de darte esto tu instinto actúa por sí solo, entonces sí eres el que hemos estado buscando.

- ¿Que me van a dar qué? –preguntó, con inocencia y confusión.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, joven aventurero?

- Mi nombre es Zanti, así me llama mi madre. –Golfin lo voltea a ver de reojo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Después de esto ya no tendrás ese nombre.

* * *

><p>Por fin salen de ese pasillo al cual se metieron. La seguridad del mago era absoluta, algo con lo cual Zanti sentía que no podía competir ni mucho menos contradecir.<p>

Llegan a un área que parece pertenecer a otra parte del castillo. El visitante supone que deben estar dentro de otro de los pilares que rodean al enorme sitio cuando lo vio de fuera. Esta vez lucía totalmente redondo en todas sus paredes, con extraños objetos colgando de las esquinas ubicadas en serie, tomando formas de espiral que llegaban hasta la parte más alta de ese lugar.

La nueva área llamó inmediatamente la atención del Saiya – Jin. Volteaba de un lado a otro, viendo todos los detalles en la pared circular, contemplando la majestuosidad con que lucía todo. Podía sentir una energía espiritual intensa, como si varias presencias invisibles estuvieran ahí observando y contribuyendo para recibirlos con esa intensa bienvenida.

Era un espacio cerrado con la luz suficiente para ver todos los alrededores. La parte de la cúpula se veía totalmente oscura, sólo con la suficiente luz para ver hasta dónde llega su límite desde las alturas. Zanti daba vueltas, mirando hacia un lado y hacia otro, siempre viendo las partes superiores. Grabados, figuras extrañas, piedras preciosas colgadas de sujetadores cual aretes, así como dibujos en las paredes que hablaban de una guerra, una resolución y un salvador que terminaba con todo, como una historia contada en secuencia.

Ávatar no reaccionó como al recién llamado guerrero, pues este era un lugar conocido por él. Otras preguntas más se vinieron a la cabeza de Zanti; sólo que ahora ya no estaba tan inquieto como hace un momento por sentir esa paz que llegaba a él a través de este lugar.

El mago Golfin se acerca a un contenedor de maderas dobladas hacia adentro para tomar la forma de un capullo, con cuatro de esas pestañas separadas entre sí. Dentro de ella había una energía emanando con la forma circular que ese contenedor posee por la posición de los cuatro soportes, con ese interior parecido a un líquido viscoso color azul con sus matices.

Llega a ese contenedor y les da la espalda. Comienza a hablar mientras coloca sus manos a cierta distancia sobre esa energía, como si rodeara una esfera invisible.

- Toda la descripción que hiciste sobre tu origen y que llegaste aquí a través de una nave, es lo que habla la profecía. En ella se dice que un guerrero proveniente de las estrellas llegaría por consecuencia de un evento desafortunado buscando refugio, para vivir una vida de inocencia que lo preparará para el momento de la gran batalla. –lo mira de reojo- Por cierto… ¿De qué raza provienes?

- De la raza Saiya – Jin, por lo que me dijo mi madre.

- Interesante… Lo más que hemos oído hablar de ella es que es una raza en expansión y que está creciendo rápido, pero es todo lo que sabemos.

Sus movimientos circulares comienzan a tener efecto sobre esa masa redundante de energía, la cual empieza a parpadear en un brillo que se prende y se apaga, para dar lugar a unas imágenes apenas perceptibles dentro de ella.

- Joven guerrero, como habrás notado estamos en una guerra. Este es sólo uno de los cuatro reinos que se han unido en una Alianza con el fin de derrocar y terminar con la tiranía del malvado Hechicero. Sabemos que esparció su mal a través de un sirviente suyo, un ente capaz de contaminar todo lo que toca. Nuestro rey de este planeta y de este reino lo enfrentó y logró vencerlo, a cambio de entregar su vida.

» Yo, junto con otros magos, encerramos todo su poder dentro de un árbol sagrado el cual hizo de sello para suprimirlo por completo. Ese árbol está ubicado en todo lo alto de un monte, justo al terminar ese camino, llegando al límite de esa altura. Su paradero está mantenido bajo alto secreto, pues aunque el poder del ayudante del Hechicero ha sido suprimido, aun guarda influencias de posesión, tentación, con la influencia suficiente para corromper a cualquiera de nosotros.

» Ese ayudante, ese ente que nos tomó tanto trabajo capturar y que fue responsable de la muerte de nuestro rey… Se llama Gathüm. –la materia dentro del contenedor se solidifica en una esfera de cristal. Las pestañas que lo rodeaban se abren como capullos, permitiendo que dicha esfera se eleve a los aires, para mostrar dentro de su forma curva la imagen oscura del protagonista de su narración- Un espectro que en sus tiempos de dominio contaminó las almas de muchos de nosotros, por lo que muchos de nuestros aliados terminaron peleando en nuestra contra. Matanzas varias entre miembros de los reinos sucedieron por consecuencia, por lo que nuestro rey, una vez poseído por tal demonio, tuvo la fortaleza suficiente para retenerlo en su cuerpo y pedirnos que lo selláramos junto con él dentro del árbol sagrado.

Todo lo que había dicho se materializó en imágenes mostradas en secuencias de sucesos pasados, pertenecientes a los narrados por el mago. Zanti estaba viendo algo que no podía creerse, al ver tanta magia funcionando de esa manera.

Aquello era parecido a las pocas grabaciones que le mostró su madre a través de un aparato, cuando le enseñó cómo lucía su planeta antes de sufrir aquella trágica invasión. La imagen del árbol sagrado quedó como lo último a mostrar, percibiéndose extraño y contorsionado en su tallo como si hubiera sido torcido. Sus hojas, enteramente negras y oscuras, lo suficientemente abundantes para tapar la vista del cielo.

- Yo y mis compañeros magos creemos que el poder de Gathüm dentro del árbol fue suficiente para mantenernos lejos de tu encuentro. Quisimos llevarte desde pequeño y criarte con nosotros, pero un poder indescriptible siempre se interponía. No me creían cuando les decía que era el poder de ese ente impidiéndonos el paso, pues ellos argumentaron que estaba sellado y que no podría influir de esa manera, pero ahora todo tiene más sentido con todo lo que nos has dicho.

» Y ahora estás aquí, llegando por tu propia cuenta. Tu fortaleza fue suficiente para romper ese hechizo y llegar hasta nosotros. –se voltea para quedar frente a él, avanzando unos pasos- La profecía siempre habló de un guerrero legendario que sería capaz de acabar con toda la horda oscura que lanzó el Hechicero sobre nosotros, por lo que debíamos confiar en su encuentro y su llegada. Intentamos establecer contacto desde que tu nave entró a la atmósfera, pero una fuerza intervino y la dañó, modificando su curso y alejándola de nosotros.

» Por fin te hemos encontrado. Estoy dispuesto a comprobar si eres o no el guerrero legendario, para eso te voy a entregar la armadura mítica de combate sólo apta para un guerrero con increíbles destrezas.

- ¿Esa armadura? ¿Está seguro de lo que va a hacer? –intervino Ávatar sin creer lo que había escuchado- No sabemos todo de él, ni siquiera está entrenado para pelear. Necesitamos tiempo para saber si es el hombre adecuado, si le entregas ese poder ahora puede que no pueda soportarlo.

- Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr, joven Ávatar. –increpó Golfin, seguro de sí mismo- Bien sabes que lo que menos tenemos ahora, es el tiempo. Tenemos el riesgo de perder esta guerra aun con la ayuda brindada por parte de todos ustedes; pero si la profecía es cierta y él es ese guerrero que hemos estado buscando… Vale la pena intentarlo. –se le quedó viendo a Zanti, esperanzado- Nunca subestimes a un hombre, joven Ávatar. Muchas veces están destinados para hacer cosas grandes, pero nunca llegan a sus destinos por no haber recibido el suficiente incentivo.

» Y un guerrero legendario es un genio de genios. Es alguien que lleva la guerra en la sangre y el instinto de supervivencia profundo en él, y sabrá cómo manejarlo todo a su favor.

De pronto se oye y se siente un retumbe que empieza a sacudir todo el castillo, como si algo enorme hubiese golpeado desde afuera. Entonces el mago, con su bola de cristal, ordena que las imágenes del exterior sean mostradas en esa esfera para ver lo que había pasado.

Se sorprenden al ver que criaturas de gran tamaño, con dos cuernos y una flotilla de soldados de armadura sobre sus lomos, lograron entrar atravesando la barrera de burbuja que el mago colocó para que tales criaturas malignas no pudieran tener acceso. Notaron que los retumbes eran ocasionados por estos seres cuando comenzaron a pisar terreno firme, empezando a dirigirse rumbo al castillo.

- ¡Lograron pasar! ¿Cómo es eso posible? -expresó Ávatar sintiendo preocupación.

- Debieron encontrar la manera de pasar la barrera, esas criaturas son más poderosas de lo que pensaba. -reconoció el mago, viendo a esos enormes seres pasando por la barrera- Joven Ávatar, ve y enfréntalos, en lo que este joven esté listo se unirá a ti para ayudare.

- Sugiero que se quede aquí, aun si le entregas la armadura no creo que pueda con semejantes bestias.

- Sólo ve, joven Ávatar. Déjame a mí el resto.

El mago se mostraba seguro de sí mismo y dispuesto a confiarlo todo al Saiya -Jin que ahora llamaba guerrero legendario. Su mirada lo decía todo. Eso convenció lo suficiente al guerrero dorado de acatar sus órdenes. Si algo había aprendido a hacer en esta guerra, era confiar en su sabiduría.

Les da a ambos la espalda al girarse para quedar frente al pasillo por el cual habían entrado. Otro retumbe más se siente en el castillo.

- De acuerdo, mago Golfin. Yo iré a pelear mientras tanto. Esperemos que realmente sea él el guerrero indicado.

Nuevamente hizo gala de su trote veloz para salir de ahí con espada guardada en un costado, rumbo al pasillo que hace momentos cruzaron. La estela del guerrero se desapareció en cuanto se apartó de ese lugar, rumbo a su combate con esas bestias.

- Joven Zanti... -dijo de pronto el mago, Zanti reacciona y lo ve a él después de haber seguido con la mirada la salida de Ávatar- Voy a entregarte algo que sólo los elegidos pueden portar. Una armadura especial, digna de un guerrero, la cual sólo unos pocos han podido usarla. Sólo seres extraordinarios pueden llevarla, ya que esta armadura contiene alma propia y sabe elegir a sus portadores. Joven Zanti... -la bola de cristal empieza a brillar intensamente- La Armadura Alfa es tuya.

Con la esfera brillando con toda su intensidad, sale al descubierto una piedra preciosa color anaranjado con la figura de un rubí. Se empieza a elevar a una altura más pronunciada de la propia esfera, brillando con una luz majestuosa que la hace ver única y peculiar.

Aparte del color rubí manifestándose, una luz blanca e intensa le cubría. Los juegos de luces empezaron a hacer combinaciones, con sus luminosidades en forma de franjas moviéndose entre sí como estando próximas a combinarse.

Pronto el blanco parece sustituir al rubí cuando se desata una ráfaga destellante de energía al exterior y se transforma en un poder envolvente que revela dentro de sus dominios la apariencia de una armadura. Todas sus piezas estaban acomodadas y estructuradas para verse como una sola, viéndose conjunta, completa y majestuosa.

Se veía ostentosa, imponente, con aras de ser de la realeza y pertenecer a sólo unos cuantos privilegiados. Zanti tenía la boca abierta, observando cada detalle de esa armadura, portadora de un diseño el cual podría ser contemplado por horas y horas sin causar aburrimiento.

- Es momento de la gloria, es momento de asumir la responsabilidad como guerrero. Grita su nombre, llámala, hazla tuya. Sólo dirás "Armadura Alfa" con todas tus fuerzas y ella acudirá a ti.

Zanti sintió algo muy especial en sus palabras y en esa armadura la cual la estaba dejando como suya. Un sentimiento inexplicable de pertenencia, de deber, de justicia, se apoderó de él. En ese momento no había nada más importante que la protección de ese reino y detener a los recientes invasores. Esa necesidad de proteger al débil y de levantar la justicia a los cuatro vientos, algo que nunca había sentido antes.

Y así, con la fuerza de su corazón, con su ímpetu de guerrero, con su sangre Saiya -Jin, decide llamarla para hacer algo importante en su vida. Cerró los ojos, tomó aire y energías, y se entregó a una exclamación de esperanza, deber y protección.

- ¡Armadura Alfa!

Soltó con todas sus fuerzas, enérgico y seguro de sí mismo. La armadura reaccionó a su llamado y, con ráfaga y velocidad, se empieza a dividir en piezas en el aire.

Todas y cada una de las partes se dirigen determinantes a donde él se encuentra. Dejando la marca anaranjada en su trayectoria, como un reflejo de sus desplazamientos formando líneas detrás, las piezas llegan y se ensamblan en todas las partes de su cuerpo. Tórax, abdomen, brazos, manos, pantorrillas, pies, piernas, en sí todo su cuerpo sumergido en esa dinámica que en su vestir se llenaba de energía pura, con la armadura brillando de ese particular anaranjado intenso.

Las partes de la armadura se cerraban por sí solas, sujetándose y moldeándose a la complexión del cuerpo de Zanti. Las hombreras fueron las últimas en formar parte, completando así su vestimenta y su forma.

El Saiya - Jin sintió en momentos el peso de la armadura, sufriendo desequilibrios que lo llevaban a querer caerse de frente; pero después de unos pasos que daba para recobrar el equilibrio y de acomodar su cuerpo al peso y a la forma de los ensamblajes, logra reincorporarse para verse todo con detalle. Se observó las manos, los brazos, los pies, el pecho y las hombreras, tocando la superficie lisa, suave y metálica de su armadura con sus manos, sorprendiéndose al notar que realmente no era tan pesada en comparación a lo grande que lucía.

- Porta esta armadura con sabiduría y sapiencia, cultívala haciéndote un experto en combate. Ella te guiará, te orientará, te otorgará la protección que necesitas para salir avante en esta aventura que pronto habrás de emprender, mi joven guerrero.

Sintió que algo se estaba formando en su mano derecha, empieza a observarla por esa energía pesada que podía sentir materializándose en su palma abierta. Unas líneas de fuego surcan algo invisible con insistencia, hasta que materializan y dejan tras de sí una espada de gran longitud, con su mango apareciendo justo en la palma de su mano para que pudiera sostenerla.

Zanti siente su peso y aplica más fuerza en su muñeca para soportarlo. Luego la empieza a girar, alzándola para verla más de cerca, haciendo movimientos ondulatorios con ella para poner a prueba su manejo y su versatilidad. Presta especial atención al acabado de su hoja, semejante a la mostrada por Ávatar cuando entraba en combate.

- Joven guerrero, esto es tuyo.

El mago de pronto le habló y a la vez le arrojó a los aires una manta blanca que él bien conocía. Esta se extendió en su elevación, moviéndose y ondulándose a la merced del viento. Zanti la tomó en cuanto llegó a él, con esa mano que tenía desocupada. Se alegró al ver que el regalo de su madre estaba sano y salvo.

- Una de mis aves te encontró en el valle de los lamentos. Te arrastró lo suficiente para que pudieras salir de esos dominios. Lamentablemente fue atacada y tuvo que irse, no sin antes recoger tu capa para que la trajera conmigo, tal como se lo pedí. No estábamos seguros si eras realmente el sujeto de la nave, por lo que tu capa me sirvió para comprobar su composición, su origen y de dónde provenía. Eso, y el hecho de que lograras llegar hasta aquí cuando pensamos que habías sido víctima de aquellos que atacaron a mi servidora... Por fin pude entender que realmente eres el hombre de la profecía.

Zanti sonrió y se la colocó nuevamente en la espalda, como aquella vez que su madre se la entregó. Notó que el poder de la armadura se encargó de sujetarla de manera uniforme en su cuello, dentro de esas pestañas de metal que lo rodeaban, dejando libre su tráquea. La capa se sacudió majestuosamente, extendiéndose todo lo que su longitud le permitía.

Y así, con su capa recuperada y con espada en mano, recobra esa confianza que no tenía, sin preocuparse ya por la nula experiencia o por el hecho de haber vivido todo este tiempo en aislamiento. Sólo una cosa le preocupaba ahora, y era defender este reino.

Golfin vio en él el fuego despertado en sus ojos, cuando el Saiya - Jin lo vio y se lo dijo todo con la mirada. Era momento de actuar, y ambos lo sabían. Vio al reciente portador de la armadura Alfa totalmente listo y decidido a salir en combate.

- Ahora ve, joven guerrero, y empuña tu espada en favor de la justicia.

Zanti asintió, se puso con el cuerpo frente al umbral del pasillo y sale corriendo de ahí, tal como lo hizo Ávatar hace unos momentos.

* * *

><p>Pasó por lo largo del camino terminado en punta en el techo rápidamente, llegando otra vez a la torre principal donde se encuentra la silla real, los pilares en fila y todas las ornamentas que ya había visto antes.<p>

Ahí se dirigió con espada en mano rumbo al exterior, corriendo velozmente sobre la alfombra roja de ornamentas y dibujos simbólicos, hasta que por fin logra salir por la entrada de gran tamaño a la cual accesó a su llegada.

Se detuvo ahí, en esa parte donde los escalones estaban cercanos, para presenciar a esas feroces criaturas que lograron atravesar la barrera que protege al reino. Esas monstruosidades con cuernos prominentes en sus cabezas, morados en apariencia y totalmente oscuros en su fondo, abriendo sus fauces mientras dejan caer sus pesados cuerpos al frente para quedar de manos y pies sobre el suelo.

De sus lomos bajaban en grupos el mismo tipo de soldados que el recién llamado guerrero vio peleándose con los blancos a orillas de la costa, vestidos con esas armaduras oscuras y esas armas que se veían pesadas y peligrosas, todos dirigiéndose rumbo al umbral del castillo.

Ve a Ávatar deslizándose sobre el suelo con esos desplazamientos de gran velocidad para arremeter y cortar a cuanto soldado podía con el uso de su espada. Lo cierto es que eran demasiados, y aunque después lo vio tumbar uno de esos enormes monstruos con su ataque constante sobre sus zonas débiles, ocasionando que cayera pesadamente al suelo cerca de él, no iba a poder con tanto batallón unido para un solo fin.

Apretó el mango de su espada, se encomendó a su madre y salió a combate.

* * *

><p>Exclamaba enérgico esa furia que le despertaba el actuar de ir sobre los enemigos. Primero se dirigió hacia un grupo que había subido las escaleras. Sin titubear dejó caer la hoja de la espada sobre ellos, provocando que éstos se defendieran ya sea utilizando sus escudos o atacándole del mismo modo.<p>

Su reflejo fue tal que logró interceptar varias armas cortantes al frente con la longitud de su espada. Forcejeó un momento, después utilizó su fuerza para romper todas las posturas de los enemigos que se defendían y al sacarlos de balance, los ataca y los tira al suelo con la destreza de sus movimientos.

Otros grupos se asomaron de algunas esquinas de la plataforma para acercarse al umbral del castillo. Zanti se les deja ir con la velocidad de su desplazamiento y con el efecto cortante de su espada, derrotando fácilmente a aquellos soldados que se habían asomado de una de las esquinas de la plataforma. En cuanto termina se aproxima a los restantes que aparecieron del otro lado, logrando terminar rápidamente con ellos.

Unos más se empezaron a acercar desde el cielo, cayendo en picada en diagonal para ir en su ataque. Zanti los detiene agitando su espada de un lado a otro para sacar ráfagas de ondas expansivas, las cuales crecen y se extienden como las olas para retirarlos por completo y arrojarlos por los aires.

Un instinto le dice que debe utilizar su mano libre para lanzar un ataque. Nota que estaba vibrante, llena de energía, por lo que obedece y la lleva al frente, para ver cómo un poder de su palma se libera, arrojando un torrente capaz de apartar lejos a todo enemigo que pretende acercarse para acceder al castillo. Utiliza el empuje del ataque, con su energía desprendiéndose cual rayo energético, empezando a mover su mano de izquierda a derecha para llevar todo ese flujo en contra de sus enemigos.

Tal acción tiene efecto inmediato, logrando perturbar a todas las manadas con las que hizo contacto.

Una de las feroces bestias enormes se empieza a aproximar, se agacha y queda cada vez más cerca del umbral. Zanti le mira desafiante, y cuando la colosal bestia lanza su rugido al acercar su mano a donde él se encuentra, el portador de la armadura le responde corriendo hacia él para entrar en batalla.

Trepó la mano que utilizó para intentar agarrarlo entre sus garras. Avanzó a lo largo de su brazo mientras corría, y pronto llegó a su cabeza para cortarle en un costado de su rostro con el movimiento de su espada. Luego recorrió su hoja por su espalda para controlar su descenso, luego la clava en la parte baja para servirle de apoyo y después se impulsa nuevamente hacia arriba para seguir atacándolo.

La bestia se sacudió, girándose una y otra vez sobre su tronco, tratando de atraparlo con sus garras sin lograr éxito. Zanti se colocó esta vez sobre su hombro, lanzando un corte eficaz que deja todo su brazo inmóvil, con ese enorme ser sintiendo ese dolor expresándolo con el desgarre de su garganta.

Llevó su colosal mano a ese costado donde fue herido, esperando atrapar a su escurridizo atacante. El portador de la armadura escapa con un salto, lanzando un corte en X sobre su pecho en lo que descendió hasta tocar suelo. La criatura se retuerce del dolor, se contorsiona hacia delante y hacia atrás, y finalmente cae con todo su peso sobre su espalda, con esos intensos alaridos acompañando su sufrimiento.

Ataques certeros con una espada brillante en filo, energía y efectividad. Ávatar paró un momento su combate, observando con atención lo que había pasado. Le resultaba increíble que alguien sin experiencia hubiera podido derrotar a un feroz monstruo como ese, con esa facilidad y esa destreza sólo vistas en alguien con experiencia. Mantuvo una mirada incrédula hacia él, pues sus movimientos perfectos contrastaban notoriamente con su aspecto y su origen, como por el hecho de no poseer destrezas de combate.

El mago Golfin salió al exterior justo cuando Zanti estuvo peleando con ese monstruo. Sabía por experiencia propia que eran difíciles de derribar, y que se necesitaba del poder de muchos para lograrlo. Asombrado observó su desempeño, evidencia suficiente para demostrarse a sí mismo lo que estuvo creyendo desde el momento en que lo conoció.

El Saiya - Jin permaneció con una rodilla en el suelo, después se levanta lentamente y ve a su izquierda para tener en la mira a otro grupo de soldados que se inmutaron al ver su increíble fuerza. Se veían dubitativos sin saber si acerarse, quedarse ahí o escapar.

Fue esa postura desafiante la cual adoptó, cuando Golfin dirigió unas palabras en su honor.

- Sólo el elegido podría lograr algo así. Un genio entre genios, un maestro del combate. La intuición y el destino te preceden, joven guerrero. Desde este momento olvidarás tu nombre. A partir de ahora te llamarás, te llamarán y sólo serás reconocido como ¡Shaoren, el guerrero legendario!

_CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

Estamos llegando a cosas interesantes y a la parte más arriesgada de esta historia. Como siempre dije cuando inicié este proyecto, se trata de una experimentación libre usando elementos de riesgo con los que me esfuerzo para hacer algo bien logrado. Seguramente muchos pensarán que se está alejando demasiado de la idea inicial o que está tomando un rumbo muy diferente en cuanto al personaje. Déjenme decirles que esto es parte del plan, pues por lo regular me gusta salir de mi zona de confort como escritor y por lo general siempre fluyo a la dirección opuesta de lo que se supone seguiría en el desarrollo de una trama, o lo que se esperaría dentro de una historia por lógica general.

Nuevamente agradeciendo a todos los lectores que me han dejado sus reviews, como en el caso de **InuKidGakupo** y **Everysee** que también me han dejado mensajes privados. Igual mención especial a la niña genio **Princessa Candy**, una de mis grandes amigas que también es una escritora genial con tremendo talento, los aliento a que busquen y lean sus historias. Y como siempre recordando a la inspiración de este proyecto, a **Diosa de la Muerte**, por todas sus aportaciones en cuanto a elementos y detalles se refiere así como un agradecimiento por su amistad.

Felicidades por haberse dado el tiempo de leer y seguir esta historia. Nos vemos en un próximo capítulo.

Hasta el siguiente.


	6. Recuerdos

**Yo, Turles.**

**Capítulo 6: Recuerdos.**

Ella estaba haciendo las labores de todos los días. En las mañanas se iba de caza, utilizando tecnologías propias de su raza para atrapar a los animales que después usaba en sus comidas. Ya sea por sonidos, por choques eléctricos o algún otro método, casi siempre lograba atrapar a sus presas al apoyarse de sus conocimientos acumulados desde que llegó al planeta.

Debía admitir que ahora todo parecía ser más fácil en su soledad. Desde que Zanti se fue no dejaba de orar por él, sentándose cada noche en esa esquina de la montaña con la vista al cielo, recordando todas las veces que jugó con él, compartieron historias, se platicaban lo que cada uno había hecho por cuenta propia y esas ocasiones que se preocupó por saber dónde estaba cuando se apartaba de todo para vivir sus privadas aventuras.

Notó que desde su partida todo era distinto. Cada mañana, cada rutina iniciada, ya no tenía el mismo sabor de siempre. Hasta extrañaba estar molesta con su hijo por alguna barbaridad cometida, con esa dulzura mezclada en sus travesuras y en sus contestaciones cuando se enojaban entre ellos. Con el pasar de los celis, notó que tanto alegrías como tristezas a su lado se combinaban y que en ningún momento una cosa era mejor que la otra.

Prefería ambas cosas, extrañaba esa totalidad. Al Zanti inmaduro, inseguro en veces, aventurero, arriesgado, torpe y juguetón.

Había sido una decisión difícil para ella dejarlo ir de esa manera. El hecho de sentir la situación fuera de sus manos, de no poder hacer más como madre, fue lo que la llevó a darle el permiso. Ella no sería suficiente para manejar todo ese potencial que él tiene al pertenecer a una raza temeraria y conquistadora. De haberlo tenido más a su lado, tal vez hubiese originado alguna represión que lo llevara a ser más voluble y volátil, al darse cuenta que lo sobreprotegía demasiado con sus prohibiciones, producto de sus propias inseguridades.

Lo cierto es que se dio cuenta de sus límites, y que su amor por él tal vez no sería suficiente. Debía vivir otras cosas, debía dejarlo ser, dejarlo equivocarse, caerse, aprender de ello y otra vez seguir adelante. Porque tal vez en alguno de esos momentos, sin que él se lo esperase, aprendería a volar y llegaría muy alto.

¿Realmente un Saiya - Jin como él sería capaz de alcanzar la máxima felicidad? ¿Qué implicaría que desarrollase todo su potencial? Un instinto le dijo que debía guardar distancia ante este nuevo camino que su hijo ha emprendido, pues podía ver esa grandeza que sólo iba a ser explotada bajo otro tipo de circunstancias. No podía permitir que Zanti viviera siempre a la expectativa de lo que a ella pudiera pasarle, como un guardián permanente que la procurara hasta el fin de sus días, sin preocuparse ni explorar su propia vida.

Había caído la noche de ese día. Ella se encontraba en la cabina de la nave, con su cuerpo boca arriba y las manos ocupadas en los cables y circuitos que estaba reparando frente a sí. Tenía ese lente sobre sus ojos para protegerla de los chispazos que soltaban las intervenciones de sus materiales en mano sobre esas partes que manipulaba a propósito, ubicadas debajo del panel de pilotaje.

Estaba determinada a hacer funcionar ese comunicador que había quedado averiado desde su llegada al planeta, mismo que era capaz de enlazar las comunicaciones entre estaciones del mismo rango y frecuencia, el cual le sirvió muchas veces para enlazarse con gente de su pueblo cuando salía en esta nave rumbo a una expedición o algún trabajo en el espacio.

Quería poder comunicarse con los de su pueblo, quería saber lo que había pasado después de tantos años. Si alguno había logrado sobrevivir, si alguno podría responderle.

Se aparta de ahí, se pone de pie, se quita el equipo de protección y vuelve a presionar los paneles sensibles al tacto para activar el intercomunicador. Los hologramas logran abrirse en el aire, proyectados con distorsiones y fallas en las señales que los doblan hacia una esquina u otra. La reparación aun no estaba del todo pulida, por lo que esos hologramas presentaban fallas en imagen que provocaban esos efectos irregulares.

Un conjunto de cinco paneles se mostraron al frente, con cuatro midiendo la calidad de señal, la energía disponible, las fechas de transmisiones y demás datos esenciales; un quinto más grande en tamaño que el resto, el cual hacía el sonido característico de una transmisión fallida y ruidosa. En su imagen mostraba distorsión constante, sin poder aun encontrar alguna señal que interceptar y mostrar al frente.

Ella aguardó, paciente, esperando que su trabajo en todos estos días rindiera algún fruto. Hacía bastante tiempo que la tecnología funcionaba de la misma manera, y al parecer no había mejora en todos estos días de reparaciones constantes.

Aguardó, sentada en el sillón, esperando algún resultado favorable. Cerró los ojos para descansar y recostarse, con un suspiro producto del cansancio de hace rato, acumulado por las actividades de ese día. El aparato siguió haciendo ese ruido de interferencias con esa constante en la pantalla principal con líneas distorsionadas emitiéndose en desorden.

Cuando menos lo esperó, la relajación la llevó a dormirse. Ese sonido del panel había hecho más que sólo molestar sus oídos. Ese aburrimiento por estar escuchando la misma interferencia, esperando como siempre largos períodos por saber si esta vez funcionaría, le quitó su alerta y la relajó.

Esta vez pudo tener un sueño tranquilo. Todo era negro y sin interferencias. Su descanso fue apacible, sin preocupaciones, sin esas pesadillas que en veces la asaltaban y que se repetían una y otra vez en algún momento de su descanso. Casi siempre, correspondientes a esos momentos que vivió antes de su escape, con todos los alrededores cayendo en pedazos, todos esos disparos enormes de los enemigos atravesando las fortalezas más duras, con sus compatriotas siendo víctimas de los escombros y de la furia de los Ozaru.

Un sonido ajeno a la interferencia de siempre de pronto calló ese chirrido constante. La señal pareció esclarecerse un poco, haciendo a un lado la interferencia para mostrar de a ratos lo que había captado. Ésta se pierde de nuevo y regresa el ruido de siempre.

Ocurre otro periodo de silencio con esa señal queriendo desplazar la interferencia. Se veían chispazos en la imagen que empezaban a querer dar forma a lo que habían capturado, aun entre líneas y sonidos que aun estorbaban.

En medio de ese silencio que quería ganar terreno, proveniente de una señal apenas capturada, una voz se empieza a notar clara.

- Amma...

La frecuencia se volvió a perder. Pasaron unos segundos para que volviera a restablecerse de golpe. El cambio constante en la transmisión empezó a perturbar el ánimo tranquilo de la Tsufuru quien sacudió su cabeza un poco hacia un lado como acto reflejo e involuntario.

- Amm... -interrupción- Ammania...

Empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Parpadeó para poder quitarse el peso de su sueño, esforzándose por poner atención a lo que estaba frente a ella.

Una vez alejada la pesadez, pone la mirada hacia el frente. Enfoca los hologramas que tiene delante por esa sospecha que se le levantó al notar algo diferente. La señal seguía interrumpida sin mostrar nada nuevo. No se escuchaba nada claro ni tampoco algo diferente.

Por un momento creyó escuchar su nombre.

Su cuerpo vuelve a clamar descanso, provocándole un cierre involuntario de sus ojos, vencidos por el cansancio. La señal captada no tarda en volverse a aparecer, acompañada de una voz que hablaba a través de ella a pesar de las interrupciones de la baja señal.

- Tienes que... Rápido... Mucho tiempo.

Abrió los ojos con más insistencia y energía. Se empezó a recargar en los descansabrazos del asiento para empezar a inclinarse hacia delante. Frunció el ceño, creyendo que por fin logró escuchar algo de ese aparato. Se le quedó viendo fijamente para ver si estaba en lo cierto o se había equivocado.

Siguió ahí, esperando. Su sospecha se aclara al observar la próxima transmisión de mensaje, junto con una imagen difusa y distorsionada que se asomaba constante sobre la pantalla.

- Ammania... ¿Me recibes?

Se paró de golpe de donde estaba sentada. Rápido se dirigió hacia el panel con su mirada insistente y las manos apoyadas sobre el soporte. Estaba segura que había visto el rostro de un hombre en medio de todas esas partículas difusas y de haber escuchado su voz en ese momento.

- ¡Sí...! ¡Los oigo, los oigo...!

Ammania insistió enérgica, entusiasmada y expectante. La comunicación estaba claramente establecida sobre el planeta Plant, ya que todo este tiempo programó el aparato para que buscara alguna señal de transmisión en ese lugar en el espacio. No cabía duda que ese mensaje estaba proviniendo de su hogar.

La esperanza en ella aumentó a mil por hora, empezando a sonreír nerviosamente como consecuencia, sobre todo al ver que esa comunicación podría venir de otro Tsufuru como ella.

La señal se volvió a establecer lo mejor posible, apenas transmitiendo al sujeto que se dibujaba en la pantalla, sin una imagen muy clara aun para que ella supiera de quién se trataba.

- Ammania... Tienes que alejarte de ahí... Tienes que alejarte de él...

Tal mensaje la empezó a inquietar, llevándola a prestar más atención. ¿De quién se tendría que alejar y por qué?

Ese trance, esa sensación... La dejaron por momentos paralizada, sin mover un solo músculo. También por la gran posibilidad de tratarse de un conocido suyo ya que éste pronunció su nombre, llegando a creer y a pensar que tal vez su pareja estuviera tratando de contactarla. ¿Sería eso posible? ¿Realmente pudo sobrevivir después de aquella experiencia, cuando arriesgó su vida y los salvó a ambos?

- ¿Qué...? ¿Quién es? ¿Alejarme de quién?

Preguntó insistente, con esa expectación de saber su identidad y esperar su próxima respuesta.

La inestabilidad de la transmisión la ponía nerviosa. Sabía que un contacto como este era bastante importante, y que este tipo de enlaces bajo estas condiciones tenían una efectividad de comunicación incierta, por lo que podría perderse de pronto y no volver a recibirlo.

Comenzó a preguntar si la habían escuchado. Preguntó insistente, una y otra vez, esperando que esa conexión no se escape de sus manos.

Nuevamente la imagen se restablece y ella se inclina un poco más al frente, con la esperanza de que la respuesta por parte del otro por fin se aparezca. La figura de ese hombre se veía en penumbra por la distorsión del mensaje y por la luz intensa dándole desde atrás.

- Ammania, ten cuidado... No es lo que tú crees... Ese niño... Tiene la maldad en su interior... Es mejor que te alejes de ahí, y rápido... No vengas aquí aun... Las cosas... Se han puesto realmente feas... Tu vida corre peligro... Aléjate de él... Lo más que puedas... Amma...

La transmisión capturada por fin desapareció. Ammania se portó insistente, nerviosa, intentando que la comunicación regresara por el accionar de los botones de los paneles cercanos al principal, pero sin resultado alguno.

Alzó la voz, casi gritando. Insistentemente preguntaba si la escuchaban, queriendo saber de quién se trataba y el por qué de ese mensaje. Después de unos intentos más, deja caer fuertemente ambas manos sobre el panel. Apretó los ojos cerrados, ansiosa, esperando que esa sensación se le desaparezca para poder pensar con claridad.

Ahí se quedó en esa posición con el aparato sonando constantemente a fallida transmisión. Abrió los ojos al recordar esas palabras, ese mensaje que sonaba a mandato, a misterio, a una advertencia inmediata. Su instinto parecía decirle a qué se refería. Su corazonada le lanzó la sospecha de la intención detrás, de relacionarlo con lo que ella está viviendo en ese momento.

Sin quererlo, el recuerdo de su hijo vino a su mente. Extrañamente sólo las malas sensaciones le vinieron a flote. Ese miedo que llegó a sentir por él, porque hiciera algo que pudiera lastimarla. Por ese recuerdo mezclado del origen de su raza junto con todas las cosas atroces que cometieron con su pueblo, de lo cual tuvieron que escapar hasta llegar a este planeta.

Quedó con los ojos fijos sobre el panel, sin enfocar nada en específico. Esos recuerdos que odiaba repetirse, siempre ofuscando su presente. Como un veneno esparcido por todo su cuerpo, como un agujero negro que le drena toda la energía sin importar su voluntad y su positivismo... Un pasado que aun no ha logrado superar.

Desde la partida del Saiya – Jin… ha llegado a reconocer que se siente un poco más tranquila que antes. Con ese sentimiento siempre mezclado de saber dónde se encuentra, pero sin querer tenerlo de cerca inmediatamente. Uno sentimiento confuso que le daba vuelvas y vueltas, cimbrando la duda en su interior.

* * *

><p>Una batalla más se ha desatado en los campos cercanos. El guerrero Shaoren, en compañía de Ávatar y sus aliados, se encuentran en los cielos montados en sus aves para exterminar una nueva amenaza que se asomó por los aires.<p>

Esta vez, criaturas grotescas color gris quemado, con los colmillos inferiores saliendo a la vista, se aproximan con sus bestias voladoras carentes de pelo, del mismo color que ellos, a donde encuentren rastro enemigo. El reino flotante donde mora el mago y sus seguidores es el mundo a proteger. Ávatar y Shaoren merodean todas sus esquinas para asegurarse que ninguno de los agresores logre traspasar la barrera y destruir el castillo.

La batalla tomó una tendencia circular de movimientos siempre destinados a sobrevolar en círculos la esfera protectora del reino flotante. Aves con sus caballeros a bordo ocasionaban choques constantes, girándose y virando con aras de encontrarse de nuevo frente a frente para continuar la pelea. Las vueltas en círculo eran constantes sobre el cielo, oyéndose armas chocar de frente, con gritos de guerra esparcidos para reclamar terreno.

Shaoren, en el punto más alto del reino flotante, lanza un grito de guerra colocando su filosa espada al frente para marcar el camino a seguir por sus soldados. Éstos permanecen siempre a su cercanía, detrás de él como flotilla esperando las órdenes, para dejarse ir con todo arsenal en mano rumbo al objetivo.

Una vez que el guerrero marcó sentencia, todos sus compatriotas montados en aves obedecen y se dejan ir para arremeter con la horda de criaturas salvajes grisáceas y grotescas que tienen al frente. Las espadas y demás armas filosas no tardaron en presentarse. Los gemidos de los heridos, tanto los bramidos de aliados y contrarios, fueron los presentadores estelares de las emociones ahí afloradas.

Todos peleaban con honor y justicia, dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas por una causa noble. Estaban viviendo como reino la etapa más peligrosa de su rebelión en contra del Hechicero, lo que desató la formación de una Alianza que involucrara a más reinos para fortalecerse y vencer en este fin común.

Algunos cuerpos caían de las aves cuando eran vencidos, o bien las aves salían heridas y empezaban el descenso en picada.

Manifestaciones en líquido viscoso y ácido, saliendo de las bocas de las bestias grotescas que montan los enemigos, llegan a dar con alguno de los aliados quienes inmediatamente sufren los efectos corrosivos que provocan sobre sus pieles y armaduras. Fuegos lanzados por aves aliadas, en especial por los dragones que están en batalla, como ese de escamas oscuras que se encuentra al servicio del guerrero Shaoren para que pueda continuar su batalla en el cielo.

Maniobras aerodinámicas, escapes en grupo ante emboscadas o sorpresas cometidas por los contrarios, auxilios hacia camaradas que se encontraban solos tratando de sobrevivir a los ataques de varios enemigos que los agarraban en manada para aniquilarlos, siendo asistidos en último momento por sus compatriotas quienes los salvaban retirándoles toda la flotilla contraria con el uso de sus armas y sus poderes.

Una batalla estratégica, con una combinación de fuerza, trabajo en equipo e inteligencia para salir victoriosos de cada situación presentada. Ávatar y Shaoren asumían el papel de líderes, llevando y ordenando los pasos a seguir para que los demás los sigan al pie de la letra, con tal de lograr la supervivencia de la mayor cantidad posible de guerreros. Acciones y decisiones tomadas que eran cruciales para lograr el éxito deseado, siempre pendientes de las acciones y del bienestar de todos, saliendo en la defensa constante de los suyos cuando les era posible.

El mago Golfin estaba dentro del castillo, observando todo a través de esa bola de cristal que utilizó para liberar la armadura que entregó a Shaoren. Todo le era reportado en imágenes que él podía ver a través de ella, con secuencias transmitidas en tiempo real. Era capaz de cambiar la perspectiva y el ángulo de lo mostrado con el movimiento circular de sus manos, amoldadas a lo redondo de su herramienta.

Luego de ver algunas partes de la batalla acontecida en las afueras del castillo, cambia a las imágenes del recién proclamado guerrero legendario con la armadura Alfa y la espada a su disposición, enfrentando a esas feroces criaturas de las cuales lograba esquivar esa magia negra que disparaban en su contra, incluido ese torrente ácido que en veces salía de las bocas de las bestias aladas que montaban en vuelo.

Se hace aparente y notoria la manifestación cercana de una aparición hecha por magia, con una tele transportación que, una vez materializadas las partículas de fuego que dejó como primer rastro, dan pie a la forma de un mago con túnica hasta los pies y sombrero parecido al de Golfin, representados en colores cromáticos llamativos, con tonalidades semejantes a los efectos del arcoiris.

En su túnica brillaban las estrellas dentro del azul fuerte de su fondo, el cual abarca la mayor parte de su atuendo. Empezó a avanzar a donde estaba Golfin, en la parte izquierda trasera de éste, acortando esos pocos metros de distancia que inicialmente les separan.

- ¡Mago Runfoll! -exclamó Golfin al darse cuenta de la presencia del otro, poniendo su mirada en él sin desatender la bola de cristal flotante.

- Aliado mío, he venido a tratar un asunto importante contigo. -se expresó Runfoll con una barba semejante a Golfin, sólo que gris.

- ¿Cómo siguen las defensas en el reino Hallmart?

- Afortunadamente la Alianza está funcionando con buena estrategia, gracias al apoyo de ustedes y de los demás reinos.

- ¿A qué debo tu visita entonces, mago Runfoll? -cuestionó Golfin con la atención prestada en las imágenes mostradas.

- He venido a discutir su reciente nombramiento del guerrero legendario.

Runfoll se acercó con pasos acompañados por el golpeteo de la madera en mano que le sirve de báculo y soporte para seguir avanzando. La apoyaba constantemente en el suelo, repitiendo la acción una y otra vez conforme su avance, usándola como si de otra extremidad se tratara.

El mago Golfin no interrumpió su actividad y no dejó de mostrarse atento a todas las imágenes que tenía de frente, moldeadas por esa curvatura de la esfera. El mago Runfoll se coloca a un lado suyo, con la insistencia en la postura y en su mirada sobre él de que le prestase la atención solicitada, respaldada por esa energía en su actitud de saber respuesta.

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, amigo mío? -preguntó Golfin en actitud despreocupada.

- No puedo creer que has entregado la mítica Armadura Alfa a un total desconocido. Te he dicho que consultes primero a la orden antes de tomar este tipo de decisiones. La decisión y la determinación de saber quién es el guerrero legendario no es de uno solo.

- Mago Runfoll, sabes que a veces no hay tiempo de consultar decisiones inmediatas cuando de una situación crucial se trata. Este fue uno de esos casos. Si me hubiera esperado a seguir el protocolo marcado, tal vez no estaríamos aquí teniendo esta conversación. -Runfolll da un golpe sólido con el extremo bajo de su báculo de madera.

- Pero entregar una armadura como esta supone un riesgo grande si cae en manos equivocadas, debiste mandarnos un llamado de auxilio para saber en qué situación se encontraban. Tal vez hubiéramos tenido la oportunidad de mandar una ayuda inmediata, sin necesidad de que tuvieras que entregar esa armadura.

- Amigo mío, sabes que la intuición no se equivoca. -Runfoll hace una ligera mueca, con esa molestia de caer en cuenta de esa verdad- Sabes que la mítica armadura de combate tiene alma propia, ella también es capaz de elegir a su próximo portador. De haber percibido algo malo o indebido, dudo que haya permanecido en el cuerpo de ese hombre por mucho tiempo. Tenemos que tomar riesgos como este si queremos ganar esta guerra. El sentido común no siempre será certero, y claro ejemplo de ello es lo que estás viendo ahora.

El mago Runfoll decide poner atención a las imágenes de la bola de cristal por la insistencia de su amigo. Las secuencias habían cambiado para mostrar a Shaoren peleando valientemente en compañía de su dragón, ya sea defendiendo a otros, yendo detrás de algunos enemigos que se alejaban, o dar asistencia en ataques colectivos.

Luego de tener su atención necesaria, Golfin prosigue con su habla.

- Si hubiera hecho caso al sentido común, no le hubiera entregado la armadura. Tuve que confiar en él a pesar de ser un desconocido, tal como lo has llamado. Aunque realmente conocido es, porque sabes lo que ha dicho la profecía sobre encontrar al guerrero legendario. Todo sucedió al pie de la letra, desde su llegada en esa nave como la vida que llevó desde entonces. Su mirada, sus intenciones, su inocencia... Todo me convenció desde el primer momento que lo tuve aquí de frente.

- Estoy de acuerdo con la profecía, pero recuerda que la magia oscura está más que presente en todos los alrededores de este planeta. No hay energía maligna que se vaya de pronto, la hemos tenido que expulsar ya sea a través de batallas como esta o por acciones directas e inmediatas con el uso de energía positiva por medio de nuestras acciones espirituales. ¿Qué te hace pensar que la región donde este hombre estuvo habitando desde su llegada a este planeta ha estado realmente limpia de toda influencia maligna? -el mago Golfin deja de ver la esfera y se coloca frente a su visitante.

- Encontrar al guerrero legendario ha presentado sus enormes dificultades, no pudimos contactarlo por mucho tiempo por influencias de Gathüm. Ya que aunque esté sellado, aun conserva esa influencia negativa que puede utilizar aun dentro de ese árbol. Era obvio que el camino no iba a estar libre, sería un error pensar que este guerrero llegaría fácil a nosotros. Los riesgos están, latentes, incluso ahora después de encontrarlo. Los riesgos siempre estarán y debemos aprender a manejarlos.

Runfoll vio en la mirada de Golfin una convicción de oro. Llegó a alcanzar tal punto de comprensión hasta tomar cuenta que su posición no iba a cambiar, le dijera lo que le dijera. Confiaba plenamente en ese guerrero que para él era el legendario, algo que comprendió al ver las imágenes de éste combatiendo ferozmente a las tropas enemigas.

En eso Golfin se alejó hacia algún punto dentro del lugar con paredes redondas en el que se encuentran. Runfoll se quedó reflexionando, con la mirada algo baja después de retirar su vista de las imágenes. Si bien había venido a advertir, también quería comprobar el por qué su amigo había prestado tanta atención a este hombre a tal punto de entregarle la mítica armadura.

Si algo tenía su compatriota es que una vez tomada una decisión, motivada por la intuición, no había nadie que se le comparara.

- Golfin… Debes saber que el consejo no apoya esto, originalmente fui enviado a detenerte. –lo mira seriamente. Golfin, de espaldas hacia él, parece no inmutarse- Pero… Es una prueba enorme ver que la armadura Alfa ha respondido gustosa, ha aceptado a su nuevo portador sin problemas. No sucedió como otras ocasiones cuando la probamos sobre otros hombres que creímos que eran los guerreros legendarios, ella terminó abandonando los cuerpos apenas se había ensamblado a ellos en esos casos.

» Voy a tener que dar una buena excusa si no regreso contigo al consejo. –concluyó después de quedarse viendo un rato a las imágenes de la esfera- Me espera un buen interrogatorio, pero haré lo que esté a mi alcance para convencerlos de que acepten tu decisión. –Golfin por fin se voltea.

- Mago Runfoll, sé que tu decisión también se basa en que presientes que se ha tomado la decisión correcta. –Runfoll hace una mueca de aceptar difícilmente el hecho, haciendo la mirada a un lado- No sólo me convenció él, me convencieron sus acciones. –ve con atención la bola de cristal la cual transmite las peleas de Shaoren- Nos ayudó sin siquiera titubear, sin esperarse a comprender la situación por completo. No comprendió muchas cosas y aun así se dispuso a cooperar. Lleva la guerra en la sangre. Y aun a pesar de su grandeza… Es realmente humilde y determinado.

- ¿De qué raza proviene?

- De la raza Saiya – Jin. –se queda un rato callado, recordando un hecho curioso- Tiene que enrollar su cola a su cintura para ponerse la armadura. Hasta ahora no sé qué utilidad tiene. Seguramente la tuvo cuando fue más pequeño, o tiene que ver con algo diferente.

- ¿Una cola? –voltea a ver las imágenes- Necesitaría verla para creerlo, lo único que he visto que tienen colas son los demonios. –ironizó.

Pasó un tiempo más con la batalla siguiendo su curso, hasta que termina después de unas peleas más.

Los enemigos restantes de pronto se retiraron cuando vieron que no podrían con sus oponentes. En los aires los aliados ven los frutos de su esfuerzo y lo celebran gritando la señal de la victoria al unísono. El guerrero Shaoren, con su dragón manteniéndose en la misma posición en el aire, sonríe orgulloso y sereno.

Todos reciben la orden de regresar al castillo. Dentro de éste, Shaoren retira su armadura con una palabra clave y al hacerlo se separa de su cuerpo para concentrarse en un punto en el espacio, donde se comprime hasta tomar forma de rubí. La piedra preciosa la cargaba consigo a todos lados, usándola como ornamenta para su nuevo atuendo de civil de alto rango dentro del reino. La dejaba a la vista, ajustada en el frente de su cintura sobre la franja que sostenía pantalón y camisa, éstas de ropas finas y elegantes tal cual caballero.

Su chaleco, igualmente ostentoso, hablaba de su rango de importancia. Atrás quedaron los zapatos hechos con hierbas de plantas. Ahora usaba botas oscuras que le permitían un mejor caminar y un lucimiento de su porte. Pantalón y chaleco azules, con la camisa casi llegando a blanco puro, con sus peculiares aditivos y ornamentas para resaltar su vestimenta por completo.

Esa pelea había sido la última resistencia que los enemigos de la guerra mandaron en su intento por tomar el reino. Por consiguiente, ese día se convirtió en uno de gran celebración en donde todos los integrantes del castillo, entre ellos los soldados, salieron al patio de este para hacer una ceremonia en honor al guerrero Shaoren.

Toda su trayectoria hasta ahora, todos sus servicios prestados a la Alianza se habían dado a conocer en los cuatro reinos pertenecientes a esta rebelión. Ahora sólo faltaba auxiliar a los demás reinos que aun estaban dentro de cruentas batallas, pues las fuerzas malignas ahora se habían concentrado especialmente en ellos cuando la intervención del guerrero legendario no les dio otro remedio que alejarse de sus dominios.

Todo marchaba de tal modo que pronto surgió el sentimiento de que la guerra terminaría, si Shaoren seguía utilizando su poder de esa manera a servicio de los demás, sin encontrar aun fuerza opositora que le fuera rival. En todo este tiempo había mostrado habilidades increíbles y desarrollado destrezas que lo distinguían del resto de los aliados, entre ellos Ávatar. Se había vuelto realmente fuerte y bastante importante para los miembros de la Alianza.

* * *

><p>La ceremonia dio lugar con todos formando filas. Shaoren estaba hasta el final de una de ellas, dentro de una formación cuadrada de soldados, todos mirando frente al castillo con sus armaduras puestas. El mítico guerrero estaba usando su atuendo real, con el rubí siempre unido al centro de su cintura como una muestra de su linaje y estatus.<p>

Del otro lado del grupo de soldados formados, estaba Golfin frente a un pedestal, con Ávatar y Runfoll en cada lado suyo. Arriba de la pequeña plataforma estaba una caja, cuadrada en su base y redonda en su tapa, adornada con capas de líneas y piedras doradas en cada una de sus esquinas. Dos dragones descansaban sobre lo alto de dos torres pertenecientes al castillo, observando lo acontecido en esa ceremonia.

La dinámica continuó con los soldados rompiendo fila y girándose completamente para quedar frente a Shaoren. Acto seguido, hacen descanso al abrir el compás de lado con firmeza y precisión, viéndose todos como uno solo, a la vez que golpean sus pechos a modo de saludo de honor para el hombre al cual saludan.

Por último se agachan todos al mismo tiempo, haciendo esa reverencia que sólo presentaban frente a alguien de rango superior. Todos, apoyados sobre una rodilla y la otra flexionada hacia delante, con antebrazo apoyado en ella, sin perder el porte ni la elegancia en su demostración.

Después de eso, Shaoren sabe que tiene que empezar a avanzar hacia delante. Golfin, con Ávatar del lado izquierdo y Runfoll del lado derecho, lo esperan orgullosos de sus hazañas, sabiendo que gracias a él esta guerra había cambiado a favor de este reino.

Él avanza, pasando por entre dos filas en posición de reverencia. Sigue caminando y observando a la vez cómo va aproximándose a esa escena solemne que le espera. Golfin se mostraba orgulloso de sí mismo de haber encontrado por fin al guerrero legendario, Ávatar se sentía privilegiado de contar con un compañero de batalla como él y Runfoll, aun cuando no le tenía la confianza entera, no podía evitar verse sorprendido por ser testigo de primera mano de todo lo que este guerrero ha hecho a favor de la alianza para ir avanzando en esta guerra.

Sus pasos lo llevaron más cerca hasta quedar frente al pedestal junto con los tres que lo esperan. Shaoren se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo, por haber logrado tanto en este tiempo y por ser capaz de proteger este reino y sus tierras de fuerzas invasoras.

Golfin adelantó palabra modulada después de que el silencio de la ceremonia sirvió del preámbulo necesario.

- ¡Atención todos! Él es la viva representación del deber, de la lucha, de la justicia. Un desconocido de otra raza que llegó en su nave siendo un pequeño, se crió en este planeta y ahora… Ha venido a nosotros para cumplir con la profecía, vestir la armadura Alfa y con ello convertirse en la leyenda viviente. Gracias a él, esta guerra por fin se ha inclinado a nuestro favor.

Golfin, con el movimiento de su mano hacia delante y luego hacia arriba, abre la tapa de la caja con su magia. Se ve algo intenso brillando dentro y se acerca para tomar el contenido en sus manos. Empieza a levantar una corona con un acabado de piedras preciosas brillando intensamente, con el color dorado como predominante. Por la estructura de sus picos en su forma redonda, se asemejaba a la utilizada por algún rey.

La empieza a elevar con solemnidad para dejarla a la vista de todos, como si de una criatura recién nacida se tratara.

- Esta fue la corona de nuestro Rey. Queremos que la conserves como simbología de tu gran valor y corazón de guerrero, porque todo lo que has hecho es lo que un Rey haría por su pueblo. Llévala con orgullo de saber que has hecho lo correcto hasta ahora. No pierdas nunca el camino ni la inspiración de servir a otros, siempre recuerda que no sirve de nada ser una luz si no vas a iluminar el camino de los demás. Ahora, ven que…

- ¡Esperen, yo le quiero entregar la corona!

Una voz femenina se oyó enérgica de alguna parte entre la multitud que presenciaba la veneración. Una mujer se estaba abriendo camino de manera torpe al lado izquierdo, hasta que logra salir avante y llega corriendo hasta quedar al lado de Runfoll, quien inmediatamente le reconoce.

- ¡Princesa Hallen!

Ella llegó hasta donde todos estaban, interrumpiendo la ceremonia. Se detuvo con sus manos sobre sus rodillas, respirando enérgicamente para recuperar el aliento. Una acción que puso en predicamento y vergüenza al mago Runfoll al ver que volvía a repetir los usuales comportamientos de siempre.

Ella volvió en sí y se reincorpora. Runfoll le miraba extrañado, así como Golfin y Ávatar. Hallen ríe nerviosamente al darse cuenta que todos le observaban.

- Lamento la tardanza, estaba con unos pendientes… -adopta una posición corporal picarona, con una sonrisa que irradiaba confianza- Pero ahora sí estoy lista para entregarle la corona.

La princesa Hallen sonó convincente. Una actitud que Runfoll en ella reprobaba, al saber que en momentos como este debía comportarse como tal. Golfin entonces se la dio a ella con el uso de su magia, moviendo una mano para apuntar hacia la princesa para que la corona llegara a sus manos. Hallen la sostiene gustosa y determinada a desempeñar su papel en esta ceremonia.

Se da media vuelta para quedar frente a Shaoren. Él la ve maravillado y deslumbrado por su belleza. Una mujer vestida con traje real, con un atuendo parecido a la princesa de algún sultán, con el vientre descubierto y unas telas colocadas en su cabeza que le caen a los lados como elegantes cortinas. Una doble tela ajustada que le pasa entrelazada entre los pechos, envuelto todo su vestuario en una tonalidad azul cielo, con ese pantalón holgado que le acompaña.

A Runfoll le apenaba que viniera a una ceremonia de ese modo, sin llevar puesto el traje característico de una princesa de su reino. Ya era habitual que tuviera estos roces con ella con este tipo de temas, siempre preocupado por la imagen que ella pudiera dar a todos los demás.

Sonriente… Hallen se empieza a acercar a Shaoren con corona en mano, haciendo sonar su calzado color café que le cubre totalmente los tobillos, el cual hace inmediato contraste con el pantalón azul que le queda colgado para permanecer con pequeñas bolsas en la parte baja. Caminó hacia él moviendo la cadera con curvas que resaltaban su figura femenina y su contento de poder participar en la ceremonia.

Su pelo largo se amoldaba perfectamente a sus hombros, con una parte de éste quedando como almohada sobre su cuello y el resto cayendo en cascada hasta la espalda baja. Su pelo, de color castaño, y su piel clara como la arena del desierto, daban el contraste perfecto con su atuendo.

Shaoren sintió que estaba viendo a una deidad, y cuando ella se detuvo frente a él, con esa sonrisa y ese encanto perfecto, regresa a la realidad después de semejante hechizo.

- Guerrero legendario, guerrero Shaoren… -actuó ecuánime con un porte que destilaba confianza propia que hasta podría confundirse con soberbia. Después, rompe con tal postura relajando el cuerpo y comportándose de manera pícara, esbozando una sonrisa- ¡Estoy muy feliz de que por fin te han encontrado, no sabes lo mucho que anhelé conocer al guerrero legendario!

Runfoll se pasó una mano a la cara por la vergüenza propia y ajena sentida ante su princesa. Después de ese contraste tan marcado de conducta que acabó de presenciar, recordó las veces que no estuvo de acuerdo en que ella viniese cuando insistió en ser la encargada de entregarle la corona al guerrero legendario.

Por su parte, Shaoren estaba más que encantado por la personalidad y el carisma de la joven, sin poder apartar sus ojos de su belleza y sus atributos femeninos. La única mujer que había conocido y había convivido en toda su vida era con su madre, y el ver a una mujer diferente, desconocida y con todos esos adornos en su ropa y maquillaje… Lo sumergieron dentro de un encanto que parecía eterno.

- ¡Guerrero Legendario, esta corona perteneció al Rey de este reino! ¡Nos enorgullece que ahora esté en tus manos, pórtala con gran responsabilidad y orgullo!

Esta vez, la princesa se comportó seria, dejando ver su status como tal. Alzó la corona y la puso sobre la cabeza de Shaoren al término de esas palabras. El guerrero se inclinó un poco hacia delante como respuesta, para poder portar una de las reliquias del difunto rey.

Entonces, Golfin continúa cuando alza las manos a los lados a modo de ovación y se dirige a todos los presentes con voz enérgica.

- ¡Con ustedes, el guerrero que ha inclinado la balanza a nuestro favor, gracias a sus hazañas ahora podemos decir que ahora podremos contraatacar en esta guerra! ¡El guerrero legendario...! ¡Shaoren!

Todos sabían lo que ese nombre significaba. Los espectadores, entre ellos todos los capitanes de los diferentes reinos que comandaban las defensas en contra de las fuerzas malignas, rompieron en un aplauso y una ovación atronadores. Aquellos que se sumergieron en batalla alzaban las manos hacia arriba, enfundadas en puño, exclamando expresiones de victoria, júbilo y beneplácito, al saber que estaban cada vez más cerca de terminar con esta guerra.

Los soldados que realizaron su dinámica de bienvenida se ponen de pie y se voltean para quedar frente al guerrero que ahora mostraba su corona ante todos. Nunca se imaginó que en su vida fuera a recibir semejante ovación y reconocimiento, pero era real. Como un sueño hecho realidad. Pasar de ser un total desconocido, de saber poco o nada sobre la interacción con otras personas, a convertirse en un ídolo de masas.

* * *

><p>La ceremonia terminó y todos regresaron a sus respectivos lugares y actividades. La princesa de pronto se perdió de vista, con Runfoll llamándole la atención en todo momento. Esperaba poder verla de nuevo algún día.<p>

Momentos después, Shaoren recorre junto a Ávatar el camino de alfombra larga que reposa sobre la entrada hasta llegar a la silla real. Estaba él con su traje de siempre, con Ávatar portando la armadura dorada desde el inicio de ese día.

- Esto es fantástico, las cosas están cada vez mejor. -dijo Ávatar, entusiasta sin perder su porte a la hora de caminar- Nunca creí que te fueran a entregar la corona del Rey. -dijo sonriente, sintiendo admiración por su compañero.

- Fue... Para mí un honor recibir algo de tal significado. -agregó Shaoren un tanto apenado, pero a la vez orgulloso de sí mismo. Después de un silencio, Ávatar le responde después de verlo un tiempo.

- Eres de pocas palabras ¿cierto? No recuerdo alguna ocasión en que una conversación contigo haya durado bastante. -Shaoren le mira un poco de reojo y vuelve a mirar al frente.

- Lo sé. En realidad con mi madre ha sido la única que he sostenido conversaciones largas...

Acordarse de ella de pronto lo sumergió en pensamiento. Agachó la cabeza, en acto reflejo de sus recuerdos. No podía creer que todo este tiempo se había olvidado de su madre, a tal punto de dejar a un lado el verdadero propósito de su viaje hacia tierras desconocidas.

Con ello, recordó lo que tenía que hablar con el mago. Ahora que estaba por reunirse con él, iba a aprovechar la oportunidad de hablar sobre este asunto en privado.

- Tu madre... -se pone en el mismo tono reflexivo, con la mirada un poco baja- Tienes razón, de hecho recuerdo que mencionaste que tenían una relación muy cercana. -lo mira de nuevo, expectante- ¿Qué harás?

- Hablaré con Golfin, quiero que sepa que tengo que ir por ella.

Ávatar sólo escuchó. Siempre pensó que en algún momento Shaoren podría suspender sus labores dentro de la Alianza, ya que recordó aquellas ocasiones cuando le habló de ella, ya sea en sus momentos de descanso o durante las batallas. Y como el guerrero que es, el caballero dorado sabía que esa podría ser la fuerza impulsora que lo llevara tan lejos a través de sus acciones, al verlo combatir de la manera como lo hace, siempre entregado a una causa noble.

Llegaron frente a la silla real, la cual estaba vacía. Shaoren comienza a inclinarse a su derecha para meterse entre los pilares y dirigirse a donde está el pasillo. Ávatar, usando su intuición, decide quedarse ahí para no estorbar en esa conversación que pronto tendrá con el mago.

- ¡Te esperaré aquí!

Le hizo saber con la voz alta para que lo escuchara. Su intuición también le decía que probablemente terminaría retirándose un tiempo para ir a buscar a su madre. Cualquiera que fuera su decisión, estaba decidido a aceptarlo.

Shaoren entró por el mismo pasillo puntiagudo en el techo, que fue por donde entró la primera vez que llegó a ese reino. Eso le hizo recordar la actitud y el atuendo con el que llegó en aquella ocasión, con esa inexperiencia de no saber tratar adecuadamente con otras personas ajenas a su madre, y por esa falta de destreza de poder mantener una conversación sobre algún tema interesante.

Pero eso, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, había tenido avances de mejora.

Golfin estaba de espaldas con su atención puesta sobre unas partículas flotantes color morado que sobresalían de un contenedor sobre el suelo, las cuales parecía manipular con el movimiento de sus manos. Parecían humo líquido con pequeños puntos blancos siguiéndoles como si fueran estrellas del espacio, mientras él movía sus manos de un lado a otro para que tales manifestaciones empezaran a moverse, cediendo ante el efecto de los movimientos ondulatorios sobre ellas.

Las líneas actuaban a merced de su actuar, retorciéndose, tomando diferentes curvas en el espacio. Shaoren pasa el umbral de ese lugar, mismo donde le fue entregada la armadura. Golfin nota su presencia, e inmediatamente interrumpe sus actividades para quedar frente a él.

- ¡Guerrero Shaoren! ¿A qué debo tu visita? -saludó el mago, orgulloso de su guerrero.

- Una pelea más en la que logramos vencer, me alegro. -dijo Shaoren con una sonrisa un tanto forzada. Golfin capta su ánimo un tanto bajo.

- ¿Qué te preocupa?

Se comenzó a acercar a donde el guerrero se encuentra. Era notorio que su visitante no estaba del todo positivo y que había algo que lo molestaba. Cuando Shaoren lo vio dispuesto a escucharlo, es cuando se decide a hablar.

- Mago Golfin, le agradezco por todo; pero debo decirle que he decidido ir con mi madre.

- Entiendo lo que sucede, y sé que te preocupa. Recuerda la promesa que te hice. Ayúdanos a acabar con esta guerra por completo, y entonces podrás ir a ver a tu madre sin preocupaciones. Nuestra magia la monitorea constantemente. Ella está bien, pues aunque no podemos obtener imágenes de su ubicación y sus actividades, sabemos por cuestión de energías que se encuentra estable y fuera de peligro.

- Pero... ¿Qué pasaría si alguien poderoso se acercara a ella y su vida corriera peligro? -lanzó en respuesta, dejando ver la preocupación en su rostro.

- No hay manera de que puedan llegar a ella, la única manera sería a través del poder mental. Las fuerzas malignas han obstruido el camino, mas tampoco pueden llegar hasta ese lugar donde ella se encuentra. Es un lugar protegido por fuerzas positivas, hay regiones del planeta que no han sido contaminadas debido a su naturaleza.

Golfin lo toma de los hombros irradiando confianza. Tal acción hace que Shaoren levante la mirada y lo mire fijamente para comprobar lo dicho por sus palabras.

- Sólo ayúdanos un poco más y esta guerra terminará. Ahora que las fuerzas del mal saben quién eres y del poder que tienes, si te aventuras a ir por ella lo sabrán, te seguirán el paso y te darán caza hasta exterminarte. Tenemos que pelear con estrategia como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora. No quisieras que alguien supiera dónde está tu madre y corriera el riesgo de sufrir alguna visita infortunada, aun cuando ese lugar sea sagrado y fuerzas negativas no puedan entrar a él.

» No levantes un riesgo mayor que no puedas manejar. Puedes confiar en mí, domino estos temas, mi presentimiento e intuición se basan en hechos comprobables a través de la magia.

Shaoren se sintió un poco más tranquilo. El mago retira sus manos de los hombros al verlo más relajado. Podía ver y entender la preocupación que para él significaba estar lejos de su madre, esa persona con la cual compartió toda su vida y que ahora se encuentra sola, sin posibilidad alguna de poder comunicarse con ella.

El guerrero por fin acepta. Era difícil para él permanecer en ese lugar, combatiendo, peleando por una causa que consideraba noble, bajo el precio de permanecer lejos de ella hasta que lograra, junto con los aliados, terminar con esa magia oscura que también pone en peligro la vida de su madre.

La corona la guardó con todo y recipiente en uno de los estantes de su cuarto real el cual contiene lujos dignos de un caballero. Siempre con velas encendidas dentro, alumbrándolo todo en tonos anaranjados y cálidos cuando se vuelve oscuro por la noche. La sacó un momento, la sujetó entre sus manos y contempló cada detalle de su diseño, su composición y los detalles que son parte de ella.

Se preguntó sobre la identidad de ese Rey y qué hazañas pudo lograr en su legado. No sabía sobre el motivo real de esta guerra, aquel elemento que haya originado toda esta rebelión en la que se nota el enfoque puro de exterminar a todos los integrantes de la Alianza. Sobre sus enemigos se le ha dicho poco, desde el principal de todos que es el Hechicero hasta ese ser de nombre Gathüm encerrado en ese árbol que selló sus poderes, a cambio del sacrificio del Rey.

* * *

><p>Cayó la noche y todo lo iluminó con ese satélite enorme en el cielo que lo envolvía todo con su luz blanca.<p>

Shaoren no pudo dormir, por lo que bajó del reino flotante y se dirigió a la orilla del mar. Ahí se sentó, recargado sobre el límite del pequeño relieve del terreno, empezando a arrojar piedras al agua como distracción. La presencia de ese astro sobre el cielo vuelve a atraer su atención. Como aquella vez en que pensó cosas malas sobre su madre y no quiso dormir al lado de ella, yéndose a recostar sobre la orilla de esa montaña, al lado de la piedra de sus historias.

Sus ojos negros revelaron ese blanco redondo a la perfección. Sintió su cola erizarse y ponerse algo rígida. Fue parecido a aquella vez que la vio de esa manera, sintiendo el efecto eléctrico peculiar sobre su cuerpo. Una inexplicable fuerza ancestral se liberaba dentro de él, algo que despertaba su entera curiosidad.

Shaoren sale de su trance por los sonidos de unos pasos acercándose. Por un momento se quedó en alerta, viendo hacia su izquierda con sospecha. Después de ver ese dorado brillar, deja de entreabrir la boca al ver de quién se trataba.

- Pensé que tal vez te encontraría aquí, suelo venir también a este lugar para estar a solas. -inició Ávatar, bajando del relieve y sentándose a un lado de él.

- No sabía que también visitabas el mar. -Ávatar ríe un poco.

- Me gusta estar aquí, me da la tranquilidad que necesito para pensar claramente las cosas y prepararme para el siguiente día. ¿Sabes? No es fácil estar en guerra, eso ya lo has comprobado en todo este tiempo. -Shaoren mira hacia el frente.

- Tienes razón.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, como dos hombres que no necesitaban articular mucha palabra, sólo la compañía les era suficiente. Ávatar empezó a arrojar piedras al agua al igual que su compañero de combate, ocasionando que el reflejo blanco del cielo se moviera sobre ella, como teniendo vida propia.

- ¿Y siempre te irás?

- No... -baja un poco la mirada- Hablé con Golfin, confío en él. -su compañero sonríe de medio lado, gustoso.

- Golfin tiene esa habilidad de transmitir la confianza en los que le siguen, no tanto por el uso de las palabras, sino por la sinceridad con la que actúa. Tuvo que tomar el mando cuando el Rey de este reino se fue, ha sido una carga realmente pesada.

- ¿Y cómo era ese Rey? -Ávatar suspira, metiéndose en los momentos gratos del recuerdo.

- Era como un padre para todos. Un hombre fuerte, valeroso, de gran tamaño. Sólo alguien como él iba a ser capaz de retener a Gathüm.

Otro silencio más se presentó, otro que sirvió a la reflexión. De pronto... Shaoren recuerda esa visita inesperada en la ceremonia, a esa mujer que captó inmediatamente su atención. Recordó su ropaje vistoso, su figura de mujer, esa sensación de tranquilidad y de gozo que sintió al estar frente a ella. Tenía algo que llamaba mucho su atención, alguien a quien podría jurar protección eterna, alguien con la cual comprometerse sinceramente y descubrir experiencias inexploradas a su lado.

- ¿Quién era esa mujer... que me entregó la corona? -preguntó, tímido y no muy seguro de hacerlo.

- Oooohhh... ¿La princesa Hallen? -ríe un poco al evocar recuerdos- Esa mujer también quedó a cargo de su reino, el mago Runfoll la cuida como si fuera un padre para ella. Me sorprende que sea tan optimista, tan llena de energía. Y su belleza prácticamente disfraza su inteligencia. -avienta la mirada de reojo hacia su compañero, deformando su rostro hasta lucir picarón- ¿No me digas que te interesó esa mujer?

Shaoren se apenó y se agachó más de la cuenta, con ambos pies en mariposa y las manos apoyadas sobre el suelo. Se ruborizó, con su rostro mostrando el nerviosismo palpable del hecho, sin ser capaz de articular palabra inmediata.

- Eeehh... No... No es eso... -avienta la mirada hacia un lado. Ávatar rompe en risa.

- ¡Vaya! No eres el único que se ha cautivado por ella, hay bastantes que la siguen buscando otras intenciones. No te culpo, vi cómo la seguiste observando. Aunque verás... Normalmente ella no le presta atención a cualquiera, es estricta en ese sentido. -golpetea el hombro izquierdo de su compañero- ¡Vamos! Que no todo está perdido... -empieza a hablar en pequeño susurro, colocando una mano sobre su boca como compartiendo un gran secreto- A decir verdad... está muy interesada en el guerrero legendario.

Shaoren lo vio rápidamente y bajó otra vez la mirada, ruborizado. Debía admitir que no sabía cómo reaccionar en momentos como este debido a su inexperiencia. Una sensación muy diferente a estar con su madre con la cual podía hablar libremente sobre cualquier cosa, interactuar con ella, compartir actividades y hasta realizar juegos. Frente a esa mujer de nombre Hallen, simplemente sentía su mundo entero colapsarse.

Ambos guerreros se acompañaron el uno a otro en esa noche especial. Un momento que propiciaba la reflexión profunda, el descanso del alma y la relajación para el siguiente día. La guerra no había terminado, y sólo tenían esos ratos tranquilos que aun podían disfrutarse a pesar del deber diario.

Y entonces se acordó nuevamente de su madre, esperando tenerla pronto con ella, apoyándose de sus recuerdos para mantenerla viva y vigente en su sentir, en su memoria, en su compromiso y en su lazo familiar de una madre con su hijo.

_CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

Los saludo nuevamente con el gusto de siempre. Como cada vez reitero mi felicitación a todos y todas que están siguiendo esta historia hasta ahora, estamos en la parte arriesgada de la trama, así que me siento muy complacido de que todavía haya lectores dándole seguimiento. Un agradecimiento especial a aquellas lectoras que han respondido a mis mensajes privados, es una entera satisfacción interactuar con todos ustedes, conocernos, compartir conocimientos y experiencias y enriquecernos con ello.

Me da gusto también que esta historia está teniendo sus seguidores, por lo que les dedico un agradecimiento especial a todas esas personas que aunque no han dejado comentarios sé que están al pendiente de las actualizaciones y que se dan el tiempo de leer cada capítulo nuevo que voy publicando. Y nunca me olvidaré de mencionar a la persona a la cual está dedicado este fic, me refiero a **Diosa de la Muerte**, una amiga, escritora y lectora excepcional. De hecho para todos los que quieran conocerla la pueden encontrar con ese nombre a través de facebook, la pueden agregar como amiga, interactúen con ella y vean sus actualizaciones.

Menciono por último que he sido autor de historias que se han publicado en la página de facebook **por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball**. Los invito a que le den un vistazo, chequen su material y todo lo demás, ahí se lanzan concursos muy interesantes en los cuales pueden participar y darse a conocer. Aparte también pueden encontrar fics bastante buenos escritos por autores excepcionales.

Me despido nuevamente, esperando con ansias sus comentarios constructivos en este capítulo.

Hasta el siguiente.


	7. Gathüm

**Yo, Turles.**

**Capítulo 7: Gathüm.**

Un día más de batallas. Esta vez les tocó pelear contra criaturas voladoras cubiertas en fuego, con sus llamas elevando las temperaturas en todas las regiones por donde transitaban. Shaoren y sus tropas se habían apartado del reino para enfrentar a estos enemigos en las lejanías, teniendo que pisar tierras desconocidas dentro del planeta para llegar a ellas.

El cielo era rosado, mezclado con un naranja que lo opacaba todo en cuanto a brillo. Las nubes aglomeradas y separadas en líneas irregulares, como piezas unidas de un rompecabezas. Algunos rayos cayendo de ahí avecinaban una probable tormenta, confiriendo a ese escenario sombras más marcadas en las regiones más alejadas.

La pelea se concentró en lo alto de una montaña hecha de piedra. Tenía la peculiaridad de tener un camino en espiral, por el cual se subía a paso veloz para llegar a la cúpula. Los soldados aliados entraban en batalla apenas subiendo ese camino. Las aves cubiertas en fuego inmediatamente intentaban derribarlos, ya sea embistiendo con sus patas o dejando caer sus pesados cuerpos sobre el camino y después alzarse en vuelo.

El trinar de las aves sonaba fuerte y amenazador, con una frecuencia alta que pondría alerta a cualquiera. Era notorio que ellas no querían el arribo de intrusos, por lo que hacían todo lo posible para hacerlos retroceder.

Aun con todos los pronósticos en contra, los guerreros siguieron avanzando. El objetivo era llegar a la parte más alta para frenar a ese ser de ropas oscuras y cabeza de ave el cual parecía el responsable de tales manifestaciones en su contra.

Dispararon sus poderes con el uso de sus manos. Algunos cargaban energías explosivas con sus lanzas, las mismas que arrojaban apenas encontraban la oportunidad para arremeter con alguno de esos enormes seres. Otros se apoyaban de escudo y espada, intentando cortarlas cuando se acercaran demasiado, o bien protegiéndose de las embestidas que las enormes criaturas propinaban sobre sus pequeños cuerpos.

Ávatar y Shaoren son los que van marcando y abriendo camino conforme avanzan, justo al frente de la fila. Corren enérgicos, protegiéndose de los ataques y embestidas de las aves con sus espadas, lanzando en veces ondas expansivas de energía destinadas a provocar el cese de sus acercamientos. Entre ambos se apoyaban, se advertían, se protegían de los ataques enemigos. Ávatar gritaba instrucciones a quienes les seguían, en veces retrocediendo para proteger a la horda de soldados que les seguían en el camino.

Shaoren se mantiene al frente, realizando tanta maniobra evasiva como fuera necesaria. Las aves tomaban curvas en el aire como si una fuerza invisible las impulsara y las arrojara ferozmente para arremeter con sus garras sobre el camino. El Saiya - Jin como respuesta daba vueltas al frente sobre el suelo, saltaba de un lado a otro, lanzaba combinaciones de esquivar y atacar con el filo cortante de su espada cuando tenía la oportunidad.

Lograba desgarrar las pieles en llamas de los seres alados, hería en veces las patas o las partes de sus cuerpos que alcanzaba a afectar después de lanzar sus ataques en defensa. Lo cierto es que eran demasiado grandes y atacaban en manada, haciendo difícil la precisión en ataque y defensa, siendo necesaria una coordinación precisa para no ser golpeado o derrotado por sus poderosos ataques.

Estaban ya por llegar a lo más alto de esa montaña. El ser de esa capa oscura cayéndole por el frente de los hombros, alza una de sus manos y la lleva al frente como mandamiento. Señala la próxima acción a ejecutar al mostrar una de sus largas uñas, apuntando con el dedo índice a la dirección deseada. Emitió un sonido parecido a las aves, un poco más humano y menos estridente que el resto, como si de una orden se tratara.

Otra ave cubierta de fuego de pronto se acerca apareciéndose desde la izquierda. Se empezó a aproximar hasta llegar a la altura de Shaoren quien continuaba su avance a paso veloz, esta vez ocupándose solamente de ir hacia el frente. La criatura controló su vuelo y su suspensión para sobrevolar y al mismo tiempo avanzar para no perder de vista al guerrero legendario, quien seguía expectante de lo que el animal pudiera hacer.

Después de tenerlo en la mira, y calcular la precisión de sus acciones, el ave estira las alas hacia los lados, las lleva atrás como empuje y las avienta al frente con su cuerpo erguido, desprendiendo inmediatas cuchillas de fuego que van directas a Shaoren quien apenas lograba reaccionar ante la sorpresa desatada. Tales disparos de fuego se fueron acercando, sin que el guerrero pudiera caer en cuenta que debía protegerse ante ello.

Un hombre se aparece súbitamente al frente suyo, usando su espada para repeler, cortar y hacer un lado esas ráfagas de fuego. Ávatar protegió a Shaoren de esos múltiples disparos en su contra, interponiendo sus propios recursos para alejar esas llamas. Éstas, que se dejaron ir como cuchillas para ambos, son interceptadas apenas a tiempo gracias a la destreza y reflejos del caballero dorado, quien una y otra vez agitaba el largo de su espada para quitarse de encima ese fuego que se desintegraba en líneas por cada intervención sobre ellas.

Las partículas de fuego a las que no pudo dar alcance sólo les pasaron de largo, chocando sobre diferentes puntos de la pared de la montaña. Ávatar permaneció con la guardia al frente, con su espada puesta a modo de escudo, expectante a lo que esa ave pudiera hacer nuevamente. Luego del cese de ese ataque, Shaoren cayó en cuenta de lo que había pasado, agradeciendo ser asistido en ese momento.

- Gracias Ávatar, te debo una.

- Para eso somos equipo, para ayudarnos unos a los otros.

Después de esa defensa, Ávatar le indica que sigan adelante. Vuelven a correr al mismo ritmo frenético de siempre, pendientes de lo que esos seres alados pudieran hacer en su contra.

Luego de unos momentos más de avance, procurándose entre ambos y protegiendo a los que les seguían, nuevamente son asechados por esas cuchillas que son disparadas nuevamente en su contra. Shaoren nota que no solamente van a ellos, sino también a los soldados que se encuentran detrás siguiéndoles el paso. Les ordena que utilicen los recursos necesarios para defenderse, mientras él retrocede y lanza disparos de energía con su mano para comenzar a asistirlos conforme llega a ellos.

No todos los soldados lograban interceptar o esquivar tales ráfagas de ataques. Algunos eran fuertemente azotados sobre el suelo o sobre las paredes de la montaña, con sus cuerpos cayendo pesadamente ante la fuerza enorme opresora. Otros se colapsaban, consumidos por el fuego abrasador que los hacía gritar de agonía, dejando sus armaduras más intactas que sus cuerpos caídos en desintegración hasta quedar en huesos.

Una que otra ave lograba ya sea agarrar o golpear con sus garras a algún desafortunado, como aquel que gritó indefenso al ser suspendido por una de ellas cuando ésta se acercó y lo tomó consigo, golpeando algunas partes del camino y de las paredes para remover algunas piezas a escombros.

En tanto Ávatar sigue esquivando las mismas ráfagas puntiagudas con maestría, usando en veces maniobras evasivas tanto en el suelo como en el aire, haciendo brincos o girando sobre sí mismo sobre el suelo. No descuidaba el avance del frente, aun cuando era necesaria su ayuda para con los demás. Shaoren, impotente y exasperado, junta la energía suficiente aguardando con ambas manos sobre el mango, colocando su arma en un costado.

A su llegada se paró justo al frente de la fila de soldados que alcanzaba proteger, y después de sentir la energía pesada sobre su espada, agita enérgico e impetuoso su filo hacia el frente como si de un abanico se tratara. Fuertes torrentes expansivos se desprenden, adornando el cielo cual explosión galáctica, con el largo suficiente para abarcar a todas esas aves que seguían merodeando en asecho. Unas se apartaban, otras lograba golpearlas y caían al suelo indefensas.

La expresión de su poder esta vez aumentó, provocando más daño y más alcance de lo antes acostumbrado, incrementándose el grosor de sus ondas con cada agitación de su espada. Sus acciones fueron suficientes para retirar a las aves del camino, con la suficiente consistencia para que no siguieran atacando a los demás soldados a ese ritmo. Shaoren alienta a todos a continuar y a seguir defendiéndose como hasta ahora.

Ávatar seguía liderando el avance hacia el frente, hasta que es alcanzado por Shaoren. Corren nuevamente bajo el mismo ritmo frenético e imparable, cuidándose uno al otro de los ataques de las aves quienes al parecer querían impedir que todos llegaran hasta la cúspide.

Un par de maniobras más, unos disparos de energía sobre los enormes animales, unos pasos necesarios y logran llegar hasta arriba.

La plataforma se hizo inmediatamente llana, sin ninguna montaña u obstáculo que obstruyera su visión. Justo al centro de esa circunferencia de enorme diámetro, la figura del ser oscuro hace de contraste inmediato sobre sus vistas. Unas hombreras redondas hechas pluma, de donde parecen colgar dos botones que sujetan la parte frontal de su capa para cubrirle gran parte de su cuerpo y dejarlo en las sombras. Ese ser, con una cabeza de ave negra en su totalidad, ya los estaba esperando desde entonces.

Comienza a trinar como las demás aves que esperan ansiosas volando en círculos desde el cielo, como una expresión que les sonaba a desafío. Ávatar y Shaoren caminan con cautela dentro del área circular, sintiendo la arena resbalar sobre sus pies, con espadas al frente sujetándolas con una y dos manos respectivamente.

Luego de un momento de silencio y estudio entre ambos, hace otra vez ese sonido, alzando de nueva cuenta esa mano negra de uñas puntiagudas con la que apunta con su dedo hacia el frente. Se puso de lado para tornarse más amenazante y para hacer obvia la orden a sus aliados.

Como respuesta, del cielo ocurre un descenso inmediato de una de las aves cubiertas de fuego que merodeaban en el cielo, la cual se deja ir en picada con intenciones puras de hacer la embestida.

- ¡Cuidado!

Shaoren advierte a Ávatar para que se hagan a un lado, aventándose uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha para apoyarse sobre el suelo a cuerpo completo y emprender un giro que al terminar los pone a ambos con los pies sobre la tierra. La enorme ave les pasó de largo, con esas pezuñas errando en atrapar a sus objetivos para sólo levantar en su paso una gran cantidad de tierra levantada por el fuerte contacto sobre la plataforma.

Ambos corrieron para ir al encuentro del ser oscuro aprovechando la ocasión, antes de que otro ataque proveniente de las aves diera con ellos por órdenes de su amo. Tenían la postura lista para lanzar un ataque con sus espadas en el momento indicado, pero se ven interrumpidos cuando otra ave se les acerca desde lo alto y agita repetidamente sus alas sobre el escenario.

El viento fuerte soplando sobre ellos fue evidente, siendo necesario que se pararan en seco para afinar sus posturas sobre sus compases y no ser arrastrados por la turbulencia desatada. El animal estiró sus alas hacia atrás más de la cuenta, estirándolas al frente con fuerza, para que de esa fuerza brotara un remolino de fuego que se materializa frente al ser oscuro para dirigirse hacia sus oponentes.

- ¡Esquívalo, yo lo detendré! ¡Ataca al espectro!

Se comprometió Ávatar, con la espada al frente mientras resistía ese fuerte viento sobre él, cargando su filo con una energía dorada envolvente que se manifiesta en vapores como si estuviera hirviendo.

Se preparó, aguardó, dejó que el remolino se aproximara lo suficiente, y entonces dejó todo su ímpetu caer sobre su arma al contorsionarse completamente hacia su lado derecho, y dejar caer toda su energía y todo su peso al frente con un sonoro bramido, arrastrando ese enorme poder concentrado hacia el frente. Tal empuje le es respondido con la manifestación de una turbulencia que toma forma en el aire, con sus movimientos ondulatorios haciéndose notorios y constantes, para dejar como respuesta un remolino tan grande como el que le fue arrojado, aunque rebalsado en un brillo dorado.

Ambas fuerzas naturales hacen inmediata colisión para inmediatamente pelearse el terreno sin tregua, dejando caer todo su peso y todo su poder una sobre otra, con chispazos de materia y energía brotando de las esquinas donde ambos colisionan.

Ávatar tenía que mantener la posición de su espada al frente para que siguiera proveyendo energía a su ataque, tal báculo colocado al frente de su conjuro. Apenas algunos soldados habían llegado hasta lo más alto y se ven en la necesidad inmediata de ocuparse de las aves que siguen merodeando los cielos, portándose esta vez más insistentes en su contra por haber llegado a la parte más alta donde su amo oscuro se encuentra.

Shaoren hizo caso y se dejó ir al ataque. En tanto el ser oscuro daba órdenes para que sus aves hicieran el trabajo de empezar a atacarlo.

Una de ellas agitó las alas hacia el frente, disparando esas cuchillas de fuego como la vez pasada. Shaoren las esquiva con movimientos de zigzag, modificando momentáneamente su curso para salir avante. Otras más se le dejan ir para aprehenderlo con las garras o los picos. Se avienta hacia los lados o hacia el frente, en veces propinando saltos de gran altura para pasar de largo los embistes de los seres alados.

Variedades de ataques eran lanzados en su contra, los lograba pasar con el uso de su maestría. Apoyaba su espada utilizándola para los movimientos acrobáticos de su cuerpo, cuando giraba y se volteaba de izquierda a derecha, incluso como apoyo para impulsarse en sus saltos.

El fuego y los vientos huracanados fueron su constante obstáculo, para lo cual utilizó una estrategia circular de comenzar poco a poco su aproximación hacia el enemigo a la vez que evadía las acciones en su contra, con múltiples desplazamientos hacia un lado o a otro, pero a la vez aproximándose más y más al causante de tales acciones.

El ser oscuro ve que no puede mantenerlo a raya, y como respuesta hace surgir de su capa oscura dos espadas que inmediatamente desenvaina para su defensa. Las sacude de manera circular hacia el frente, provocando ondas expansivas que marcan el paso y la trayectoria del filo para ir rumbo a Shaoren. El guerrero se giraba, volvía a repetir su estrategia de arrojarse a derecha e izquierda, corriendo en círculos y en veces golpeando esas ondas cortantes que se le acercan una y otra vez.

Ávatar entre tanto logró dominar ese torrente de aire al desintegrarlo con el suyo, con ambas manifestaciones colisionando hasta agotarse. Observó que las aves en llamas merodeaban y amenazaban con atacar al guerrero legendario, como respuesta corrió para evitarlo realizando disparos de ataques energéticos para llamar su atención.

Logró que éstas se alejaran con movimientos circulares en el aire. Se apartaron de Shaoren, entonces daban la vuelta y ahora se iban sobre Ávatar. Mantuvo la guardia y la postura necesarias para enfrentarlas, atrayendo su completa atención hacia él y hacia todo el resto de soldados que seguían subiendo en fila por donde termina el camino en espiral de la montaña.

- ¡Yo los distraeré! ¡Acaba con él!

Shaoren entendió la estrategia inmediatamente. Pudo concentrarse plenamente con el enemigo detrás de los ataques de esas aves y dejar de preocuparse por el bienestar de todos los que le siguen.

El Saiya - Jin se acerca más y más, con su contraparte lanzando más y más ondas expansivas al agitar sus armas al frente de abajo hacia arriba, como su fuese a arrojarlas de sus manos. Cuando era necesario utilizar su espada para protegerse lo hacía, usando su propio peso para interceptar y hacer a un lado esas ondas cortantes en su contra, dejándolas pasar de largo para que quedaran fuera de su alcance. Si la situación a manejar era demasiado para él, se apartaba con saltos y giros, o yendo de un lado a otro para seguir acercándose.

El ente oscuro entonces utiliza otro de sus recursos. Se hace un poco hacia atrás para alzar las manos y con ello suspender su capa que le cuelga ahora de los antebrazos. Todo lo que le cubría quedó expuesto, dejando ver nada más que el negro omnipresente dentro de él. Inmediatamente después de tal acción, salen al frente ráfagas de plumas negras, filosas en sus puntas, todas arrojadas hacia el hombre con armadura.

Shaoren responde virando una y otra vez su espada en todos los puntos a donde era atacado, protegiéndose hombros, cara, piernas, estómago y abdomen. La intensidad y la velocidad de esas plumas negras las tuvo que interceptar mientras permanecía en un solo sitio, otras veces avanzando lentamente cuando le era posible. Su enemigo de pronto combinó las ondas provenientes de sus espadas que arroja a la par con su ataque reciente, primero utilizando un recurso y después el otro.

En una última seguidilla de plumas filosas en su contra, Shaoren da un giro sobre sí mismo en el aire, manteniendo su espada al centro para utilizarla como objeto girante capaz de hacer daño. Entonces su oponente se preparó, uniendo ambos mangos de sus espadas en un solo punto, los cuales se fusionan con la intervención de su propia magia, para juntas formar un solo objeto de gran largo que utiliza para interceptar el ataque de Shaoren.

El filo de su espada choca con el contrario. El guerrero abrió su cuerpo mientras seguía suspendido por esa fuerza opositora lanzada como respuesta. El esfuerzo que aplicaba era evidente. Lo mostraba con las expresiones forzadas de sus vocales, haciendo presión hacia delante en sus intentos de sucumbir al otro.

No tardó en caer de pie al suelo. No perdió el tiempo y comenzó a atacar con varios desplazamientos de su espada a modo de ataque. Una pelea de destreza, equilibro y movimiento de compases de ambos, con Shaoren haciendo retroceder al otro con el filo de su arma chocando constantemente con la contraria. El ser de cabeza de ave posicionaba su arma de doble filo ya sea con una punta o la otra, intercalando posiciones y girando sus muñecas para dar movimientos circulares sobre el mango para bloquear los ataques contrarios con efectividad.

Ambos avanzaban y retrocedían, respectivamente. Shaoren cambiaba su posición y atacaba desde otros ángulos, con tal de rodear a su oponente y confundirlo. El maligno giraba su cuerpo a donde sus defensas y ataques lo llevasen, consiguiendo en cada ocasión el esquivar, el interceptar o apartar al guerrero con el empuje y la precisión de su arma.

Hubo un momento en la pelea en que ambos se miraron frente a frente. Shaoren tenía la cara arrugada por el esfuerzo de mantener esa posición de fuerza contraria sobre una de las puntas de la otra arma. Ambos estaban aplicando esfuerzo por hacer sucumbir al otro, para el filo de espadas diera sobre sus cuerpos para acabar con el contario. El Saiya - Jin tenía la mirada feroz, determinada, con el semblante temblándole por el esfuerzo aplicado. Su contrario resoplaba con sonidos opacos, huecos y gruesos, con el aliento resonando en los oídos del guerrero.

Shaoren no veía más que el negro infinito en el interior de esa cabeza de ave con el pico abierto. No notó ningún rasgo que denotara algún gesto que pudiera identificar a manera de rostro. Sólo vio el negro, hueco en su totalidad con entera profundidad, algo que le empezó a provocar sensaciones extrañas.

Ambos empujan hacia el frente con más fuerza y se separan con un desplazamiento hacia atrás. El portador de la armadura Alfa se le quedó viendo con la guardia puesta. En su postura, teniendo la clara intención de comenzar un nuevo ataque en cualquier momento, muestra su determinación de seguir adelante con el combate que ahora parece parejo.

En tanto, Ávatar continuaba lidiando con las aves que se aceraban en vuelo y lanzaban sus acostumbrados ataques para dar en su contra. Los soldados lo ayudaban en veces sirviéndole de protección. Él también los protegía, apartándolos de embestidas de fuego que de pronto lanzaban, o distrayéndolas para que cambiaran sus objetivos de ataque y lo fijaran a él como blanco a seguir.

Shaoren se quedó ahí, observando a su oponente. El enemigo pareció bajar la guardia al no tener ya tan arriba su arma, la cual reposa al sujetarla entre sus manos a la altura de su cintura. Una de las puntas de su arma fusionada aun la tenía un poco levantada, tal vez como una precaución en caso de algún ataque sorpresa.

- Rey de los Dioses... Alabado sea tu reino.

Esa voz tétrica pareció provenir del ente oscuro. Shaoren percibió esa misma voz que le habló en sueños aquella vez, y que fue más fuerte que en esa ocasión donde perdió el conocimiento cuando estaba transitando el llamado valle de los lamentos por el mago Golfin.

Su atención fue inmediata, su sensación de siempre regresó. El ahogamiento, ese que lo hacía sentir que se desprendía de su cuerpo al no responderle, le empezó a inquietar el ánimo. No había dudas, era esa identidad otra vez. La sentía tan cerca, metida dentro de ese ser oscuro de cabeza de pájaro que empieza a hacer sonidos en su voz como si soplase un aire malintencionado. El coro de dialectos en forma de rezo otra vez se presentó.

El ente deja una mano libre la cual la muestra en palma hacia el frente, dejando los dedos entreabiertos. Se empieza a rodear de los movimientos circulares de una manifestación de energía gris que luce como un remolino apenas formándose. Fue creciendo y creciendo, girando sobre la palma abierta. Shaoren presiente que se puede tratar de algún ataque.

Una línea de torrente se prolonga y sale disparada de su mano como un líquido dentro de una gran presión que de pronto se libera a chorros potentes de su cautiverio. Un sonido hueco se presenta, como un viento albergando y liberando el misterio, dentro de un llamado que ofrece una atracción irresistible.

Shaoren coloca su espada al frente, sujetando el mango con ambas manos para mantenerla con esa firmeza que le permitió recibir todo ese torbellino de frente. Las partículas de éste se esparcieron por el aire, y su poder de pronto lo envolvió todo dentro de un gris claro y oscuro, a naturaleza de una tormenta a punto de convertirse en tempestad.

El cielo anaranjado y rosáceo sólo se podía ver en instantes por ese negro cayendo sobre él, con Shaoren resistiendo toda esa estocada de frente, y su espada brillando de un anaranjado intenso como si su luz sirviera de protección ante el choque y el contacto constante de esa materia gris. Mantuvo su compás flexionado para aguantar el peso del ataque y poder conservar su postura.

Ávatar comienza a prestar atención al punto negro que se mueve con esos vientos y energía misteriosos. En medio de su pelea con las aves, echa un vistazo a tal escena, pudiendo presenciar ese negro y ese gris comportándose como un viento fuerte sobre su compañero, junto a la mala impresión que eso le provocaba.

Shaoren, dentro de su esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie en esa posición, vuelve a escuchar esa misma voz.

- He estado esperando por ti tanto tiempo… Rey de los Dioses… Finalmente estás aquí. Sé quién eres, puedo mostrártelo. Sé de tu pasado, lo sé todo. Es hora de que seamos uno… De que seamos inmortales…

El ánimo del guerrero se perturbó. Se sintió anestesiado, vencido ante esa fuerza invisible y absoluta proveniente de ese ente que estaba lanzando ese ataque en su contra. Sintió sus fuerzas obedecer a su voluntad, cuando ésta fue perdiendo fuerzas de querer continuar, sin encontrar razón alguna por la cual pelear.

- Ellos no entienden… No entienden el poder único que poseemos… Por eso nos desterraron, por eso nos temen. Estoy dispuesto a renacer… Para cambiar todo eso.

Los vientos aumentaron, la presión pareció ser mayor. Shaoren lo resintió en sus energías y en su voluntad cada vez más mermada, con su cuerpo dentro de un encanto que le quitaba la energía. Esas voces en coro con dialecto extraño hicieron otra vez de fondo, y a la vez reposaban en una sola voz, esa voz que ya conocía bien tanto en sueños como estando consciente.

- Yo tengo las respuestas… Tú necesitas el poder… Yo necesito un cuerpo para moverme libremente. Un trato justo, los dos ganamos. Sé de dónde vienes… Sé todo sobre ti…

Esos recuerdos putrefactos volvieron a remover su estómago. Esas visiones que experimentó en el valle de los lamentos volvieron a él, mostrando sólo una parte de cada escena. Sintió su cabeza dolerle como consecuencia, a punto de estallar, sin verse capaz de responder apropiadamente al entorno.

Cómo odiaba sentirse así, cómo odiaba ser manipulado.

Ese torbellino al frente servía como un canal que lo conectaba más de cerca con esa voz indeseable que le sigue hablando. La podía escuchar con más claridad, y podía sentir a ese ente más cerca de él, como si su mensaje pudiera ser entregado con mayor efectividad. Cada vez se fue adaptando más al negro y al gris, mismos que reemplazaban poco a poco su percepción del mundo, acostumbrado al lleno de luces y colores vívidos.

Algo en él le hizo cobrar fuerzas. Su capa se movió de manera distinta, como si tuviera vida. Se acordó de su madre y un blanco se apoderó de él, haciendo a un lado a toda esa visión oscura a la que estaba cayendo dentro de un pozo sin salida.

Sujetó con más fuerza el mango de la espada. Su hoja comenzó brillar cada vez más hasta verse como un vapor alrededor suyo que la recorría completamente. Los movimientos ondulares de esa energía siguieron en crecimiento, pasando a una agitación constante que libera una llama fogosa despertada, ardiendo sobre el filo.

Su conciencia volvió a la normalidad, recobró fuerzas, recordó sus objetivos y entonces la espada lo reflejó cubriéndose del propio viento que provocó el comienzo del retiro de las oscuras, quitándoles el paso.

Empezó a avanzar poco a poco, todo lo que su poder despertado le permitía. Cada vez el viento anaranjado rodeando la espada era más constante, aumentando en revoluciones e intensidad. Entonces su instinto le marca que debe empujarlo hacia el frente con un movimiento de vaivén de su espada para liberar todo su poder.

Movimiento que finalmente realiza al agitar la espada a donde está el poder contrario para liberar otro remolino en entero contraste con el ya manifestado, el cual se muestra capaz de detener su camino y frenarlo por completo cuando se levantó como un torbellino brillante que se elevó al cielo. Un ataque con la fuerza suficiente para mantenerse de pie y permitirle a Shaoren retirarse de toda esa influencia negativa que en ratos sufrió.

El ser maligno se estremece ante tal muestra de poder. Luego se percata que su víctima ya no se encuentra en el lugar donde lo estaba controlando. Lucha por mantener su poder al frente con su remolino oscuro chocando con el anaranjado, expectante a lo que pudiera pasar.

Apenas reaccionó a la gran velocidad de Shaoren quien dejó caer su espada sobre él. Interpuso a tiempo su arma de doble filo, colocando una de sus hojas al frente suyo para bloquear el ataque y la fuerza del contrario. El guerrero logró acercarse de forma sorpresiva, utilizando las mismas partículas negativas como positivas en el aire para confundir a su opositor y que su avance no fuera detectado al ocultarse detrás de ellas.

El ente había dividido sus fuerzas por estar utilizando su mano derecha para mantener alejado el remolino en su contra con el suyo, y la otra para hacer un forcejeo con ambas espadas raspando sobre sus filos cortantes. El mango anaranjado se destacaba sobre la emanación negra del ente, luciendo con una fuerza vital capaz de herir a cualquiera.

Shaoren seguía aplicando la fuerza opositora con las energías de su garganta resonando en esfuerzo.

- Tienes el potencial, sólo falta encauzarlo. Tu interior, tu naturaleza… Nunca cambiarán… Tienes maldad y bondad, dentro de ti. No debes cuestionar sobre qué lado estarás… Sólo debes preguntarte qué es lo que quieres, qué quieres lograr… Y hallarás, con ello, la auténtica respuesta.

Shaoren no soportó escucharlo más y propinó más fuerza hacia el frente para que su espada comience a ganar terreno. Vociferó con mayor intensidad, exclamando ese grito de guerrero que lo motivaba a seguir hasta lograr su objetivo.

Siguió insistiendo e insistiendo… Hasta que la espada del contrario se rompe como resultado de la enorme presión sobre él, dejando paso al ataque que el guerrero trató de ejecutar sobre su víctima desde el principio. El ente recibe todo el impacto directo de la hoja cortante sobre él, abriendo una inmediata separación producto del corte sobre su fondo negro.

El negro de su interior fue atravesado, con la capa abierta a los lados y las manos rompiendo su postura para quedar rendidas y abiertas a los lados. Un alarido se escuchó provenir de su voz tétrica, dentro de un sonido agonizante y chirriante.

Ávatar se alegra al ver que aparentemente lo ha derrotado; pero su asombro se aparece cuando el cuerpo entero se desintegra en múltiples aves negras que merodean insistentes al de Shaoren para cubrirlo gradualmente. La forma humanoide que tenía desapareció. Se dividió en un gran cúmulo de criaturas aladas que cimbraron al guerrero legendario, el cual sintió una fuerza opresora sobre él que lo dobló completamente hacia el suelo.

El negro dominó sobre el anaranjado de la armadura, cada vez más completo hasta apagar todo rastro de luz que salía del cuerpo que estaba dominando. Ávatar corrió, extrañado y preocupado, hacia donde estaba su amigo mientras gritó su nombre. Dejó a un lado su deber de proteger a los soldados de los ataques de las enormes aves para acudir al rescate de su amigo.

* * *

><p>Después de aquello… Todo se hizo negro.<p>

Shaoren sólo detectaba la nada, como esas veces anteriores en que se quedó dentro de ese vacío en todas las ocasiones que esa misma voz le habló. Desapareció toda sensación e indicio de cuerpo y sentidos, sin ese control sobre sí mismo que le hiciera notar que contaba con extremidades, no pudiendo ser consciente de manos y piernas. Ni siquiera su respiración pudo percibirla. Sus ojos no reaccionaron ante ningún estímulo de materia o profundidad.

El oído fue el único que no se durmió. Éste siguió activo y lo comprobó cuando esa voz tétrica comenzó a susurrarle, como compartiendo un gran secreto.

- Aquí estás… En el momento de tu nacimiento… Tú siempre fuiste… Una creación perfecta.

Sintió que podía abrir los ojos, y lo hizo. Ofuscados por la luz, los parpadea una y otra vez hasta lograr focalizar los alrededores.

Notó que estaba dentro de un líquido, este lleno de un naranja opaco. Sintió que estaba flotando en él, notando la forma de una cápsula que lo mantenía en ese lugar, con una ventana redonda al frente que le permitía ver lo del exterior.

Miró hacia abajo, todo lo que pudo, al sentir su cabeza rígida por algo que la sostenía y la mantenía firme. Los cables incrustados a su cuerpo se hicieron notorios. Cables rojos, negros y azules, adheridos en sus pequeños brazos y piernas, además de su pecho. Al ver lo que alcanzó a percibir de su cuerpo, entendió que ese momento debió ser muy pequeño.

Su atención se desvió completamente cuando notó que una presencia a lo lejos se acercaba. Era un hombre con gafas, de complexión delgada, con un pelo altamente abundante que le colgaba en la espalda. Llevaba un gorro que le delineaba la cabeza y unas grandes orejas que tenía de extremo a extremo. Su bigote, del mismo color anaranjado que su cabello, ocultaba perfectamente su identidad.

Se acercó y se colocó al lado de unos controles que estaban frente a la cápsula donde el pequeño permanecía suspendido. Apretaba más y más botones, aparentemente al azar. Unos sonidos provenientes del computador reproducían las órdenes dadas con protocolos sólo entendibles por expertos.

El líquido entero que lo rodeaba comenzó a burbujear. Se comportó extraño, como si estuviera hirviendo. De pronto los cables que tenía pegados al cuerpo comienzan a llenarse de una sustancia viscosa, extraña, totalmente oscura. Recorren cada una de las mangueras lentamente hasta que llegan a los extremos de cada parte conectada e inician el ingreso a su cuerpo.

El hombre misterioso para entonces ya se había retirado. Sólo quedó esa sensación extraña sobre sí, con esa sustancia entrando agresivamente a su sistema, a tal punto de comenzar a inquietarlo.

Un fuerte temblor proviniendo de su cuerpo lo sintió de repente. Se inquietó por completo, como si ese líquido lo estuviera ahogando por dentro. No podía moverse demasiado, sólo temblaba y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, sumergido en su desesperación. Las burbujas se hicieron más abundantes dentro del líquido en el que permanecía sin su voluntad. Lentamente todo se fue apagando, con esa sensación aumentando cada vez más y más, hasta que todo se vuelve oscuro.

- Quisieron hacerte perfecto, quisieron que fueras su protector… El poder en ti estaba despertando, estabas por transformarte… A no ser por ese hombre… Que lo descubrió todo a tiempo…

* * *

><p>De golpe se le aparece esa escena que vio en la visión anterior dentro del valle de los lamentos. Ese cristal rompiéndose, con esa mano sujetándolo como muñeco de trapo, sacándolo de ahí como si le desagradara completamente tomarlo entre sus manos.<p>

Se apagó la escena y se vino otra inmediata, con él colgando de su pequeño brazo al estar sujetado a la mano del otro que lo llevaba consigo, quedando a la altura de sus rodillas. Ese hombre corpulento, con la melena alborotada y una ligera armadura puesta hasta la cintura lo trasladaba como si no le importara. Recuerda el dolor que sintió en ese momento. Lloraba, con el sufrimiento y las expresiones características de su edad. Esa noche lluviosa y relampagueante acompañaron su pesar.

Otra escena, ahora con ese hombre saliendo al exterior de lo que parecía ser una base dentro de una montaña. Se quedó observando todo lo que había fuera ubicándose en la esquina de esa plataforma en piedra que estaba a unos cuantos pasos después de cruzar la puerta de salida. Varias montañas se veían a lo lejos, con una desolación presente en todas ellas, junto con esa combinación y contraste del color del barro con la oscuridad proyectada sobre sus figuras, enaltecidas por los fuertes relámpagos que de pronto se asomaban en el cielo.

De pronto… Todo lo oscuro toma forma en ese flasheo constante de algún relámpago manifestándose entre las nubes. Los cuerpos de ambos, bañados por la lluvia constante sobre ellos. Él lloraba y lloraba, siendo la desolación su principal acompañante, sintiendo esa mano totalmente ajena la cual lo sujetaba cual lastre inservible.

Otra vez todo se volvió oscuro, y la voz nuevamente se apareció.

- Él no lo soportó, no pudo verte así… Tomó una decisión ese día… Si lo habían afectado de esa manera, entonces se vengaría… Entonces tú no deberías vivir, y nadie debía encontrarte…

Otro flash se aparece, viéndose llorar sobre los escombros de basura de esa región llena de desechos tóxicos tanto en los bajos relieves como en las montañas circundantes. Se ve a sí mismo llorando con toda su intensidad, con todo el reclamo hacia su suerte, hacia la vida y hacia aquellos que provocaron este destino en su vida.

- Pero no pudo…

Ve a esa figura varonil envuelta en sombras desde su pequeña perspectiva, percibiéndolo enorme desde el suelo, con una mirada que inspiraba desprecio. Un flasheo constante, con la oscuridad presentándose momentáneamente tras cada imagen en secuencia, dejando ver entre luces a ese hombre alejarse de ahí hasta desaparecer.

- No pudo deshacerse de ti por completo… Prefirió dejarte ahí, para que murieras. Él interrumpió tu proceso, ese proceso que yo quiero completar en ti… Te alejó de aquello, y te dejó a tu suerte… Y entonces…

Otro flasheo se abre para dar con la misma escena, con él llorando a merced del frío, la desolación y la fuerte lluvia. Luego después llega su madre, la cual lo recoge y lo lleva consigo mientras le cubre con una sábana para taparlo y resguardarlo de ese clima y ambiente al cual estaba totalmente expuesto.

Oscuro total.

- Ella llegó… Te salvó… Sin saber la semilla que albergaba dentro de ti, sin saber que el objetivo ya se había cumplido, sólo falta que se desarrolle el propósito. Quiero lograr eso en ti… Germinemos esa semilla… Juntos.

* * *

><p>La siguiente imagen se apareció en forma de un relámpago iluminando la escena en parpadeos de luz hasta apagarse. A Shaoren le pareció ver un árbol revelarse al frente suyo en lo que duró ese juego de luces. Todo se apaga nuevamente, hasta que otro relámpago en las nubes vuelve a aparecer la imagen de ese mismo árbol, retorcido en su tronco, de un tamaño colosal y unas hojas frondosas y abundantes a los cielos.<p>

Otra vez todo se vuelve oscuro, y la voz se aparece una vez más.

- La invitación está aquí, frente a ti. Me encerraron en este lugar… ¡Pero no pudieron sellar todo mi poder!

Un relampagueo más aporta las luces en el cielo para que ese árbol majestuoso se vuelva a aparecer.

Cuando lo oscuro de esa noche se volvió a presentar, esta vez el cielo de fondo se iluminó de un ligero azul que permitió ver las sombras de ese árbol, marcadas por esa luz que le da detrás. Ligeramente podía ver su aspecto tanto en el tronco como en las ramas de sus abundantes hojas, cada vez que los relámpagos cesaban.

Notó que estaba con sus raíces puestas sobre el final de un camino que seguramente terminaba en precipicio, como si una plataforma puntiaguda en su extremo fuera el único sostén que lo mantenía en ese sitio. La poca iluminación permitió que múltiples esferas colocadas en lo alto de las ramas emitieran su gran contraste sobre el fondo casi negro en su totalidad.

Brillaron con un anaranjado intenso, como luces al azar puestas sobre el cielo, con forma de pequeñas esferas. Olían deliciosas, se veían exquisitas, y cuando las luces intensas que opacaban parte de sus formas fueron bajando su intensidad en brillo, pudo empezar a contemplar todos sus detalles.

Eran redondas, con múltiples pestañas colgando en todas las esquinas de su forma como parte de su composición. Se olían rebalsadas de un aroma irresistible para el respirar y el paladar. Algo dentro en él palpitaba con fuerza; quería tomar una de ellas, morderla y seguirla comiendo hasta saciarse.

- Este es el fruto de mi grandeza, el fruto del poder… Muchos lo han mordido… Pero no han sido dignos.

* * *

><p>Todo se había oscurecido nuevamente. De pronto una escena se apareció con el sol de la mañana dando en ese mismo lugar. Mostró a un hombre acercarse a ese árbol y tomar una de esas frutas. La comió, en una desesperación que lo envolvió dentro de ese apetito voraz, sosteniendo esa fruta con sus manos y su boca engullendo grandes bocados como si no hubiera mañana.<p>

Se paró, se sintió rejuvenecido y lleno de energía. Empezó a reír y a reír, entrando en una locura que desembocó en éxtasis, con sus músculos ensanchándose hasta tomar una forma delineada y tonificada. Se sintió tenerlo todo, poseerlo todo, con esa energía desbordante recorriendo con frenesí su torrente sanguíneo.

De pronto todo cambió, y su júbilo pronto se convirtió en dolor. De sus ojos empezó a salir sangre, algo que sospechó cuando miraba al cielo en medio del éxtasis. Notó ese líquido sobre su rostro al recorrerse los dedos en uno de sus pómulos. Se vio la sangre, producto de ese ardor que sentía brotar desde dentro, comenzando a salir a chorros como lágrimas de sangre.

Luego se llevó una mano a la boca cuando se dobló al frente y quedó agachado, producto de esa tos que se apareció sin previo aviso. Otra vez esa sangre, ahora postrada sobre su palma. A eso le siguió un ardor insoportable en todo el cuerpo, con su cabeza sintiéndola estallar y sus músculos inflándose más de la cuenta, como a punto de explotar.

Pronto ese júbilo antes sentido se fue a la agonía. Comenzó a gemir en dolor, y a gritar en desesperación. Cayó en rodillas, con el cuerpo temblándole en todo momento, sintiéndolo estallar. Se dobló hacia atrás con la boca abierta como si una fuerza estuviera por salir de él. Tembló más y más, empezando a salir más sangre de otros orificios, esta vez por sus oídos.

Se sintió sin el control total de su cuerpo, dentro de esa sensación que se inflaba más y más dentro de él, hasta que repentinamente uno de sus ojos se sale de su órbita cuando la abundante sangre empezó a salir más abundante, en especial por su boca. Algunas venas se le abrieron, dejando brotar el líquido rojo hacia afuera como una manguera bajo alta presión, obstruida de su salida principal, originando brotes que salen como líneas a partir de varias esquinas.

Después de eso cae de frente al suelo, totalmente rendido e inerte.

Otras imágenes se aparecieron más rápido, mostrando tanto hombres como bestias comer de las frutas del árbol, sufriendo el mismo destino. Algunos sobrevivían más tiempo y lograban llegar a distintos sitios, pero el colapso era inminente. Tarde que temprano sufrían el mismo síntoma, con sus cuerpos explotando y cayendo rendidos con la sangre saliéndose de sus cuerpos.

- Ellos no son dignos, nadie lo es… Sólo tú… Rey de los Dioses.

* * *

><p>En las afueras de esa visión, Ávatar seguía corriendo a donde estaba su amigo enfundado en ese constante revoloteo de aves negras sobre su cuerpo. Corría desesperado, con espada en mano, gritando su nombre constantemente para que lograra despertar y salir de ahí.<p>

A pesar del exterior, Shaoren no se apartó de ese letargo. Seguía tan claro y omnipresente, quedando totalmente al servicio y merced de sus ilusiones. Se sintió avanzar a donde estaba ese árbol, maravillado por su majestuosidad e intimidado por su dimensión.

Una de las frutas resaltó por su tamaño, por su color y su cercanía. El árbol oscuro, con el ligero fondo azul y los relámpagos espontáneos sobre él volvió a su visión. El fruto le llamaba, sintiendo latidos fuertes dentro de su cuerpo resonar a la misma frecuencia de este, el cual se multiplicaba en múltiples imágenes tenues que primero iban hacia dentro de su figura y después se expandían hacia afuera, reproduciendo varias veces su silueta en secuencia y aumentando su tamaño, hasta desvanecerse.

Cada palpitar que escuchaba sonar fuerte producía ese efecto en la imagen de ese fruto, al cual se seguía acercando.

Ávatar corría hacia él, en una secuencia en cámara lenta con una mano extendida al frente. El guerrero presentía que algo malo iba a pasar y que debía apresurarse a llegar rápido. Shaoren siguió cada vez más absorto a lo que pasaba afuera, cada vez más inmerso en esa visión, en donde ya se veía extendiendo la mano para poder coger ese fruto.

- Cómelo.

* * *

><p>La tensión la sintió fuerte a su alrededor, como estando dentro de una experiencia que implicaba una gran decisión. Ávatar seguía corriendo hacia donde él estaba, con esa sensación de no ser capaz de darle rápido alcance a pesar de la velocidad con la cual seguía aproximándose.<p>

Shaoren sólo veía la figura negra del árbol, incrementándose cada vez más, con ese palpitar dentro de él que resonaba en perfecta frecuencia con ese fruto que se apareció frente a él. Su mano la acercó lo suficiente, sujetando lentamente el fruto, envenenado por esa sensación que lo hacía actuar como un autómata siguiendo las órdenes del poderoso.

- ¡Despierta, Rey de los Dioses!

* * *

><p>Otra vez Ávatar pronunció su nombre con una mano extendida al frente. No podía usar su espada para retirar toda esa materia negra sobre él por temor a provocarle algún daño. Tampoco podía disparar su energía con sus manos, prefería no hacerlo. Debía llegar a él, cargando esa sensación de miedo y preocupación por lo que pudiera pasar con su amigo si no intervenía a tiempo.<p>

- ¡Alabado sea tu reino…!

* * *

><p>La voz maligna intensificó su voz, acompañado por ese coro de dialectos extraños que se hizo más intenso. El fruto lo arrancó del árbol, viendo ese naranja colorido que hipnotizaba su percepción. Lo acercó lentamente a su boca, abriéndola poco a poco, con una parte de él aun resistiéndose a hacerlo. Pero esta vez la sensación era grande, la curiosidad enorme y la ambición del poder, un elíxir irresistible.<p>

- … ¡Libérame!

* * *

><p>Entonces todo se aclaró… Con todos los alrededores volviendo a la normalidad, iluminados por la luz del cielo. Se vio al árbol con todos sus detalles cuando toda la oscuridad de él se apartó. La figura de Shaoren sosteniendo el fruto de pronto desapareció, como una imagen borrada por partes casi al instante.<p>

El fruto que sostenía cayó al suelo después de que él desapareció, dejando la escena desolada sin su presencia. Sólo se veía el terreno terminando en pico, con ese árbol en la esquina moviendo sus hojas a la merced del viento.

Ávatar se detuvo en seco cuando vio lo que había ocurrido. Las aves comenzaron a retirarse como si algo las hubiese ahuyentado. Se vieron inquietas e incómodas, alejándose rumbo a lo alto del cielo a ritmo frenético. Un sonido grave de molestia se oyó provenir de ese retiro, lamentando el resultado fallido de su cometido.

El cielo se comenzó a aclarar con esas nubes naranjas esparciéndose y desintegrándose hasta dejar pasar la luz del día. Las enormes aves cubiertas en fuego también emplearon la retirada, dejando de atacar a los soldados con los que se encontraban en batalla. Todas las aves se alejaron en ese punto del cielo donde las negras partieron en su retirada, dejando el campo de batalla libre con sólo los guerreros de la alianza presentes en ese escenario.

Ávatar vuelve a correr al frente después de ver lo que había pasado. Shaoren no estaba, sólo la nada quedó luego de que las aves negras que lo aprisionaban se esfumaran, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Se detuvo ahora en donde hace unos momentos las aves habían estado, viendo una y otra vez a los cielos, sin poder creer que había desaparecido.

- ¡Shaoren, Shaoren! ¿¡Dónde estás!?

Lanzó al viento y al vacío, esperando ser escuchado. Volteaba de un lado a otro, arriba y abajo, incluso viendo a lo lejos donde los seres alados se habían alejado ya hasta contemplarse sólo como un punto negro que se hacía más y más pequeño en el firmamento. Ávatar dejó la mirada perdida sin saber qué hacer. La presencia del guerrero legendario se desvaneció y no sabía a dónde había partido.

* * *

><p>Un castillo de un reino diferente al de Golfin entra en escena. Poseía casi las mismas cualidades y atracciones visuales que el perteneciente al mago, sólo que más alto y con mayor colorido en sus paredes.<p>

Dentro de él, un cuerpo estaba siendo vigilado por una persona contemplando al recién llegado. Era un cuarto un tanto oscuro, con las luces iluminando parte del interior a través de unas ventanas rectangulares con su largo hacia arriba. Él estaba cubierto en sábanas blancas, con la armadura despojada de su cuerpo y la conciencia dormida, sumergido en un apacible sueño.

Una mujer se sentó al lado de él, justo a la orilla de la cama donde el otro reposaba. Contemplaba su semblante tranquilo, relajado, sin preocupación aparente que le perturbara. Se alivió al ver que actuó justo a tiempo, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

- Me alegra que estés aquí, un poco más y ya no te tendríamos entre nosotros.

Un hombre de una túnica entró presuroso al abrir los dos extremos de la enorme puerta de esa morada. Se veía nervioso, intrigado; se acercó a pasos largos a donde ese guerrero duerme tranquilo.

- Vine en cuanto recibí su llamado. –se detiene y observa al recién llegado, encontrándolo familiar- ¡Entonces es él! Nunca imaginé que se trataba de este hombre, no supimos de dónde provenía toda esa energía maligna, era como si sólo se tratara de alguna manifestación en privado, una comunicación entre dos.

La mujer al lado de él le miró como una madre a su hijo, acercando su mano para acomodar y levantar la melena que le caía sobre el rostro.

- Gathüm intentó posesionarlo, un poco más y lo hubiera logrado. Estaba en lo cierto, estaba tras él… Este hombre tiene algo dentro que ese ser encontró sumamente atractivo.

Narró la mujer, luciendo ecuánime. El hombre barbado no terminó en su desesperación y asombro, viendo a ese hombre con entera desconfianza y cautela.

- ¡No debió tomar semejante riesgo! ¡Usted hubiera podido quedar atrapada en lugar de él! –la mujer lo voltea a ver, segura de sí misma.

- Entonces Gathüm se hubiera apoderado de él, y hubiera sido demasiado tarde.

Aunque ese hombre se preocupaba por el bienestar de ella, reconocía que tenía razón. Ella corrió un riesgo enorme de ser aprehendida por Gathüm, pero sabía que ella poseía increíbles habilidades para la tele transportación. Un mundo místico y de dimensiones que sabía manejar a la perfección.

Luego de calmarse un poco, prosigue con su charla.

- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué haremos con él? No es de confiar. –La princesa no aparta la vista del Saiya – Jin sin parar de acariciar su frente y su melena.

- Sólo nos tiene a nosotros, nadie más podrá ayudarlo. Lo mantendré alejado de ese mal y averiguaremos qué es lo que lleva dentro. De su contribución depende totalmente la resolución de esta guerra. No podemos perderlo con nuestro descuido, si lo alejamos de nosotros caerá en manos equivocadas.

El hombre de túnica no tenía otra opción que aceptar lo obvio. Y aunque no estaba del todo de acuerdo en la decisión, resultaba bastante coherente que debían mantenerlo alejado del otro ser.

- ¿Y cómo va a lograr eso, mi princesa? –ella sonríe de medio lado, confiando en sus planes.

- Le daré lo que él siempre ha estado buscando; una identidad propia, un propósito verdadero.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

Me da mucho gusto saludarlos en esta actualización que estuvo lista antes de lo esperado. De hecho vengo inspirado por los galardones que logró la cinta como el trabajo de **Alejandro González Iñárritu**, sobre todo al ver que se llevó las estatuillas por mejor director y mejor película, realmente un ejemplo a seguir. Tal entrega de los Oscar me recordó a mi estilo propio de escribir historias, siempre pensando como un director de cine que está al pendiente de todos los detalles y los múltiples papeles que asumo imaginándome a mí mismo como el director, productor, guionista, escritor, actor, vestuario y todo lo demás por haber mientras escribo.

Me da mucho gusto que un mexicano ponga así en alto el nombre de nuestro país y con ello demostrarnos, sobre todo con el ejemplo, que podemos lograr cosas grandes y que nadie ni nada nos lo impide.

Este capítulo lo sentí especial y único. No sé ustedes pero creo que fue donde más salieron cosas interesantes, en realidad confieso que no tenía planeado escribir esta parte de la trama todavía, pero una vez comencé a escribir me enganché a tal punto que se terminó convirtiendo en el tema principal de este capítulo. Agradezco nuevamente su preferencia, los felicito por seguir en esta lectura, van a ser testigos de cómo vamos a seguir transformando poco a poco al personaje para irlo llevando cada vez más a como lo conocimos en la película.

Inspiración especial son sus reviews, sobre todo por las respuestas privadas que me mandan cuando yo les respondo algún comentario; me hacen siempre recordar que los más importantes aquí son ustedes los lectores y esa es la razón por la cual hago lo que hago. Felicidades a **Michi1996 **por reportarse después de algún tiempo, siempre tuve la esperanza de volver a contar con tu punto de vista sobre la lectura, espero con ansias tus reviews respecto a los demás capítulos. También mención especial a **Everysee**, que creo que ya nos estamos cayendo bien je je. Muy inspiradores tus comentarios. Las porras que me echas para seguir adelante con este proyecto son inspiradoras. Y en general muchas gracias al púbico en general, saben que aunque no los mencione los tomo siempre muy en cuenta cada vez que subo un nuevo capítulo de la serie. Me llena de satisfacción que les siga gustando esta historia.

Ya me estoy comportando como si hubiera recibido un Oscar je je, ya mejor le paro ahí para que no se confunda con soberbia. Y como siempre, recuerden que este fic está realizado como agradecimiento e inspiración hacia **Diosa de la Muerte**, una persona que siempre está ahí para alegrarme el día, compartiendo muchísimas cosas interesantes sobre Dragon Ball a través de facebook.

Me despido que ahora sí me alargué con las notas de autor. Ando emocionado. XD

Hasta el siguiente.


	8. Promesa Pendiente

**Yo, Turles.**

**Capítulo 8: Promesa pendiente.**

* * *

><p>Es un nuevo día en ese palacio. Las rutinas diarias hicieron acto de presencia, con todos los miembros de ese lugar emprendiendo las labores pertinentes.<p>

El pueblo y la clase real se veían ocupados, cada uno viviendo en la armonía que la guerra desatada les permitía, aprovechando que no había ningún reporte de ataques por parte de las fuerzas malignas. Podían vivir un momento de paz, un momento raro en una época de batallas cruciales. Los soldados estaban con sus familias la mayor parte del tiempo pues no sabían si este sería el último día de sus vidas. Los hombres caballeros, los que arriesgaban sus vidas constantemente cada vez que salían en defensa, disfrutaban de momentos así todo lo que podían, saciándose enteramente de ellos ante la posibilidad latente de caer ante la muerte.

Después de aquello, todo se había calmado. La pelea de Ávatar y Shaoren en contra del espectro desató la polémica entre los miembros de la Alianza. Los cuatro reinos estaban reunidos en una asamblea donde el tema de Gathüm se había convertido en el principal a tratar.

* * *

><p>Se había elegido al reino Rusemblot como punto de reunión para el tratado, en el que estaban presentes todos los miembros importantes dentro de un amplio espacio en sus alturas, cerrado por muros de piedra fina, con el interior iluminado en su totalidad por un tono azul que proveía grata iluminación. Las enormes ventanas, con filtros cristalinos para amortiguar los rayos solares, fungían como principales características de ese lugar. Una puerta café de gran tamaño en una esquina como complemento, de diseño y materiales propios de la realeza.<p>

Los miembros importantes formaban un círculo para escuchar atentamente al orador que pasara al frente. Usaban para ello un círculo suspendido de energía azul de doble aro que les servía al momento de tomar asiento y poder recargarse sobre sus espaldas. En ese entonces... Golfin estaba al centro de todos, tratando el asunto de suma importancia que a todos concernía y afectaba.

- Nos enteramos que Gathüm intentó posesionar a Shaoren.

El silencio que imperaba desde el inicio de esa reunión se había prolongado incluso después de esa declaración. Muchos ya sabían lo que había pasado, y otros más habían sido advertidos. Esa presencia maligna que se manifestó en lo alto de esa montaña no pasó desapercibida para ninguno.

Ahí estaban reunidos los más altos mandos de la Alianza. Magos, guerreros e incluso reyes de otros reinos, todos en esa formación redonda para tratar ese asunto importante. Había llegado el momento de hablar de ello con toda la atención que eso requería.

Uno de ellos, en el lugar de su asiento, comienza a hablar en aparente posición despreocupada.

- Sabemos lo del guerrero, sabemos de Gathüm... Pero nos sigue desconcertando tu decisión de haberle entregado la armadura mítica sin nuestro consentimiento.

Espetó un hombre de gran corpulencia, portando ropajes reales que daban muestra de su estatus. Llevaba una corona en la cabeza, con el pelo largo con atisbos dorados, barba y bigotes delineados, cubierto de una capa abierta color rojo al frente compuesta de bordes blancos en sus esquinas.

Golfin se le quedó viendo, guardando cierta postura de cautela por lo que pudiera oír de ahora en adelante.

- Fue una decisión de vida o muerte, de lo contrario nuestro reino tal vez hubiera colapsado. -se respaldó Golfin.

- Para eso te mandamos a Ávatar de Rusemblot, para que les cubriera la espalda.

Otro hombre, sentado en otra de las esquinas del círculo, interrumpió tajante. Llevaba una armadura de gran tamaño la cual cubría todo su musculoso cuerpo. De pelo corto, con rasgos enteramente masculinos que representan su rostro y porte, con un aspecto general de haber estado en innumerables batallas.

En ambas manos se apoyaba sobre el mango de un arma que lucía pesada, la cual en su extremo bajo asemejaba en su forma a un gran martillo, parte que estaba postrada sobre el suelo.

- Con sus habilidades era más que suficiente, él pudo acabar con todos los que les estaban dando asecho, lo conozco muy bien. Dar la armadura de esa manera fue bastante arriesgado.

- Como siempre lo he dicho, las armaduras eligen a sus portadores. -justificó Golfin, solemne- De no haber aceptado al guerrero, la armadura simplemente lo hubiera abandonado. Afortunadamente lo aceptó. -se gira hacia su último interlocutor- No desconfío de las habilidades de tu compañero, guerrero Toll, pero para asegurar la supervivencia a veces se necesita más de uno. Ávatar es bastante fuerte, pero dudo que él solo hubiera podido detener a tiempo a todos los enemigos que quisieron en ese momento tomar posesión del castillo.

» Fue una decisión de instinto, de sabiduría, de saber que era lo correcto. Con su ayuda y con el poder de la armadura podemos concluir esta guerra de una vez por todas.

Uno de los magos que componen la fila circular se pone de pie y empieza a avanzar con talante seguro hacia Golfin. Llevaba túnica y bastón, como todos los demás magos ahí presentes. Su pelo blanco, totalmente liso y largo, desprovisto de ese gorro que caracteriza a sus semejantes. El color gris de su tela también formó parte de su gran distinción.

Empezó a hablar frente a todos los presentes, haciendo referencia a lo comentado por Golfin.

- Pero ahora debes tomar en cuenta que muchos estarán detrás de él. Las fuerzas malignas del Hechicero intentarán posesionarlo para servir a sus propósitos. Ya lo vimos con Gathüm, algo totalmente inesperado. No había mostrado señales de influencia desde que fue encerrado en ese árbol, pero ahora con todo esto que pasó parece ser que está recuperando poder.

» Sospecho que ese guerrero tiene algo dentro que es compatible con los poderes oscuros de Gathüm, y sabemos que Gathüm tiene la habilidad increíble de posesionar cuerpos y almas. Debiste traer a este guerrero ante nosotros para que se le hicieran las pruebas necesarias, es necesario fortalecer su espíritu, trabajar su mente y emociones, para que pueda estar más protegido frente a ataques de este tipo.

» Lo que demostró lo acontecido con él es que no está listo para formar parte de esto. Debió recibir un entrenamiento especial, aun después de portar la armadura. Lo lanzaste a combate demasiado pronto y le diste una responsabilidad que muy pocos saben manejar.

El mago habló autoritario y conocedor del tema. Era notorio que todos estaban ahí por lo que tenía que ver con Gathüm y su intento de posesión hacia el guerrero Shaoren. Ese comentario invitó a la consideración y análisis de los presentes. Unos guardaban posturas incómodas, otros se pasaban la mano al mentón al analizar todo lo dicho, y sólo uno que otro parecía permanecer indiferente.

- Mago Cerlek, entiendo tu preocupación. -respondió Golfin después de un período de silencio donde parecía que no diría nada ante eso- Yo personalmente le pedí que nos ayudara a terminar con esta guerra. Lo que suceda con él a partir de ahora será mi entera responsabilidad. En tiempos de guerra no nos podemos dar el lujo de hacer lo que sea más conveniente. A veces, necesitamos jugar cartas grandes, arriesgar cosas, eso que nos puede llevar a la muerte o la destrucción.

» Confío plenamente en que todos los miembros de esta alianza sabremos resolver las cosas conforme sus desafíos. -dijo ecuánime, girándose constantemente para dirigirse a todos- Una vez que recuperemos a Shaoren le daremos el entrenamiento necesario, tal como sugiere el mago Cerlek. Deben considerar que será necesario contar con su apoyo ante nuevos enfrentamientos, aun si es necesario que suspenda su correspondiente tratamiento. Tampoco podemos esconderlo por completo, pues tarde que temprano esta Alianza va a necesitar otra vez de su fuerza en el momento indicado.

Ante esto, el mago Runfoll traga saliva, nervioso. Había recibido órdenes estrictas de la princesa Hallen de no revelar el paradero de Shaoren hasta que ella se lo indicara. Una larga discusión en donde el mago terminó por aceptar todas sus condiciones y demandas, a riesgo de recibir una desobediencia grande por parte de ella si no le hacía caso.

- Mago Runfoll... ¿Alguna pista sobre Shaoren?

Golfin lanzó la pregunta, volteando a ver a su compatriota. Runfoll reaccionó sobresaltado, con nerviosismo, reacomodando su postura para parecer más recto y atento.

- Eeeeehhh... -hace interrupciones sobre su garganta como estando a toser, tapando su boca con el puño- No... Aun nada. -Golfin se sumerge en la preocupación.

- Bueno... Al menos sabemos que no está en peligro. Alguien o algo lo rescató, sólo debemos averiguar en dónde se encuentra. -Runfoll traga saliva.

- ¿Y entonces qué haremos a partir de ahora con el guerrero desaparecido? -preguntó Toll, haciendo nuevamente presencia. Un silencio total nuevamente se presenta. Golfin es quien responde.

- Seguir con la batalla, seguir con la Alianza. Confiar en que Shaoren pronto regresará. Yo asumiré la responsabilidad de su encuentro. No podemos distraernos de nuestras labores, no debemos permitir que Gathüm perturbe nuestros ánimos, seguramente usa a Shaoren como estrategia para que temamos y nos dividamos entre nosotros.

El tema del guerrero legendario concluyó con esa declaración. El resto de la junta se trató de estrategias de combate, del desarrollo de las tropas, del empleo de recursos para cada cruzada, estudio de los enemigos a los que han enfrentado, así como tareas asignadas para todos y cada uno de los miembros.

Runfoll permaneció inquieto, en veces golpeando el dedo índice sobre su rodilla, sin poder prestar mucha atención al tema del momento. Seguía nervioso por tener que ocultar el paradero del guerrero legendario, con la incertidumbre de no saber cuánto tiempo más la princesa de su reino lo iba a mantener bajo secreto. Shaoren era necesario, y ella lo sabía.

* * *

><p>Es el Reino Hallmart, hogar de la princesa Hallen y el mago, ubicado a una lejana distancia que precede su peculiaridad. Desde criaturas mágicas, hombres comunes haciendo sus labores, soldados preparando sus armas y sus armaduras, todos metidos en la rutina de siempre.<p>

A pesar de la guerra había momentos como ese en donde podían permanecer tranquilos. Se les veía a hombres siendo acompañados por ogros de gran tamaño que en sus espaldas cargaban piedras o arrastraban carrosas, cruzando a pie diferentes campos para llegar finalmente a sus destinos donde usaban esas herramientas para construir casas, muros o cualquier otra utilidad.

Criaturas voladoras eran perceptibles en el aire, como todas las veces que pasaban por los cielos y las nubes, pintando las alturas con la presencia de sus múltiples colores. Pequeños insectos peculiares, vistos sobre las hojas de los árboles, ya sea unos cazando y otros huyendo de sus depredadores, con recursos efectivos propios de sus especies. Animales acuáticos sobre esos lagos cubiertos en nubes blancas los cuales salen a la superficie para tomar bocados de ese humo espeso, sacando constantemente sus cabezas del agua para lograrlo.

Parecía un día tan común como si la guerra que los involucra a todos no estuviera presente. Alienígenas de todo tipo convivían entre ellos, ya sea en propios dialectos o ajenos. Se veía a obreros trabajando las piedras, construyendo maquinaria y equipos para los soldados quienes los utilizaban para sus peleas diarias. O bien estaban inmersos en la construcción, reparación y diseño de cosas de otro tipo, haciendo lo necesario para que las cosas quedaran listas para sus usos próximos y futuros.

La atracción principal siempre era ese enorme castillo del reino, al cual se llegaba a través de un puente que originalmente estaba dividido en dos, con ambas mitades reposando completamente sobre las paredes bajas de cada esquina. Tenía la peculiaridad de estar rodeado de un abismo que era cubierto en su totalidad por nubes totalmente blancas que se veían provenir desde una gran profundidad, mismas que también rodeaban algunas partes del castillo al extenderse como nebulosas.

Sólo se veían algunas partes del terreno sobre el cual esa enorme morada estaba sostenida, este totalmente plano como si de un muro se tratara, llegando toda su extensión cuesta abajo hasta percibirse envuelto por las nubes. Esa sensación de caer hacia algún abismo profundo estaba presente todo el tiempo, con esa singularidad de no saber qué pasaría con una caída y qué tan pronunciada sería.

Algunos sonidos dentro de ese lugar se aparecieron como trompetas anunciando algún evento en específico. Soldados estaban formados en varias filas, acomodados de manera uniforme. Una persona que estaba parado sobre una plataforma daba cuenta de ser el encargado de comandar ese ejército que estaba por salir de ese castillo.

Dedicó unas palabras de preparación. Todos escucharon atentos lo que tenía que decir con una atención sublime. No hubo ruido aparte mas que el de su propia voz dentro de esa formación. El momento de romper la formación llegó y todos dejaron caer sus pies derechos firmemente sobre el suelo al seguir las indicaciones de ese líder.

Se dio la orden de abrir las enormes puertas del castillo con un sonido de trompeta. A la par que ambas caras de esta se abrían, los dos extremos del puente comenzaron a levantarse desde abajo y empezaron a asomar sus longitudes conforme más de ellos pasaban de las nubes debajo. En sus ascensos sus pestañas quedaron embonadas cuando se encontraron en el camino, y una vez juntas formaron el puente que los soldados necesitaban para comenzar a salir.

Empezó la marcha del pelotón con comandante al frente. Los pasos marcaban el ritmo, la intensidad, la velocidad de desplazamiento de su marcha. Tenían sus respectivas lanzas sujetas a un lado cual estandartes. Fueron pasando el puente ante el peligro latente de caer al abismo formado por nubes, pero a la vez totalmente acostumbrados a semejante ambiente. Ese puente era suficiente para mantenerlos a salvo de cualquier caída y la rutina diaria de siempre salir por ese lado del castillo los había inmunizado.

Dentro del palacio, desde la parte más alta sostenida en columna, el guerrero Shaoren aun se encuentra dormido en la cama. Las luces del sol se asomaron entre las ventanas de la pared derecha. Una persona empezó a abrir las puertas de cristal de forma frenética, hasta llegar a la abertura suficiente la cual permite que los rayos de luz intensos caigan sobre la cara del Saiya - Jin.

Eso lo encandiló y con sus gestos reaccionó ante el ardor. Se protegió la cara con su antebrazo, pasándose luego la mano sobre mejillas, nariz y ojos cerrados para restregarse. Una voz femenina se asomó acompañando el efecto nocivo en sus sentidos, esta vez en sus oídos.

- ¡Despierta, bello durmiente!

La princesa habló inclinándose hacia él con las manos sobre las rodillas. Puso una sonrisa entusiasta, un poco exagerada. Sus gestos femeninos y su actitud juvenil complementaron la fuerza de su expresión.

Shaoren, después de ubicarse, empieza a sobresaltarse sobre la cama. Apoyó las manos sobre el colchón para poder erguirse y empujarse para atrás después de ver a esa despampanante mujer hablándole. En su empuje se llegó a apoyar sobre la pestaña de materiales preciosos que tenía detrás, todas bañadas en oro.

La cobija se le recorrió hasta el abdomen cuando se movió de ese modo, y al darse cuenta que tenía toda esa parte desnuda, se le ruborizó la cara y se jaló una esquina de la tela para que le tapara lo mejor posible su parte descubierta.

- ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¿Qué acaso ninguna mujer te ha venido a despertar de esta forma? -agregó Hallen enérgica, irguiéndose con una sonrisa entusiasta- Eres algo extraño, ¿lo sabes?

Shaoren emitió sonidos incoherentes en su garganta. No era capaz de articular palabra alguna, quería decir mucho pero no era capaz de nada. La belleza de esa mujer, su carisma, ese trato tan personal que estaba teniendo con ella... Parecía venir de un cuento de hadas.

Lo cierto es que era la primera vez en su vida que interactuaba con una fémina de esta forma. Hallen al parecer había olido su ingenuidad, cosa que le atraía bastante sobre él.

Apoyó las manos en su espalda baja y le volvió a dirigir la palabra.

- Bueno... Se nota que eres de pocas palabras. -se hace la distraída, pasando los iris de un lado a otro. Luego se acerca más hacia él, apoyando una mano sobre la cama- Entonces... Te llaman Shaoren ¿cierto?

- Eeeehhh... Sí... Soy... El guerrero legendario je je. -agregó tímidamente, sin dejar de sentir pena por estar casi desnudo.

- Ya veo... ¿Y estás a gusto con ese nombre? -contorsionó la cara, haciéndola chusca, medio cerrando uno de sus ojos- Supongo que no te llamabas así ¿cierto? ¿Cómo te llamabas?

Hallen cada vez aventaba más el cuerpo hacia el frente para quedar más cercana a Shaoren. El Saiya - Jin reaccionaba como si le estuvieran acercando algo filoso a su cara, en donde un movimiento en falso provocaría su fin. Había llegado al límite de su estiramiento cuando se recargó por completo en la base, siempre procurando sostener la cobija con su mano para no quedar expuesto.

- Eeeeehhh... Yo... Me llamo... Zanti.

- ¿Zanti? -agregó Hallen con rostro ingenuo- ¡Qué lindo!

Cerró los ojos, curveando sus facciones con una sonrisa que intimidaba a Shaoren y lo hacía sentir cosas que nunca antes había experimentado. El corazón se le aceleró, la presión en él aumento, y las nuevas sensaciones que por primera vez se le presentaron de esa manera le provocaron reacciones torpes frente a ella.

Hallen ya había apoyado una rodilla sobre la cama cuando se acercó de ese modo. Luego se retiró haciéndose para atrás, para nuevamente quedar de pie frente a él.

- Me imagino que ese nombre te lo puso tu madre, he oído hablar de tu historia sobre cómo llegaste aquí. Mmm... -pone cara reflexiva, dejando dedo índice sobre sus labios. Sostiene la mirada sobre él- Comienza a cambiarte que tenemos que salir pronto, hay mucho que quiero enseñarte.

- Pero... Y... Y... ¿Mi ropa? -agregó tímidamente Shaoren, ruborizándose nuevamente al recordar que sólo una cobija separaba su cuerpo de vista.

- Naaaa no te preocupes. -respondió despreocupada la princesa, alzando la mano y bajando la palma con ademán femenino- La tendrás cuando te la laven y te la preparen, no quedaste muy limpio que digamos luego de traerte hasta aquí. Toma...

Se dio la vuelta, tomó un par de ropas cafés dobladas entre sus manos ubicadas en un rincón de la habitación y se las muestra, con un sentimiento especial de saber que el guerrero legendario portaría una de las prendas de su reino.

- Por lo pronto ponte esto. -Shaoren vio lo que tenía sosteniendo entre manos, notando inmediatamente que había una diferencia de diseños- No querrás salir desnudo de aquí... ¿verdad?

A Shaoren le intimidaba esa seguridad mostrada por ella como si ya lo conociera de siempre. Ese trato tan amable y coqueto que lo desconcertaba, llegando a pensar mil cosas sobre el origen de su comportamiento. Hallen le dijo que saldría de ese cuarto para esperar a que él se cambiara. Shaoren espera hasta que ella se aleje y cierre la puerta fina de fondo para estar seguro de que se había retirado.

Rápidamente se va a donde están las ropas dobladas, jalando una sábana de una esquina para cubrirse sus partes íntimas. No aparta la mano de ahí para que no descuidar su cubrimiento, al momento que con la otra mano se estira rápidamente para tomar las prendas a vestir.

Ve ese aspecto y ese diseño raros después de separar la camisa del pantalón. Se coloca la camisa, luego la chaqueta que venía con ella y finalmente se arropa con ese pantalón café de alta costura.

Unos zapatos estaban justo debajo de él. Por su diseño y su color negro vio que combinaban con el resto del atuendo. Se los pone, se para de la cama, hace unos últimos arreglos a su nueva ropa y se ajusta las telas lo más posible para quedar lo mejor presentable.

Un espejo colocado sobre la pared del costado derecho de la cama le reveló su figura. Se quedó ahí un buen rato, sin estar acostumbrado a ver su reflejo de esa forma tan nítida. Lo más que había logrado verse era a través del reflejo del agua de los mares o lagos o por medio de tecnologías utilizadas por su madre. Tomó su tiempo para ver la ropa que vestía, la forma de su peinado, los gestos de su cara, el color de su piel, además de su porte. Se estiraba o encogía las partes de las prendas que vestía para lograr un mejor aspecto según su consideración.

Salió por la puerta del cuarto y vio que inmediatamente iniciaba una cuesta abajo como escalera en espiral. Sólo un pedazo del piso que tenía al frente era cuadrado, y del lado derecho empezaba ese camino de escaleras que debía pasar si quería salir de ahí. Unas ventanas al frente y a los lados mostraron los rayos del sol, notando que en la pared circular que acompañaba las escaleras también estaba acompañada de otras más.

Bajó rápidamente cada escalón, sintiendo una prisa y una urgencia extraña por llegar hasta la parte baja lo antes posible. Su ritmo fue presuroso, casi como si trotara con cada paso. Tuvo que dar unas cuatro vueltas sobre el eje de ese espiral que finalmente lo condujo a otra área plana donde había varias mesas con todo tipo de frutas al frente.

Se les veía doradas en sus bases, compuestas de un material precioso que les confería un brillo especial. Las frutas sobre de ellas se veían exquisitas, jugosas, como recién cortadas. Había unas armaduras a los lados que respetaban la forma humana como si realmente estuvieran habitadas por algún cuerpo físico. Lucían diferentes que las pertenecientes a los pelotones del reino flotante en el que él acostumbraba estar con los suyos, quizás por pertenecer a otro tipo de dinastía.

Unas puertas hacia su izquierda llamaron su atención. Cuidadosamente empujó un costado de ella para abrir una de sus pestañas, notando que se trataba de un espacio abierto después de pasar ese umbral.

De pronto estaba rodeado de muchas personas con trajes extravagantes que hablaban sobre su alto estatus. Se paraban y adoptaban portes cual burgueses pavoneándose mientras caminaban. Peinados raros y extraños, coletas de mujeres de diferentes colores que llegaban a prolongarse como extensas puntas, telas que colgaban de las cabezas de hombres y mujeres como complementando parte de sus atuendos en extravagantes diseños cada uno…

Caminaban presurosos y elegantes de un lado a otro. En los alrededores y en la parte del centro había banquetes de todos tamaños y colores, desde crustáceos de aspectos morados oscuros sobre las mesas, pescados nunca antes vistos, carnes estrujadas de animales preparados para la ocasión, hasta verduras que servían de condimento y agregado para acompañar semejantes delicias.

Los elegantes invitados conversaban entre sí, sosteniendo ya sea copas o platos que utilizaban para servirse pedazos de cada banquete, yendo de un lado otro ya sea solos o en parejas. Pasaban entre las divisiones que quedaban por cada mesa presente en ese lugar. No sólo vio a seres parecidos a él caminando por ahí, también vio a humanoides de otras razas, con pieles de diferentes colores o bien con pelajes de su propia naturaleza.

Shaoren empezó a abrirse camino entre los presentes quienes comenzaron a observarlo de manera extraña, haciendo uso de sus miradas largas y despectivas hacia él. Sobre todo observaban su vestuario, y a la mayoría parecía que le desagradaba la forma de su peinado. Entretanto él caminaba presuroso, apenado, apenas sabiendo qué hacer en una situación como esta.

Esas miradas nunca las había sentido antes. Por lo regular siempre recibió admiración en el acostumbrado reino flotante donde todos lo veían como el guerrero legendario; pero aquí todo era distinto. Quizás por la ropa extraña que llevaba puesta, algo que podría tener lógica.

Pasaba y pasaba entre la gente. Algunos, que estaban ocupados en lo suyo, le miraban del mismo modo despectivo como los demás cuando se daban cuenta de su presencia. A los grupos que pasó de largo los oyó hablar a sus espaldas como si se estuvieran comunicando la variedad del día. Shaoren se sentía apenado y comenzó a avanzar cada vez más y más rápido, como un movimiento motivado por la inercia.

Finalmente se logró apartar de todo eso cuando salió al exterior, guiado por una abertura rectangular como umbral que daba hacia afuera por donde entraban los rayos del sol. Frente a él se podía ver un puente en el cual, desde esa perspectiva, se lograba ver un abismo que mostraba todo el paisaje y las zonas verdes que había debajo.

Al seguir la longitud de ese puente con la mirada, pudo notar que estaba conectado a otro extremo de otra torre del castillo, donde a lo lejos podía observarse otra puerta de acceso para su interior.

Justo cuando salió del anterior lugar, todavía pudo ver una que otra pareja de hombres y mujeres de categoría alta conversando entre sí. Estuvo a punto de dirigirse al puente cuando de pronto su brazo es sujeto por unas manos femeninas que se aferran a él desde un costado.

- ¡Hola! Tú debes ser ese guerrero legendario.

Una mujer, con ropa de gitana de colores azules distintos en tonalidades, se le acercó pegando su cuerpo al suyo como si de su pareja se tratara. Su larga melena de un azul mar hasta casi tocar suelo fue lo que le produjo una especial atención al Saiya – Jin, quien boquiabierto se cautivó por la belleza de la recién llegada.

Otra vez no fue capaz de articular palabra alguna, y cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo… Otra mujer se le pega, esta vez llegando desde su lado izquierdo, la cual le sujeta el otro brazo de la misma manera.

- Tienes el mismo nombre de ese guerrero de aquel cuento, me refiero a Shaoren. Cuenta la leyenda que así se llamaba, la profecía lo señala como nuestro salvador. Dime ¿de dónde vienes? ¿De qué planeta provienes?

Le dijo la otra mujer con tono seductor. Entrecerraba los ojos para mostrar ternura y elegancia. Su atuendo, de semejante diseño a la de su compañera, llevaba colores amarillos en sus franjas y naranjas en sus ropas. Su pelo era más corto, más ondulado, de café oscuro. La forma voluptuosa de su cuerpo llamó la atención de Shaoren, quien no pudo disimular la especial admiración ante tal cuerpo femenino.

- ¡Ven! Queremos que nos acompañes a dar un paseo. –dijo la de cabello largo.

- Esperábamos a que salieras para que estuviéramos todos listos. –dijo la otra.

Estaban ya caminando hacia el frente, casi empujándolo; cuando se escucha una interrupción de garganta provenir de la princesa la cual estaba con las manos sobre la cintura frente al reciente trío. Se le veía molesta en su rostro, frunciendo el seño ante semejante escena. Las demás se ponen nerviosas y una de ellas le dirige palabra a la recién aparecida.

- ¡Princesa Hallen!

- Él es mi guerrero legendario, no estén de entrometidas. –se acercó a paso presuroso y marcado durante su habla.

- Oye, también es nuestro guerrero. No eres la única que tiene derecho a acercársele, los miembros de los demás reinos también podemos hacerlo. –dijo la de pelo corto, visiblemente molesta.

Hallen no perdió el tiempo y tomó una mano de Shaoren para apartarlo de las dos mujeres. Tiró de él hasta que el mismo movimiento de su cuerpo las hizo soltar cada brazo por el peso del desplazamiento. Cada una reflejó su postura de molestia después de eso, una con las manos en la cintura y otra cruzándose de brazos.

- Ven Shaoren, no te conviene estar al lado de esas mujeres. Sólo quieren usarte como adorno.

- ¿¡Adorno!? –se mofó una- Él es el guerrero legendario, no tu prometido.

- Vaya forma de dirigirte hacia nosotras, les diremos a nuestros reyes lo que estás haciendo.

Hallen lanzó un sonido de molestia en su garganta, dirigiendo una fugaz mirada a ambas como niña caprichosa. Shaoren sólo se alejó nerviosamente, volteando lo que podía a donde ambas estaban, guiado siempre por el impulso y la presión que la princesa ponía sobre su muñeca para llevarlo a donde ella quería.

A fin de cuentas Hallen se fue con él mientras lo sostenía de ambos brazos sobre el suyo. En su caminar mostró una actitud campante, como si ella misma hubiera sido capaz de salir airosa frente a una situación en entero difícil. Shaoren, entre ruborizado y extrañado, se dejaba llevar a donde el impulso y el caminar de su aludida lo guiaban.

- Shaoren, no les hagas caso a esas mujeres que nada más buscan oportunidades. –se quejó Hallen, mostrando molestia.

- Eeeehhh… De acuerdo… No hay problema. –Hallen le asoma la mirada, asomándole cierta timidez y ternura. –Yyyy… ¿A dónde iremos?

- Relájate, no haremos nada malo o indebido. Quiero que me acompañes a darle un recorrido al reino. ¿Sabes? Esta guerra nos tiene bastante ocupados y hemos tenido pocas oportunidades de estar relajados. ¡Me alegra que estés aquí conmigo!

Shaoren hizo un poco la cabeza hacia atrás cuando ella se regocijó en cuerpo y expresión para mostrar su contento. Cerró los ojos, con esa gentileza mostrada en esos párpados cerrados, curvados por la acentuación de sus mejillas y acompañados del suave contorno de su boca.

El Saiya – Jin estaba frente a una dama que se le hacía por demás extraña. Una mujer que se dirigía a él en entera confianza, como sabiendo que eso era lo que él realmente quería o buscaba. A pesar de la aparente intromisión con su persona, también agradecía tal atrevimiento de cercanía. Algo en ella lo hacía sentirse tranquilo, relajado, parecido a como cuando estaba cerca de su madre. Había mujeres en el otro reino que suspiraban por él, pero nunca le llegó a tomar importancia. Siempre, en su interior, idealizó y juzgó tales situaciones, pensando que no debería acercarse al no sentirse preparado para ello.

Hallen lo llevó recorriendo todo ese largo puente de gran abismo que conecta con la otra torre del castillo a su otro extremo. Le contó mil cosas sobre sus rutinas diarias, de ella como princesa y del reino a su cargo. Le comentó sobre los avances de la guerra y cómo es que han logrado sobrellevar esta situación con los desafíos diarios presentándose. También confiándole comentarios sobre cómo es que Runfoll se porta protector y paternal con ella después de que su padre, el auténtico Rey, también cayó en manos de las fuerzas oscuras.

En su caminar las aves adornaron los cielos con su cántico y sus vuelos arriba, sobrevolando a los presentes. Se les veía con cuatro alas o dos, ya sea en plumas o membranosas, mostrando la diversidad de la naturaleza con sus colores, formas, tamaños y texturas. Shaoren de inmediato mostró interés ante esa nueva expresión en los cielos, sonriendo por primera vez desde que llegó ahí. Hallen se paró junto a él cuando lo sintió detenerse de repente, siguiendo así su ritmo y su curiosidad. Los ojos de la princesa se llenaron de gusto al verlo regocijarse de esa manera.

* * *

><p>- ¡Princesa! ¡Tiene que entender que ese hombre es peligroso, ya vio lo que le pasó cuando se encontró con Gathüm! –increpó Runfoll, dejando caer marcadamente ambas palmas sobre la mesa donde la princesa estaba sentada de frente.<p>

- No me importa, yo quiero conocerlo, yo quiero saber quién es. Quiero ver qué hay en el interior de ese hombre. –se defendió Hallen, de brazos y pies cruzados, sentada sobre una silla.

- ¡Pero princesa…! ¡No pretenda cambiar a un desconocido, no se meta en cosas que no puede manejar, usted sabe lo que pasa con las almas que son fáciles de corromper, son vulnerables y propensas por mucho que nos esforcemos porque sea lo contrario!

- Quiero intentarlo, quiero ver qué hay en él. Quiero saber por qué es así de vulnerable, no creo que tenga la culpa de todo lo que le pasó o lo que pudo haber hecho…

- ¡Princesa! Recuerde lo que pasó con su padre…

- ¡Basta!

Hallen se paró en seco de donde estaba, utilizando el impulso brusco que la puso de pie para apartarse de su asiento. Se giró molesta dándole la espalda al mago, poniéndose al lado de la silla de la cual se apoyó con una mano sobre el soporte de la espalda. No quiso caminar más, sino quedarse ahí, con ese comentario que logró ponerla en ese estado.

Runfoll comprendió el por qué de su reacción. Se detuvo en esa tensión provocada por él mismo cuando metió al Rey en esa acalorada conversación. Baja la mirada resignado, descansando el cuello luego de esa insistencia de mantener la vista erguida, entumido por la entera presión de su energía ante esos altos niveles de stress. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro después de recordar en automático ese oscuro pasado.

Hallen siguió sin hablar, con la penumbra de esa noche que a ambos les rodeaba en ese cuarto, con las luces blancas de satélites y planetas entrando por la ventana. No rompió con esa postura que pareció relajada y sin intención, aun mostrándose abierta a seguir escuchando la conversación.

- Princesa… Ambos sabemos por qué su padre fue corrompido por las magias del Hechicero. Nos ocultó a todos la verdad de su condición. Si él hubiera confiado en nosotros, si nos hubiera dejado en nuestras manos protegerlo, tal vez él seguiría aquí con nosotros. Con los días contados tal vez, pero todavía aquí presente.

- Por eso no quiero que se cometa el mismo error. –asomó Hallen, con la misma postura. Runfoll alza la mirada hacia a ella, expectante- Si no se pudo salvar a mi padre, quiero enmendar ese error con este guerrero.

- Aun con todos nuestros esfuerzos, el destino de su padre iba a ser el mismo. Era demasiado compatible con el tipo de energía del Hechicero, nuestro poder no iba a ser suficiente para alejarlo de esa influencia tan poderosa por mucho tiempo. Hay cosas que simplemente embonan perfectamente y no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

- Por eso quiero intentarlo, Runfoll. Mi padre hubiera querido que algo así se hiciera con alguna otra persona en su misma condición. No debemos rendirnos antes de tiempo. Tengo la esperanza de que con él será diferente. Veo algo especial en ese guerrero, algo que necesita ser correctamente guiado. Te lo dije cuando recién te enteraste que lo traje hasta aquí, que si lo dejamos solo en esto él será inevitablemente arrastrado hacia las fuerzas oscuras.

Runfoll se quedó pensativo, sin saber qué refutar. A la vez entendía el pesar de ella y el por qué quería ayudar al guerrero legendario de esa manera. Estaba dispuesta a correr riesgos que también se presentaron en esa ocasión con su padre, los cuales en ese momento no se atrevió a tomarlos por los temores que la invadieron.

Si quería el bienestar de ella, tenía que apoyarla en esta decisión.

- Runfoll… Necesito hacer esto. –asentó con las palmas y los dedos rodeando cerca de sus tríceps, en una posición vulnerable- Si alguna vez busqué una oportunidad para mostrar mi capacidad de guiar y proteger a un reino como este, es esta misma. –Runfoll le presó más atención, teniendo la boca entreabierta ante esa sinceridad- Si no soy capaz de cambiarle el destino a un solo hombre, menos podré hacerlo con un reino entero.

Fue lo que calló al mago por completo y le quitó la intención. Aun a su pesar y a lo que había pasado con el Rey, pudo ver que la princesa tenía toda la razón. Ese dolor de haber perdido a un ser querido le estaba dando la fortaleza que necesitaba para tomar este tipo de decisiones.

Runfoll siempre buscó en ella el compromiso necesario para ser capaz de salir airosa en la responsabilidad de hacerse cargo del reino Hallmart y su dinastía, cuando siempre percibió que algo en ella faltaba para llegar a ese nivel de compromiso, algo que le preocupó desde siempre; pero por primera vez observó en ese momento ese carácter y esa determinación en la joven de seguir adelante con un deber de esta índole, algo que él sabía que era necesario emplear y reforzar para aspirar a su estatus de Reina.

* * *

><p>Hallen llevó a Shaoren a lugares que ella consideraba iban a resultar de deleite visual para su acompañante. Llegó a pasar por el área de mercados donde la gente, con sus negocios abiertos en donde ofrecían comidas, curiosidades y otras cosas, le saludaban con gran gusto. Siempre sujetada del brazo del guerrero al cual sostenía con entera confianza, que a otras perspectivas ajenas serían interpretados como pareja.<p>

Hallen se regocijaba con esa sensación femenina de estar pegada y poder sostener un brazo tan bien formado y musculoso como ese.

- ¡Mira! ¡Ahí hay legusas, justo lo que siempre buscaba!

Hallen tiró de su brazo a riesgo de hacerlo caer si él no hubiera acelerado el paso para alcanzar el ritmo después de sufrir ese desequilibro que casi lo lleva al suelo. La princesa se acercó al aludido puesto, este atendido por un alienígena de piel verdosa y hocico prominente, el cual les dio la bienvenida. Shaoren no tuvo alternativa que fijarse en todas esas frutas extrañas que estaban en el mostrador, estas de diferentes tamaños y colores, a las que su acompañante apuntaba insistentemente.

La mujer se desprendió del brazo del Saiya – Jin para tomar una de esas frutas que el cuidador de ese puesto le mostró para que pudiera verla de cerca. Tenía la forma parecida a una lechuga, con la peculiaridad de mostrar su grande fruto envuelto en más hojas, desde el cual se desprendía un aroma especial que Shaoren pronto percibió al olerlo.

La princesa se lo había acercado lo suficiente para que él pudiera verla y sentir su aroma. Le gustó lo suficiente como para tomar un pedazo y llevárselo a la boca, algo que su acompañante percibió con gusto. Sonrió complacida al ver que fue de su agrado y aprovechó para contarle cómo es que este tipo de alimentos se encuentran raramente en zonas salvajes e inaccesibles del planeta.

* * *

><p>Ella estaba sentada sobre un restirador hecho de madera gris, extraída de árboles que se daban especialmente en regiones boscosas de su reino. Tenía a la mano una pluma proveniente de algún ave, la cual tomó entre sus dedos para escribir sobre ese pedazo de papel grueso y de textura rasposa, ondulado en sus esquinas. Tomaba nuevamente tinta de un frasco cuando se le terminaba la que había usado antes, misma que se le terminaba en cada ronda de cierto número de palabras negras que plasmaba sobre ese papel.<p>

Una mañana la cual aprovechaba desde su morada, con la ventana a su lado izquierdo que le daba la luz tenue del momento, para iniciar con sus escrituras diarias.

_- "La noche anterior rescaté al guerrero legendario del que todos hablan. Se ve realmente dulce mientras duerme; esta mañana fui a verlo y todavía no han logrado despertarlo. No sé si él es así o su raza es así de dormilona. He decidido que lo dejaré descansar lo suficiente mientras se recupera totalmente después de aquella batalla. No debió ser nada fácil resistirse a ese poder de persuasión tan grande que tiene Gathüm sobre sus víctimas"._

"_Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo en esa ocasión… Tal vez Gathüm ya lo hubiera tenido en sus manos. Fue realmente arriesgado intentar eso a palabras de Runfoll, aunque a veces creo que asume demasiado su papel de padre sustituto. Juntos sufrimos la pérdida de nuestro Rey, y sabemos lo que son capaces de hacer las fuerzas oscuras. Entiendo que se ponga de ese modo, pero debo intentar salvar a este hombre. Es mi oportunidad de enmendar lo que no hice cuando mi padre se enfrentó a una situación similar"._

* * *

><p>Ahora ambos se habían dirigido a lo alto de una de esas montañas que se veían cubiertas por nubes blancas en su cúspide. Estaban escalando una de las partes más altas, y Hallen alentaba a Shaoren de que continuasen avanzando con el Saiya – Jin viendo constantemente hacia abajo, hasta cierto punto preocupado por la altura que habían alcanzado. Ella, llevándole algunos metros de ventaja, constantemente le llamaba por su nombre para animarlo a ir más allá.<p>

- ¡Vamos Shaoren! No puedo creer que te estés dejando ganar por una mujer. –le dijo entre viéndolo y sosteniéndose de piedras sólidamente incrustadas en la montaña para seguir ascendiendo, volteando hacia abajo sólo cuando se detenía.

- ¡Ya voy! Es sólo que… -trató de justificarse, viendo otra vez hacia abajo. Hallen lo vuelve a ver y se empieza a reír de él.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! El guerrero legendario que me contó que una vez se montó en un animal de seis patas y lo llevó a alturas más grandes que esta a gran velocidad, le tiene miedo a una simple montaña. –soltó desafiante. Shaoren volteó a verla enérgicamente después de eso, sintiendo el reto sobre su persona.

- ¡Ja! Esto no es nada. Espera y verás…

El hombre subió cual mono la parte de la montaña que quedaba para llegar al techo de nubes que tenían arriba. Hallen se inmutó cuando le pasó de largo mientras trepaba con tremenda agilidad con una facilidad propia de estar caminando por tierra firme. Vio cómo le llegó por un lado y luego subió hasta arriba hasta perderse en las nubes, reaccionando ante ello con una cara chusca de asombro.

No tardó mucho tiempo en mostrar su heroísmo. Shaoren pronto se volvió a aparecer después de traspasar la nube que hace unos momentos penetró cuando iba cuesta arriba al encontrarse con algo que lo asustó. Cayó en picada, con la posición corporal de un mono a punto de agarrarse de algo firme que detenga su avance, logrando aferrarse a los primeros pedazos de roca que pudo de la montaña.

Se puso justo debajo de la princesa como si quisiera protegerse de algo. Hallen comienza a reír a todo pulmón después de esa impresión que se llevó.

- ¡Shaoren, eres un tonto! –el Saiya – Jin intercalaba miradas entre ella y las nubes blancas de arriba mientras tosía sobre su mano interpuesta- Tienes que contener la respiración cuando entres a las nubes, poseen una sustancia que irrita los pulmones si lo respiras por mucho tiempo ¡ja ja ja!

- Eso… Huele… Horrible. –agregó entre toses, posteriormente apretándose la nariz con dedo índice y pulgar. Hallen vuelve a reír a costa de su desgracia.

- ¡Me sorprende lo ágil que eres! No te vuelvo a retar si no estoy segura de que podré ganarte. Ahora acompáñame a mi ritmo y sigue mis instrucciones. Una vez que entremos a las nubes contendremos la respiración todo lo que podamos hasta que las traspasemos ¿de acuerdo?

Shaoren asintió, mostrando prisa en ese hacer. La princesa empezó a asumir el papel de guía con el guerrero siguiéndola mientras escalaban más y más alto, hasta llegar a la parte donde finalmente ingresan a las nubes, esta vez a ritmo un poco más cauteloso.

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día se paró a la misma hora, volvió a coger la pluma de ave, llenó de tinta la punta al meterla sobre el frasco, estiró otro pliego de hoja sobre el restirador y empezó a escribir nuevamente sus memorias.<p>

_- "¡No lo puedo creer, duró un día entero dormido! Las asistentes no pueden creer que no hubiera emitido el más mínimo ruido en todo el ayer. Lo más gracioso fue cuando empezó a roncar en la noche. ¡Dios mío! Tiene unos ronquidos propios de un animal salvaje. A muchos de los que estaban cerca en sus habitaciones no los dejó dormir apropiadamente"._

_- "Dio la tarde y era necesario cambiarle la ropa. Nadie quiso hacerlo, incluyéndome. Es un hombre muy atractivo y tiene un cuerpo de ensueño, que cuando intenté desvestirlo simplemente no me atreví a ello. Esa piel bronceada lo hacía ver sexy y varonil. En cambio le pedí a Runfoll que lo hiciera. Al principio se rehusó como si le hubiera pedido que él solo conquistara un reino entero a nombre mío; pero finalmente, después de tanto insistir, accedió. ¡Fue divertido ver cómo se asqueaba y cerraba los ojos cada vez que le despojaba de alguna prenda, especialmente cuando llegó a las partes íntimas! ¡Algo imperdible ja ja!"_

_- "Esperaré al siguiente día a ver si ahora sí se despierta. Si no tendré que encontrar alguna manera de lograrlo. Con fuegos artificiales, tal vez…"_

* * *

><p>Antes de subir esa montaña habían explorado otras regiones del reino. Hallen lo llevó a todo tipo de lugares, entre ellos los espacios de formación donde todos los soldados se preparaban a modo de campamento en campo abierto en la realización de los entrenamientos que recibían, con ella subiendo a lo más alto de alguna plataforma para otorgarles un mensaje de inspiración a sabiendas de que estarían prontos a entrar en batalla. Shaoren estuvo a su lado desde esa parte alta donde pudo ver a todo el pelotón en formación, listo para entrar en acción. Realmente le sorprendió ver la cantidad de soldados con los que contaban y la gran diversidad que en ellos podía verse en cuanto a razas.<p>

Lo llevó a las oficinas centrales donde oficiales de alto rango que comandaban los ejércitos le mostraban mapas, le hacían ver su parecer en cuanto a las estrategias, consultaban con ella dudas, posibilidades y acciones a tomar ante determinadas situaciones. Su acompañante vio el impresionante ajetreo que se vivía en las oficinas, con ella siendo el foco de atención para todos los pareceres, rodeándole tanto hombres y mujeres con armaduras y uniformes para consultar con ella el paso a seguir.

Luego después lo llevó a un campo de flores, todas de colores pasteles, con el blanco imperando en su abundancia sobre los espacios verdosos y abiertos de su diversidad. Ella corría enérgica y saltaba de un lado a otro, resaltando su belleza con cada brinco en el aire. Shaoren se ruborizaba al verla de esa manera, notando la perfección femenina en sus contorsiones y el atractivo que, junto con el olor de las flores, rodeaban en aura a la princesa.

Tardó tiempo en quitarse lo cohibido y se animó posteriormente a seguirle el ritmo a insistencia de ella. Hallen saltaba, corría, se regocijaba en sus vueltas sobre el campo lleno de flores y el pasto verde y abundante cuando usaba su cuerpo como objeto rodante. Shaoren resbalaba cuando estaba pisando sobre las flores, llegando a caer de lado o de frente. Ella se reía de él y seguía saltando y saltando para alejarse cada vez más, como no queriendo que su compañero le diera alcance.

Luego, en campo más abierto, corrían enérgicos los dos con la princesa marcando el paso. Jugaban a que él la atraparía, con él todavía sin poder darle alcance. Ella subió a lo alto de una colina y se empezó a esconder en una piedra redonda de gran altura. Ocultaba su cuerpo para que él no pudiera verla, y él se asomaba a una esquina y a otra para poder hacerlo. Se acordó cuando jugaba con su madre de ese modo y se subió a la piedra de un salto.

Aguardó paciente, con la cola meneándola de un lado y otro, hasta que con un descuido de Hallen él salta para quedar frente a ella como si le asechara. Ella suelta una risa sorpresiva y le arroja un par de flores a la cara para distraerlo. Él se sobresalta y se quita del rostro lo que le quedó de sobra, ella se vuelve a burlar de él y sale corriendo de su vista, con Shaoren persiguiéndola con más ahínco ante la molestia producida por sus acciones.

* * *

><p><em>- "Ya lleva dos días dormido y todavía no muestra señal alguna de querer despertar. Nos empezó a preocupar que tuviera algo malo, pero la magia de los magos no detectó nada extraño. Runfoll volvió a insistir que enteráramos a los demás sobre el paradero de Shaoren después de que tuvo esa reunión con los integrantes de la Alianza, pero mi respuesta fue contundente y absoluta".<em>

_- "Mañana intentaré despertarlo otra vez. Esta vez pediré que le vuelvan a quitar las ropas pero que sólo lo dejen con calzoncillos puestos. ¡Será divertido ver su reacción una vez vuelva en sí al siguiente día! Pienso divertirme con eso un buen rato"._

_- "Realmente quiero intentar reformarlo, no me importa qué tan oscuro pueda estar su corazón. Siempre he confiado en las demás personas, y esta vez no será la excepción. Porque él es nuestro guerrero legendario y porque dependemos de su fuerza para superar esta crisis en la que nos encontramos. Sé lo que se siente ser considerado el único o el elegido. Los demás creen que puedes hacer todo, que toda la responsabilidad cae sobre ti, pero no es así. Depende de todos que estemos bien, y gente tan importante como nosotros también necesitamos que nos ayuden"._

_- "Realmente espero que Shaoren se sincere conmigo y me deje entrar en su alma. Quiero hacer con él lo que no me atreví a hacer con mi padre, sé que él hubiera pedido por el bienestar de alguien más antes que el bienestar propio"._

_- "Quiero conocerte Shaoren... Quiero que confíes en mí"._

* * *

><p>Llegaron a la parte más alta de esa montaña en pico después de pasar por las nubes. Shaoren le hizo caso a Hallen de contener la respiración lo más que pudiera cuando siguieron ascendiendo sin parar. Ambos después de un rato lograron pasar el umbral de nubes sin que el guerrero volviera a sufrir ese efecto nocivo en su respiración como en la ocasión anterior.<p>

El espacio liberado luego de alcanzar esa altura cambió completamente. Se había formado una capa infinita de nubes blancas que hacían de suelo con protuberancias de montañas a la vista. Había más de alguna asomándose en lo alto del cielo dentro de esa vista maravillosa que ahora tenían el privilegio de presenciar. Todas sobresalían como pequeños montes más allá de las nubes, unos redondos en su superficie y otros más cuadrados u oblicuos, agregándole diversidad a esa increíble vista.

De pronto... La cabeza de lo que parece ser un dragón salió de una de las alturas, atravesando las nubes en un movimiento circular de arriba hacia abajo. Pronto empezó a formar surcos redondos con su propio cuerpo, viéndose su piel de escamas mostrarse y esconderse una y otra vez, con las nubes tapando la parte baja de sus movimientos. Pronto pareció una serpiente zarandeándose, sólo que con movimientos lentos, de arriba hacia abajo, formando aros con su cuerpo que salían y se escondían entre las nubes.

Hallen y Shaoren se sentaron en la parte llana de la posición alta de esa montaña que escalaron, postrándose sobre las plantas y la tierra color cobre que envuelve su altura. Ella empezó a hablar sobre la historia de este lugar, lo que significaba en su reino y las veces que ella venía aquí para pensar con claridad las cosas. Le ayudaba a despejarse del estrés diario de sus deberes como princesa y próximamente reina del imperio Hallmart.

Cuando menos esperó... El Saiya - Jin sintió la mano cálida de ella descansar sobre la parte oscura de su mano. Ambos estaban sentados con los pies en mariposa, regocijados en esa tranquilidad que ese lugar otorgaba como estando dentro de un templo sagrado. Él volteó a verla, esta vez con la pena menos presente en su rostro. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y ella sonrió, mostrando esa empatía honesta hacia su persona.

* * *

><p><em>- "Quiero que me abras tu corazón, quiero entenderte, quiero acercarme a ti lo más posible. Quiero salvarte de ese destino fatídico que te espera, pues sé que eso se puede cambiar si te rodeas de las personas correctas. Quiero que sepas que no por ser especial o único entre millones, tengas que vivir una vida aburrida y llena de responsabilidades, sin nadie que se preocupe por ti".<em>

_- "Quiero ser tu amiga, tu confidente, tu guía. Ambos tenemos cosas importantes que hacer, a ambos nos une este compromiso con esta guerra. Debe ser difícil estar apartado de tu madre, pero me tendrás a mí, y juro por la memoria de mi padre que siempre estaré ahí para ti cuando me necesites"._

_- "Quiero que sepas que no estás solo, que no importa cómo has venido o cuál es tu pasado. Quiero ser ese hombro en el que te puedas recargar para contar tus penas. Quiero que te desahogues en mí y me permitas ver tu alma a través de tus ojos. Quiero ser tu inspiración de seguir adelante, de nunca darte por vencido, de permanecer siempre alejado de las tentaciones del mal"._

_- "Sea lo que sea con lo que hayas nacido, eso que es completamente compatible con Gathüm, te ayudaré a afrontarlo juntos. Nada peor que rechazar a los que son diferentes o menos afortunados que nosotros y dejarlos a su suerte. Por eso después surgen monstruos que regresan a reprocharnos todos esos errores cometidos, todas esas responsabilidades que como Reyes tenemos para los que confían en nosotros"._

_- "Yo te cuidaré, yo te protegeré, yo te guiaré hacia el camino correcto. Intentaré entenderte lo más que pueda, y si para lograrlo por completo tengo que amarte... Lo haré"._

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

Hola ¿qué tal? Aparezco una vez más después de un tiempo de ausencia que se me hizo eterno. Entré hace poco a un concurso de la página de facebook **por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball**, seguramente más de algún lector de esta historia ya leyó el reto que cumplí desde la semana pasada, de hecho esa historia se llama **Reina sin Corona.** La terminé lo más rápido que pude para tener el tiempo que necesitaba para seguir escribiendo y poder realizar lo que me quedaba pendiente. Este capítulo fue una de las cosas que me quedaban por realizar, ya que después de ello me enfocaré en la realización de un reto lanzado por la increíble y talentosa escritora de fics conocida como **Noelia Lazo.**

Gracias por la paciencia mostrada, luego después de que los acostumbre a la actualización semanal de esta historia. Es un ritmo que tuve que romper por los motivos mencionados arriba, aunque les aseguro que no soltaré la historia hasta terminarla. Gracias nuevamente a todos los lectores que se han dado el tiempo de revisar cada capítulo y dejar sus impresiones en sus reviews.

Sin más que agregar me despido, no sin antes mencionarles que este fic está dedicado a **Diosa de la Muerte**, una autora y lectora talentosa de fics con amplio conocimiento sobre la raza Saiya - Jin. Ella también participó en el mismo concurso llamado **Gazo Fanfiction II** dentro de la página de facebook. Pueden revisar su historia titulada **La época oscura de los saiyajins. **Léanla y dejen reviews para apoyarla ya que parte de la puntuación también se basa en las opiniones de los lectores. También pueden darle un vistazo a la mía la cual mencioné su título más arriba. Para quienes nos hagan este inmenso favor muchas gracias por adelantado.

Los veo en un próximo capítulo de Yo, Turles.

Hasta el siguiente.


End file.
